The Secrets of Sector Seven
by Dragon34
Summary: Microchips and computers weren't the only technology that Sector Seven gleaned from Megatron's body. Experiments don't always behave the way you want when the AllSpark is involved. JazzOC. A blend of Multi-verse but set after the 2007 movie
1. Chapter 1  The Body

Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers. My name is not Hasbro if it was...I'd own the Autobots, and I'd definitely have more Hot Rod, more Ironhide, more Soundwave and would have DEFINITELY not allowed Jazz to die in the movie.

... please read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched the somber ceremony quietly. He had barely known the being that lay in the center of the empty auto-repair shop but he felt the loss all the same. At his side, dressed in a black tee shirt as he was, Mikaela took his hand to give it a soothing gentle squeeze. That small act gave him a deep comfort as he listened to Optimus Prime give the final eulogy and Sam's thoughts fell back to only a few days ago.

Only a week ago, Sam was struggling to earn 2000 dollars to buy a car. He had taken odd jobs, done all he could around the house, he had even tried to hoc his great-grandfathers belongings on Ebay. He had found a car, it chose him really, and he had thought himself on top of the world. Two days after that, he had found that those very same items he tried to sell that no human wanted...were the very lynchpins to the survival of the human race. He had discovered that the car he had purchased was a mechanical being from a distant planet. Three days ago, he had been pursued by several of the galaxies most powerful beings, intent of ripping him apart. He held, in his small hands, a cube known only as the AllSpark, creator of the beings that now fought to possess it. Two days ago, he had risked his life to protect the cube and, in doing so, he earned the respect and friendship of several of those same sentient creatures. Autobots.

But knowing had its price. Knowing had put his family in the custody of the US government. Sector 7. Knowing had put his life, the lives of his parents, and that of Mikaela's, in danger. And knowing had gained him friendship and love.

As Sam listened to Optimus eulogize the Autobot Jazz, he wished he could have known more about him. Jazz had been Optimus's lieutenant, an officer in the Autobot army. From the bit that Sam HAD known about the smallest Autobot, he sounded like not only was he a good soldier and a strong warrior, but also that he knew how to have a good time while doing it. Jazz was irrepressible and he his job well, with style.

Unfortunately, during the battle in Mission City two days ago, the Autobots – Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumbleebee and Optimus had been pitted first against Starscream, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Rampage, Blackout, and finally Megatron. The start of the battle had not gone well. Starscream had managed to get the drop on the group, including several human soldiers that had previously fought Scorponok and Blackout. Starscream's missiles had blown both of Bumblebee's legs off and injured Ironhide. As a team they took down the immensely powerful, but slow, Brawl using team battle tactics learned after years of fighting together. The battle started looking up.

But then Megatron arrived. Optimus, delayed because of an encounter with Bonecrusher, was absent to face the powerful, newly revived Decepticon leader and that left only his courageous Autobot allies to stand before him.

Megatron easily blew them down with his power, and Jazz had always been adept at dodging. With his swift and efficient evasion subroutines he'd been able to avoid the brunt of the giant mech's assault. It was impossible for him to armor up like Ironhide, or even Ratchet, as his enormous speed advantage would decrease. He also didn't have the frame to carry such a heavy load, and speed would decrease further. Therefore, he swore by his avoidance algorithms and his advanced maneuvering protocols. But, though his weapons were insufficient to blow through Megatron's armor directly, he was able to still damage the larger 'bot quite a bit.

The damage though, poorly aimed, was mainly superficial and enough only to annoy the Decepticon leader. Megatron was fast, faster than Jazz had anticipated and he caught the diminutive Autobot and launched the two of them into the air together, all the while hearing Jazz yell threats and taunts at him.

_You wanna piece of me_ Jazz had said as Megatron stood on him, pinning him down. Below, Ratchet and Ironhide clamored up the side of the building to reach their ensnared friend. "No." Megatron had laughed even as Jazz shot plasma bolts into his knee while he dangled upside down. "I want two pieces..." And then Megatron had ripped him apart.

Ironhide and Rachet failed, and Megatron engaged Prime, who arrived just moments too late.

Even now, several of the Autobots nursed battle wounds. Bumblebee, Sam's closest friend and guardian, his legs newly reattached, was only recently able to walk again without a noticeable limp. Ironhide still had several gaping rends through his dark grey and black metal body that Ratchet, the Autobot medic, slowly rebuilt. Rachet himself had not escaped the battle unscathed but, as was his way, nobly strove to help the others first. Even Optimus Prime, nearly beaten by Megatron, still looked battered and weary. Again Sam found himself wishing he could do more to help his friends.

It was obvious that the Autobot leader felt Jazz's loss keenly, and though Sam didn't think the mechanoids were able to cry as humans did, he knew they felt the same emotions, the same sense of tragic loss. The eulogy came to an end and the sun was low on the horizon. There were still massive casualties in Mission city and the Autobots could spare little time to rest, repair, or reminisce about their lost comrade. They were needed and they would work with the humans as much as they could.

Through vision blurred by his own unwept tears, Sam glanced over to Mikaela, to see her wipe the same away from her face. It was his turn to comfort her. He felt a light touch on his shoulder as Bumblebee offered his support to them both. Soon, it was time to leave, to find a new home among the humans. It was time to move forward.

Ratchet had pulled a few parts from Jazz's body already to use to repair Bumblebee, and he would further disassemble him for spare parts later. It was a bit distasteful for the humans, so, in deference to them, Ratchet had pulled Jazz's body to the side and hid it underneath a large canvas. He'd work on him later as he, along with the others, headed back to find Lennox and Epps to do what more they could.

The building was quiet once more as the last vestiges of Autobot engine noise faded against the background noise of Mission city. A figure peered into the doorway and then approached the covered body. The figure was female, and made no real attempt to hide, confident that she was alone in the building now. Shoulder-length platinum hair fell in wisps across her bronzed face even though it was tied back with a purple ribbon. Icy-blue eyes glowed dimly in the waning light. She glanced off in the direction where the other bots had gone then back to the shrouded figure. Timidly she reached out towards it, curiosity gaining the upper hand, and touched the cold metallic surface of the blanket.

Beneath her fingers, the body twitched.


	2. Chapter 2   Found

Two weeks had now passed since Jazz's ceremony. Beneath the warm summer sun, Sam sat beneath a tree lazily to surf the internet on an old laptop Rachet put together for him. Beside him Bumblebee, in his robot form, leaned back against the tree and made sounds that sounded suspiciously like snoring. On a whim Sam went to his forgotten EBay items. His grandfather's old glasses, among other things, were no longer available for auction, so he decided to finally remove them.

He wasn't surprised when he found there were still no bids, and he moused over to delete them...and paused. There was a PM for him about the glasses, sent a bit over 2 weeks earlier.

Curious, he opened the message. Outwardly, it was addressed to LadiesMan217, but in the body of the letter it addressed him by name. Now, his interest piqued, he read on. _Sam Witw__icky_. It read. _Remove the glasses. They want the cube. They will __come after you. They will __hurt you._

Sam made a startled sound and Bumblebee sat upright beside him, instantly alert. "What...what is it Sam?" Despite the weeks since, Bumblebee's voice still had a slight scratchy quality to it and he looked around sharply for a threat.

"Look at this!" Sam said, showing the computer to the yellow Autobot. "I didn't read this before. Someone else knew about the AllSpark." Bumblebee peered at the tiny screen as Sam continued excitedly. "Bee...this was sent before I had met you..." Sam retracted. "Well, I mean before I knew you were an Autobot...you know...uh...when I thought you were just a car..." he glanced up as Bumblebee gave him a look, and continued quickly, "Yeah, like just a _normal_ car. You know...not my all time best friend and the coolest guy I've ever known... ever!" He added with a wide grin, pouring it on.

Bumblebee chuckled, and reflected a bit on how much Sam had changed him as well, but then turned his attention back to the screen. He wondered aloud "Zoe7?" then watched as Sam Googled the name. When it came up empty, he tried a few more internet tricks. Finally, as Sam ran out of avenues to pursue this Zoe7, Bumblebee shrugged, his own internal internet searching, albeit infinitely more advanced and faster than Sam's human methods, had come up empty as well. "Sam, maybe Ratchet can trace it backwards to the source."

It was a good idea so Sam nodded and began to gather his mess. Beside him, Bumblebee stood up and transformed back into his alternate form.

Bumblebee was a limited edition Camaro, a concept car for all intents and purposes. He had rescanned it on a whim after Mikaela had scoffed at his previous form. At the time it had made sense. He had been the first Autobot on Earth, and as the scout he was, he had needed cover to do his job. The Decepticons were already on Earth at this point already and, like them, he chose an alternate form that would be both practical and useful. The battered old Camaro he had been had served its purpose in hiding him from the Decepticons and from the locals who seemed to be able track his alien signature.

At the time, he had not been aware of Sector 7, only that the rusty, beat up car-form he had chosen was all that he had needed, or wanted. It was that very form that allowed him to find Sam Witwicky, their biggest and best lead to the AllSpark and it was his job to protect him from the Decepticons who were after the very same. Sam's father had paid 4,000 dollars for the beat up faded Bumblebee then, and now, on just that same whim, that 4000 had turned into a 40,000 dollar ride. It was a skin that Bumblebee wore with no small amount of pride.

"Good idea." Sam agreed and in moments they were headed back towards an abandoned warehouse the Autobots called home. Home for now anyway. Spartan came to mind when Sam looked around the place. He supposed robots didn't need much in the way of amenities, but they still had basic needs. It was also perpetually too hot in here, but Autobots didn't seem to mind, or notice, the heat the way Sam did. They had hollowed out a pit and waterproofed it with plastic liners to use as an oil bath. Each of them had a small area roped off as their 'personal space' that contained a recharging platform and a few alien trinkets that Sam could only surmise were relics from planets across their known galaxy.

Rachet had set up a medical lab and engineering station for himself. The medic had begun the arduous process of stocking items and rebuilding the technology they would need in the future.

Ironhide's section seemed more suited to the grumpy warrior as well where he worked on his cannons and other weapons. Of all the personal quarters, Ironhide had the largest section as his recharging platform was the biggest. It was Spartan among Spartan. There was very little decorating, that had nothing to do with his cannons, the space he semi-shared with Optimus.

It was Ironhide's job, as the weapons specialist and thus tactician, to monitor for enemy activity. Not all the Decepticons had been destroyed. Barricade was still functional, and Frenzy, though he'd beheaded himself, had survived being beheaded before from Michaela, so it was entirely possible he was still alive as well. There was Scorponok who had disappeared in the desert somewhere after attacking Captain Lennox's team. Finally, there was the most dangerous threat of all. Starscream. Who had escaped the final battle with little more than scratches. It was entirely possible they could regroup and cause problems.

This being the case, the Autobot leader had set himself up a wall sized monitor to watch and record Earth's news broadcasts, CNN and All My Children. The news was watched to maintain a vigil for Decepticon activity, and he claimed to watch the soap in order to learn more about humanity. Sam wondered about that but didn't call him on that. At 32 feet tall, Optimus could be quite an imposing figure. He seemed grim at times and standoffish, but the weight of leadership of an entire race would weigh heavily upon anyone.

Finally even Bumblebee had a small area, dedicated mostly to 80's rock music and lots of colored lights, but he mostly lived in Sam's garage, and that was also where his recharging platform was. It was a place he could also unwind while he simultaneously protected, by virtue of proxy, the important humans in Sam's life. The Witwicky's eventually accepted the robot, though it took quite a bit of convincing. Convincing that took the form of Bumblebee taking his robot form in front of his quite naïve parents. They took it better then Sam would have expected. But he had expected them to run around screaming. While that didn't happen exactly, his mom did manage to break her best bat against Bumblebee's knee. It had also taken several words from Captain Lennox, in uniform, together with Sam, explaining exactly what Sam and the Autobots had done for the Earth. After extensive 'negotiations' Sam's father had finally agreed to let Sam and Bumblebee remodel the garage specifically for the Autobot. After all, Mr. Witwhicky had reasoned, Sam owed Bumblebee for saving his life, and thus he owed Bumblebee for saving his son.

Besides, it looked good to have such a fine car sitting in the driveway at times.

The warehouse was only a temporary location. The American government, while aware of the Autobot's alien natures, was willing to allow them unimpeded freedom out of gratitude. But that autonomy didn't protect them from John Q. Public, and regardless of what the Autobots had done for the world, humanity as a whole still bore quite a bit of trepidation for the giant robots. Located where they were, in the city, it was only a matter of time before they were noticed, and inevitably hounded, by the humans. For all their good intentions, Prime decided, humans were, overall, too curious for their own good. There were plans in the works to find a more permanent home but healing, both physical and spiritual came first. The Autobots had not only lost the cube in the war with the Decepticons, they had lost the ability to return life to their home world, and most importantly, they had lost a friend.

Ratchet and Ironhide listened as Sam told Optimus Prime about the strange message. Rachet had chuckled when he began to look up the name, thinking it would be an easy search. He was wrong. It took him quite a bit of time and hacking to eventually trace the message back to the source IP address. It was a small town 120 miles to the north of Tranquility called Boulder. The senders name was indeed Zoe, and Rachet held her address up triumphantly.

Ironhide thumped him on the back. "Good job, brainiac." he said huskily.

Ratchet scoffed at Ironhide's backhanded compliment. "You doubted?" He pushed back at Ironhide lightheartedly.

Optimus thought it over carefully before responding. He knew Sector 7 was supposedly disbanded, and he knew, thanks to CNN, that much of the world realized that at least SOME of the giant alien robots were not here to invade the Earth, but caution was still warranted. This Earth was still inherently dangerous to them, and many things, despite Sam's and Bumblebee's shared knowledge, were still unknowns to them all. "You should go check it out," said Optimus finally, to Sam and Bumblebee. "But," he added, "Take Ironhide with you." He cut off Bumblebee's protests with a wave of his hand. "We still don't know this world very well, even you Bumblebee. It is wiser to travel in pairs. And," he added ominously, "judging from the extent Zoe7 went to avoid detection, it is clear this person does not want to be found easily." Optimus didn't voice his concern that the fact that this Zoe had a '7' in their name, and that was ominously similar to Sector 7, the only group that knew extensively about the Cybertronians.

Bumblebee groaned while Ironhide drove his fist into his palm with a dull boom. "Good." He said with a wide, nearly feral, grin, "Maybe I'll get to shoot something."

Optimus sighed audibly. "Just make sure it's a Decepticon...this time."

Ironhide waved his concern away a bit sheepishly, "Feh... I did that demolition crew a favor." Ironhide took his alternate form and revved his engine strongly. The burly warrior was his oldest friend, and an Elder among the Cybertronians. He was stoic and set in his ways and did not often voice his thoughts, unless he felt they were warranted. It was just too often lately he would rather speak with his cannons, then his brain. The Autobot leader supposed it was due to the fact that Ironhide, and indeed them all, had been forced to become soldiers, to fight, kill, and to leave their homes, now forever. It could change even the most hardened soul. Though, thought Prime with a chuckle, his weapons officer liked to show his weapons prowess off as much as Jazz had liked to showboat.

It was much later that same day when the Sam and his Autobot friends pulled into the sleepy town of Boulder. As they drove down the main street, Sam found himself gazing out of the window idly. He had given up any pretense of driving, though Bumblebee was considerate enough to let him steer at times. Sam couldn't help but wonder what kind of feeling that was for the Autobot to let someone else control his body. He imagined it was the same as letting another human control your body while your brain remained cognizant. "Wow," Sam remarked. "This is definitely a one-horse town."

"I do not see it." Bumblebee replied seriously, scanning around. "Perhaps it is sleeping."

Ironhide snorted. "In this environment, horses would not be practical. Hmmph. No...Wait...I see horses. At your 2 o'clock, about 4 miles away. A field."

"Ah," Bumblebee acknowledged sending his sensors in that direction. "Definitely more than one horse though."

Sam groaned. He knew he had to watch his idle metaphors and idiomatic phrases, but had forgotten. At their serious comments to his casual chatter he reminded himself again he'd have to either further educate them on Earthly expression. The Autobots, after all, learned their language from the internet. They had done a remarkably good job of filtering out slang and swear words, though Sam wondered how many languages they'd actually assimilated during their stay here. He figured he should be glad they had filtered out actually saying 'LOL' or 'IDK' in normal verbal speech and they didn't talk like commercials, though Bumblebee did occasionally let his radio do the talking for him. Old habits, perhaps. "Let's see..." Sam interrupted, changing the subject. "This address...hmm...Bee, stop."

Obediently, the Autobot came to a stop and Sam rolled down the window to flag down a passerby and get directions. Moments later they were headed out of town towards what the local referred to as a bone yard.

"What is this 'bone yard'?" Ironhide asked over their internal communicators as they drove down the dusty road. "Is it a human graveyard?"

Sam thought about it carefully for a moment. He still sometimes had to watch what he said as he worried about offending his alien friends at times. "It's a place where we put old vehicles, cars, planes, or boats when they break down past, you know, the practicality of fixing them." He thought about it for a moment and suddenly felt a bit bad. "Um, does that sort of thing bother you? I mean...well, does it seem like a graveyard to you?" He started thinking about the recent funeral of their friend Jazz and he shifted nervously.

There was a slight hesitation before Bumblebee answered. "No, Sam. Something like that wouldn't bother us. Ratchet would enjoy it as well." Ironhide grunted in agreement and Sam let out the breath he'd been inadvertently holding.

After a moment they arrived at a fairly good sized wooden garage and country store. _Roscoe's __F__ix __It – Whe__n__ you break it...we re-make it!_ "Hmm," Sam thought as he got out and looked around, "This had all the makings of bad stereotype." He almost expected banjos to be dueling somewhere close by.

The store itself was a fairly large wooden building, with a wide porch complete with swing. A rollup garage door dominated the far end of the building and a gravel driveway, stained through with oil, lead up to the closed door. Something unseen creaked in the breeze, and soft country music could be heard from inside somewhere. There was the smell of old oil, dust and hickory. In the window, a sale on homemade pecan pie and beef jerky was painted in bright window soap, even over the few cracked panes.

Behind the shack an enormous junk yard splayed out across the rolling hills. Machines, mostly cars, of all types dotted several acres interspersed with small clumps of thick trunked trees. Even a few planes and a boat or two were intermingled among the debris from what Sam could make out. Cranes, bulldozers, backhoes, and electromagnets and compactors poked above the masses and a small tendril of smoke from a forge trailed into the clear Mojave sky. Dirt paths threaded between the piles of rusting junk and in the far distance Sam could see a wooden barn nestled against the rising hills behind it.

A Google search of Roscoe's Fix it came up with it was the dumping ground, and best foraging site for the county. A modest, well worn, oil-stained parking lot gave testament to the well-being of the stores profit. The sun was low, and according to the sign, the store was nearly closed. "I'm going inside." Sam said quietly to his friends. "Hopefully this Zoe is home." The two Autobots waited quietly outside as Sam entered the building their sensors alert for any sign of threat and listening in on the conversation inside.

An ancient looking man looked up through thick lenses as the string of bells on the door jingled merrily, if a bit obnoxiously. "Why, hello son." He said cheerily, looking up from his work of stocking cans of smoked beans next to Doritos on rickety shelves. Sam smiled brightly and he continued his greeting, "What can I do ya fer today?"

Sam blinked. The man had no teeth! Keeping his observations to himself, he approached the counter and asked, "Hi. Are you Roscoe?"

"Fer certain, that I am." The old man replied, still focused on his job of stacking canned goods. He flashed his toothless gums at Sam. "Ya here ta have sumthin' fixed boy? I fix it all, ya know. Toasters, cars, blenders, ya name it."

Sam smiled. "Well, actually I'm here to find Zoe. Do you know her?"

The man nodded "Certain that I do. Why ya wanting Zoe fer?" Sam shifted uncomfortably as the man's amicable gaze suddenly gained a touch of steel, a slight tone of protectiveness.

"I uh...I'm an old friend."

The old man shook his head. "That girl ain't got no friends. Who are ya really?" His gaze narrowed as he squinted at Sam though his bifocals. "Girl's a bit of a recluse, that one. Don't talk to nobody. Don't go nowhere. Durn shame really. Pretty little thing. Real good with machines." He continued to peer at Sam. "I asked ya who ya are."

Sam suddenly had the feeling this old man might pull a shotgun on him, but still; he couldn't tell him the truth...well not the whole truth. "My name is Sam Witwicky. And well, you see...she bid on EBay on a pair of glasses...and sent me a message, so I came here to talk to her."

Roscoe squinted at Sam a few moments longer. "I 'spose thar ain't no harm in letting you two talk wit about that new fangled computer dohicky stuff. But ya better keep yer hands to yerself...girls got a spitfire temper and strong as an ox to boot." He pointed out towards the barn. "She's prob'ly out that way...spends all her time out there, 'mongst the bones."

Sam nodded gratefully and started to thank the old man when he went back to his can job. "Though," Roscoe added with an eerie tone that caused Sam to pause in the doorway. "If'n ya ain't who ya say ya are...she's libel ta bust ya up, and hide yer body out in them wood ferever. So watch yerself. Hate ta see a nice boy like you get all broke up."

Sam blinked at the statement with a slight bit of alarm and then headed back out to his friends, unaware that they had heard every word, and repeated it a second time for them. "Ok. He says Zoe is out here, but out in the barn. Though," Sam added, "We should be careful. It sounds like she's a bit um...violent or something." Both Ironhide and Bumblebee started their engines and Sam shook his head quickly. "Wait wait...maybe all of us shouldn't go out there."

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked. "Why not?"

"Well...if we all go, it might look weird when there is two cars and only one driver." Sam reasoned. "The guy in there says she's a real loner, a crowd might scare her off. And remember," He added. "She knows about the AllSpark...there's a chance she knows about Autobots too."

Ironhide thought it over. Sam was right. It was tactically sound and logical to assume that anyone, or agency, that knew about the AllSpark, knew, at the least, about Megatron. So far, to the best of his limited knowledge, the only humans to know, definitively, about Megatron and the AllSpark, were agents of Sector 7. Warning alarms sounded in his processors, this Zoe seemed like a threat, but she had sent a warning to Sam, so perhaps it was too early to judge. Ironhide decided to hold back his reservations for now and he grumbled deeply. Besides, Sam had a point; none of them had bothered to put their holomatter generators online yet, though Ironhide simply tinted his windows instead. It was still possible for an extremely astute human to notice the vehicles had no drivers. "Fine, I'll stay back here, but if you need anything, I'll keep my cannons ready."

Sam hoped mightily nothing would need shooting as he and Bumblebee headed towards the distant barn. It wasn't a straight shot to the barn, and the two quickly found themselves disorientated among the taller piles of scrap around them.

Bumblebee frowned as they took yet another wrong turn. It was as if the paths were designed to be confusing, though what truly confused him was how, even with his advanced sensors and processing ability, he was just as lost as Sam. After two dead ends and several long minutes of being lost Sam and Bumblebee, at last, found themselves at their destination.

As Sam stepped out of the Camaro, he noticed the large barn door was open, but the shadows were too dark inside to see. Several small sodium fixtures suddenly flickered to life as the twilight shadows activated the photocells. "Don't change yet Bumblebee..."

"I won't Sam. Just be careful." He said softly. "She might know about Mega ---"

He suddenly stopped talking as a smaller door opened and girl, who appeared to be several years older than Sam walked out. She eyed the Camaro for a long moment before she turned her gaze back to Sam. "Pretty nice car," she said slowly. "But what do you need?" Her tone was wary, guarded, and as she tilted her head to one side slightly, Sam got the impression that she was sizing him up. The girl's hair, a dark shade of white-blond, was tied back with a rubber band and a dirty pair of coveralls, stained with grease and mud, loosely covered what appeared to be a well formed body. She took a few steps to the side of the door towards Sam, moving with an athletic grace. Her eyes, bright blue against her deeply bronzed skin, never wavered from Sam. "Hello? You." She repeated when Sam didn't answer right away. "-What- do you want?"

"Are you...ah...You're Zoe right?" He paused as her gaze narrowed suddenly. "Um..." he faltered, "Yeah see, uh, I had these glasses on EBay...you sent me the message about the AllSpark...uh...I was just—"

She was instantly on edge. Her body language changed visibly and her nose crinkled somewhat in a small sneer. "Don't you know it's rude to not tell someone your own name before you ask questions from them?" She continued as Sam stammered out his name waving off his attempt to amend his rudeness. "Never mind. I know who you are, Ladiesman 217. Your profile has a photo."

Sam was suddenly reminded of Barricade and a cold chill passed through his body.

Unaware of Sam's sudden personal discomfort, Zoe continued as she took a questioning step towards him. "Who sent you?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked out from under furrowed brow. "Did THEY send you?"

"They?" Sam thought quickly and the light of understanding began to dawn on him. She apparently thought he was from Sector 7. He started to tell her that Sector 7 had been disbanded. "Oh... Yeah...Sector 7---"

Before Sam could register the movement he found himself on his back the dirt, unhurt but very surprised. The speed of her sudden tackle startled Sam but he quickly shook it off as she sat on him. He kicked up suddenly they rolled in the dirt for a moment. From somewhere behind him Sam heard Bumblebee transform into robot form. He knew was not the most athletic guy in the class, nor was he the strongest but her body felt like corded iron. Sam understood all too well he didn't stand much of a chance against her. She slowly grew more and more serious as he continued to resist. "You'll never take me back there." She hissed rolling back on top of him, her hands now at his collar. "I'll die first."

Suddenly her grip faltered as she looked up. As Bumblebee's hand swiped at her, she rolled away in a dodge away dragging Sam along with her. Reacting first to the larger threat, she threw Sam down against the wall harmlessly and leapt upwards at Bumblebee to plant both feet into the Autobots chest. Grunting, she kicked strongly between the headlights on his chest to send the Autobot backwards in a stagger with a power that far exceeded the visible ability of her human body.

It was more of a shove then a kick though, and Zoe recovered with a back flip. She landed in a three point crouch and slid backwards a short distance to a stop, a trail of dust before her.

Bumblebee, utterly shocked that any human could possess such strength was unprepared for her next assault. Zoe ran forward to duck between his legs and kick him in his knee joint. It buckled easily, sending him off balance, and she launched her body upwards into his back, between his doors and fenders that stood out like wings. She shoved him forward again with another powerful kick that sent him sprawling forward, off balance even further, into the barn wall...which amazingly withstood his impact with a echoing boom.

Bumblebee recovered quickly, quicker then Zoe anticipated and he spun away off the wall to lunge back at her, his hand open wide. He simply couldn't yet find it in himself to punch her, plus he was unsure how much damage she could take. She might be an exceptionally strong human...but she was ultimately still human and still a creature of flesh and bone. And she was far outmatched by the Autobot before her.

It was a matter of tactics, Bumblebee knew. She was small and hard to hit, it gave her a speed advantage. Her only real tactic was to keep him off balance. In such a state, her physical attacks would have merit. Otherwise, they would bounce off his armored body uselessly.

His fingers clipped her shoulder she tumbled backwards in the dust only to glare up at him, holding her shoulder painfully. She quite obviously planned her next move even as she and Bumblebee locked gazes, like two predators in the wild. Suddenly she bolted from her position to avoid a cannon blast that left a small crater beside where she had just sat. On her agile feet again, she snarled towards the new threat. Ironhide.

Ironhide, monitoring the exchange from a distance had dropped all pretense of disguise when Bumblebee transformed. He hadn't taken the road Bumblebee and Sam had, rather he took the straight path, leaping from pile to pile. It let him join the fray quickly, though he too was hesitant to use the full power of his cannons, if at all, on a human, even one who displayed unusual abilities like this one. Ironhide enjoyed using his weapons but ultimately, he was still an Autobot. He was still a defender of those weaker then himself. To do anything less would make him a Decepticon.

But that didn't mean he couldn't miss on purpose. Scare tactics.

"NO!" Sam cried. "No no!!" This is bad! Really bad. He got up but had to dive for cover again as a nearby backhoe, devoid of a driver, swung its metal arm at Ironhide, not hurting him, but surprising him with a minor head shot. The machine, come to life on its own, now stabbed out with the metal claws on the bucket towards Ironhide again. "No!! Stop STOP!" Sam ran out between them, not registering the fact that the backhoe was moving by itself. "We're not here to hurt you!"

As Ironhide turned to face the mobile construction equipment, Zoe dodged between Bumblebee's attempts at capture and jumped up the back of the larger, and infinitely slower, Autobot and put her hand inside the space between the plating of his armored skin. Sudden smoke began to pour out of Ironhide's back. He spun around trying to grab at her, at the smoke, and she jumped clear with plenty of room to spare.

Worried at first that the smoke was Ironhide's, Bumblebee quickly realized it was simply a cover, it would be harder for him to attack her if he couldn't see her. It was a smart move on her part, and part of him wondered why she hadn't opted to place something stronger there, perhaps something explosive, but he didn't dwell on that long, as the backhoe began its assault anew on his comrade.

The backhoe, while sturdy, was only a minor distraction for the battle hardened Ironhide. Frustrated and tired, he ripped the metal bucket from the backhoe and sent it towards Zoe. It wasn't a serious throw and would have missed her, even if she'd stood still. Instead, she leapt straight up into the air and it slammed into the barn wall below her with another loud clang. She landed gracefully on top of the bucket, only to jump away again as Bumblebee reached out towards her again trying to subdue rather than injure.

The thought occurred to both Ironhide and Bumblebee at the same time and both Autobots took several steps backwards. Intimidation might work better in this case, and they both pointed their guns at Zoe, well out of range of even her swift melee attacks.

She suddenly had the look of a deer in headlights, but as Sam rushed out, he presented her with an opportunity.

A hostage.

Darting forward at him, she locked her hand around his forearm. Surprised, Sam managed to choke out, "We're not here to hurt you! We're not from – ugk!" Further words were cut off as she dragged him backwards, still by the arm, to a more defendable position.

"First of all," She scolded, "You shouldn't stand up in a firefight like the civilians on those shooting games. You'll get hurt. Second." She said quickly as she backed up. "I don't want to hurt you and I hate that you've forced me to resort to such a cowardly tactic." Her voice was full of pain, and she seemed different then just two minutes before. She pointed a finger in Sam's face as she spoke, as if this was his entire fault. She seemed alone, vulnerable...scared. "But I won't let your friends take me back to Sector 7. I'll die first. Thirdly...I won't let you hurt him. Tell your allies to leave now..."

Bumblebee's voice was menacing. "Let Sam go." He demanded speaking over her short tirade to Sam. A surge of anger flowed through him, and he was suddenly more serious than he had been even a minute before. How dare someone try to harm his best friend? HIS human. He lowered his gun just a bit, but remained ready. Beside him, Ironhide also pulled his cannon back a bit, unwilling to harm Sam by accident as well.

Suddenly a weak voice cut over them all. "W-what is with...all this noise?"

Ironhide and Bumblebee turned to look at the figure that collapsed in the large doorway and both gasped in shock.

"JAZZ??"


	3. Chapter 3  Zoe

Suddenly Sam was forgotten as Zoe left him to race to Jazz's side as the immediate threat was forgotten. "You shouldn't be out here!" she admonished the Autobot with a frown, her eyes darting between the injured robot and the armed ones several meters away. "You're still too injured! Look at you!" Her eyes flashed anger at Jazz, though an anger borne of compassion and obvious concern. She spun around again, towards Ironhide and Bumblebee, and put herself between him and the others. "Don't worry, I won't let those Sector asshats take you back there either..."

Even as Bumblebee's demeanor had suddenly turned serious, so had Zoe's continence turned deadly. Her eyes began to glow a bright ruby red as she raised her left arm. Smooth flesh suddenly rent and tore as metal ripped out of it, changing, transforming, into a slender forearm mounted cannon. It was small, compacted, and obviously of Decepticon structural influence. Motes of lightning flickered up and down its length as the high pitched whine of its turbine started up. Blood flowed freely from the new wounds and she grimaced in obvious agony. She grit her teeth and aimed her weapon towards the Autobots, and said simply, "Leave. Now."

It was unlikely her weapon would damage them in any way, Ironhide assessed of the situation. It was his duty. This creature, this Zoe7, was not a threat...at least not a credible one. But he did admire her spirit, somewhat. It was never easy to stand up to futility. Still, he thought with a frown, possessing any form of cybernetic, other than the most rudimentary of objects, was not a normal human phenomenon and it bothered him that the technology in her body stank of those slaggin' 'Cons. He didn't like mysteries; those were Ratchet's department. Ratchet's, and Optimus.

"No!" Jazz said weakly, clutching her shoulder and pulling her backwards a bit. "These are my friends, my family. Don't hurt them."

It was with a steely gaze that Bumblebee watched this girl. True, he was elated his friend was alive. He wanted nothing more than to run up to Jazz and slap him silly for making everyone worry, but the current situation put a damper on that emotional subroutine. Her cannon was tiny, far too small to injure them, so why, then, did Jazz pull her back? Was it to save her from them? Something else entirely?

Zoe suddenly looked confused, and her resolute expression softened as she looked back at Jazz, whose face was nearly level with hers. As they locked gazes the gun returned to its previous form and left a gaping wound in her arm, a visual testimony of her trust in the Autobot lieutenant. She turned towards him and put her hands on the arm that didn't support his weight, to pull on it gently. "You're going to tear your welds...please go back inside."

He gave her a pointed look and she pushed at him, while he struggled back to his feet. "No fighting." He said simply. When her reply to his request came as only a tilt of her head, he repeated himself, more forceful this time. "Promise me." She let out her breath in an exasperated sigh and then nodded. Satisfied with that he disappeared back into the darkness of the barn.

Zoe watched after him a moment then looked back over her shoulder at her uninvited visitors suddenly turned guests and pulled back the corner of her mouth in a wry half grin. "Yeah well...I guess that means you should come on in..."

More confused than ever, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Sam exchanged looks before they eventually followed this strange human.

The condition of the barn outside was a stark contrast to its inside. Thick metal flooring replaced the rotting wood and dirt. Reinforced brushed metal walls lined the inside of the wooden exterior while I-beams supported the structure from the inside. Rows of modern, almost deco, lights lit the workspaces without glare. Computerized tools and equipment waited for use plugged in along the walls and tables. There was a long shallow pit in one corner, filled with a translucent fluid. It was here that Jazz limped back towards, following the fluid trail he'd left when he drug himself to the door.

Zoe went immediately to check on Jazz, scolding him lightly while she ignored her new guests. She frowned as she examined one of his legs. It had not had enough time to heal, and what progress was made was quickly becoming un-made. Through it all, Jazz managed to look a bit sheepish and he rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's hard enough for me to fix you, but if you don't stay off of this leg then the welds to your spinal frame will fail..." She admonished him gently as she grabbed a few tools. "This HAS to be painful you know..." She struggled with a quick repair that would help reverse the damage. "This should help some." She said, using a homemade tool on him. After all, his body had been ripped in two, and the two limbs used for leverage were damaged badly at the joints. Ripped apart with brutal strength, she lacked the proper tools to properly repair an Autobot. Behind the two, still in shock, Ironhide and Bumblebee were at once both confused and ecstatic about their friends return, though that elation did little to lessen their apprehension of this Zoe.

In the pit Jazz chuckled at her scolding. Admittedly he wasn't used to being scolded, especially by a human, but he knew she did it out of concern for him. And he realized she acted this way because she understood the type of soldier he is, the same way he concerned his leader. Jazz knew he seemed to always worry their leader in a slightly different way. Zoe could do little to control him, but somehow the thought of Zoe's concern for him was a pleasing notion. Still, he thought grimly, he could understand why she scolded him, after all, she had stood there before him to bleed out her own life fluids in his, albeit unnecessary, defense. And, against two beings that were an exercise in futility, she had stood her ground defiantly. He suddenly wished she was a bit _less _like him. "Girl," he said softly, "I could say the same to you." He reached up and hooked a finger under her forearm gently. The blood continued to discharge steadily. "I couldn't sit here and let you hurt my friends...and I won't sit here and let them hurt you..." He frowned at her, his blue-gold eyes narrowed with displeasure at her unchecked flow of blood. "You can't touch me till you put something on this...ok?"

She gave him an exasperated look then obediently left to get some bandages. His 'doctor' gone now, the two waiting Autobots clamored to know what had happened to Jazz and how he came back. Jazz laughed, and immediately regretted it, as pain shot across his body. "I'll let Zoe tell you once the others get here...won't have to say it twice that way."

It wasn't the answer they wanted immediately, but both were satisfied enough to wait. Bumblebee kept a watchful optic on Sam however. Admittedly, much of the apprehension he had for Zoe vanished as he saw Jazz's own trust in her, but he was, after all, Sam's guardian. A position he carried voluntarily and with dignity. Besides, Sam was his best friend.

Bumblebee already knew Zoe was associated with Sector 7, though it seemed a bad relationship rather than a hospitable one. That suited the Autobot just fine as, of them all, he had been the one to be captured by the cruel humans. Subjected to their tests, tortured, and humiliated he was unable to escape due to their cryo freezing. There was lots of pain and he harbored a deep resentment for humans such as them, but through Sam he was freed.

This girl Zoe...she had fought hard to avoid going back there, Bumblebee thought. It was 98.98 percent probable she hated them as much as he did. She was willing to attack Autobots when she clearly had a severe disadvantage. It was entirely possible they did something to her too, after all, the cannon in her arm was like the ship they had found so far away in space. Ghost 1, and its brave crew, flying in a ship that appeared to be of Decepticon design. Ultimately deceived and then killed by Starscream. Bumblebee wondered if it could be the same with this Zoe. Ratchet, he thought finally. Ratchet would be able to tell what they did to her.

Unaware of Bumblebee's internal scrutiny, Zoe wrapped the bandages around her wounded forearm. The white-blonde haired girl glanced at Sam, both apologetically and with a fair amount of shame. "Look, I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have attacked you and your friends. I kinda have this problem about NOT thinking things through. When you said Sector 7...well I jumped to conclusions and overreacted."

Bumblebee blinked. "Overreacted?!" he said hotly.

Ironhide grumbled drawing himself up to his full, intimidating, height. "We could have hurt you..."

"I know." Zoe sighed. "I'm sorry. I'd like to start over if we can. Um...My name is Zoe..."

Sam didn't hesitate. "I'm Sam. Witwicky." He smiled at her wanly then prompted his comrades. "These are my friends the Autobots."

There was a moment of awkward silence before at last Bumblebee replied. "I'm Bumblebee."

Ironhide, his cannons still out, pointed to himself proudly. "Ironhide."

Zoe looked up at him and they locked gazes for a long moment. "Impressive cannons..." She observed.

The elder Autobot swelled a bit with ego. His weapons were a point of pride to him, but he blinked as she continued to speak, looking back down at her arm. "But...if you decrease its residual tachyon matrix by 15, you'll increase efficiency by 23 and stopping power by a factor of 3..."

He started, looking down at his larger cannon and doing a quick internal diagnostic. The idea had never occurred to him, it being such a minor change...but she was right. He looked back up at her, suspicion clouding his grudging respect for her. "How is it you know this?"

"And why do you think we're from Sector 7?" Sam added.

"Because..." She said hesitantly, trailing off as if she was ashamed of her words. "I was made to know everything about any machine, even a sentient one, after I touch it." She looked towards Sam. "And so far, only people -from- Sector 7 know -about- Sector 7."

"So wait," Bumblebee spoke up quickly, as he remembered she'd touched them both. "You know everything about us?" He suddenly felt slightly violated. "Can you read our minds too?"

She shook her head. "If I could...I still wouldn't. But no," she clarified. "I can only see actual mechanical information. Specs. Wiring...ugh. Well..." She rubbed the back of her neck, clearly uncomfortable. "I really don't like reducing someone so complex to such base terminology." She sighed. "Though, you are the first giant alien robots, other than Megatron and Jazz that I have met." She sighed deeply, rubbing the fresh bandages on her arm and went to sit down near the silver Autobot. She picked up a heavily modified welding gun and climbed onto his knee lightly, above the regeneration fluid, to pick at the damage on his left forearm. There was plenty of space inside the barn and both Ironhide and Bumblebee remained in their primary forms and sat down.

It was Ironhide's turn to interject. "What do you mean 'you were -made- to know'? And how were you involved with this Sector 7?"

Jazz watched Zoe for a moment, while she talked to his friends. Something seemed wrong with her. Normally gregarious and friendly, he wondered what could cause her to suddenly withdraw. Surely she felt bad about the earlier skirmish, but he was certain Ironhide and Bumblebee could look past that. Zoe was only protecting him. He almost wanted to laugh. She was tiny compared to the Autobots, especially Ironhide, and even himself, but there she was, acting as his protector. It was a laughable concept. These primitive creatures, so much like themselves, only in soft shelled bodies. He could tell Zoe was clearly uncomfortable, and she put both hands to her head in defense. "Maybe we should wait with the questions guys, till Optimus gets here." Jazz remarked. She looked at him gratefully and he gave her the barest hint of a smile. "Then Zoe can tell you all what happened." As he looked away from her, back to his friends, he missed the dark expression move across her face. There was really no need for him to confirm, but he did anyway. "You did call him already right?"

Ironhide nodded, with a bit of an arrogant tone, "Who do you think you're talking to?" Ever the proficient soldier, he had called Optimus the moment it seemed he and Bumblebee were getting into somewhat of a skirmish. The call hadn't been made because he needed help, or even because he wanted to ask permission to use his cannons. Ironhide felt that, as the leader, Optimus should know everything that happens. Especially when it was something that caused any one of them to go on the offensive on an alien world. It had happened before that something seemingly innocuous had been overlooked and then become a debacle and Ironhide was determined it would not happen on his watch. Ever. "Yes. He and Ratchet should be here soon."

Jazz nodded and started to speak but stopped as Zoe suddenly jammed the tool into his thigh. She was normally careful to keep his discomfort to a minimum. "Alright then," She said with a tone of finality as he grunted slightly. "I'll let Jazz tell you the story...it will be better that way." Avoiding his gaze, she set down the tool carefully and walked away from him towards the doorway. When he protested that, she paused for a moment, but then disappeared without another word.

Behind her as Jazz sighed, Sam looked after her and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Jazz shrugged, honestly puzzled by her change in behavior. Sam got up and followed her, while Jazz turned back to the others. "So, how much did we end up kicking Decepti-butt in that last battle?"

Ironhide and Bumblebee were only too happy to relate the tale.

Meanwhile, Sam followed Zoe outside to the scrap yard, where he found her sitting in the shadow of a crane, her face turned towards the moon. She didn't react to him as he approached her and so he took a seat beside her. There was a period of silence between them until at last, she finally spoke.

"Do you think they will go home now?"

Sam was taken aback by the directness of the question. "Um..." he stammered. "Yeah...probably, except the AllSpark is lost and their world is lifeless without it."

She didn't reply immediately, rather she drew her legs up towards her chest. "I meant," She said with a slight chuckle. "Do you think Jazz will go back home with you and Bumblebee and Ironhide?"

"Oh." Sam answered. "Well...who knows? Maybe he'll stay h—"

"He needs to leave." Zoe said suddenly, interrupting him with a forcefulness that startled Sam. "He can't stay." She stood up, "He ...he belongs with his friends. And for the record...it's not lost." Then, once again, with a movement so fast Sam couldn't register, she disappeared in the shadows, leaving the boy with a sense of confusion about her cryptic words.

It was a short while later when Optimus Prime and Ratchet arrived and let themselves in. Ratchet looked around the barn with a whistle. "This is quite an extraordinary dwelling, Jazz." Then he too joined into the joyful reunion with their brother. The medic in him couldn't resist scanning the injured Autobot down though. "Wow. You did all this?" He marveled. "And you did it with primitive human tools, no less?" He chuckled. "I have to say, I'm rather impressed. Still," He frowned slightly, "there is a still a lot of remaining damage." He shot Jazz with a red narrowbeam laser, and Jazz shrank back a bit in discomfort. Beside him, Bumblebee winced as well, in memory.

Jazz shook his head after the laser left him. "No. I only helped. Zoe did most of my repairs."

Ratchet raised one optical ridge slightly in disbelief as he looked over his scanners. "A human?" Jazz was currently unable to go to his secondary form, but he was close. Closer to 'fixed' then the Autobot medic would have suspected after the massive damage he had sustained, and with nothing more than modified human tools. What truly perplexed him was how a mere human could possibly understand the complexities of even their most basic functions, much less a deep enough understanding to repair so fully most of Jazz's intrinsically compound systems. A few more days, perhaps a week and even his alternate form would be functional again. But the million dollar question wasn't how the body was functional, but rather...how did Jazz's spark come back.

Unexpectedly, an idea occurred to him, and, following that hunch, he rapidly tapped a few buttons on his scanner. A few new settings later, he frowned as a reading he didn't expect came up. This should not be, he thought. However, it could wait. He turned his attention back towards his comrade.

Oblivious to Ratchet's newfound discovery, Optimus Prime turned toward Jazz and asked him the question that burned into them all. "How is it that you survived Jazz?" he indicated the others as he named them. "Both Ratchet and Ironhide together could not save you..." Optimus thought with sorrow to that moment they had handed him the body of his lieutenant, broken and lifeless. He had blamed himself for his death, it weighed heavily on him. If he'd have only taken out Bonecrusher faster, Jazz wouldn't have had to stand alone against the self-proclaimed dictator. But here he was, whole, and alive once more.

Jazz looked around briefly for Zoe, but she was nowhere in his optical or audio range. "It was the power of the AllSpark Optimus. I remember..." he looked away into the distance, reliving. "...there was so much pain. My optics failed, my systems overloaded as they tried desperately to prevent a shutdown. That horrible tearing sound...Then...nothing, I was floating, and warm, and there were others. The smell, the sounds...It was as if I were back at Tyger Pax or Iacon, before the war destroyed everything, our lives, our homes...Somehow I knew, I was one with the All-Spark...I know I was terminated and I know I wasn't alone. There were others. There. Sparks I recognized from long ago...it was ... nice." He said softly. "But suddenly there was a hand. It reached out to me, called for me. It sang to me. It was..." he struggled for the words, "...peaceful, inviting. I took it, and it brought me back to here." He finished darkly "...back to the pain." He looked up at his friends who waited patiently, expectantly, for him to finish. "It was about two weeks ago..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

not sure I'm very happy with this chapter though, but thank you for those that are reading. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback

This is a flashback sequence...

* * *

Two weeks ago.

The sun had set hours ago as Zoe, her senses on fire, leapt from building to building through the undamaged portions of Mission City. She could sense a familiar energy, one she hadn't felt in nearly a year. It was nearby, and it was strong. Due to the tinkering of the Sector she was able to move with an inhuman agility over the rooftops avoiding any notice from the 'mundanes' below. A day ago she had gone to Mission City due to news reports she had heard involving 'giant alien robots'

She paused on the edge of a building, to look around carefully. She was wearing what they at the Sector referred to as a 'Hard Suit'. It was fairly alien in appearance itself, sleeker then Megatron's body, but unlike anything else on Earth other then cyberpunk science-fiction. It carried with it a small weapon system based on her unique abilities and a senor array tactically linked to her internal processors. But she did not need the suits abilities to tell her what her senses were picking up. Familiar readings sent a chill down her back. The source was near, strong, and now that she was closer, she could feel the energy was slightly different, like the difference between vanilla and French vanilla. Made up of the same basic particles, but it simply felt different. Odd. And whatever it was, it was moving.

She crept forward carefully, looking over the side of the building. There was a large auto-repair shop several stories below where she could see light shining from within. The power grid had not been repaired yet so the shop -should- have been dark like everything else. As several alien beings exited the building she shrunk back some, hiding. The cybernetic parts in her body, though stolen from a captured alien, were ultimately still only made by humans. But if humans only started the process...

...it was the AllSpark that completed it.

Once the robots were out of visual range, she leapt to the ground with a dull thump and turned around to look into the building. Beyond a bit of clutter, where it seemed like some of them were repaired, there was an object in the corner, hidden below a canvas.

She let herself into the unlocked building and approached the object. It gave off the same readings as those who had just left. Were they all related somehow? Were those creatures his family? His enemies? So similar to Megatron's aura but it was without warmth, without function. This one must be dead, she concluded. The mechanoids had just fought a violent battle, surely there were casualties other then human.

Her interest piqued and steeling herself for whatever she might see, she yanked the mantle away.

Lying beneath it was the broken body of an alien. It was heavily damaged; metal skin rent and torn apart. It wasn't very big, perhaps only 15 feet tall at most when it was whole. She peered closely at its head and could see it was still in some sort of battle mode. Metal covered its most vulnerable facial functions—eyes, nose, mouth.

She examined its face closer. Like Megatron, it had symbols, glyphs, written in their alien language. It was a language Zoe, thanks to the AllSpark, could understand, however there was no translation for it in English. She whispered to herself. "The nameless soldier..." There was more there but it was covered by battle grime, and she reached up to brush it away.

The moment she touched the beings inert face, his body twitched and Zoe found herself in a place that was not the same as she had been standing moments before. She could hear the song of the AllSpark, it was an illustrious melody, inhuman, yet beautiful nonetheless. She'd heard it before, when she touched the AllSpark a year ago and it resonated through her constantly. She found herself standing amidst an alien landscape, dark and foreign...and familiar. All around her were beings who did not seem to notice her.

Except one.

The being was hard to make out. Its shape was slender, almost fluid in its construction. Bubbles of energy, pulsing out and around in liquid light, carried it towards her and almost instinctively she reached out towards it. It was larger than her, it touched her hand and suddenly the world exploded in light and she ripped her hand away

The darkened bay of the Auto shop returned, and Zoe blinked, her senses still spinning wildly. What was that, she thought. Where was that? She looked at the creature on the ground before her. Was that...him? Her hand hovered over its chest cavity and she could feel the AllSpark resonate inside of her. It was something she could not ignore. And she knew what she needed to do.

It was several hours later when Zoe pulled into Roscoe's fix it once more behind the wheel of a battered, hydraulic flatbed truck she'd 'liberated' from the ruin that was Mission City. On the back, covered with a tarp was Jazz. She headed to her barn with him.

Her barn. Her so-called home for little less than a year now, and now, she had a roommate of sorts. It was safe here, she reasoned, and, using a forklift, laid out his body along the floor. She understood now. She could bring his spark back.

The epiphany had come to her on the long lonely stretches of interstate 10 as her mind dwelt on her strange companion. The AllSpark was a creator of life, and it was this sacred artifact, intelligent beyond comprehension that had deigned to gift her with her talent with machines.

Zoe was somewhat of a mechanic, but the AllSpark had left her with the mysterious ability of something between cyber-pathy and cyber-kinesis. Any machine she was able to touch, she instantly and completely understood its operation completely. Through some sort of mystic link she gained the knowledge of any passwords, codes, schematics, quirks or anything else associated with that particular machine. She also gained the ability to control a limited amount of equipment with her mind but not all at the same time.

Zoe realized it wasn't magic, but a tight carrier wave of some sort that she'd gained the ability to project, still, it was awe-striking to see her utilize her gifts, and she had fun using them for petty fun through the machine heavy cities. How many hours had she passed causing chaos in banks, parking garages, electronics stores?

With Jazz, she realized, it would not be so easy. The photon-enhanced neural pathways in her brain, once merely wet-wired to human installed micro-computers had also been upgraded and heavily changed from the AllSpark. Now an intrinsic part of her very being, she was able to understand complex processes at impressive speeds. Because of this, she understood that she could not attempt to bring back this Jazz until she could repair his shell enough to sustain his spark.

She estimated it would take her a few days.

It took her a bit over 3 full days to do just that, and at 2 am on the 4th day, Zoe sat back on her haunches with an exhausted thump. Ready, at last, to reap the fruits of her obsession, she wiped at the grease and grime that had collected on her face.

Little had she slept during the past 96 hours, if any at all, so obsessed she was in repairing this being. Zoe didn't quite understand the drive herself, but she continued on throughout the nights and following days. She had taken nearly an entire day and night to rig together the tools she would need for him. Ordinary welders and soldering guns would work poorly in this case, so she first had to rewire her local power grid to handle the increased load, than redesign the tools.

The new designs weren't hard to imagine, they were simply hard to build with what she had available, and that made it tedious. Luckily there was an abundance of parts right outside her door, so she tackled each problem one at time and eventually came up with a working set of human-sized, cybertronian tools.

She swayed her head to the music that played in the bay loudly. Techno. She loved the fast beat, its complexities. For Zoe, music was now, and had always been her release. Dancing and music were the only ways she knew to relaxed, and how she expressed herself creatively. 'Butterfly' played as she set down the tools and looked over this Jazz, one last time.

His body, once in three pieces, was now whole again, though there was still much work to be done. He was mangled in several places still. His left leg at the hip, his waist, and his right arm above his elbow were still in poor shape, but they were intact enough to sustain his function. Though she was left to wonder how much pain he'd be in.

She was prepared for that. The metal of their bodies was almost living, a techno-organic alloy of alien origin. It was capable of healing itself given enough time. Early into the act, she had realized that his metal skin was the same that her own skeletal structure had been replaced with, courtesy of Sector 7 and the nano-bath mixture that the Sector used to heal its many wards would work as a catalyst to speed his own healing as well.

Two days into the obsession, she created the 'trench' and using partly her own ability, and partly that of the AllSpark's, she was able to fill it partially with the 'juice' as she called it. She hoped it would be enough, and using the forklift once again, she gently, as possible, placed Jazz's body in the translucent, slightly effervescent pool.

The time had finally come.

Zoe wasn't sure what she had done before to call to him, so she climbed onto his chassis and sat over his chest, where his spark should be, and held out her hands over it. She could feel a deep resonance in her own chest, and her vision faded away, replaced by one of an alien landscape, full of clouds, bright with motes of light that swirled randomly through the nothingness and ether. It wasn't the same place she was at before. Above her, the clouds were without form, yet seemingly solid. They constantly shifted from one shape to another as the lights danced within them.And behind them the sky seemed to flicker with a faint pattern that seemed to mimic a strange circuit board. The place, while appearing to be organic, was not. The ground was hard, yet malleable, like the softness of pure gold, traced through with designs like the 'sky'.

She was the one that felt alien here, but the lights swirled around her, warm and alive...and singing. Distantly she could hear a strange sort of sounds...music perhaps, but nearby was only the sound of these Sparks as they existed happily within what Zoe could only describe as within the being of the AllSpark

This must be the alien version of heaven, or perhaps purgatory, she reasoned as she drifted. She had never been one to do much study on theology, its concepts being based on belief rather than scientific fact, but she knew somehow this was a holy place. She concentrated on the being she'd seen before, trying to call out to it.

It seemed as if only a moment or two had passed before one of the sparks approached her, floating before her waiting. It was roughly the size of Zoe's head, and pulsated rhythmically. It somehow felt familiar and she knew it was the one she'd seen before. She pushed fear aside and held her hands out towards it, palms upturned. Obediently the spark moved to her hands and she found that it was warm, hot almost, and as it touched her, it enveloped them both in a blinding, searing light.

In the magnificence that was the AllSpark, Zoe opened her mouth to scream.

Jazz waited patiently for his optic sensors to come on line. He felt odd, as if he'd been asleep for some time. It was quietexcept for some music, and the sounds of machinery around him. He didn't hear Ratchet, nor did he hear Optimus Prime. Vaguely concerned he thought back to his last conscious thought.

He'd been in Megatron's hands, in a struggle to free himself, then there was overwhelming pain. Though it was considerably less, pain still shot through his joints even now. It was dull, like an ache, and he attempted to move his arm. It was a motion he instantly regretted. Fresh agony shot up his arm with a terrible jolt. Jazz realized then he was still horribly damaged. This was way below Ratchet's work, and now, he wondered, as his optics came on line, just who had helped him.

As he looked around, his gaze fell on a human, sprawled out across his chest, unconscious. Her hand lay against the cavity that housed his spark, and she was slowly regaining her own consciousness. He saw no other humans here, and no other mechanoids. Was it possible SHE repaired him? No. He couldn't believe that, humans were too primitive to comprehend Autobot physiology. To humans, Autobots were, as demonstrated with Bumblebee, nothing more than experiments to torture.

So why then was this human, here?

The idea that she had been the one to reach through the AllSpark to find him was ludicrous to the Autobot. Impossible! He tilted his head at her, remaining otherwise motionless as she stirred. He watched as she blinked several times and pushed her body into a sitting position.

Zoe looked around blearily. Had it worked? She forced her body to overcome her sudden lethargy to operate normally. She sat up, immediately aware that the being beneath her had regained function by the miniscule vibrations that were present. She almost smiled, her first thought being that her work had been successful, that she hadn't simply wasted her time for nothing.

Then she looked up, and met his steady gaze with one of her own.

Like a deer in headlights, she froze, instantly conscious of the vulnerable position she was in. To her fault, she had given the idea that this creature could be hostile very little thought during the past few days. Inert and silent, it hadn't appeared hostile, not like Megatron had. In fact, this being bore so little resemblance to Megatron she almost believed they were different species. But she knew better, the AllSpark touched both Megatron and this being, and from it, she knew they shared common ancestry.

Jazz said nothing and simply watched this human curiously. She didn't seem like the beings that he had met before, but it was hard to say. He didn't have enough information available to judge, so it was best to be careful now.

He almost laughed at his own thought process. He was the King of Careful right? Not really. He was usually the first to jump into something, though not without giving it at least -some- thought. After all, he wasn't foolhardy. But sometimes he believed in following instincts and heart over your logic processor. Sometimes you had to make a plan on the go. Jazz wondered how long they'd stare at each other before one of them spoke. He started an internal timer.

It had just gone past two minutes when she slowly sat back on her haunches, a wry grin on her face, twisting her features cutely. "I know you can speak our language."

He blinked. It wasn't what he expected her to say. "...what?"

'See?" Smug now, she carefully climbed off his chest to stand on the floor. Certain she was that he wasn't immediately dangerous. If he was, he'd not have stared at her for two whole minutes. Besides, he was still too damaged to move...much. "My name is Zoe." She paused, obviously waiting.

"My designation is Jazz." He said finally. "S'up?"

Zoe raised a slender eyebrow just slightly. "Is your 'designation' the same thing as your name?" She asked him. His voice wasn't what she expected. Tinny, metallic, computerized. That's what she expected. He almost sounded...human.

He paused a bit, taken aback. "Well...it is a word that I chose that approximates my individual personality and my localized camouflaged shape into your own vocabulary." She didn't appear afraid of him. Perhaps she had already met the others. "Where am I?" He asked finally.

There was the question she had been waiting for. "You are in my home." She explained carefully. "You were ... ahhurt, in some sort of battle. I brought you here."

She said he was 'hurt'. He was killed. He knew that, but he vaguely registered her attempt to soften what could be a harsh blow. He listened as she explained how she had brought him to this place and how she had done her best to lessen his pain.

Indeed he was grateful for his second chance. He had still many things he wanted to do in his lifetime before he rejoined the AllSpark. He supposed now he owed her, at the very minimum, his friendship for giving him this second chance. At the most he owed her his life. He didn't mind the debt however, so far, she seemed rather interesting. Still, it intrigued him as to how she could understand the complexities of his people. From outward appearances, she looked human, acted human, -felt- human, but he knew, beyond a shadow that she was not human. She had harnessed the power of the AllSpark. No mere human could do such a thing.

The AllSpark was alive, intelligent beyond even Cybertronian understanding. What it chose to do was its own business. It had created the life of Cybertron. It housed the souls, the sparks, of every being, dead and future, within its unknowable depths. The AllSpark was sacrosanct and absolute. If it had decided to share its power with a human, Jazz could not hope to understand why. And he doubted Zoe understood either.

They talked long into the afternoon, both of them telling the other about their world. Zoe listened with rapt attention. She had never met an alien robot before and the stories of his world were fantastic and unreal. He told her about the war and about Lord Megatron's betrayal, and how his quest for the AllSpark had led him here. She told him about MTV and Las Vegas

Jazz carefully avoided naming his friends, just in case this really was a human trap. It was unlikely those slaggin' 'Cons were involved since using a human for their work was out of character for them. The Decepticons already knew how few Autobots were on this planet. He listened to stories of television, and of this City of Lights, and of human life and he felt increasingly at ease with this human, even though he knew there was much about her 'story' she wasn't telling hm.

He started to tell her about himself, when she made a small noise. He looked down, and found she was fast asleep against his arm. The Autobot smiled softly. There was still so much he needed to do, he needed to contact Optimus, and tell him he was here, safe, but his com was still horribly damaged. He supposed tomorrow he would work with Zoe in his repairs and it would go faster. It irritated him that he was so fixed in place. Jazz wanted to move, to transform, and feel the open road.

For now, he was stuck sitting in a nano-bath. But, he thought with a small bit of amusement, now Bumblebee's not the only Autobot to have his own human.

* * *

Hardsuit is a term coined from the Bubblegum Crisis series. Cyberpunk is a RPG based in the somewhat dark future 


	5. Chapter 5  Roommates?

Once the recap was finished Prime finally spoke, "So," he said. "You have been here all this time." He smiled, mask retracted. "I am glad that your spark is still among us." Optimus reflected a moment. Jazz's story was incredible, but believable. These humans were capable of so much with even their limited technology. He was reminded of Captain Walker, the first humans they had found in space. Destroyed by Starscream as they distracted the Decepticons from the Autobots, and saving Optimus' own life as well. They were so fragile, so tiny and lost among the vastness of space, but yet so brave and noble. They reminded the Autobot leader of their own people when they still dwelt together in peace on Cybertron.

Jazz looked around for Zoe again. When he didn't see her it raised a small amount of concern in the Autobot. He felt a tiny twinge in his chest and he knew she was close, and just fine, but he knew something was wrong. It seemed like she was deliberately avoiding his friends. He was just about to mention it when she walked back in. She greeted the mechanoids brightly with a smile. This concerned him further, as it was a complete 180 from her attitude before. He made a mental note to bring it up to her later.

Prime knelt down close to her level. "So, you were the one who saved our comrade." It was a statement. Prime knew his sensors were not as sharp as Ratchets, but even he could tell she was more then met the optics. He could sense something about her, an energy signature. A -familiar- energy signature. Though what she was, and what she could do was an uneasy point, Prime didn't press it. There would be time for that later. "You caused us a great deal of ... difficulty ... when we discovered his missing shell." He felt the need to add. Truthfully, the theft had thrown the Autobots into frenzy when they returned to find Jazz gone. It didn't help that the cameras positioned around the area, ATM cameras, parking garages, security systems, were all off-line due to the power outage. So there was no visual way to track the thief. Ratchet was unable to track any residual energy signature either. Dozens of humans were dead, injured, buildings were damaged, some critically, unexploded ordinance littered the ruined city streets, the Autobots were needed elsewhere, they couldn't afford much time towards an involved search. Still, Prime sighed, "We are in your debt."

Zoe had the grace to look embarrassed at mention of the 'theft'. She hadn't given it much thought, how the others would react, and she dug her toe into the ground as Optimus continued to speak. She shook her head. "No you don't. I helped him because I wanted to." She smiled at Jazz briefly. "And I'm sorry that I made you all um... worry?" It probably wasn't the right word for it, but when he didn't correct her, she backed up and hopped up on a bench to sit as Optimus stood upright again "Um." She said. "Sorry I don't have any furniture or anything...giant robot sized." she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't usually have guests." She eyed the Autobots, "Especially ones that are 20 feet tall and whatnot."

Ratchet had gone over back by Jazz to work on him. "I am actually 24 feet tall."

When Zoe gave him a look, Ratchet nodded and continued. "I am impressed by your work. I did not believe humans were capable of such a complex awareness. Tell me, how is it you understand our systems so well?"

Zoe immediately looked uncomfortable again but responded. "I was a ...part... of Sector 7 for a long time." She explained. "N-B-E 1, or Megatron, was there too, and a lot of the research S-7 did was on him." She made a study of the floor as she spoke. "They learned all they could from his frozen body. A lot of experiments were done. Mostly on us. Much of our bodies were replaced by technology they reverse-engineered from him, turning us into their little super soldiers. I learned everything they taught me, that they made me learn. Like, for instance, I learned your language. I can't speak it though, only read it or understand." She made a poor attempt to shrug it away, "I didn't have much else to do..."

Ratchet felt a bit bad that he had brought up memories that were so painful to her though her explanation didn't explain why she had a connection to the AllSpark, but he didn't bring that up. Glancing over at Jazz, he could surmise, from the frown on his friend's face, that he too did not enjoy seeing his human friend troubled. For a moment he marveled at this observation. Jazz had never really been one to show deep emotions towards anyone. He was happy-go-lucky all of the time with a certain wild flair and impulsiveness. Serious and focused when he needed to be, and a brilliant fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants tactician, he wasn't one of Prime's lieutenants for no reason. Still this human must have touched him deeper then even Jazz cared to admit. Ratchet believed he could understand why. After all, Zoe had gone into the Cube and came out with Jazz's spark. The idea that perhaps they now shared a Spark-bond went through his processor as well. It was entirely plausible...

The scientific part of Ratchet wondered what the experience had been like for Jazz. What it was like being one with the AllSpark, the creator of their world. Bumblebee, to a lesser extent, shared Ratchet's curiosity and slight envy as well. Both had touched the sacred AllSpark and one had been restored by it. In his studies he'd heard stories of mechanoids returning with their memories intact, journeying into its depths and emerging a changed 'bot. But that's all they seemed to be, stories. Until now. Here was irrefutable proof that the old stories were true. This mere human had done something that only a handful of his own kind had ever done, and something every one of them wished they could do at one point.

But curiosity gave way to logic with a chilling thought. If she could do this for Jazz, bring him back to life, what about the hundreds of friends and comrades that had been lost over the centuries? Could the Decepticons be brought back as well? Could Megatron?

Surely the Deceptions would hasten to bring back their leader if they found out about her ability. They would keep her, as a tool for anything further. He looked back at Zoe, his expression suddenly turning grim. It was a certainty that Optimus had already processed this thought. Zoe had to be protected, or at least watched, by them, until the Decepticon threat was fully neutralized. But, she was definitely the independent, loner type. It didn't seem likely she would consent to having her freedom curtailed in such a way.

Indeed Prime had had the same thoughts about their newfound ally. It was painfully apparent she had little desire to talk about her past and Optimus wondered just how much Jazz himself knew about her. It was obvious that, through both his lieutenant's actions and those of Zoe, there was a great amount of trust between them. The thought must have occurred to Jazz as well, Optimus thought. If the Decepticons get their hands on her, they won't kill her, but they will make her their tool. And the Decepticons never took very good care of their tools.

Without the AllSpark itself, there was no way to revive their world, create new Autobots, new Decepticons, no life. Zoe now seemed to be the sole known means to repopulate their society. It was something that the Decepticons would kill to possess.

They would simply have to keep a watch on her, similar to how Bumblebee watched over Sam. That was easy enough, Jazz would be her guardian. The problem lay in how to enforce that without revealing their ulterior motive to her. It went against Prime's core value system to keep up such a ruse. He had found, in his lifetime of dealing with others, that honesty was truly the best policy. Keeping facts hidden, would inevitably come back to bite you in the tail pipe.

Optimus was saved, as Ratchet started to speak again. "Prime, I don't think Jazz should be moved yet."

"Is that so?" Prime asked. It was best to act unaware for now and not openly question this good fortune. "Still too much damage?"

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. While there is much already done, he doesn't have his secondary form available, and it would be risky to travel in his primary form. I estimate 2 days, on the outside, before he can leave."

Zoe climbed up to lay over Jazz's shoulder lightly. She wanted him to stay. He was one of the first people outside the Sector that she trusted. In fact, he was the ONLY one. But a part of her knew it was best that he stay with his people. They would know how to take care of him better, and he'd be in pain less. That thought sustained her. She knew she could not do the job as well as Ratchet could and truthfully she wanted him to be well, be happy. But a large part of her knew that once he was, he'd transform and roll away. Probably out of her life forever.

It was for purely selfish reasons, and Zoe sighed deeply, forcing herself to be self less as she lay partly over the spoiler that crossed his back and partly over the breadth of his shoulder.

Her sigh was not missed by Jazz and he shared it inwardly. A part of him didn't want to leave here, leave _her. _He wondered at this thought for a moment. Sure, she had returned his life, so he owed her, but was it more than that? She interested him more then he'd thought any human possibly could. This Earth culture, already fascinating to him, was easily explained by Zoe. What more, she somehow understood their own culture, their world. Jazz had the distinct impression that if she was taken to Cybertron, she'd fit in quickly.

Throughout the time they'd been together Zoe had been careful to avoid speaking much about her past. It was an issue that irritated Jazz to no end, though he'd not yet voiced that particular frustration. He wanted to know all about her, why she could speak their language, how she had grown so strong, why she hid away back here from the world. It satisfied him that she trusted him, but he'd kept little back from her, and the fact she didn't do the same wounded him a bit. He wished for a private moment with her, but knew that, with all his friends here now, those moments were over.

And there was the Decepticon threat as always, casting its pall over everything. He too, had come to the realization that she should be protected from their nemesis. But Jazz knew, better than anyone, she'd object to having an assigned guardian. He knew she had skills far beyond normal humans, skills that let her stand up to mechanoids, albeit briefly. She'd protest a chaperone, even him. But there were other ways, he knew.

"Well," Zoe said, breaking up Jazz's internal discourse. "The rest of you are welcome to stay here too. There is plenty of room." She glanced up at Optimus who barely didn't hit the ceiling. "Well...maybe not plenty... but you are welcome to stay here, till this guy..." she patted the metal of his shoulder affectionately, "...gets back on his wheels."

Jazz smiled. "In a hurry to get rid of me?"

Zoe glanced at him coolly, with mock annoyance. "You're taking up my swimming pool. Besides," She added. "With Ratchet working on you, you'll be better in no time. Then, you can take me for a ride like you promised. Remember?" She was still flopped over his shoulder comfortably, propping up her head with her hands. She gave his head an affectionate nudge as Jazz laughed then she turned towards Ironhide. The burly warrior didn't like her, that much was obvious, so Zoe knew she'd have to make a special attempt towards him. "Is there anything you need big guy? Want?"

Ironhide grunted. He wanted to leave, but he knew voicing that desire would only get him a stern reproach from Optimus so he grunted and went to one of the walls to sit against it. It was going to be a long three days, he thought, that is, until she spoke again.

"Tomorrow, would you show me your cannons? They look awesome. I know this great place you can let loose with them, no humans around." Her smile was genuine, and so was the hopeful look in her eyes. "I'd really love to see them in action."

Hmmph, maybe the next three days weren't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Captain Walker and Ghost-1 were part of the prequel novel Ghosts of Yesterday. They were in a ship S-7 made using tech from Megatron's body and got sucked into a worm-hole coming out and meeting Starscream first, then Optimus and Bumblebee. They were eventually destroyed by Starscream, but it was the basis for this fanfiic idea. After all...if S7 would make a spaceship from Megatrons tech...why not other things just as complex? 


	6. Chapter 6 Loss, Duty and DDR

The next day dawned cloudy and overcast and Ratchet got to work on Jazz. He'd seen worse, but not much. He needed to redo some of the work Zoe had already done; after all homemade tools were no comparison to HIS workset, but it wasn't extensive. Fortunately Jazz had been able to heal up what she'd missed or misplaced, and once he was awake Ratchet was certain he'd directed her work at that point. But that fact did little to quell his interest in her. She was away now, gone to fulfill her duties to the human who owned this lot. Roscoe. He wondered what she did for the old man, did she realize that cancerous lesions had spread rampant through his body, and would this Roscoe realize there were alien robots living in his barn? Somehow Ratchet trusted that she would keep their secret.

Bumblebee and Sam had returned to Tranquility and the CMO looked around for his leader. He found him over by Zoe's 'wall of loss' as she called it. She had run together six fifty inch plasma flat-screens in a three by two wall. They could be set individually to different channels or to work in conjunction for one single giant picture. The entire set-up was quite entertaining. Satellite television was piped in while, nearby, a Dance-Dance Revolution hard mat was also set up, as well as an Xbox and a PS3. There was an overstuffed bean bag on the floor too. It was here Optimus parked himself with each of the six monitors on different stations.

The 'Wall of Loss'. In other words 'Intelligence. Loss'. The more you watched the more intellect you lost. Or just the 'Wall' as it had been come to be shortened.

It was for human research, Optimus had told them. Ratchet didn't belabor the point with him. He could understand some of the shows that played. Inane and droll as they were, television really was a good way to gain insight into human behavior, even if it was geared for human mass media. How a species entertains itself is, in itself, a tool towards the understanding of a culture. ER, for instance, was a great show to learn about human medical procedures, X-Files, a show about aliens and human cover ups. Though the Autobot couldn't place the exact species of alien depicted in the show, but it was a big universe, and until recently, humans had not been in their database either. Beverly Hills 90201, now here was a good show, he surmised, about financially corpulent, immature humans and their interaction with one another. He enjoyed the humorous show Friends as well, as it exampled those complex relationships that humans seemed to be fond of forming. Humans, he decided, were unpredictable. Battlestar Galactica, another group of humans and their adventures in an unknown sector of space. However, the Discovery Channel, by far, the best information gathering set of programs Optimus had found. Everything about their biological functions, from mating to eating, to birth and death were covered here.

The Travel Channel showed the Autobots the breadth of the planets beauty. Even mechanical beings like they were, it was possible for them to appreciate the splendor of nature, as even they were awestruck at times by the planets own violent behavior. Tornados, hurricanes, volcanoes...all unknown phenomena to Cybertron, were dazzling in their displays of raw power. There were also several darker human documentaries on the History Channel, a programming set about human history, purported to be true. It only reaffirmed Ironhide's conviction that humans and thus, humanity, was a violent species. They were violent by their very nature, but young, as Prime had put it once before. Perhaps, there was still hope. After all, Sam and Michaela, not to mention Glenn and Maggie, and Captain Walker(1), Major Lennox, and even Zoe were humans, and all had shown remarkable character.

As Jazz sat still for Ratchet, his optics picked up Zoe walking out of the building, probably to go help Roscoe. He marveled at her dedication to the old man, as every day she helped him without pay or reward. Though her reward was most likely unimpeded and clandestine access to this barn, she went to help him every day with a smile.

She paused at the doorway and looked over towards Ironhide who had taken the time to disassemble his primary weapon and perform maintenance. Parts were neatly spread around him and he looked up as she watched him. "I'll be back in a few hours; depends on how much Roscoe needs today." She rolled her eyes slightly then waved to Jazz as she turned and left.

Ironhide, for his part, said nothing as his optics followed her movements out the door. He was looking forward to their 'session' for two reasons. One, he didn't trust her. She was hiding something, that much was certain, though he was also certain that he was the only one besides Optimus, to see it. No, Ratchet was too scientifically interested in her to see, Bumblebee was too naïve to see, and Jazz...well he didn't want to see. He nodded once to Zoe as she headed away and resolved to find out about this girl.

Optimus watched her leave as well and waited a few minutes afterwards before he approached his lieutenant. He got up and went to stand beside him. "Jazz. We need to talk about this Zoe." When Jazz nodded, Optimus continued. "First of all, let me say I am glad you have found a friend in this world, our new home." The younger 'bot didn't respond, aware that Prime had not finished speaking. "But...tell us what you know about her."

Jazz nodded, feeling slightly guilty for spilling Zoe's secret. He knew she was testy about her past, even with him, but this was his leader, and a command was a command. She was a soldier too, she'd understand. "Optimus, I don't know all that much, but she was born into Sector 7, and they taught her about us, about Megatron." Across the room Ironhide stopped working to listen, and Ratchet simply multitasked as he listened and worked simultaneously.

"She was trained in various combat arts, both martial and tactical." He continued, "And she was fitted with techno-organic firmware to augment her skeletal, muscular, and neurological systems. Weapons, she told me, were added later, after her body had matured." He paused, thinking back to her stories, all broken into smaller bits. "The sector developed systems and weapons based on Megatron and then they adapted them to her body. This why she reads as a Decepticon." A thought occurred to him then. "Kinda like Ghost-1(1), remember?" He paused a moment then continued. "But then, then she touched the AllSpark, and it changed the inorganic parts of her body, upgrading them to what they are now."

Optimus nodded as he remembered the ship the Decepticons had destroyed so many light years away in space. "Yes, it would seem all pieces are connected." He rubbed his chin a bit. "She would appear to have a spark of her own. She also seems to carry a piece of the AllSpark within her, and that she has the ability to utilize its power, perhaps not to its potential though." When Jazz nodded, Optimus continued. "Does she realize this?"

"To a small extent, yes." he answered. "The power of the AllSpark allows her to evaluate a mechanical being by touch, and it enhances her carrier wave range to control simple machines at distance. But, I think she found out that she could restore me by chance, and I'm fairly certain she could do it again though, even if she doesn't understand exactly how she's doing it."

Ratchet interjected, "Perhaps she does understand. She has already shown a remarkable propensity for multifarious comprehension. It is possible she understands more then we give credit."

It was now Ironhide's turn to speak up. "If she can bring life to our people, then we should take her back to Cybertron." Optimus started to shake his head, but Ironhide protested. "Why not? She is a Keeper of the AllSpark. And as a Keeper it is her duty."

"It's not her _duty_, Ironhide." Optimus responded with a cut of his hand, silencing any further protest. "It would be her choice. We cannot force someone, even someone with the sole means to continue our species, into doing so. We would be no better than Decepticons." He paused a moment, but Ironhide didn't respond other than a nod in grudging agreement. "If that is her choice, we can contact the Ark and return."

Jazz wondered about that. Would she willingly return to Cybertron with them? What kind of toll would it take on her body to undertake such a massive task? While so much of him wanted her to come back, wanted his people to live in peace again, on their own homeworld, the greater part of him was left with a sour taste at the toil it would take on his friend. The thought troubled him. He knew that, if she knew it's what he wanted then she would do so, regardless of what it did to her. Could he live with knowing that she was hurt for him, that she died for him?

A part of him answered yes; she was only one human, one life; given in exchange for many, for thousands. But, he knew that he couldn't accept that. Neither could Optimus, and neither could the Autobots that stood here in this room. Bumblebee would give his own life for Sam's, and Jazz found himself feeling the same about Zoe.

Optimus continued to speak. "Jazz," He began ominously. "Starscream, Barricade, and Scorpinok are still functional, and its possible Frenzy still lives as well." The younger Autobot frowned at the grave news and Optimus nodded, reading his subordinates thoughts. "It is inevitable they will learn of her abilities, once they see you. Though they will not know the how, they will surely investigate. Jazz," he said gravely. "Like Sam, she must be protected. We cannot afford for the Decepticons to bring back Megatron."

Ratchet, who had been listening and working during the discussion nodded in agreement. "They will not hesitate to return with her to Cybertron to repopulate, regardless of the risks to her." Ironhide nodded as well and Ratchet continued. "Though they will not kill her, they will not treat her well either."

Ironhide grunted, either way, their race would continue, but allowing the 'Con's to take this girl, even for reasons he agreed with, left a sour taste on his processors. What Ratchet said was true, if they took her, she'd be dead quickly.

"Jazz, it falls to you to protect Zoe. You have already established a rapport with her, she considers you a friend, and she trusts you." Optimus commanded. "Like Bumblebee, watch over her."

Optimus' decree made the Autobot lieutenant increasingly uncomfortable. Finally he spoke. "Optimus, while she might not exactly appreciate having a chaperone, I will do my best."

Optimus nodded. "That's what you've always done, my friend."

Ratchet went back to work on Jazz again, voicing a concern to no one in particular. "Perhaps we should tell her the truth. It might make things easier, in the long run."

Prime nodded "I will consider it, but until we are fully aware of the situation and the danger, we will not risk alarming our newest ally."

Their impromptu meeting adjourned, the Autobots went back to their previous tasks. Ironhide went to finish his cannons, Ratchet went back to work on Jazz and Optimus decided to begin work to create a Cybertronian level computer system. Prime looked around the garage briefly with an approving nod. This was actually a good place for a home, if Zoe didn't mind. The mountain was bedrock and easily hollowed out for more space, and it would be easy to find parts. He made a mental note to ask their human friend about it soon.

Unknown to the Autobots, Zoe leaned against the outside door, in the rain, listening. She didn't want a chaperone, and while part of her was happy it was Jazz...part of her was disappointed that the only reason he would stay with her was due to orders. But there was danger to him, as well. She'd read the reports, watched the news, and heard that Sector Seven had been disbanded, by order of the President. She scoffed. How could anyone believe that...where ever they were now...they were still functional. And if they were still functional, there was the chance they'd come after her, and in finding her...they'd find the Autobots.

She had listened to their meeting. She carried the sole means to perpetuate their species, which scared her. She didn't wish to become some strange life idol to a race of robotic giants. The urge to run tickled at her brain again, but, she felt more at home with them than she did with humans.

_I've gone soft _she thought bitterly. _I don't need frie__nds, friends will only cause__ pain__. Shut up brain... _But even she couldn't deny that the past day and especially weeks with Jazz and then the Autobots had been pleasant, enjoyable. She'd found she rather liked having people around to talk to. It helped she was already more comfortable with machines then humans, these were just machines with sentience and personality.

Her two pet cats, Freddy Cougar and Mick Jaguar, didn't talk back and one can only talk to the toaster for so long after all.

She knew it was due to her exposure to the AllSpark. It had changed her, fundamentally. Her basic hardware, systems, even her brain pattern had been modified, upgraded, and she was better from it. Zoe felt a huge loss to her humanity even though she'd been poked and prodded her entire life from the Sector. She moved past that though; you can't change the past. She sighed; the inevitability she'd eventually go to their planet, Cybertron, either as a guest of the Autobots, or a prisoner of the Decepticons, washing over her. Either way, she couldn't sit back and watch as they died out.

She felt a familiar twinge and reached to her side. It would soon be time again...curse Sector seven for their inhumanity. A snarl curled at her lip briefly as her fingers unconsciously dug into the soft skin there. She dreaded the task, the pain; she'd have to sneak away from the robots.

Forcing those thoughts away Zoe waited ten more minutes in the rain, and then put on a happy mask as she wandered back into the barn. "Hey guys!" She called out cheerily. "Roscoe didn't have anything today, so I came back quickly." She headed over towards Ratchet, still hard at work on Jazz. "Looking good, big-bot."

However Ratchet took it to mean she was talking about HIS work, and he responded to her statement. "Oh. Thank you, the repairs aren't difficult, simply extensive. It should be finished shortly." He completely missed the bemused look Zoe gave him and she smiled it away.

"You know...I was thinking." She began, thinking back to the Autobot's earlier conversation. "If the Autobots don't have a place they call home yet, you're welcome to stay here...till better facilities are found."

Ratchet paused and looked over first at Zoe, then to Optimus Prime who answered. "We have a temporary solution to that problem." He explained. "We have been offered a place by your government, but Ironhide seems to think placing our complete trust in those allies this soon would be ... unwise." Across the room Ironhide grunted.

Zoe snapped her fingers. "Well then, problem solved right?"

Optimus studied the girl for a moment. Had she overheard their earlier conversation? If so, she gave no indication of that fact. But the convenience of her offer was simply too coincidental. According to Jazz, she was a loner, and rejected most types of authority. She was pretty, but no Michaela or even Maggie. She gave no hint that she knew of their plan so he decided to go along with whatever path she decided to follow, as such it corresponded to theirs, at least for now. "Are you certain Zoe?" He asked. "It is true that we are in need of a headquarters, but we would not think to impose upon you." He smiled a bit as she waved away his concerns.

"Nah," She said with a shrug. "This place is too big for just me anyway. Besides," She suddenly looked a bit withdrawn and she dug her toe into the ground slightly. "It's hidden well enough to keep under Sector seven's radar at least." She shrugged a bit, "I'll dredge up some city power plans so Ratchet can upgrade the power here, siiiince you guys probably don't run on 120 volts alternating current..." She chuckled and turned towards Ironhide "I don't think we can do it today big guy. It's cats and dogs outside." When the blank expression on his face didn't change she rephrased. "I mean it's raining pretty heavy out." She indicated her wet clothes, clearly Ironhide, though the oldest, was not the brightest of the assembled Autobots.

He nodded, understanding at last. Human idiom, it was strange. Why can't humans just say what they meant, instead of creating colorful metaphor for the most basic of functions? Ironhide shrugged inwardly, he didn't think he'd ever fully understand humans, but he'd try. He turned away from her with a grunt.

"Tomorrow?" He asked hiding his disappointment. He relished the chance to let loose with his guns as chances to do so seemed to be, to the weapons specialist, far and few between. At least until the remaining Decepticons surfaced again. After all, Starscream was still out there, and in Megatron's absence, he was the Decepticon leader. And a capable leader he was. Surely he would rally his brethren who had remained on Cybertron and scattered through deep space. Ironhide knew the war wasn't over, if the Decepticons couldn't conquer their home world, they would find a new home to vanquish and rule. Despite his misgivings about humans and their world, he found within himself that protective spark that truly made him Autobot.

Though humans were primitive, violent, young, ignorant, they would not become Decepticon slaves. Not while he functioned. He ignored Optimus shaking head sadly at the zeal that only Autobot leader could see written on his face. Still, this was TOO convenient. Her finding Jazz, bringing him back, her offer...this was some sort of elaborate human trap. He was certain of it. Unconsciously, his optics followed her movements around the barn.

Zoe nodded. "I totally wouldn't miss it." She sighed and complained, "Stoopid rain..." before crossing the room back to Jazz and Ratchet. In a lissome motion she leapt up his back to hang over his shoulder again. "How's the patient doc?"

Ratchet smiled giving Zoe a progress report. Jazz was nearly fixed, though there would definitely be some residual uncomfortable aches until his body could complete the minute healing on its own. Glad of his impending freedom, Zoe smiled even though the thought was a bit painful at the same time. Though she'd never admit it openly these past few weeks with him, working on him, talking to him, were enjoyable. She found that she enjoyed his conversation, his upbeat, if a bit odd, sense of humor. Though his friends had joined them and she was no longer alone, she realized she'd miss the 'alone' time.

A small chuckle escaped her lips, _You've gone soft__, Ty__. What would __Eff__ say now? Would he be disappointed in her? __GoGo__ surely would. His coldly logical __romulan-esque__ personality would remind her that friends outside their line of work are liabilities. And he would be right. __R__egardless of the fact she'd really just met them__, she considered the __Autobots__ her friends. __Ironhide__, and his gruff exterior, was a warrior, with a warrior__'__s heart and it appealed to he__r, like an old grandfather __with stories and experience to share. Ratchet, the __A__utobot__ medic, and probably the smartest, was a great conversationalist and who could appreciate her love of mechanics__, and she could learn loads from him. Already she was overwhelmed by just a portion of the knowledge he__ possessed__. Bumblebee, though he was the least known, was the youngest, and in his youth, the Autobot with the freshest outlook on life. His optimism was refreshing and welcome. Optimus__, the leader, while grim at times, carried the mantle of leadership and the brunt of his peoples hope. She could respect that, besides, the semi-truck was wise beyond reproach and she couldn't help but look to him as her leader as well._

_Finally there was Jazz. The '__bot__ who__ had started her down this __strange, __unfamiliar path. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him. After all, they were different. To him, she must seem like a pet, a goldfish, or a cute little bug, and to her...he was an giant, upright Pontiac Solstice. Zoe knew that she definitely considered him a friend, on the same level as __Alex__ But, she had once loved __Alex__. Could you love your car? __Even if it talked to you?__ The concept was as alien as the __Autobots__ were, but still, she couldn't deny there was something there, in her heart, w__hen she was near him. _

_Weakness_. That was all it was. _A distraction._

Beneath her, Jazz could sense the introspective mood she was in, and he wished mightily that he could be privy to her thoughts right now. He redoubled his pledge that he'd get her to fully open up to him, even if it meant confronting something he wasn't comfortable bringing up. Like Zoe, he too realized that he felt more with her, when she was near. She was so small, so weak, so much flesh, but yet, so strong in will, if not body. Two different worlds, yet she had crossed bounds to find him, to bring him back. She had touched his spark, and held it close to her, and he felt a certain resonance with her. Something he'd not felt in a very long time and it made him uneasy. The Autobot lieutenant, the one who always had something to say, some opinion to share, could find no words to describe this. A master of improvisation he had taken a lifetime to develop his own style, and to adapt to those around him, he now could not find a way to express what was in his spark, when even HE didn't understand it himself.

Jazz knew what it ultimately was; though he was loathe to admit it. Somewhere, either in the process of her carrying his spark out of the Matrix, or sometime during the time they'd spent together, their sparks had bonded together. He was sure she didn't realize that, or understand the implications of such a thing; or _couldn't_ understand. Was a human capable of sharing a bond at all? She seemed to have a spark, but she was human. Surely she looked at him like he was some giant machine, a talking car. And she was an organic being whose entire lifespan would last but only a brief moment in his. Before he'd come to this Earth he would have denied such a preposterous union. A bond with a fleshling. Not possible.

Zoe watched Ratchet work on Jazz for a while, silently, comfortably. He was nearly repaired; she knew that by touching him. Tomorrow, she predicted. The Autobots seemed to want to stay here, so he'd not be leaving. But she wondered what he'd do once mobile again.

A commotion at the door caught her attention as Bumblebee and Sam came in from the rain and waved to everyone.

Sam laughed, waving to the others and he stepped out of the yellow Camero. "Yeah," he said, obviously in the middle of a conversation with Bumblebee. "...but why are you taking HER side? You're MY best friend..."

Bumblebee transformed behind him and followed him in, making an amused little chirp as a song byte played briefly.

_-__ "__1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and get them sit ups right and tuck your tummy tight and do your crunches like this... "_ (2)

Sam stuck his fingers in his ears. "Fine fine...you're right, Bee." He turned towards the closest Autobot, which happened to be Ironhide, who was watching curiously "Hey 'Hide, What do you think? 'Kayla thinks I should go work out more."

He posed feebly for Ironhide who scoffed, "A plasma cannon is more intimidating then muscles." He stated matter-of-factly.

As Sam argued the merits of NOT being armed to the teeth with Ironhide, Zoe made a sour face. In the weeks she'd worked on Jazz she'd neglected her workouts. Not like she'd done much _real_ training in the year she'd been in hiding. "Oh..." she quickly slid off his shoulder and walked over to Sam. It was a losing battle he was in anyway. There would never be anyone or anything that could convince Ironhide that weapons were ever UN-necessary. "Come on Sam, let's dance-dance."

Sam was completely flabbergasted by her request for a moment, until the realization that she was talking about the DDR game hit him. His heart belonged to Michaela, but any girl giving him attention tended to distract him. He watched her as he followed her to the wall; she was thicker then Kayla, and not as pretty in his eyes. Still, she was nice enough.

She pointed to the Wall, and pointed at the hard mats. "I assume you know what those are?"

Sam smiled. He was a nerd, never left the house, he had one in his room. "Yup. I don't want to brag, but, uh..." He cracked his fingers away from his chest in pride. "I'm pretty good myself." He walked over to it.

Bumblebee followed behind him, intrigued. "What is that?" He watched as Zoe put in a CD into the PS3 and the title came up followed by lively upbeat music. To Bumblebee it seemed simplistic, repetitive, but the music was good and he made a mental note to pick up some of these songs.

"It's Dance-Dance Revolution, Bumblebee." Sam explained. "You have to hit the pad when the arrows hit the top of the screen."

"It doesn't sound very difficult," Ratchet remarked, watching with a bit of interest as he paused in his work. Jazz was watching too, but he'd seen her play the machine once before.

Sam scoffed "Maybe not for an _Autobot_. But for us mere humans, it's rather tricky for our feeble bio-electrical brains." From his tone Sam was teasing the medic, who smiled.

Zoe got on her pad and they chose a song. Zoe set her pad to heavy. "To warm up." She said.

Sam gulped. _To warm up?_ He echoed. Heavy was nearly past his limit. He was fairly good on standard, and some heavy songs, but he suddenly had the feeling he was in over his head.

The music started and arrows covered the screen, scrolling in various directions at breakneck speeds. Zoe and Sam moved in perfect sync for a time, and Sam found himself laughing and having a good time.

_- __"__...just to find, to find my samurai.__ Someone who is strong but still a little shy.__ Yes I need, I need my samurai."_ (3)

Zoe sang along with the songs happily as they went.

A few songs into it, Zoe looked back at Bumblebee, prompting him. "Come on Bumblebee, try it."

The Autobot looked skeptical for a moment, but as both Zoe and Sam started prodding him, he gave in and tried it. Up Up Down, left, hold left, right and up... he found that it wasn't difficult to follow the arrows but it was difficult to follow the music AND follow the arrows since the arrows alternated from following the beat and the vocals. Though he knew in an hour he'd master the simple game, but for right now, he found himself smiling and laughing despite everything.

Below him, Sam and Zoe laughed too, cheering him on. It was quite a sight to see a seventeen foot alien robot doing the Can-Can on a DDR game, but it was refreshing too. The Autobot scout was surprisingly light on his feet, and even Optimus, paused in his work to watch. Ironhide, on the other hand, grumbled something about youth and wasting time and kept working.

Sam went to the game menu. "I know the perfect song." Music started to play; it was Bumblebee, by Aqua.

_- "Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me. __Doodoodoodoodoodada__"_

Zoe and Sam started to dance again together, both of them singing the words along with the steps. Occasionally Zoe or Sam would catch Bumblebee dancing behind them and fall into a giggle fit.

Eventually the song came to an end eventually leaving a wildly giggling Zoe and a laughing Sam collapsed on Bumblebee's feet. "Bumblebee is a good dancer don't you think Sam?"

Sam nodded. "The best!" He was out of breath himself, but he had to admit it was fun. "How much music do you have there in your IPod?" He indicated the machine she wore on her armband.

She looked down at it. "Oh this? I'm not sure, last I looked about 60-70 gigs."

Sam blinked. "...what kind of IPod is that?"

Zoe laughed. "It's special. A friend modified it. Can't have too much music I say."

"Why do you have so much?" Sam asked.

She considered for a moment before she answered. "When I was growing up, we weren't allowed any form of individual expression. Our lives were controlled, every day, all day. I wasn't even allowed to talk to anyone, really. We were training, all the time. Training or studying. The only outlet I had to articulate my own personality and creativity was the music I used to work out to. I learned that anything you want to say has been said in a song somewhere, so I started saying it without saying it." She looked up at him. "Do you understand?"

Her choice of words had been carefully chosen but both Jazz and Ratchet exchanged looks. _We?_ Thought Jazz silently. _Were there others like her? _Again he felt that annoying twinge in his processors that she had refused to share herself with him. Was it a trust thing? Surely she trusted him. He trusted her, even so much to tell her things he'd not told anyone other than Optimus.

Unaware of Jazz's growing internal resentment, Sam nodded. It wasn't a foreign concept after all. "Yeah. I totally understand. When Bumblebee lost his voice, err...vocalizer...he communicated the same way. But uh, why weren't you allowed to talk to people?"

Zoe smiled that serene smile that hid her true emotions. "Because Sector seven was coo-coo for coco puffs, G-14 classified, secret squirrel sort of stuff." She held up a finger to Sam, cutting off any further questions."If you want to trade music sometime feel free. It's on here, but it's also on my computer."

Eventually, after several hours of movies, video games and gleaning all the music he could from Zoe, Sam and Bumblebee left again since Sam had a date with Michaela that night. Zoe was again left with little to do. Bereft of her pet project, she felt somewhat like an intruder between Ratchet and Jazz. She knew Optimus was pouring over plans to expand the barn, and Ironhide was out rummaging through the scrap yard with a laundry list of items. The burly warrior would come in now and again, tracking in mounds of mud, with his treasures. Zoe cleaned up after him twice then threw her hands up in defeat before she threw the mop at the brawny Autobot as well.

"I swear...men are all the same..."

For the life of him, Ironhide couldn't figure out why she'd assaulted him with the manual floor-cleansing device. Hmmph, he thought, femmes are just fickle.

* * *

(1) - In the book Ghosts of Yesterday the government (read: Sector 7) created a spaceship based on what they learned from Megatron's body. The ship appeared vaguely Cybertronian and perplexed both the Autobots and Decepticons when they saw it, as humans, at that time, were not in their database. Captain Samuel Walker was the captain of Ghost-1. 

(2) - Song is Kanye West's -The New Workout Plan-

(3) - Song is Butterfly, by DJ Mystik (not sure if he was original artist or not though)

Please review. I'm trying to work out some of her 'Sue' qualities, but its not an instant process. Let me know good or bad please.


	7. Chapter 7 Kalimando

Jazz watched Zoe mope around for a while and though he wanted to talk to her, he was still nursing his injured sentiment with her, and despite it all, it felt good to talk to his Autobot brothers again. There were things Ratchet, Ironhide, Prime or Bumblebee would understand and relate to that Zoe, try as she might, could never truly understand. But, he thought with a sigh, there were things they shared that no one else could too. It was such a double edged plasma blade.

Eventually, the sun's light left the town of Boulder in a coat of shadows. Zoe was slouched in her bean bag and suddenly stood up. Without saying a word to anyone she headed outside. The rain had stopped leaving behind that clean, fresh twilight smell, and she looked up into the clearing sky. Azure clouds still poked around a horizon tipped with moon-silver but the sky above her was clear, covered with hundreds of twinkling stars, like diamonds.

She marveled at the beauty of the moment and wondered, briefly, if Cybertron was one of the pinpoints of lights out there. Things were so far away, she thought, and things have changed so much. She looked down, frowning, _what have I become? _She wanted to laugh at the way her life turned out. "What's the matter Zoe?" She said outloud with a chuckle. "Did you think you'd have a normal life? Marry and settle down with 2.5 kids?" She smiled despite herself, and while it had never really been a dream of hers, she had to admit it sounded nice. For a time at least, even she couldn't disobey her programming for long. "Well," She said again, to nobody. "Better get this over with...been a while, too long...going to hurt." She walked some distance to a small shed hidden among the junk and pulled open the door.

Inside was a motorcycle, but unlike any traditional motorcycle sold in any dealership on Earth. While it was sleek, smooth, and balanced, it was also vaguely alien in nature. The metal of the bike appeared to be carbon steel, and the wheels were thick and wide, and all of it coated in a thin layer of dust and grime. She ran a finger over its smooth ferring and she smiled. "Yeah, time moved on for you too..." She gazed at the bike sadly for a moment then passed it by.

Against the wall was a large metal cabinet locked with a combination lock, which she opened quickly. Inside, were several firearms, and a smaller suit of power-armor. The body was open, and broken in half, ready for someone to jump into the central gap and position their feet. The entire suit was stored in a ready position, for quick donning. The black metal was made of the same material as the skin of the bike.

This too, Zoe passed by. Instead she pulled out a metal bo staff and a pair of electronic goggles. "Welp, Let's do this..." She reached up and switched them on, and they came to life with a high pitched whine similar to the whine of a camera when the flash is turned on. She smiled; happy they still seemed to work after storage.

The goggles, now powered up, reformed a bit to mold to her face and interface with hidden microscopic ports that directly connected the input sensors of the goggles with receptors in her brain. Ultimately, it allowed her already sharp vision to increase its acuity level, while giving her the ability to use a targeting HUD display and analytical sensor packet. It also contained a small localized partially active radar unit that effectively gave her 360 degree spatial awareness. It wasn't good for combat or targeting multiple attackers, that would require a separate emitter that was located in the armor, but she could use it to maneuver in pitch darkness without using IR or the NV functions. Everything seemed to function at optimal levels, even after several weeks of disuse.

In spite of her aversion to her past, she did love her toys and as she slipped the goggles on, a part of her longed for that life again. The alloy and ceramics were cool on her face and almost like a second skin. Her eyes took nanoseconds to adjust to them and she smiled despite herself.

Zoe pulled out a knife as well, grimacing. "Alright..." she panted, seeming to work up to something. She lifted her shirt and along her midsection, where he kidneys would be, was an ugly jagged scar. The flesh there was sunken in, disfiguring, and this is what she stared at. And this is what she pointed the knife at. "Ok...quick...straight in..." She grit her teeth and plunged the knife in.

Watching from outside, Ratchet had to force himself to keep his position. He didn't understand this and he knew that asking her about it, would be telling...so he'd keep it to himself...for now.

She couldn't keep herself from crying out in pain as she twisted the knife around. Blood poured from the cut, caught in an old rag she pressed against her side. "There..." She breathed, and gave the knife one last jerking motion, before yanking it out. The moment it was out of her body, she fell to the ground, gasping and clutching her side.

She doubled over for a while, applying pressure. Finally, after several long minutes, she dressed her wound and put her shirt back on. She walked outside, carrying her bo-staff and walking with a slight limp. "Ah," She sighed. "It HAS been a while." She left the shed and closed the door. "Maybe too long..." She listened for a moment and heard nothing but the sound of rainwater dripping between the stacks of scrap and junk and took off in a slow run.

Long ago, when she had first come to the junk yard, she knew she needed a place to keep her skills up, so she had created such a place. It was a circular area, with simple traps, ones that only she could set off with proper codes. Many of them got disassembled regularly as customers would inadvertently buy parts from them, so the entire training ground took constant repair. Long before she'd met Jazz, repair of the training yard had fallen by the wayside, but, with her powers over machines, she had created small bots whose only job was keeping the training apparatus functional. She arrived at the grounds, several hundred yards from the barn and the front, in a distant corner of the acreage. She stood in the center of the clearing, in soggy ground, and bowed her head.

The battle trance wasn't difficult to enter; it was relaxing, peaceful even, to Zoe. It helped her keep her calm, focus, and lethality. Many were the times she had been admonished severely for allowing her emotions to come into play, to affect her decisions negatively. It was a bad trait for a warrior to have, they said, so she had quickly learned how to quash such feelings behind a cold mask of lethality, but it wasn't always successful.

Her hand closed over her staff and she began a warm up routine. Circe de'Solei's "Kalimando" played its gentle mantra in her ears as she moved in practiced motions around the clearing. Like water she flowed gently from one position to another in the style of Tai Chi. Meant to emphasize inner strength and with its graceful flowing moves, she barely left footprints in the sodden ground so light she was on her feet. Zoe closed her eyes, imagining enemies that the fluid movements of her kata cut down and let the music guide her body under the moonlit night.

From the shadows of the mounds, Ratchet watched her every move, entranced with the alien newness of human martial arts. He had seen similar forms of combat arts on Cybertron, mostly practiced by the femmes. Such beauty and grace seemed to be difficult for larger mechs like himself or Ironhide. It was fascinating to him, that humans would perfect such complicated and beautiful ways to kill each other. The readings he'd read from her earlier were stronger now, much more so, and he realized that his theory about her 'upgrades' was correct. She defiantly had the internal parts of a Decepticon.

Though why the AllSpark would format her into a 'Con was beyond his understanding, though not his knowledge. Ratchet remembered, as Sam fled through the city, the energon that leaked from the AllSpark touched several human machines, reformatting them as well. The microwave-bot had eluded them for several days and caused quite a few human deaths. He knew he needed to tell Prime about this right away, but Jazz truly seemed to care about her, and he hesitated due to him.

Unaware of her audience, she continued her kata, flowing from a defensive style to an aggressive one, as she activated the landscape around her. Suddenly, pop-up metal bars appeared before her, to be cut down. Other machines shot scrap projectiles at her at lethal speed, which she was -supposed- to deflect away or dodge, but her reaction was slow, her movements sluggish, and more often than not, razor sharp pieces of metal left razor thin cuts along her limbs. Even as her steps remained light and steady, her reflexes were clearly lagging.

She managed to block or dodge the most lethal of blows, but the more she was hit, the more the frustration grew, and the sloppier her routine became. Switching from defense to offense quickly she leaped, cart-wheeled, spun and helixed over the traps that might have cost her a limb.

Ratchet was confused. The Autobots had such trainers set up on Cybertron to help younger, newer bots learn fighting basics. Though from the looks of things Zoe was no beginner, her stances were tight, controlled, and her body was contained, graceful.

But she had the movements of a sparkling.

As her training ended, she sunk down in the clearing, clearly unhappy with herself and she dragged a metal flechette through the dirt at her leg sullenly, stabbing it into the ground over and over. Finally she got up, and reset the course...trying it again.

The Autobot watched Zoe until she was so cut up, she could barely stand. It had not improved and he couldn't stomach watching her any longer.. He'd only come out to find a part for Jazz, since Jazz, while mobile now, still was unable to transform. He still debated on telling Prime. Maybe he'd pull their leader aside away from Jazz and tell him then. Ratchet didn't think Jazz knew about any of this. Besides, if she was truly formatted as a Decepticon, would that cause her to behave like one? How would Jazz take that? After all, he just came back from the dead, the last thing you want to hear is the girl who saved your life, is your enemy.

Ratchet himself wasn't sure he could view her in that capacity, after all, she'd been nothing but nice to them. When she talked, he could tell by her biological functions that she was sincere. The only time she wasn't, was when asked about her past, and while she'd never right out lied, he could tell she wasn't being forthright either. Ironhide though, was another story.

Zoe came back a few hours later, in a different set of clothing, looking a bit worn. The smile was on her face as usual, and Ratchet frowned. Scanning her quickly, he could see she'd lost quite a bit of blood, several of her muscles were strained, and a few of her joints had been compacted. The CMO debated on how to treat her without letting her know he knew.

He didn't have the time to make that decision as she headed straight to the shower. She'd set up a corner of the barn as 'Zoe space' which contained a shower, bathtub, kitchenette, bed. She headed straight there, and didn't pass 'go'.

Behind the makeshift partitions she got undressed and stretched. Honeysuckle scented soap was her favorite and she started the steaming water that quickly overflowed the small square shower. She stepped into the streaming water with both a happy sigh, and a wince, as the water reminded her just where her body hadn't healed up yet. She slowly started to soap up, relishing in the warm scent rising around her.

For what seemed like ever she stood there, under the warm water, letting her body heal up what external damage still remained. She hummed a familiar upbeat tune as steam rose in waves around her. As she washed away globs of sweet foam she blinked as she suddenly had that feeling of being watched. Zoe looked around. The doors to the shower were still closed, but the feeling persisted and she looked up, over the open top of the shower...

And saw Ratchet standing there, watching her.

The heads of both Jazz and Ironhide shot up in alarm at the high pitched screaming that suddenly erupted in the building. The cacophony was enough to even draw Optimus Prime's attention. As each of them turned their optics in that direction, they each saw as their medic stumble away, his hands wiping desperately at the thick translucent pinkish fluid that now coated his optics and much of his face. Below him, and overly irate Zoe, continued to fling anything within reach towards the reeling Autobot. Sponges, bars of soap, toilet paper, the scale... He fell backwards across the floor and Zoe came running out at him, swathed in an oversized towel.

Her white-blonde hair, normally tied up, was loose and clinging to the damp skin of her neck and back. But under her wet hair, on her skin, lie glyphs, glyphs that the assembled Autobots recognized instantly. Across the copper skin of her shoulders and partway down her spine were stylized Cybertronian hieroglyphics. The symbols were light, slightly darker then her skin tone, but criss-crossed across her back in an intricate pattern. A pattern shared by only one object, the AllSpark. It marked her as its chosen, as an augur, scribed there during her contact with it. Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide stared at her before looking at each other in disbelief.

Unbeknownst of the gaping Autobots, Zoe, outraged, followed Ratchets path to the ground, still shaking her fist at his now-prone form.

Ratchet, for his part, was undamaged but there was a sticky, thick fluid coating his optic sensors greatly reducing his vision. He backed away from Zoe quickly, and in doing so, tangled his legs over a bench and he fell over heavily. All small objects in the barn jumped in the air briefly from the small localized earthquake caused by 24 feet of Autobot tonnage hitting the ground. He could still hear Zoe calling him names, and the gooey substance smelled like some of the brightly colored weeds that they had found in Sam's mother's garden that first night.

"Zoe!" He called out, as he lay back on the floor starting his own process to clean his face. He looked over at her deep frown and watched as first she kicked him in the shin then stormed away back into the shower area. The door shut again with a slam. He turned towards his comrades, who all gazed at him expectantly.

"Yo, what did you do Ratch'?" asked Jazz. He was understandably concerned. Even he had never seen Zoe react to anything like that before. The medic shrugged and he pressed on. "Well, you did something to make her trip like that."

The humvee sat up. "I wish I knew." He spent a few moments finishing the cleaning routine on his optics and shrugged. "Apparently I have violated a human taboo of some sort."

He paused as Zoe came out of the bathroom again now fully dressed gave Ratchet a cold stare. "I swear," She said, going towards the door. "I guess it doesn't matter WHAT planet you're from...Guys... from Earth, Cybertron, Mars...are all the same, across the universe. Hmmph. All a bunch of perverts..."

The 'pervert' in question waved leaned forward a bit, staring at Zoe. "Wait! I wasn't trying to spy on you. I only attempted a medical scan of your immature female body for injury."

At his words her eyes went wide, and even Ironhide sensed that her irritation turned to outrage at his assessment of the state of her body. "Immature...?! HEY!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Yeah, scan...whatever Perv-o-bot, likely story." She spun away from him once again headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" The question came from Optimus Prime. He worried a bit that they'd inadvertently offended their host. If so, amends would need to be made quickly.

'Out to the yard," she replied. "I need to find some sheet metal or wood or something to put a lid on my shower, so the Peeping Tom-bot over there doesn't try to—" Her voice lowered in a sarcastically deep impersonation of his vocalizer signature. "--scan me for injury'" then it went back to normal , "...again." She thrust her thumb in Ratchets direction then left out the door.

Optimus looked towards his medic. "We must be careful not to offend our human friends, Autobots. I understand this world is new to us, but we should research further on human custom."

"Yo, ya know she was kidding with you Ratchet." Jazz put in, trying to amend the situation. "But still, human females don't like to be peeped on."

Ratchet shook his head in resignation as his vents cycled. "I meant no disrespect to her." He noticed Jazz giving him a pointed look and reiterated himself "I was attempting to scan her for injury. I saw her deliberately inflict damage upon her body, then during her workout, she was quite..." He searched for the right word, "out of practice. I believe she further injured herself. My concern for her was purely professional. She leaked quite a bit of life-fluid."

Jazz perked up instantly, concerned. "What? IS she alright?"

The medic shook his head. "She should be. I took the opportunity to scan her body thoroughly. Zoe has a remarkably rapid healing system in place that takes care of her biological needs, and much of her inorganic components are composed of the same elements as our own, and as such, they heal on their own as well." Ratchet continued, feeling the need to clarify his prognosis to the others. "During her training routine, she practiced a style of combat art called Tai Chi. According to Google, it is meant to emphasize inner strength. She seemed to be proficient nonetheless. She is stronger than most humans her size, but her body lacks the mass to even make her equal to even Frenzy. But she is fast, and her augmented musculature emphasizes that." He paused a moment in reflection. "And I would suppose that, all else being equal, she stands a decent chance of survival in a battle among us. Smaller and faster, she would be difficult to hit, and my scan indicates she could take at least two direct hits from a level six cannon before ceasing to function."

Ironhide grunted. "So...she could take a hit from you, Jazz, or Bumblebee, but not Optimus, myself, or most of the Decepticons." He reflected. She was indeed more powerful then he'd assumed at first. "But after one hit, there would be a significant drop in her reaction and speed, making a second hit inevitable." Ironhide grumbled a bit as Ratchet nodded at his correct assessment.

Optimus listened then looked towards his lieutenant. "Jazz, you should ask her—." He began.

"I can't." Jazz blurted out. "I've tried." He looked away from his leader, not from shame, but from that small bit of bitterness that nibbled at him at that very fact that he DIDN'T know.

"She won't tell you?" Ironhide queried. It was odd that even Jazz didn't know, odd...and suspicious. "How close are you to her, Jazz?"

He had no response for a moment, then finally, "...Not as close as I thought."

Optimus said nothing, but he noted the bitter tone in Jazz's vocal processor. Clearly Jazz believed they had a different relationship then was reality. He wondered then, just how much Zoe returned the sentiment Jazz apparently held for her. She had brought him back from the dead from the depths of the AllSpark. The journey couldn't have been easy for a human to make by any means, but she had made it, for him. Why. Prime wondered.

It was a conundrum he didn't have time to think over much longer as the subject came back in carrying a milkshake and a bag of chips. She said nothing but walked over to Ratchet and gave him an affectionate nudge against his massive legs. When he looked curiously at her she smiled at him saying nothing. Obviously her earlier tirade was forgotten. She walked away giggling, and left the Autobot medic with a sense of ignorance when it came to the opposite sex and species. Humans were simply unpredictable.

Zoe parked herself next to Jazz, who was no longer confined to the nano bath. In fact, it had been drained and cleaned out and he sat on the floor with a small set of tools tweaking his left knee a bit. He paused when she came over, glancing to Optimus, who gave a small nod. The impromptu meeting was over, and he and Ironhide moved away discussing security. She didn't say anything at first simply ate and watched him. Ratchet, too, moved away, setting to work on a few projects he'd started. There was not a lot of privacy in the somewhat cramped conditions.

Only the tv broke the silence in the main room, while Zoe sipped on her milkshake. She watched Jazz, who watched her for several long moments, than he turned away and went back to working on his knee. Petulantly he refused to be the first to speak, but it wasn't long before Zoe spoke first.

"So, why are you mad at me?"

He looked up with a start. That wasn't it, he wasn't mad at HER, he was mad at the situation. He was mad that she wouldn't share. "I'm not." He finally answered. "Not really."

She waited a moment to see if he was going to elaborate, but when he didn't Zoe raised a slender eyebrow at him. "Ok...saying 'not really' is like still saying you are."

"I'm not!"

"So, since when did we start lying to each other?"

Jazz looked back at her abruptly, "I am not the one being untruthful..."

Zoe blinked in surprise at his retort, then immediately went defensive. "I haven't lied to you Jazz, ever." She honestly couldn't think what he was talking about. Surely he wasn't mad that she'd left him and Ratchet alone this past day, so it must be something further. Something more. With a small jolt, she realized what it was. She looked up at him, "You're mad that I won't tell you what happened at Sector 7, aren't you?" She looked away, a bit angry herself. "Does Bumblebee talk about what happened to him there?"

He turned away from her again. She was perceptive when it came to him, much more then he'd normally be comfortable with, but he sighed deeply. Somewhere in his processors Jazz knew that he was acting like a sparkling about the whole issue. He knew she'd open up to him at her pace, not his, but it didn't lessen the feeling. And she had a point. Bumblebee steadfastly refused to speak about what happened to him at the hands of Simmons and his people. The Autobots could only guess at how gruesome it was for him. "Girl, look," he said. "I understand something bad happened to you there, but dang, you're not there anymore, you're here. With me, with us," he swept his arm out around the room to indicate the others. "And I—we won't let anyone hurt you again."

Zoe stepped forward to clasp his digits on his hand, holding it as tender as she could. "Is this some sort of trust thing Jazz? Because I trust you with my life, but...but there are things I can't talk about." She looked down, "I ... want to tell you, but I don't know, sometimes, I think I shouldn't. I can't." She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry."

He didn't quite understand why not. If she trusted him, then why not trust him with this too, but he did understand that whatever it was, it caused her a great deal of pain. So, in response he nodded, knowing he would have to content himself with her trust and affection now, and perhaps someday, she would tell him more. "Don't be sorry, Zoe." He said softly. "I shouldn't try to push you. I'm the one who—"

"Don't get sappy on me now, big guy." She said, effectively interrupting anything further he was going to say, uncomfortable with the conversation. She backed away from him Ratchet returned, ready to work again. She glanced to Ratchet, her eyes laughing. "Watch your aft, Jazz." She waved and walked off, lightly bopping Ratchet in his leg as she did.

Ratchet simply shook his head in resignation. Humans were simply unpredictable...and fickle.

* * *

Kalimando - from **Cirque** du **Soleil** Mystere. If you've never seen it, and have the chance, GO! it was weird and awesome at the same time. See the others to. 'O', 'Ka' and 'Zumanity'. :) (those are the ones I know of in Vegas at least)

A/N - Sorry its getting a bit ... off. I'm losing the 'fangirl' obsession for Jazz at the moment. :(


	8. Chapter 8 Ironhide's cannons

Zoe looked over as the door opened and Ironhide came back in, once again tracking in mounds of mud. She walked over to him as he set down another load of scrap he'd collected for the expansion. Zoe looked over the pile briefly; mostly scrap metal probably for the reinforcing the walls. She watched him pick through the pile for a while and then looked up at his impressive stature. "Hey big-bot," He looked down at her, his bulldog features softening into a slight smile. "You ready to show me those big guns of yours."

There was a minute change in his demeanor then, somewhere between gratification and zeal. "My cannons are _always_ ready for combat." With pride he looked to Optimus Prime for approval. For his part, the Autobot leader chuckled slightly. Far be it for him to keep the old warrior from showing off his impressive battle prowess, especially to one as eager as Zoe was. Prime nodded once and waved his hand away at Ironhide. They were done for the night anyway, and Prime's favorite late-night line-up was about to begin.

Ironhide transformed immediately into his Topkick form and the driver's door opened for Zoe. She grabbed her bag then climbed up into the raised cab and into the passenger seat. This was her first ride in a Transformer after all, it was neat. Though she had thought her first ride would have been with Jazz, but this was nearly as sweet. With a rumble of his engines, Ironhide and Zoe headed out of the barn.

Zoe's directions were clear and concise and she led the old Autobot up to an abandoned quarry some 6 miles from the bone-yard. The marble mined here had long run out, leaving only shale and other trace minerals. Apparently the mining company had gone belly up and abandoned all operations mid-swing. Rotting scaffolding and rusted crane braces still lined several of the vertical walls. In other places shale had collapsed down on itself and formed giant piles of gravel.

It was on the hillside overlooking the dark hole in the ground that Ironhide stopped and Zoe got out. He transformed and looked around, blue optics bright in the deep shadows. "There is still much good ore to be found here. It is odd that these workers would abandon this mine while there still seemed to be profit." He remarked as he looked around.

She winced a bit at how his deep voice echoed off the far walls, but then shrugged. "Well the murders drove most people away, and then the ghosts probably drove away the rest." She reached into her bag and pulled out her goggles to put them on.

It took him a second to process that. "Murders?" he blinked. "Ghosts?" He looked around for any ghosts, and when he saw none, he turned back to Zoe for further explanation.

"For a century there was a profitable operation here. The town of Boulder grew up around this mine in the late 1800's. Most of its income came during the gold rush as people flocked to California. Some found profit here and the mine brought workers and business with it. The town flourished, but then about thirty years ago people started disappearing, workers started turning up dead. And not just dead, like from asphyxiation in the mine, no...they were missing things like eyeballs, genitals, teeth, heads. Real B-rated gory stuff." She made a sour face but continued. "No one could find out who was killing the miners, and then... it turned towards the miner's families. Children and wives started turning up dead. That's when people started to leave, in droves. The mine was failing at that point, so the town began to fail. Then the miners that did stay started telling stories of seeing their co-workers deep in the mines, howling in pain, or screaming in terror." Zoe hugged herself, as if it were cold on the hill, as a chill passed through her. "That's about when the mine owners had enough and shut the mine down permanently. People associated with the mine left and the town of Boulder became a sleepy little Nevada town again."

Ironhide listened intently. Human history did indeed have its interesting moments. "How did they stop the murders?"

Zoe shrugged, saying a bit matter-of-factly "I killed the murderer. Well, murderers, plural." When Ironhide looked at her abruptly, she clarified. "I got here, to Boulder, about a year ago, about three years after the mine officially shut. It was shut long before that, but...paperwork I guess." She shrugged and then continued. "Well, the first thing that Roscoe warned me of was that people in this town had a tendency to go missing and then turn up in gruesome ways. Honestly, at first I didn't care. It didn't affect me, I was in hiding. It wasn't worth risking my cover. Three people disappeared before I couldn't stand it anymore, so I started searching. Eventually I found this place and I explored the shaft a bit, found evidence of human occupancy...recent occupancy; so I hid and watched the mine. Eventually, I found the family that lived here. Two older adults, and three men my age. Really weird. Maybe inbred or something, but they seemed ... deformed somehow, real 'hills have eyes' sort of thing. I don't know what they found in that mine, but it was weird. I don't know why the police didn't investigate either...well, maybe they did I dunno."

"I had no way to know if they were the killers or not, so I had to wait till they struck again. It wasn't long, a couple parked up here to make out and they killed the guy outright and drug the girl into the mine. So I followed them in but I couldn't save her. When they saw me, they slit her throat." Zoe shuddered at the memory. "They weren't hard to kill really. I guess they weren't used to their prey fighting back. I explored further back and found where they'd dumped all their victims...and I dumped _them_ there as well. After that I didn't come around much, but as the myth faded, teenagers would come out here on Halloween for kicks, or to make out. There were stories of scary ghosts wandering around, miners still mining, women crying out for lost husbands." She snorted lightly and took a few steps towards the quarry wall. They were standing on a precipice. Nearby was the sloping entrance toward the quarry bottom, but here, the ground was nearly 50 feet of rough wall below. Ironhide was further back, squatting down on his haunches bringing himself nearer her level to listen with interest. A small touch of remorse touched Zoe's voice as she finished the story and turned around "Maybe if I hadn't waited I could have saved some of the victims. But I made the killers pay. Justice, or maybe it was just happenstance. Either way, I felt worse that I didn't act sooner." Zoe chuckled bitterly. "Alex always said I was the weakest...felt too much." She smiled. "I guess I do."

Ironhide listened patiently and then shook his head. "It's not weakness to have compassion Zoe." He said as he stood up. "It's weakness to fail to act." He held out his arms and his cannons spun into place, loading up and taking their final unpackaged form. "Now. Down to business." He grinned as she looked back up to him with a wicked grin.

"Hmm..." She said, as she reached into her bag to grab her goggles. She made a few manual adjustments and then hooked them into her head to look around. The world shone brightly in daylight clarity, computer enhanced she could see patterns in the granite of the far wall of the quarry, about a half mile distant. Broken scaffolding covered the far wall as well. "Ok 'Hide." Zoe picked out a particular shale formation, from her analysis the rock was weak, and a significant impact should break loose several tons from the wall. "See that formation at 10 o'clock, where the shale juts upwards?" At his grunt she continued. "How about you let loose on that, maybe we can make the wall come down." Zoe grinned and looked at the Autobot beside her. "I bet it would be awesome."

Ironhide nodded. It would do well for a warm-up. He spun his cannons for a moment then took aim at the far wall. With a resounding BOOM that shook loose stones down the walls of the mine, the area was briefly bathed in bright plasma orange and ionic electric blue, before the twin balls of destructive energy slammed into the far wall a half mile away. Shale, already weak, exploded into splinters from the force and an entire section of wall collapsed, sliding down the vertical wall in a single mass of stone. It was almost liquid in its partially molten state as it rolled down the hill like a pyroclastic flow. He didn't end there however. He continued to fire from his cannons, repeatedly.

Admittedly it felt good to let loose, to waste energy. It felt good to show off too. Zoe, he figured, would appreciate fine weaponry such as his and by the look on her face when he glanced at her, he'd figured right. The air was loud with the sounds of exploding rock and sliding hillsides and Zoe cheered him on.

He continued to fire for a few more minutes until that entire expanse of rock was pulverized into a gently sloping hillside. "Wow," Zoe breathed. "That's REALLY impressive, you completely flattened the hill." Behind her, Ironhide found her admiration gratifying and hid his grin as she looked around for a new target. "OK." She said after a time. "This time will be really impressive, but we'll have to go afterwards since the level of damage will surely attract someone's attention." She pointed to a mine's entrance; a dark hole on the hillside surrounded by a few dilapidated buildings and more rotten scaffolding. "That was the old entrance to the mine. It's sealed but, if you aim right, you could break that seal and send a few charges down the main mine shaft, and maybe collapse the mine." She looked up at him with a grin. "Think you're up to the challenge big-bot?"

Ironhide thought it over with a grunt. Of course he could perform such a simple task. The probability that at least part of the mine would collapse was high. The target was small and distant but he'd hit smaller things in the past that weren't so stationary. This was easy. Quickly he calculated the trajectories and the velocity, and then launched himself in a double frontal roll. He came to a stop at the edge of the cliff with his cannons poised to fire.

In the seconds that Ironhide took to calculate and roll, Zoe switched her goggles into a full spectrum scan. It couldn't hurt to be too careful. Every bird, bat and small animal that once took refuge in the quarry had fled upon the first explosion, but there still might be weakened structures that would need to come down before they could leave.

As her goggles cycled through structural analysis and into biological signatures, she blinked. There was a small blip, an anomaly on the HUD. She almost missed it, so tiny and brief. Furrowing her brow she zoomed in on that area, it had to be a dog or a cat.

Zoe sucked in her breath sharply. As she brought up that area in finer detail, she could tell that was no dog or cat. It was a child.

A human child.

"IRONHIDE!!! STOP!!" She yelled out, taking off down the steep hill at a speed that was dangerous, even for her, and she crashed into the jagged ground roughly. Above her, Ironhide was already committed and she knew he had not heard her shout when she heard the telltale roar of his dual cannons and saw the darkness burned away around her. She shoved herself to her feet and took off towards the mine entrance at her fastest speed.

The Autobot smiled to himself as he came out of his roll perfectly and launched a volley of white-hot energy towards the mine entrance. He estimated it would take at least two double shots to collapse it, but as he prepared to fire again, he saw Zoe run by him, shouting something lost in the roar of his weapons. He lurched forward as she leapt off the side of the cliff.

Ironhide could see her running across the quarry, and he quickly calculated her trajectory and followed it forward. It led towards the buildings, which were now aflame. Anything with an IR signature would be lost in the intense heat, so he switched scanners, it had to be something else. He didn't have the resolution or even the optic acuity of Ratchet but he could see there was something else there, something biological.

Something human.

The anomaly was not yet in the flames. Whatever it was had no choice but to climb the scaffolding. The mine entrance was collapsing, as expected, and the wooden buildings were dry, rotten, and perfect tinder. There was nowhere to go but up the unsteady scaffolding. "Zoe! Wait!" Ironhide yelled after her, but she didn't pause, and with a grunt, he jumped over the cliff himself.

Ironhide wasn't the fastest Autobot by any means and his sprint was awkward. Even so, several strides had him even with Zoe and he scooped her up as he ran past. As they approached the buildings she shouted something about a child and then leapt down from his hand and ran into the smoke. "WAIT!" he roared. "SLAG!" He lost her in the heat and smoke and started smashing at the buildings to keep the blaze from spreading. Last he'd seen, the human was headed towards his two o'clock, so logically that would be the way Zoe headed. And that was the way Ironhide headed as well.

"IRONHIDE!" Zoe's voice was tiny, lost among the tumult around her, and she wasn't sure he could hear her. Coughing, she knew she'd have no choice but to activate her wetware. With but a simple thought, her cybernetics activated and suddenly she was moving smoother, quicker, stronger. She glanced around her; eyes glowing in that eerie red. That child was near, she could sense its biological signature, and she looked up.

There he was, two levels above her, on the wooden planks the lined the quarry walls. It was a young boy, probably no more than 4 or 5 who was cowering away from the fire, scared to climb higher. Trapped. "Hang on!" she yelled. Muscles augmented with carbon-fiber cords flexed sent her upward towards the boy 15 feet above her. The wood here was already growing warm from the proximity and would soon burn. She knew they had to move and she looked around below them. Already the path she had taken in was gone, erased by licking flames. There was only up and across.

The boy, seeing a creature with the glowing red eyes leap up out of the flames towards him screamed loudly. Left with nowhere to run or hide, he began to panic. "No no no!" Zoe fretted at him. "It's ok. I'm here to help you. My name is Zoe!" She looked around, the heat was rising. If they didn't move, and the flames didn't get them, the rising heat and lack of oxygen would. "What's your name? I'm going to take you back to your parents ok?"

The boy sniffled still staring at her in fear. But his fear of the flames and of falling overrode his fear of Zoe. He grabbed her outstretched hands and clung to her. "Ok." Zoe said gently despite the danger. "I want you to hold on to me tightly ok?" When the boy grunted and tightened his grip around her neck, she stood up and started running across the scaffolding, jumping across the gap to the adjacent planking.

She could see the planks were unstable, and further weakened by the explosive shock and heat. _Damm_she thought,_Ironhide's__ cannons are TOO efficient._

Ironhide, for his part, was smashing burning buildings down in an effort to locate Zoe. Jazz would terminate his spark if he let her die, he was certain of that. Ugh, he wasn't a planner, what would Ratchet do?

As his optics scanned the collapsing quarry wall he let out a sigh of relief. There she was. He turned towards the figure he saw standing on the wall, but then his relief vanished. That wasn't her. It was a man, unfamiliar and ominous, and it purposely strode towards where he'd last seen Zoe. His hair was wild and long, and his skin scarred from numerous wounds. Clothing hung from his body, dirty and worn and he ignored the fire, ignored the giant robot. He was fixated on his target. There was no heat signature, nor anything else on Ironhide's sensors. He lifted up a weapon, a long knife.

He was an enemy. And enemies needed to be shot.

Zoe had managed to get to a relatively safe platform where she was certain Ironhide would be able to see her...if he'd turn this way. He seemed to be distracted. While she rested she thought back to the recent news. Billy, he'd said his name was. She remembered a story about a young child that fell into the river while camping about ten miles from here. "Is your name Billy?" Zoe asked. "Billy Collins?"

A small voice around her neck answered. "Y—yes."

"Don't worry Billy, my...friend...and I will have you home quickly." The boy must be starving, she thought. A cursory visual scan of his body didn't reveal anything urgent. His clothes were torn, too thin for the chill weather, and he'd been wet and muddy at one point. Now he was soaked with sweat, soot, and smoke. He definitely needed medical attention.

Suddenly the planks she was on rocked and an ion blue energy exploded around her, sending her a level back down among a shower of large stones and splinters. An involuntary scream erupted from her lips and she forced herself to flip over to land on her back with Billy cushioned on top of her. That really hurt. Around her the quarry wall vibrated and began to slide and she looked around frantically. What was Ironhide doing? He was shooting at the walls, the scaffolding, at HER. She couldn't believe it. "IRONHIDE!" She screamed lurching to her feet, her ribs groaning in protest. She ran along narrow slivers of supports, trying to get to the next section before she fell further. From here, the fall would be fatal to Billy, and it probably wouldn't feel that good to her either. It was best not to fall.

Ironhide blinked, suddenly he found Zoe there, with a human child on her neck. Where had she come from? And where had that man gone? Maybe he'd hit him. Good. He thought, and started making his way towards Zoe. It was obvious from his vantage point she stood virtually no chance of escaping the breaking supports around her and he ran towards her. He saw her yell something at him, but it was lost in the din around him.

Then the boy's body was flying at him.

He caught the child in his massive hands, spinning with the throw to diminish the impact momentum, then he rushed forward again towards Zoe.

Time seemed to slow down as Zoe threw Billy, screaming, into Ironhide's hands. The quarry wall was collapsing around her and she knew she couldn't escape it. Then just as a cloud of pulverized shale rained around her, it suddenly stopped, and Zoe looked up at Ironhide's massive form above her. He had blocked the bulk of the slide with his own body. "Girl!" he rumbled. "Are you functional?" He frowned, worry etched in his vocalizer. She could have been seriously injured; a dozen different emotions ran through him, not the least of which was that Zoe carried the last known hope for their dying home-world.

Zoe, bruised, dirty and battered, was alive and looked up at him gratefully, which turned to concern as he scooped her up with his other hand and backed out of the rockslide a bit painfully. "I'm fine." She answered. "But...Ironhide...are you ok?" From touching him she realized he wasn't injured...at least, not recently. His hip was a mass of replacements and solutions that seemed to be temporary-turned-permanent. Some of his joints were worn and corroded, and his energon pump was irregular. Still, he was strong and steady, and the unease he bore for her was genuine.

Ironhide looked down at Zoe. One of her legs seemed mangled somewhat, but she looked up at her with those glowing red optics...those eerily Decepticon-esque optics...and her mouth curled into a wry grin. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time, 'Hide."

Despite his concern for her and the human child, he smiled wanly. At least her sense of humor was intact, if not her knee. Still, worried how he'd explain this to Optimus and especially to his lieutenant.

He put his hands together so that Zoe could get to Billy, who was unconscious. "We need to get Billy to his parents." Zoe said as she pulled the boy into her lap gently. "I remember where he lives from the news. We need to get there. It's in the town of Clovis, about 20 miles from here." She glanced over his soot and ash covered chassis, "Can you transform?"

Ironhide started to shake his head. Zoe was in no condition for a long ride. Every programming sub-routine in his brain told him to get her to Ratchet quickly, but the human child she held was bad off. Even Ironhide had to admit the child's needs were paramount. Reluctantly, he nodded, and set her down, still holding Billy, and transformed. "I am not damaged."

The ride to Clovis was thankfully quick and incident free. Zoe sang a soft song to Billy, who remained asleep. It helped to keep her mind off her own pain. Her wetware was still active, and part of it included pain suppressors in her brain to keep her body functioning while severely injured. She couldn't face Billy's parents with the red glow in her eyes. And when she shut down her wetware, the pain would return in full.

Her knee was partially splintered and she could feel the bone grinding on bone in that dull gritty sort of way. But it would be healed by tomorrow, victim of the nanobots that inhabited her body. Still for now, she favored the knee, among the other dozen bruises and lacerations the sharp shale had caused her. She sat in the passenger seat, holding Billy on her lap. "You know Ironhide." She said, fully aware he could hear her. When he grunted softly, she smiled "I still think your cannons are pretty cool." She smiled. "I'm glad got to see that. Just next time, try not to shoot at me ok?" She winked at his dashboard.

That gave him pause. He had been certain she'd be cross with him for almost getting her killed, but just a few words were able to alleviate much of the guilt he'd felt for failing to keep her unharmed. Certainly he still felt a certain degree of culpability, but to know that she did not truly blame him, made his spark feel a lot better off. "Where did that man go?" He asked at last. "Did you see him?"

"Man?" Zoe furrowed her brow. "I didn't see anyone but us." She paused "Was that why you were shooting?" When his engine revved in what Zoe thought was a grunt, she asked him what he looked like. His answer served only to confuse her more. That sounded like one of the guys she'd confronted a year ago...and killed.

"Um...did you blast him?"

Ironhide grunted again and said no more on the subject, leaving Zoe to wonder at his mood change. He must have missed...or he was shooting at a ghost. She kept the thought to herself though.

Once in Clovis, using Earthly GPS, Ironhide was easily able to find the location of Billy's home.

Zoe grit her teeth against the pain in her knee walked up to ring the doorbell.

The parents answered the door with a small bit of annoyance at the late hour. But that annoyance quickly turned to astonishment as they saw their boy held in Zoe's arms. Zoe put Billy, who was waking up, into the arms of his weeping parents. "He'll probably need medical attention, but he's not hurt, just dirty." She managed to say without revealing the pain she was in. "But I thought I'd bring him here first." The parents couldn't thank her enough, and tried to tend to her wounds as well, but she politely declined. "I have to go, there's someone waiting for me."

She managed to back down the steps when Billy cried out. "Bye bye Zoe!"

A smile came across her face despite the pain and she waved to Billy as the parents rushed back inside with their son. , and the parents waved back before they rushed inside with their precious treasure, and not a moment too soon. Zoe collapsed on the front lawn as the pain became too great. She didn't have far to fall however, as Ironhide transformed behind her and picked her up. "Thanks big-bot." She said. Without weight on her knee, the pain was much less, but she activated her wetware again and the pain lessened to a dull ache. "Ready to go home?" She looked up at him and blinked, "Wow, you could really use an oil bath."

Ironhide gazed down at her with a sorrowful expression. Zoe seemed like the type to always see the bright side of things, and he wondered what Sector 7 had done to her to earn them her hatred. Why she would punish herself in such a harsh manner. He gently set her down to transform and she climbed back inside the cab and they raced back to Boulder, back home.


	9. Chapter 9 Cops and Las Vegas

Ironhide pulled into the barn as quietly as he could. It was late, but since the Autobots hadn't set up their individual recharge platforms yet, most of them were still cognizant. However, during the ride back, Zoe succumbed to a healing sleep. The big truck was loud, but inside, it was quiet, gentle, and his seats were soft. Zoe's body began its healing sub-routines and she closed her eyes.

With a human inside his cab, Ironhide could not transform. He was against shaking her out, so he pulled into the barn and simply slipped into an empty space, and remained in his secondary form. This immediately drew the attention of the Jazz and Ratchet who were the only Autobots in the room.

Jazz walked over to Ironhide. He could see something was wrong. Ironhide was a mess, dirty and scratched, and he had the faint odor of soot and charged ions. And he could sense Zoe inside, but the fact that she remained inside, was cause for his concern. "Zoe?" he said, as he walked over, bending down to look inside Ironhide's cab. The door opened and he could see Zoe inside, sleeping.

She was as bad off as Ironhide. Dirt covered her slender form, dirt and blood. She bled from a dozen lacerations, her knee looked damaged and swollen, and she was coated in fine ash and soot. She slumbered deeply, her healing subroutines forcing her body to shut down for repairs.

Jazz frowned deeply and reached into Ironhide's cab to gently pull her out. He cradled her inactive form in his large hands and glared daggers at Ironhide, who transformed. In her sleep Zoe reached out and put an arm across one of Jazz's fingers, muttering "Jazz" without waking and he turned immediately towards Ratchet, who had come to inspect the casualties.

"Hmm..." Ratchet pondered as he scanned her down. "She's got multiple contusions and lacerations, her right knee is splintered, and she has a sprain in her right wrist." He continued to analyze her. "She also has a mild case of smoke inhalation as well." He pointed to a small corner where Zoe had her personal things. Among them, a twin sized bed, a footlocker, a set of weights, a red tool bin, and her computer desk. "Better put her there. Her body is undergoing a healing subroutine, and it has caused her consciousness to temporarily shut off. It's better to let her rest peacefully until it's done."

Obediently Jazz placed her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. His giant hands were infinitely gentle with her and he almost smiled at how, even in her sleep, she had reached out to him. But, how had this happened? He turned around and resumed his glare at Ironhide, as Ratchet knelt by her bed to wrap her arm in a bandage.

Ironhide, easily the brawniest of the Autobots was not easily intimidated. Especially by one that was nearly 10 feet shorter then he was, but in this case, his own self-reproach finished the task. He looked down and away from Jazz, though he knew full well what the Lieutenant wanted. An explanation.

"Aw...look Jazz, I'm sorry. The mine walls were collapsing and I tried to slow it down. But there was this child there, and she rushed in to save him..."

"You were supposed to protect her, Ironhide."

He grumbled and turned away. He didn't need Jazz reminding him of something he already beat himself up over. "Listen, things happened, she's ok now."

Jazz refused to be put off so easily. "Yeah, NOW...but look at her, you shouldn't have done something so reckless."

"RECKLESS?!" Enough was enough. That sort of accusation coming from Jazz was too much. "You are the last mech to council ME about being reckless." Ironhide drew himself up to his full imposing height and spun around with a swipe of his hand through the air. "You know her better than I do." He snarled. "If you had issues with this, then you should have said something BEFORE we left. This was her idea!"

The smaller Autobot crossed his arms in front of him. "So, you're saying this is HER fault?"

That gave him pause. "...No!" Ironhide said forcefully, "I'm the one who shot at her and caused the collapse." He didn't mention the fact that he'd missed the other human completely. It was a rare occasion he missed, and one that he'd rather Jazz not be privy to. "Are you happy now LIEUTENANT? Is that what you wanted to hear? Now leave me alone."

Jazz didn't appear to have any such designs and across the room Ratchet moved back as Zoe pushed herself up in bed. "Jazz, stop it" As the argument stopped abruptly both mechs turned to regard her. Above her Ratchet frowned and gently tried to push her back down, but she shrugged away his attempts. Her voice, forceful to cut through their argument turned soft. "Jazz...don't blame Ironhide, it was my fault. There was a child there, and I ran out there after he fired. I should have waited..."

Ironhide interrupted her "If you'd have waited Billy could be dead now."

Zoe looked at him and then shrugged turning back to Jazz. "Ironhide saved us both. So try not to be TOO mad at him ok?" She pleaded propping herself up as Ratchet's gentle forcing became stronger. She didn't have the strength to resist him so she lay back down. With a deep frown Ratchet administered a slight sedative. "Giant robots shouldn't argue over mere humans. Ok?"

Jazz cycled his vents slightly then looked back at Ironhide, who grunted and then turned away. It was Ironhide's way of letting the matter drop, and the old warrior headed to Optimus' corner to watch human late-night transmissions. Jazz watched him lumber off for a moment before turning toward Ratchet and Zoe. Ratchet had finished dressing her wounds and she was already a victim of the drugs Behind him, Jazz walked back to Zoe's bed as Ratchet finished dressing her wounds and she fell into unconsciousness again. The medic got up and moved away to let Jazz at her bedside.

Delicately he reached down to her face and brushed away stray strands of hair from her eyes. Her face was filthy, but he smiled at her anyway and then sat down on the floor beside her bed to spend the remainder of the night. Though he hadn't shown it, it had touched him to hear her call to him in her injury induced coma. "You were never just a 'mere human' Zoe..."

He looked up as Ratchet spoke to him quietly. "Jazz," he said seriously. "Do you think you share a Spark-bond with her?"

Jazz's vents cycled, deeply this time. The bond was rare, and once he was certain he'd go his entire existence without experiencing what he considered a binding condition. There was a point in his life, not so long ago when he was also certain he'd never LET his spark be fettered by those unyielding chains. That had all changed when he died. It all changed when Zoe touched his spark with hers. She was fundamentally human. Even though she'd been changed by the AllSpark, giver of life, she was still alien to him, to their lifestyle, their way. He wasn't sure she could share the bond with him, and he wasn't sure she would even understand it.

"No," he responded finally, and then retracted, "Yes...well...I dunno." His shoulders shrugged slightly. "She's human...the bond...it's so rare."

Ratchet gave a nod in understanding. "It's true the two of you are different, but human theology speaks of something called a soul, which is a close approximation to a Spark. And a bond is less rare then you think." When Jazz didn't look up at him, he continued. "Optimus and Aelita, Springer and Arcee, Barricade and Frenzy seem to share one, Blackout and Scorponok seemed to have some sort of symbiotic relationship, and we both know the twins share a strong bond too." He paused for a moment and looked over towards Ironhide, continuing his statement in silence, _and Ironhide and I share something else entirely..._

The twins. Jazz almost wanted to laugh. Ratchet referred to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Both excellent soldiers, both Autobots, both close friends, and both of them even more arrogant about their looks then even Jazz himself was. They shared a different type of bond, he knew. Purported to be brothers, Jazz sometimes saw them share more between the two that made him wonder, but their bond was obvious. Barricade and Frenzy...yeah...he didn't even want to visualize what their relationship was like. The Spark-Bond was a cherished part of their culture; their Cybertronian way of life. Zoe was human, no matter how much she'd changed due to her exposure to the robots, he didn't see how she could possibly understand the meaning, the depth, to such a bond. He shrugged it away. "Maybe..." was all he said finally.

After a moment the CMO gazed down at Zoe and continued, listing his arguments in logical order. "She's touched your own Spark. She's been marked as a Keeper. She carries with her a piece of the AllSpark. While not entirely probable, it IS possible she is capable of sharing a Spark-Bond. "

Jazz had focused on Zoe's hair, running a metallic finger through the strands spayed out across her pillow. "...maybe."

Ratchet shook his head; he wanted to press the issue. From a medical standpoint he could see the effect denying the pull of the Bond was having on him. Jazz was easily distracted, even more so then usual, when it came to her. He could sense the changes in Jazz's physiology when she was around. He wanted to mention the fact that they, as aliens, knew very little about human relationships, love, and mating. Just because he could find no substantial information on the World Wide Web that approximated a bond, didn't mean they didn't have an equivalent. But, he respected his comrade's unwillingness to confront the matter. The medic sensed the conversation had reached a wall, so he nodded and wandered away back to other duties and left Jazz alone again.

------------------

It was late afternoon when Zoe finally awoke from her trance. The lacerations and the cuts on her body were gone, the bruises, wiped away. Even the damage to her knee joint was repaired. She sat up and stretched, looking around. Though she felt that all-too-familiar feeling of hunger after her wetware drained her body of carbs, she was able to push it aside for now.

Optimus noticed her first. "Zoe." He said with that fatherly tone, "It is good to see you're doing better. Your adventure last night has made the news." He pointed at the Wall and Zoe could see a news report about Billy's return by someone named 'Zoe'. The parents were begging her to come back so they could reward her, and Zoe could only smile. Such a thing was out of the question. She wasn't all that pleased that her name was on the television, it was irritating. Still, Billy looked happy and clean so everything was alright. Optimus continued "Ironhide seems to blame himself for what transpired..."

She cut him off. "He's shouldn't. It wasn't his fault, Optimus, it was mine." She looked down, chewing on her lip. "I ... I acted without thinking. Rashly. Humans are..." she searched for a proper word, and came up with, "irrational... I guess. I saw Billy down there, and I just ran in, I guess I should have had a plan or at least told Ironhide before hand." Zoe looked up with Optimus chuckled.

"You wouldn't be the first impulsive friend I have," He could think of many times where Jazz and Ironhide and even Bumblebee had acted rashly, on impulse. Times where using their spark to make decisions, rather than their processor, had seemed to be the correct course of action. Cliffjumper was among them, as well as Sideswipe. Optimus couldn't count the number of times Hot Rod had leapt before looking. Though, this incident did confirm Optimus' opinion about Zoe. Ratchet had come to him earlier, while Jazz was out, to voice his concerns that Zoe was in-fact a Decepticon. She read like one, and she had the energy signature of one. Every scan he did on her had all come up with the same results. Decepticon. And they could only be trusted for one thing, betrayal.

Though the medic had made it clear he did not see Zoe betraying them, he was concerned that the possibility existed, and thus had brought it to Optimus' attention. Optimus, in fact, had sensed that very aura about her immediately, but lacked the fine tuning that Ratchet's sensor clusters had. His first impression of her was not one of how a Decepticon would act. She was open, honest, friendly, and protective. Autobot traits, but her wetware, her programming, and her physique were all Decepticon in origin. All taken from technology found in Lord Megatron's body. It was almost like she was his progeny.

The apple couldn't have fallen further from the tree. "And you certainly won't be the last Zoe." He finished. "What you did was necessary in order to save an innocent life."

Zoe couldn't help but think that Billy's life wouldn't have been in danger at all if they hadn't gone there to test Ironhide's cannons, but then the logic side of her reminded her that Billy was lost in the quarry long before they got there. No one goes out to the quarry, ever. He might have never been found, and it was unlikely he would have found his way back to town on his own. Unlikely more that it was a trek he could have survived.

"You're right Optimus." She conceded at last. He _was_ right. It was annoying, but she smiled inwardly. The Autobot leader was perceptive, as he should be. She sighed and looked around. "Ironhide's ok right?" She asked quietly, worry evident in her voice as she looked at the aforementioned robot.

Optimus shook his head looking over towards Ironhide himself. Certainly he blamed himself, but it was his nature to act tough, and be soft inside. The old warrior would move past it soon. "He'll be fine." He said at last.

She nodded and then got up, headed to the shower. "Ok...I really need a shower. Why didn't someone tell me I'm this filthy?" The question was said in jest but she was half serious. She looked around for the others. Ratchet and Jazz were missing, and presumably Bumblebee was off with Sam.

The nearly scalding water felt good on her skin and Zoe took her time in the shower, despite the growing, gnawing hunger in her gullet. She would have to eat soon, lest she collapse from low blood sugar. When she finished she carried with her the scent of jasmine and walked back out into the bay, a towel over her wet head.

There sitting directly in front of her was a shiny new Pontiac Solstice, its lights on and sound system blaring. Behind the car, several steps back was Ratchet, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. The paint was shiny; it twinkled under the florescent lighting. Her mouth fell open in wonder as the car revved its engine strongly, purring like the well tuned machine it was.

"JAZZ!" Zoe squealed as she ran the few steps towards him, putting her hands on his hood. "You're all better!" She gushed, "And you look SWEET!" She had known what type of car he was for a long time, but his injuries precluded his transformation so she had really never seen it. His being able to take his secondary form meant that he was finally fully healed. He was finally ok again, and for that she was infinitely glad. It had pained her constantly to know her best wasn't enough to help him.

She regretted the sudden movement as her head swum just a bit. Her increased heart rate wasn't helping. Zoe took a small step back as his driver's side door opened, and she heard his voice. "Ready for that ride I promised you?"

Zoe beamed at him. Was she ever! She nodded and grabbed her bag before jumping into the seat, towel lying forgotten on the floor. The door shut on its own and she clamored into the passenger seat as the car spun out on the metal floor and peeled out of the barn.

Behind them Optimus smiled. He knew both Zoe and Jazz had been looking forward to this day. It made him happy to see his lieutenant upbeat once more. Death would weigh heavily on any 'bot, but Jazz traditionally was immune to the effects of stress and worry. Where others felt tension, he felt only exhilaration and freedom. It was the reason Jazz was his Special Forces commander; he was able to keep his cool in any situation and unhook his fear receptors. But, Optimus knew, even Jazz might have had a hard time dealing with his experience if not for Zoe. If not for Zoe, after all, Jazz would still be terminated. Humans will change us all, Optimus thought finally. For better or for worse.

As Jazz and Zoe tore though the boneyard, drifting around corners and leaving clouds of dust in their wake, Zoe laughed. She laughed because she was happy. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy. Here was her best friend, a robot of all things, driving better then even Nascar drivers, through an environment she had grown to call home. Though her seatbelt was fastened, she trusted him completely and she leaned out the window, letting the rush of wind dry her damp hair.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked over the purr of his engine.

"You'll see when we get there." Came the enigmatic answer, and Zoe nodded. He was such a goofball, but she didn't mind. For his part, Jazz had been planning this. He'd located a city where it seemed Humans flocked too, in droves. He'd learned about it on the internet and it was less than 100 miles from Boulder. At his top speed he'd get there in less than 10 minutes, but he knew that human roads were unlikely to support his top speed due to inadequate and primitive building standards. It would take considerably longer, though not much. His scanners were on, reporting to his central processors his environment, but as he scanned Zoe's biological functions his preoccupation with the road vanished.

She had gone from being happy and cheerful, to almost lethargic. His scan revealed why. Zoe was on the brink of going into diabetic shock. "Zoe!" he said coming to a quick halt. He prepared to turn around and head back to Ratchet. "Talk to me girl. Don't pass out, we'll get you to Ratchet qui—"

"No no! Jazz, just could you take me to a store? I have to eat." She forced herself to sit up in the seat. She felt tired, weak, but smiled for him. He was always so attentive, it was an irritating trait, but one she found she rather enjoyed. It meant he cared about her, and that was a feeling she was unused to. It was a feeling she could GET used to very quickly. "Just any 7-11 or Circle K or something. Just not Rosce's," She said as they passed the old man's store. "He'll not let me pay, and it's unfair for me to eat so much for free from him."

If he could have, Jazz would have nodded then as he continued to roll towards the town at a high rate of speed. After a few more minutes they screeched to a stop in front of a Circle K and Zoe got out. He could tell in her walk that she was fighting to move, and he wanted to help her, but if he transformed here, he'd not only blow his cover and that of his friends, but he would scare the population. Besides, he rationalized he couldn't fit in the door anyway, so there wasn't any point to his crouching in the doorway like a weirdo.

A fifteen foot tall robotic weirdo, at that.

Inside Zoe grabbed a basket and grabbed over a dozen items at random according to what her body clamored for, and that mainly was sugar. As she brought her basket to the front the clerk gave her a strange look. "Having a slumber party?" He asked as he scanned through cupcakes, Doritios, Pepsi, sugar daddies, laffy-taffy, Oreos, apple pie, and a dozen other foods labeled 'junk'.

Zoe chuckled wanly, aware it looked strange. "Um...my sister..." she shrugged, trying to play it off. "...you know." She looked up as the clerk shrugged. He really didn't care, it was only his job to sell it, not monitor someone's sugar intake. He finished and took Zoe's money and she hurried out the door.

Back inside Jazz he started to pull away, and behind them the clerk blinked. He was sure no one had been driving that car.

Zoe sat in the car staring out the window, without touching the food as Jazz hurried out of town. After a minute he queried her. "Why aren't you eating?"

Zoe turned to look at his radio, for lack of a better place to look. It wasn't like he had a face in this mode, and the voice came out of the speakers, all around her. "Because I can't eat here inside you, that's just weird." Truthfully she couldn't eat now. Her desire to avoid making a mess INSIDE her giant robot friend outweighed her desire for sugar. "If I spill something or drop a cupcake where is it going to go?" She looked around her. There were no indications of what part of him the car's interior turned into when he transformed. She speculated it was somewhere on his lower back or stomach, since his chest was his hood and his spoiler rose up along with his tail lights on his shoulder blades. "It would really be weird for you to have a soda can or an apple pie mess rotting away in your leg or something."

Jazz laughed and agreed, though he knew his body would just eject the foreign material. He knew Zoe was aware of that fact too, but she was right, it would be odd to have a mass of cotton candy stuck inside his core symbology for a time. He looked around for a place to stop so she could eat and he settled on a small hill off the main road overlooking part of the town. As he stopped she got out with her food and sat on the grass. He transformed and sat down with her.

He watched her gobble the food for a minute, marveling at the human's ability to consume such synthetic processed material. How did it taste good? It was a mixture of unnatural chemicals blended with artificially created matter and over processed in a simulated environment. It couldn't possibly taste good. Jazz linked with a nearby satellite. This required further study. Quickly he downloaded information about fast food restaurants, human nutritional needs, human nutritional habits, and several different diet fads he found as well.

Looking them all over, he found that human knowledge about their bodies was limited at best. Their top medical procedures were substandard and barbaric. The foods Zoe consumed now were known to cause several different human diseases. The robot could see the information was available to all, free on the internet, but it didn't seem as if people were concerned about their health in such ways until it was threatened. Try as he might, he knew he'd never understand that aspect of human behavior, and he watched Zoe again. It must be about the taste itself, rather than the ingredients. Humans had receptors on their tongues that must differentiate between the subtle differences mere ingredient lists could not replicate.

Suddenly aware of his scrutiny, Zoe stopped eating and looked up at him. "What?" she said around a mouthful of cupcake. When he just shrugged she laughed, bringing her hand to cover her mouth politely. It must fascinate an Autobot to see a human eat, she speculated. After all, robots don't eat, they simply consume energy of different types. She wondered what that must taste like, energy. Like, did it have different flavors, or come in fast food energon packets. Could they cook with it the same way humans do? Or was it just something to them that was a basic part of their functioning, and they didn't give energy consumption a second thought. It was like breathing, or blinking.

Zoe could feel the sugar surging though her system, but instead of the rush it would have given a normal human, it refilled her somewhat depleted bio-electrical batteries. She could feel her cybertronic parts tingle with fresh energy. It was a good feeling, and made her feel alive and strong again. She gathered up the food she didn't eat and packed it away safely. A feeling tickled in her head that she would need it again, soon.

"So." She said as she turned towards her robotic friend, with a smile. "Tell me where you're taking me!"

Jazz chuckled and transformed. "Now, I know I'm new to your planet and all, but last I checked the word 'surprise', as defined by Miram-Webster's online dictionary, means One – an attack made without warning, or Two – taking unaware." He revved his engines and opened the door for Zoe, who climbed in readily. "Now, as this ain't no attack, for this to work you must remain unaware." Jazz finished smugly, feeling smart.

Zoe stayed quiet for a moment then grinned. "You know…if you hadn't said the word 'ain't' and a double negative I'd say Ratchet must have rubbed off on you, buuut..." She checked around his steeling wheel and dashboard briefly. "You sure you don't have something overly tightened?"

Jazz laughed. "I'll show you tight…" He gunned his engine and his wheels spun in the grass, throwing up mounds of dirt behind them as he peeled away.

Thirty minutes later, as the sun was beginning to set, Jazz and Zoe pulled up over the crest of hill overlooking Las Vegas. He stopped and Zoe climbed out, her eyes wide at the sight of the distant strip. The strip was a hodge-podge of buildings, almost alien in their difference. There was an Egyptian pyramid, the Eiffel Tower, a Greek coliseum, a Medieval castle, and a pirate ship complete with a volcano that seemed to erupt at regular intervals. In between it all, in between the mock city facades, and the dancing water fountains, were lights. Millions of lights. Shining brightly and invitingly in the night that was bright as day. People too, were jammed in between the buildings, walking, riding the railways, smiling and laughing.

Zoe got out of the car and stood next to the open door, leaning over it briefly. Her eyes were wide, there was so much to take in. Even from the distance they were at currently, they could see clearly the amount of activity concentrated in such a relatively small area. Like ants on an anthill. Still, she was fascinated by the lights, the distant sounds, the buildings, since she'd never seen anything like it. Not in Boulder, and certainly not in the Sector. She'd imagined there were places like this in the world like this, but she'd never thought she'd see them personally. It was easy to surf on the internet and find pictures of Las Vegas, in fact, she'd done so and believed this city to be somewhat of a myth.

No place could be this wonderful.

Still, that had not stopped her from telling her, then newfound, friend about Las Vegas, the city of Lights. She had told Jazz, in between his stories of Cybertron, about Las Vegas, Rome, Paris, and Tokyo. All places she never thought she'd ever see. All places she thought existed only for normal humans.

But here she was, standing here looking over the City of a Million lights. She stared at a street so covered in twinkling stars it was brighter than daylight. Standing here, beside an alien robot she called friend. Someone she had come to adore, regardless of his metal skin.

"Wow Jazz, it's so beautiful!" She said finally, moving away from him a bit so he could transform. As soon as she was clear Jazz transformed as well, standing beside her, equally entranced. "I never thought I'd see a place like this. Ever. It's like...daytime down there. Look at all the people." She gushed simply watching them all.

Beside her Jazz took his primary form and knelt down beside her. He'd been surprised as well. It was a simple issue to look up this place on the human internet, and simpler still to drive here, but even he hadn't been truly prepared for what his optical sensors showed him now. Internet pictures simply don't do some things justice, he concluded. He smiled as he watched Zoe. The look on her face was priceless, one of absolute awe and grandeur. He was certain she'd never seen anything like this before, and even he was impressed with some of the human's architectural achievements.

Jazz was certain the light at the top of the pyramid could be seen from space. Likewise, he could see the fountains at the Italian style buildings synchronize with an artfully arranged orchestral piece and send dancing columns of water to twirl and spin across a large mirror-like pond, in time with the music. He could see a faux volcano erupt red liquid and light over an awestruck crowd. To the robot, it was basic engineering, but even he could see that the human work in the city was fascinating and a spectacular example of high end art.

He was only glad Zoe liked it and he reached into a subspace pocket and pulled out a tiny object and dangled it in front of Zoe's face.

She looked up at it and he dropped it into her hands. "What's this?"

"It's a key, silly."

She glanced up at him with a sardonic grin. She could see that. It was a key attached to a small Autobot insigna keychain. It was a dark red color. Zoe looked up at Jazz questioningly.

"It's -my- key." He clarified. "I want you to have it. That's my first insignia I received when I first joined the Autobots. I wore it inside my secondary form the way Bumblebee does now." He shrugged a bit and looked away at the distant city. "It's just something little I want you to have."

Zoe stared up at him for a moment, and ran her fingers over the smooth metal. Unlike the others, Jazz didn't wear his insignia in his secondary form. Ratchet had his embedded in the symbology within the patterns on his doors, Ironhide had his embossed on his tailgate, Optimus had his on his grill, and Bumblebee put his on his steering wheel. Jazz didn't wear his at all, and Zoe could only assume it was because of habits picked up as Special Forces. She looked up at him for a moment, and realized the significance of his gift with an affectionate smile. He was still kneeling and thus not as tall, so Zoe leapt up to his neck gracefully, in a hug around his large frame.

Her hug surprised him, but sent a pleasing sensation through his spark and he hugged her back gently and they remained entwined together comfortably as they watched the buzz of activity along the Las Vegas strip in the distance.

A little while later Jazz and Zoe took a slow drive down the strip, both of them getting a closer look at the casinos. Each building was unique in itself, with different themes taken from various points of human culture. To Jazz it seemed to be a slice of every major culture in human history, artfully rearranged to appeal to the mass market and engineered to gain the largest amount of money over its neighboring competitors.

To Zoe it seemed like the perfect place to go with your best friend. She chatted about the people and sights to Jazz almost nonstop, and he was happy to see her so animated. Zoe was enthralled by the sphinx and pyramid, captivated by the volcano, mesmerized by the sinking pirate ship, and the dancing fountains held enormous fascination for her. She was happy.

Together they cruised up and down the Las Vegas streets and watched sights new to both of them. Zoe, being a pretty girl in a sports car, was a fair attraction in herself. Likewise, Jazz, like most sports cars, turned many heads as they drove. This suited him just fine. He revved up his engines, sending deep vibrations through nearby humans, exacting many looks of awe, admiration and jealousy. Eventually they left the city and headed back to Boulder, both enriched and vibrant by the experience.

"Hey Jazz?" Zoe said sleepily as he rocketed down the empty highway.

"What's up Boo?" A search of a human database had yielded several endearment terms, and he decided he liked this one best. He liked it better then 'shawty'.

Zoe adjusted her seatbelt, putting her sock clad feet up on the dash comfortably. "Let's do this more often?" Jazz let out an electronic buzzing noise indicating his confusion and she clarified. "I mean this driving. Us." She sat up a bit. "This was fun. We should go someplace new more often."

Jazz rather liked that idea. He was new to this planet, she had been sequestered her entire life. Seeing anything at all would be a new experience to both of them. "Yeah, I like that. As long as Optimus doesn't mind, that's cool." He paused a moment. "Ok...what should I do now?"

She looked around, aware of the change of tone in his voice. Zoe didn't immediately see the cause for his concern. "What do you mean Jazz?"

He clarified "Right now I am being bombarded with a low level ultra sound in rigid sequence." As he noticed Zoe looking around in her own confusion, he clarified. "The source is a vehicle ill-concealed behind an marketing indicator ahead of us."

"Ultra sound?" Zoe echoed, not comprehending. "marketing indicator...uh..a billboard?" Then it all came to her in a rush. "Radar?! A COP!" She looked back quickly as they passed the billboard. "Slow down!" But it was too late. Red and blue lights suddenly came to life as the vehicle took up chase behind them. "Oh no Oh no!"

Worry edged at him. "So...what should I do?" He asked as he began to slow. "I can easily outrun such a poorly maintained vehicle Zoe."

She shook her head. "No, they will just call helicopters. Uh...I don't know...maybe we should stop..."

The cop was right on their tail now, blaring its lights and horn and telling them to pull over. Zoe knew that both her and Jazz could easily take out one cop, but that would be the 'Ironhide' way of doing things. She didn't want to compromise her own obscure status, and allow the Sector to find her, but more importantly she didn't want to risk Jazz's, and by proxy, the other Autobots' own covert operation as well.

Quickly she played out the scenario in her head. If they resisted, they would surely cause a high profile chase. But if they stopped maybe they could get off with just a warning. A part of her knew that was unlikely. It was a larger probability that they would end up revealing their identities. But, better it happen in front of one cop, then in front of dozens and splashed across the nightly news.

"We shouldn't run."

Obediently he slowed to a stop and pulled over to the side. Like Zoe he was loathe to reveal both his and her identities, but unlike her, he wasn't going to sweat it. If he had to transform and scare this human into leaving them alone, then he would. It wasn't like he was going to hurt the authority figure. Maybe just intimidate him. For a moment he wished he had Ironhide's cannons. He chuckled inwardly. His cannons would be good for _something_ after all.

While Jazz sat still, Zoe watched as the cop walked up to the driver's side. The window rolled down and he looked in with a confused frown. "Ma'am, why did you move seats?"

Zoe shook her head "I didn't." She snapped her seatbelt that ran over her chest as proof. "I wasn't driving."

He furrowed his eyebrows at what he considered a bold lie. "May I see your license, registration and insurance?"

"No." Zoe stated flatly. "I don't have a driver's license, because I wasn't driving. The car isn't registered because he's not a normal car. And I don't have insurance since I don't own a car."

The cop stared at her in disbelief. "Ma'am could you step out of the car please?'

"Why?" She protested. "I wasn't driving." When the cop repeated his request with just a touch of steel in his voice, she sighed and stepped out.

"Place your hands on the hood please," said the cop. As Zoe complied he patted her down.

To Zoe it was obvious the police officer was confused about the feel of her body. Much of her skin was just a covering for her armored plating underneath, but she endured the search quietly. When he was done, she started to stand up again but when she heard the tell-tale rattle of handcuffs, she broke away from his grip suddenly and backed away a few steps. "What's going on?" She asked with a bit of apprehension.

The officer's hand went immediately to his sidearm, but he didn't draw it. "Ma'am," He said with practiced professionalism. "I am going to place you under arrest, for driving without a license, in a car without registration AND you were driving over 140 mph in a 65. That's grounds for arrest." When Zoe showed her protest by backing up a step, he drew his weapon. "Ma'am," he said forcefully. "I will not ask you again. Please place your hands on the hood, you are under arrest."

When the officer searched Zoe, Jazz didn't like it. When he tried to handcuff her, he rumbled in checked anger but refrained from taking action. When the officer drew his weapon, he could no longer stay back and in a flash he transformed. Zoe wasn't surprised by it, but the officer turned his weapon towards the _suddenly-there_ giant robot.

The officer was unable to shoot even a single round before Jazz activated an electromagnet in his right palm disarming the man, as well as taking any and all loose metallic objects on his person at the same time.

Zoe couldn't help but giggle at the flabbergasted expression on the officer's face. She looked over at him bemused "I told you I wasn't driving." She thumbed back at the robot behind her. "He was." She smiled up at Jazz.

When she looked back at the officer, Zoe did a double take. The man stood there, his gun hand still in the same position, minus his gun, agog, and his eyes blank and staring. She looked back at Jazz, the thought occurring to her that maybe her friend was making a strange face, but he stood there, impassive, waiting for Zoe's next move. All she could think to do was shrug, also at a loss. "Well, maybe we should go."

Jazz dropped the officer's gun on the pavement as Zoe went to the police car. Her eyes flashed red briefly as she held out her right hand and placed it on the hood. There was the sound of a humming noise, and then every electronic device in the car self-destructed. Zoe didn't see Jazz's wince as well, the kind one does when someone runs fingernails over a chalkboard. When she turned back around, Jazz transformed and he opened the door for her.

The officer remained still and silent as the two of them drove away. How was he going to write THIS up in his report?

Zoe leaned comfortably against Jazz's driver's seat as he continued the drive back. He was going fast...really fast, and she glanced down at the speedometer. It was pegged at 160, but she could tell he was going much faster than that. She didn't mind, she knew he wasn't going to wreck, after all, if he wrecked, he'd hurt himself as well. It was kinda like a human running and tripping. Wait...people DID do that. Suddenly, she wasn't as secure as she'd been a moment before, but she made sure she buckled in safely. "Jazz," She asked softly, her eyes closing.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"If I bought you something...would you wear it?"

He was confused by that. "Uh...sure." he said slowly, then quickly accessing the World Wide Web files on human interaction, specifically the wear of objects. Within seconds he was bombarded with information regarding human females and their desires to 'dress up' the men in their lives. It seemed to be something femmes did when they cared about their partners. It also seemed like something males did for their females as well. He'd have to research further but for right now, he didn't think she meant to put him in clothing since that was ridiculous, so she meant it in a different way. Curious he asked, "Like what?"

She opened up heavy eyes just to roll them at his dashboard. "Remember our discussion about the meaning of the word 'surprise'? Don't worry it'll be..." she paused looking out the window at streetlight scenery going by too fast to even see clearly. "Uh...how fast are we going, exactly?"

Jazz replied casually "210...just a scosh over half my maximum land speed. But the roads here are in good repair and long straight paths with very little human traffic." He registered a sharp increase in her heart rate and anxiety levels, as well as a surge of adrenaline. Shock. He was the fastest, by far, of the five Earth-bound Autobots. Able to reach speeds of just a bit over 400 mph, he could really burn rubber when the streets were safe to do so, though it wasn't often. It was safe to assume any police that might catch his signature on radar would believe their equipment malfunctioned.

Plus they couldn't catch him anyway.

Zoe shook her head and resisted the urge to check her seatbelt. She trusted Jazz and soon she was back asleep, leaving him to wonder about what she was going to have him 'wear'.


	10. Chapter 10 Ghosts of the past

The next morning, the Autobots got to work earnestly on fixing up the old barn. Ironhide and Optimus began to hollow out the mountain behind the barn, while Jazz and Bumblebee began to move belongings from their place in Tranquility to their new home. Meanwhile Ratchet and Zoe got together to reroute and step up power supplies to the building. The existing electrical set up was inefficient and much too low to sustain the Autobots for long, so after Zoe got Ratchet city schematics, he got to work rebuilding the energy matrix. While the medic was busy doing that, Sam hooked up what he could of the Wall to the internet, local and satellite upfeeds, and the bundles of fiber optics that Zoe had _found_ for him.

She explained it was part of the security system. It was more sensors and video surveillance of the area. Sam found it quite a test of his intelligence to hook up, but he enjoyed the challenge and the work and once he got it going, it was easy after that. Besides, it was spring break; he had a week off and was so far enjoying it. Michaela was even here occasionally. It seemed her and Zoe got along well enough. They were both gear-heads, they had common ground.

The Autobots worked quickly. Quicker than any human construction crew. By making skillful and creative use of the Bone Yard's smelter at night, they were able to create new alloys. Within the week they were able to hollow out quite a bit of the mountain and make it a bit more 'alien'. The main room was still mostly used as the main room, but each Autobot now had a 'bedroom'; personal quarters. Even Zoe had a spot that was hers, but for safety reasons, it remained out in the bay area. Optimus Prime felt it paramount to maintain the outer bay of their headquarters as it had always been. Zoe's workshop. They did put up walls around her area though, giving her privacy and smug expressions sent towards Ratchet. It was significantly smaller then the Autobot's rooms. Each of their personal rooms contained its owner's individual recharging platform as well as personal effects that Optimus managed to retrieve from the Ark.

For safety reasons the Ark remained safely in hiding in the planet Venus' orbit. Once Optimus retrieved much-needed equipment from the ship and delivered it in much the same manner as the robots themselves had arrived on Earth, the ship returned to its pre-programmed functions.

It wasn't as if the Autobots were pack-rats, but much of the cargo delivered was of personal importance. Holo-records of comrades, trinkets from other worlds, from Cybertron, cannon augmentations for Ironhide, holo-vids for Jazz. There were practical items as well, weapon repair kits, medical scanners and lots and lots of equipment for Ratchet. Finally there were computer components for a super-computer Optimus called 'Teletran-one'.

The Autobots had also set up a holo-wall to separate the back room from the front room. It was, for all intents and purposes, to shield the fact there was a base behind the barn. It was becoming quite large as more and more was excavated. Ratchet now had an almost fully functional medical bay, being the first of the rooms finished.

Amist the buzz of activity, Zoe kept busy herself. During the day, she balanced her time with her new roommates with her obligations to Roscoe and the Bone Yard. It was easy for her to maintain the parts list for her employer and help customers find what they needed during the day. The Autobots were careful to not be seen by the humans milling about, and Zoe was careful to maintain the same aloof attitude Roscoe expected from her.

At night, she worked on a project of her own, careful to keep it away from the others, including Sam, and especially Ratchet. Finished with the prototype, she took satisfaction in the fact that it was activated and none of the Autobots detected it. Smiling she went on to create its twin and then move on to other projects. Rerouting power and water for the new 'base' was easy enough. A tweak here and there and a quick hack into the city's mainframe and they had water and power. Zoe was left to her own affairs. Sam, Michaela and Bumblebee returned to Tranquility since school would be starting again soon, and Jazz always seemed to find time for Zoe, no matter what else he was busy with. The nights passed into weeks, and the base slowly grew more like a home, rather than just a base.

------------------

Ratchet usually didn't get a lot of recharge time. It just wasn't wired in him that way. Staying busy for him was more relaxing than anything else really. He liked to keep his processors active. This night was no different; he had decided to work on weapon upgrades for his fellows. He looked up from his worktable as he heard soft movement. It could only be Zoe as it was much too light and soft for any Autobot. It was odd she was awake at this time and she wasn't heading towards the bathroom, rather the medbay, which was adjoining to the workshop.

Since the personal rooms had been finished Zoe had taken less to sleeping in her assigned room and more to sleeping on Jazz's berth with him. Sometimes she'd sleep inside his cab on the seats, other times she'd sprawl out over his robot body, somehow comfortable despite the awkward positioning she would be in.

But, the sharp sensed medic would hear her up some nights. He'd hear odd noises from Jazz's room, and then soon afterwards, he'd see Zoe wandering the hallways again. He didn't want to pry into their business but it did concern him and when he noticed Zoe heading to his medical bay, he headed that way as well.

"Zoe?" he asked, walking in the second door. He frowned when she froze at the sound of his voice. He'd had a medical function long enough to realize that was a bad sign and a frown formed on his face. "Is everything ok?" Ratchet's frown grew a bit deeper as preliminary scans of her body revealed elevated levels of neurokinins and peptides indicating a recent exposure to something inducing pain. As his scans revealed more, his frown intensified.

She was suffering from a traumatic injury of the soft tissues around her left eye where local capillaries had been burst and currently leaked red blood cells. She didn't turn around when he spoke. "I'm ok Ratch'," She said lightly. "Just um...got a bloody nose." She didn't move, and she could tell by the hot stare she could feel on her back that he was giving her, that he didn't believe her. Besides, she knew he had scanned her already and knew what was wrong. Zoe sighed. "Fine..." she conceded and turned to face him.

Ratchet blinked his optics. It looked a lot worse than his scanners indicated. Much of the left side of her face, by her eye, was purple, and the eye itself was a bit swollen. He immediately pointed to the table and she climbed up to it obediently. Meanwhile he prepared a cold compress for her face, even though he knew her body would heal such minor damage quickly. He could not defy his 'doctor' sub-routines. "What happened?"

For a moment Zoe considered lying to the doctor. A lie formed in her head quickly, but she sighed, wiping it away. It would be useless and wrong to lie to Ratchet. "Well..." she could not keep the hesitation completely from her voice. "Jazz...hit me." When Ratchet swiveled to look at her sharply, she amended. "I mean...he doesn't know he did Ratchet..." she looked up at him suddenly, defiantly. "And you can't tell him! There is a doctor patient privilege thing here right? You won't tell him. You can't tell him right? Right?"

The medic could only stare at her for a moment before he turned back to pick up the compress. Silently he went to her and placed it against her face gently. "Tell me what happened." He could see her reluctance to speak about her friend, but it was necessary. He didn't want to confront Jazz about this, but if it was an indication that he was malfunctioning somewhere, then it was his priority to repair that.

He listened to Zoe tell him about Jazz's nightmares. Truthfully it didn't surprise him. Jazz had always thrived in danger, in the thrill of combat. It was the reason he'd done so well in the Special Forces. Ratchet had never asked him about his missions, but he knew some of them required harsh decisions, terrible consequences, and horrifying measures to complete. Jazz had always taken everything in stride, never wavering from his fun-loving attitude. But the medical professional in Ratchet knew that thousands of years of traumatic missions, torture and loss, and the suppression of the emotional by-products, would have a psychological effect on even the most stalwart of 'bots. Everyone had their stress limits after all.

Apparently Jazz's way of dealing with that post traumatic stress was lashing out during his recharge cycles occasionally. Ratchet shook his head grimly. It was likely that most of Zoe's late night forays to the med bay were due to his off-line processor discharge. He'd long suspected Jazz of such things though, back on the Ark, he'd hear loud noises from his room some nights. Since his own room had never been near the Lieutenants he'd not had the opportunity to deduce if the noises were 'normal' or not. Even back on Cybertron, he'd seen Jazz's room occasionally have odd damage to the interior structures. Jazz, for his part, had accused the twins of the damage, which they denied.

But, Ratchet rationalized, if his actions were dangerous to Zoe, then he needed to be told.

Zoe seemed to read his thoughts. "NO! Ratchet!" she cried out. "You can't tell him! He doesn't mean to hurt me. He doesn't realize it and it would hurt him to know. I don't want you to tell him. Please!" The plaintive plea in her voice was spark-rending for Ratchet and his vents cycled deeply. "Besides," she continued. "It's my fault for sleeping on him. Sometimes he dreams about being ripped apart by Megatron, other nights it's about some of the missions he went on that were really bad. I..." she looked down. "...I understand why. The things he saw and did, the things he's been through...its all so heavy. If he knew that he hurt me, it would just make things worse." Her voice fell as she hopped down from the table. "Please Ratchet? Please?"

Ratchet was quiet for a long time, weighing the consequences of his silence. On one hand Jazz had obviously been displaying this behavior for quite some time already and it wasn't likely to stop with simple medical attention. For all his expertise, Ratchet was not a psychologist and had limited ability in the treatment of mental disorders. On the other hand, the person most affected was willing to forgive and forget and walk right back into the danger, so to speak. "Fine." He conceded finally. "Keep that on your face for a while ok? I won't mention it to him right now, but if it gets worse, I'll have him in for diagnosis."

Zoe smiled widely and impulsively gave Ratchet a hug around his enormous leg. "Thanks Ratch!" She dashed away; headed right back to Jazz's room. He watched after her for a moment and then smiled as he returned to the workshop.

------------------

It was late Sunday night when Zoe walked in with a box. The Autobots, minus their leader, were crowded around the monitors, watching Animal Planet, specifically MeerKat manor. Zoe walked up behind them and watched them. One of the meerkats was pregnant; the others were watching her children, while her brothers were out playing around. A predator approached and, using a tactical retreat, they managed to herd the children to safety while distracting the predator enough to ensure everyone's survival.

Ironhide grunted. "They should carry weapons. It would take less effort to defend their territory if they armed up properly. Hmmph."

Ratchet shook his head. "They're _animals_, Ironhide." He figured he should explain, slowly...with small words. "Even though they display a remarkable propensity for teamwork, they lack the cognitive process for such complex objectives such as area defense towards tactical confrontations." He didn't know any small words.

Ironhide grunted again. "Rodents..."

Ratchet gave him a slight shake of his head, "Actually, they are members of the mongoose family, not rodents...as you call them...at all." he stopped when Ironhide fixed a glare on him.

Zoe giggled at their banter and Jazz turned around to look at her. "What's crackin' Boo?" He'd called her his little bitch once, in the same way he'd first greeted Sam and Michaela. That night he'd been in the med bay getting his vocalizer repaired. He'd decided then to do better research on human slang terms. He eyed the box in her hands. "What's that?" His scanners began to scan its contents.

She spun around quickly. "HEY!" she said offended. "No! No, scanning!" They turned off. "Remember our definition of surprise?" Zoe gave him a mock glare as she turned back around. "Remember, you promised you'd wear something if I bought it for you. Remember? Huh?" She had a rare ear to ear grin.

It scared him. Truly. What had he gotten himself into? His brief scan had revealed only that the contents of the box contained something metallic. He glanced at his friends, both of whom had abandoned their interest in Animal Planet in lieu of a more entertaining spectacle. "...yeah, I remember."

From his place in front of the television Ironhide commented casually "So that could be a giant pink bow, and he'd have to wear it?"

Zoe laughed, and she nodded. "Yup. He promised."

Ratchet chuckled. "Pink isn't really his color, though perhaps something in a powder blue. It would compliment his silver tone."

Jazz crouched down nearer to her, hoping it was NOT a giant pink bow, and ignoring the two guffawing bots behind him. "So...what's in the box?"

Zoe held out the box, but didn't open it. "Scan it with your tran-scanner, then transform." She was still grinning widely.

Jazz would have swallowed if that was a function of his mechanical body, but his apprehension disappeared once he scanned the box and it was his turn to grin widely. "Sweet!" he said, as trans-scanner waves danced over the box briefly. Then he transformed...wearing four bran new, chrome 18" spinner rims. He revved forward a foot to start them spinning and they shimmered in the artificial lighting.

Zoe's face lit up. "You like them?" She walked over to his side to look at the new rims. Ironhide and Ratchet crowded closer to see them too. To Zoe, they really did look good on him, they matched his low profile Solstice body as well, and she only hoped he liked them too. "A little bling-bling?"

In response, Jazz revved his engine loudly. "Oh yeah!" He jerked forward again to make them spin. He liked his gift and felt a stab of guilt at his belief that she'd get him something cheesy. Music blared loudly from his speakers in his glee. It was a good gift, he realized, she understood him. He absolutely loved anything that made him turn heads, made him stand out. It was his motto after all. Besides, he realized with a grin, Bumblebee is going to be sooo jealous.

Ironhide grunted. He didn't see the practical purpose in such a gift. Jazz was, after all, head of special operations, and his assignments often took him into covert operations. Jazz was so NOT the definition of covert, not with his propensity for flair. But, the weapons specialist realized, his 'on-duty' performance was 180 degrees from his real self and, while he understood the distinction, he didn't understand how he could so fully suppress his personality.

Jazz was everyone's friend. He fit in the easiest in new situations, new worlds, among new people. Always the popular one, he was gregarious and outgoing. Unlike Bumblebee, who, while entirely capable, was more introverted and lacked experience in dealing with others. Ratchet, too, was well liked, and while he got along with everyone well enough, his bedside manner left a lot to be desired. He had an annoying habit of throwing things at his patients AFTER he repaired them, especially if they got damaged doing something unwise. He had a great amount of talent to patch things up, both physical and emotional with his comrades. That was the reason why Ratchet was the chief emissary to the High Counsel of Ancients, back home on Cybertron.

Ironhide, on the other hand, was upfront about everything, even when discretion was the better part of valor. He said what was on his mind, when he felt it was warranted. He didn't have time for games; simple and straightforward, that was the way to do things. He wasn't overly talkative, but he would speak up when he had a point to make. He preferred to let his cannons do the talking, and they were loud enough to make his point clear. And in most cases, if you showed people your weapons first, they were more inclined to listen to what you had to say.

He supposed it was because of his age. Ironhide knew he was set in his ways, grumpy, and cursed more then he should. But it was his duty to be Optimus' strong arm. He was the enforcer and proud of his role. Not completely happy about their being stuck on the rock called Earth, he resolved to make the most of it. It was Optimus' decree after all. He chuckled as he looked over Jazz's newest addition. It was perfect for the lieutenant. He grunted, and moved away.

Ratchet, too, didn't see the practical purpose in such a gift, but he, unlike Ironhide, understood the need for aesthetically pleasing objects. Truthfully, he liked the look of these rims, and wondered if she could find some for him too. No reason that all of them shouldn't look classier. He'd been thinking of a new paint job himself.

Zoe, for her part gushed over Jazz's new look, even though it was such a slight change. It was closer to say she was happy if he was happy. She was glad she bought a pair across town.

The driver's side door opened up, and Jazz rocked side to side on his shocks. "Get in, my Boo!" he called out. "Let's go show these off in town!"

Laughing, she rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch as she climbed in. "You want to cruise?" She asked with an incredulous tone. "At 11 pm...on a Sunday night? In Boulder?!" She laughed, and joked "You've blown a head gasket, you know?" The door closed and he roared out of the headquarters anyway.

It was nearly sunrise when they returned home and once again Zoe was sleeping comfortably in Jazz's plush seats. He pulled into the bay quietly, his music nearly muted. They had cruised down the highway chatting between the two of them and while Jazz never truly lost track of time, he had simply not cared to maintain surveillance on it. His gift pleased him. It was simple yet remarkably insightful. Ratchet, up still on watch duty, gave him a slight glance as he rolled in.

He couldn't transform, loathe as he was to physically shake her out, so he rolled past to his quarters. Besides, he rather liked it when she chose to recharge near him. Perhaps, as a human, she didn't truly understand, but the choice of recharging location was an intimate act among Cybertronians. Sharing berths was something between couples. Unlike the others, he had decorated his quarters with Earth found objects, including one giant disco ball he'd hung from the ceiling. One of her pet cats, Mick had taken residence in the middle of his recharging platform, but it bolted away when the 1.8 ton vehicle rolled up next to it. Jazz settled in for a few hours recharge as well.

Just before he powered down, he felt her stir, restlessly, in her sleep and he wondered what she dreamt about. He felt a strange stirring in his chest, his spark, and suddenly he WAS able to see, in a sense, what she dreamt about. Zoe's dream self was running, running away from something nameless, that nameless thing that always seems to know where you are, where you've gone. The images he felt from her were disjointed, chaotic, and he wanted to help her. He felt helpless at her distress. Then suddenly, as quickly as it had started, she calmed down. Taking a cue from Bumblebee, Jazz turned on his stereo to soft, mellow music to help put her at ease. The dream faded to calm, peace, and she whispered his name in her slumber.

Jazz felt a shock run through him. It was true. Even he, in his perpetual state of denial, could do so no longer. Sighing deeply, he powered down.

------------------

Beyond the sensors of the Autobots, on the far side of Boulder, three beings had watched Jazz thunder by in the twilight before dawn. One pair of eyes was human, the other two, mechanoid, and all three watched the vehicle disappear into town.

The human looked at his companions. "That's her."

"I-Is g-g-goooood," Said the smaller of the robots with difficulty. "No s-so long n-now."


	11. Chapter 11 Alex arrives

The next day Zoe drove Roscoe's beat up clunker into town to pick up parts and supplies for him. It wasn't often Roscoe had her do pick-up but he'd been feeling a bit under the weather and Zoe couldn't let the sick old man overwork himself. The Autobots reacted with somewhat negative postures to this. Optimus wasn't comfortable with Zoe going out alone, despite Zoe's loud claims that this was Boulder, and she'd been living here for a year before the Autobots had come.

Jazz offered to drive her, but the small frame of his sports car form was impractical for a delivery vehicle. So, then Ironhide stepped forward. His exoskeleton was infinitely more sensible, since he was a large pick-up truck, but Zoe denied him too. "How am I going to explain why I have a truck like Ironhide?" She glared at his stocky black and grey form.

Ironhide glared at her back. "What is wrong with this form?" He put his massive hands on his thick armored plating. "It is practical and functional. It performs to peak operating standards, and quite suitable for battle." He crossed his arms in front of him a bit insulted that she would suggest he was incapable of fulfilling any task she would need. "I am more than enough to carry whatever human cargo you require."

_You mean other then the ton of bypasses in your hip?_ Zoe couldn't help but think at his display of indignation. But instead she replied with, "No 'Hide. It's got nothing to do with that." She swept her arm around to encompass all the Autobots. "All of you are practically bran-new vehicles! No scratches, no dents, shiny." She thought back to their stories and holo-vids of Bumblebee's original appearance. He had once worn the skin of a classic camaro, yellow still. He had only changed when Michaela prompted him to. Though it was a better fit, even his old form wouldn't do in this situation. "How am I going to justify why I'm driving a new Topkick? Or a H2, not to mention you're also an emergency vehicle? That sort of thing is illegal." She sighed. "Neither of you are even factory standard. You've got so much after-market dripping off you you're not even the same vehicles really." She glared at each of them in turn. "Besides, I'm poor."

Ratchet looked curious. "What does your current state of capital have to do with our alternate forms?" He asked.

"Because….Ratch," She laughed. "You're a forty-three THOUSAND dollar Hummer2, and Ironhide had to land in Beverly Hills or someplace and scan a fifty thousand dollar Topkick."

Ironhide furrowed his brow plates. "What is a Beverly Hills?"

"Google it."

"...Oh." Ironhide said after a moment. Then he grinned, "Jazz is only twenty-five thousand Earth dollars. Fully loaded." He glanced over at Jazz. "Cheap."

Jazz grumbled and turned his back to Ironhide.

In the end Zoe had to compromise to Jazz following around behind her, with his holo-form. Zoe sighed, not really knowing what a holo-form was. She simply stood in front of his bumper and lamented her poor fortune, until holo-Jazz appeared behind her. She blinked. He was taller than she was, though just at 6 feet, toned, well-built; his eyes were the same intense bluish-honey color, swarthy skin, dark shoulder length hair and an easy smile.

He moved up to her and she blinked in a bit of confusion, turning to look at the Solstice. "This is...just weird." She said finally as she poked the hologram through what she thought was its insubstantial forehead. It wasn't. "What? It's...your...solid!" She finished a bit confusedly. It helped that holo-Jazz was easy on the eyes, but still...she didn't think she could get used to this.

Holo-Jazz laughed and leaned into her, pushing her back up against his hood gently, but quite a bit sensually at the same time. "Holomatter generator." He explained with a mischievous grin. "Wanna feel? Everything...is solid."

Zoe couldn't help but drag her eyes downward over his well toned and sculpted musculature. Had he been watching human porn or something on the computers!? Maybe E-Hollywood on the television. She gasped a bit, her eyes falling further still. "AND you're naked!"

Holo-Jazz only chuckled at that glancing down at his body then back up at Zoe. "Clothes are over-rated..." he purred in her ear.

Zoe managed to overcome her astonishment and grin back at him. "Yeah...naked has no style. Its like wearing only primer. Where's the fashion statement?" She let out the inadvertent breath she'd been holding when clothing flickered into place over his body. Sheesh, she thought, he was wearing FUBU gear...

Still, his nearness scared her a bit, even as it excited her. Heck, he even smelled real and she could feel her heartbeat speed up, but it was still strange. Luckily Jazz didn't push his position on her and backed away, seeming to sense her reluctance. In a small flurry of energy particles holo-Jazz disappeared from in front of her, and reappeared in the driver's seat, ready to go. Zoe, for her part refused to allow her mind to think about that little exchange the remainder of the day.

Holo-Jazz of course drove Autobot Jazz, and followed Zoe around town that day while she picked up supplies and even to Mission City where she shopped at Sam's club to replenish Roscoe's dwindling store supplies. By the time she was finished, the afternoon was nearly evening.

"Oy..." Zoe collapsed on the bean bags around the Wall. It had been a busy day, but really how boring could that have been for Jazz...just driving around in circles all day. She glanced up at Ironhide, who was on watch duty and scanning over news casts for any signs of Decepticon activity. It was his job to watch for their enemies, or signs of their whereabouts. So far the Decepticon's had laid low, wherever they were at, they weren't making a lot of noise.

Somewhere in the base, she could hear Ratchet and Optimus having some sort of argument. It sounded medical. Official. And it sounded like the great Autobot leader was resisting Ratchets medical opinions. Jazz came back out into the bay, rubbing his shoulder idly and sat next to Zoe, staring up at the screen too. She smiled to herself and leaned over on his leg. They didn't have to share words to share affection.

When she felt his fingertips gently rubbing her back, Zoe closed her eyes, content, and began to drift off to sleep. Suddenly, an internal alarm went off jolting her upright. Beside her Jazz's head swiveled over towards her abrupt movement but she wasn't watching him. She stood up quickly, looking around. She ignored Jazz's quizzical grunt and ran over to the small bank of computers controlling the original security of the barn.

The monitors were clear, but she knew the feeling she felt was real. Panic started to rise in her, and even Ironhide was staring at her now, her rising bodily functions apparent even to his sensors. She hit the silent alarm to alert Optimus and Ratchet in the back and the holo-wall rose up to hide the rear section.

Ironhide quickly checked the upgraded security. It was empty...no...wait...there WAS something there. He zoned in on the blip. It was much to small to be any Decepticon other then Frenzy. But the readings were off somewhat. He squinted his optics at the monitor, trying to ascertain the threat.

"You've got to transform..." Zoe said quietly at first running over to the desk and rummaging through the drawers quickly. "Now!" she repeated, a panic edging at her voice the second time. Finding what she was searching for she shoved it in her pocket quickly. Jazz and Ironhide exchanged glances, but then the security alarm went off.

"Hurry!" Zoe pleaded as Ironhide looked over the monitors again. Whatever it was, was headed into the barn. Both he and Jazz slipped into their alternate forms as Zoe paced around them restlessly.

Hidden behind the holo-wall, Optimus and Ratchet watched the goings-on with confused interest.

Only moments after Ironhide and Jazz settled into their secondary forms, the main door to the barn opened up, and a human male walked in slowly, carefully.

Zoe took several steps towards the intruder slowly herself. She was wary, and she started to pace circles around the newcomer. Behind her she could sense, more than see, the tension levels of the Autobots. She knew Ironhide was aching to use his cannons and she hoped mightily that he wouldn't have to use them inside here...what a mess.

She stalked around their guest, like a large cat, watching him. Likewise, his eyes, the same oddly bright blue as Zoe's, never left hers. He was slightly less than 6 feet tall, well built, and moved with the same surreal grace as she did. With definite Asian features, his copper-colored hair was well past his shoulders and tied back. His expression was hard, and he stared at the girl in front of him as he walked forward till they were less than ten feet apart.

"What are you doing here Alex?"

Alex's face remained passive for a moment, as he stared at her. Then suddenly the façade broke apart in a smile, and he rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Haven't changed have you Zoe?" As he chuckled his predatory stance dropped away and he took on a more relaxed posture.

Ironhide scanned this 'intruder'. All it would take was a single word from Zoe and he'd eject this punk from her home. HIS home too. But, there was something about this Alex. Though his scanners weren't nearly as refined as Rachet's or even Optimus' but, especially at this range, they could tell him everything he needed to know.

Like Zoe, the newcomer oozed Decepticon energy vibrations. This Alex carried the same cybernetic equipment as Zoe. Alex! He realized with a start. Zoe had said that name to him briefly once before. When they were at the quarry, she mentioned how he always called her weak. It suggested this Alex was stronger than Zoe, but, Ironhide thought smugly, he could take him out with ease. Say the word Zoe.

Beside him Jazz was having similar thoughts, though tinged with a bit of resentment. She had steadfastly refused to reveal much of her past, and he'd thought he'd come to terms with that, to accept her decision. But, now, confronted with someone obviously from that past he found the old emotions returning to the surface once again, plus a new one.

For a moment he thought about that feeling. He didn't think he'd mind if it was one of his friends, one of his -Autobot- friends, but another human...it was different. There were differences there that he couldn't hope to make up for. He'd done plenty of research on the web about humans and their baffling mating rituals. There were so many confusing and contradictory customs to follow; he didn't know how humans knew to follow them all. But, from these he could tell that all humans shared an intense desire for companionship. Not unlike his own kind he surmised. Still...there were times he could tell she was lonely too, and, at present, there wasn't anything he could do to alleviate that basic human need, that instinct. But here was Alex, someone who, judging from her rising physiological reaction, had once served in that capacity. Was it possible they wished to serve that way again? _Blast!_

Not privy to either of the mechanoid's private thoughts Alex and Zoe continued the stand-off. Zoe felt like she was going to burst. Why was he here? Alex of all people. "...Alex." She began again.

She was unable to finish her sentence as he crossed the ten feet between them in a flash of movement to put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not here to bring you back Zoe." He said forcefully. "Believe me. I'm not looking to go back there myself." He backed off her a moment to look at her. "Man..." he said, his voice going soft. "It's good to see you..."

Zoe found all the old emotions she had thought long buried rising to the surface. This was Alex, once her best friend, once her lover. She was confused. Why was he here? How did he find her? But, the wall she had erected around her was crumbling, and she couldn't stop the rush of emotion she felt at seeing him. She had thought herself distanced from her past, immune to its reach, forgotten.

But that all vanished the moment he put his hands on her.

Zoe melted into his arms and they wrapped around her tightly. Both of them lost in the gentle rush that surrounded them. Her head was buried in his chest, inhaling his smell, that aura that brought her back, that Alex-ness about him. And he had turned his face into her hair, feeling the same warmth rush through him, that unmistakable Zoe that had once sustained his emotional existence. It was almost intoxicating for both, but after a moment they separated and she backed up again, once again turning serious. "Ok...WHY are you here? How did you find me?"

Alex laughed looking around her, ignoring her questions. "Wow, Zoe...you have a huge house-barn thing going on here...out in the middle of armpit USA..." he eyeballed the two vehicles, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah...nice cars...you into grand theft auto now?"

"Uh..." she dug a toe into the ground. "Well you know...gotta keep the skills up." She laughed. It sounded so hollow, but Alex nodded, understanding and mentioned something about him doing the same. She backed up a bit, to Jazz's bumper and sat down lightly on his hood. Below her, she could feel the tiny vibrations coming from him. There was no way for him to speak now, but she didn't need him to talk to understand the bitter emotion he was feeling. Zoe didn't blame him, she couldn't. But she had never thought it would come around to face her again. She had been certain she had shut the door to that life forever.

All Zoe wanted to do at the moment was apologize to Jazz. Somehow she could literally feel the pain he was feeling. The confusion, the resentment, but she couldn't. All she could do was act normal and hope Alex left quickly, but even that thought saddened her. It had been over a year since she'd seen him, since she'd left him without even a goodbye note. She knew a lot of Alex's friendly demeanor was a mask.

Alex nodded with a chuckle of his own, looking around. "I meant it when I said I wasn't here to bring you back to the Sector Zoe. We left too, me and Simon, and we swore we'd never go back." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk?" When Zoe looked hesitant he laughed. "Come on! Take me for a ride."

His words surprised her. It wasn't what she was expecting him to say. "Uh...what?" she stammered. "A ride? In what?"

"Duh!" he said jokingly, walking over towards Jazz's passenger door. "How about in that sweet ride you're sitting on?"

No! This was horrible. Zoe thought frantically. Jazz was the LAST car she wanted to take Alex for a ride in. How would Jazz react to this? She knew it wouldn't be pretty, although he was currently stuck, unable to voice his discontent. He was already bitter about her refusal to talk about her past to him, but this was like a slap in the face. She couldn't do that to him. "Hey, how about we take the truck?' She suggested quickly. "You used to love to off-road remember? The truck would be great for that." Alex's back was to Ironhide, so he missed the Topkick's hazards flash briefly. Great, Zoe thought, Ironhide is going to 'terminate' her friend.

But Alex refused to be put off like that, and he pulled Jazz's door open. "I love going fast more. Come on, Zoe."

Zoe didn't see any way out of this while keeping her friends identities secret, so she slid off of him and went to the door. Alex was still gushing about the car as he got in. "Man, you have good taste Zoe, this car is off-the-hook!"

Despite the situation, she laughed, as she sat in the driver's seat. "Yeah," She agreed, with a truthful smile. "He's my favorite." She smiled softly running her hands lightly over the steering wheel, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny miniature disco ball and hung it on the mirror.

"'He'?" Alex looked at her strangely for a moment then chuckled. "Haven't changed have you Zo'? Still have a soft spot for style huh?" He looked around the dashboard. "Bet the rims were your idea..."

"Yeah..." she said, growing a bit nostalgic when she heard her old name, "You know me Alex..." Zoe drove them out of the barn, somewhat sedately, a bit unused to actually driving Jazz. He never let her drive when they'd gone out. Not because of a control thing, but simply because it was easier. He was standard, his engine was powerful, and she worked hard to not grind his gears...which did happen once, and she winced. "Sorry." She said, more to Jazz then to Alex, who only chuckled, misunderstanding.

As soon as they were gone Ironhide went back to his primary form and instantly went to the monitors, watching Jazz drive them away. At the same time both Optimus and Ratchet burst out from behind the holo-wall and went over to Ironhide quickly.

"Ironhide, report!" Commanded Optimus quickly. This was bad. From their hiding spot behind the wall Ratchet run a thorough scan on Alex and reported the same conclusions about him that he had on Zoe. He was definitely cybernetic and of the same stock as Zoe. He read as a deception as well. Ratchet's sensors, now more fine tuned due to his experience with Zoe, were able to give Optimus a detailed reading. Alex was definitely more powerful then Zoe, and had less 'human' parts then she did. He was physically stronger and denser as well. And, judging from his bio signature, he was hiding something. It appeared he'd had an ulterior motive. Alex not only avoided her questions, but seemed to have outright hostile intentions hidden below the surface.

"They seem to be headed north east of here at a rapid pace." Ironhide raised his cannon. "I can go after them."

Optimus shook his head. "No. Zoe obviously knows this Alex. However, we must deal with this possible threat carefully. Jazz is with her, he won't let any harm come to her." He trusted his lieutenant, but he still worried. To the best of his knowledge Jazz had never had to deal with any situation quite like this one. Deny it as he might, he too could tell Jazz was suffering from the effects of an unrequited spark-bond. A part of him smiled wistfully, thinking about his own bond with Elita-One, wondering where she was now and his hand went to his own chest. Where too, below the armor, beat a spark that was lonely and distant and wanting.

He forced his thoughts back to the present. From the spark-bond he knew that Jazz would be instinctually driven to protect her, but Jazz was a good soldier, and he wouldn't allow personal feelings to interfere with his mission. "Keep a tracking signal on them, we can trust Jazz to keep her safe, but be ready to go after them."

Ironhide nodded and hacked into the American satellite network and quickly got a bead on his comrade. They were headed out of Boulder but not far. He estimated that, if the situation demanded, he could get to Jazz within 3 minutes. He made a few adjustments but his attempts at a visual were thwarted. There were no satellites in direct overhead orbit. "Son of a glitch," he swore. "Ratch, we need to get something in orbit for the future for things like this."

The medic nodded. He'd been working on a series of orbital devices so they could have a wider range of coverage. He worried for both Jazz and Zoe. Though they hadn't known her long at all, she was considered a friend. It would be painful to lose another friend. Ratchet had even spent time with her teaching her and Michaela the basics of Autobot anatomy. After all, the medic might need a medic sometime.

Michaela has picked it up quite well also, more impressive since she didn't have the AllSpark guiding her like Zoe. Still, she had been a help when he was busy. Even Ironhide had allowed her to take a look at his cannons, under supervision of course; something he rarely let anyone touch, much less tinker with.

Around the monitor, the three Autobots could only watch the moving blip that was their comrade and through electronic communication, they were able to listen in on the conversation inside the vehicle as well.

That moving blip was headed towards a small roadside rest stop.

Zoe pulled into the small deserted stop. Night was falling and the lights had begun to flicker to life. During the ride neither she nor Alex had said much, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, at least not on Alex's part. Zoe was still all too aware that Jazz could hear, see, every word, everything, between his two occupants. What conversation they did have, was focused on the past, on good times they once shared. By the time she stopped the car, much of her apprehension had vanished, but she still longed to talk to Jazz, to apologize, but...a new emotion tugged at her. Regret. She should have told him about Alex, a long time ago.

Zoe parked the car and got out, walking forward a bit towards the hill in front of them. Jazz's engine was left running and she watched as Alex took several steps past her. He paused, looking up at the hill, and then started to walk the short distance up the side towards the crest. He looked back at Zoe briefly, that unspoken invitation to follow, clear in his eyes.

She started to follow him, looking back at Jazz sorrowfully, and bending down by the grill. "I...I'm sorry." She whispered and then stood up to follow him.

Jazz watched them disappear over the crest of the hill. He forced away the desire to transform and demand answers, and forced himself to calm down. To disengage those receptors that drove him to distraction now. This Alex could still be a threat. Judging by the anxiety levels he could scan from Zoe's biological functions, she was on edge, worried, scared. But from the bond he could sense something else.

Shame. But what about?

On the hill, Alex only smiled at her and then looked away into the distance with a sigh. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. When he'd started this mission, his purpose had been clear, defined. It wasn't difficult to follow her, to find her since he knew what he was searching for. Billy' rescue by a 'Zoe' had provided him a starting point. From there, he'd managed to narrow down her location. But now, here, as he felt her nearness, her touch, once more, his resolve crumpled like wet sand. He tried to focus on her betrayal, her pain, she'd caused him, but he had long given up such feelings. Or at least, he thought he had.

Her voice in his ears was hard, and he turned at the sound of her voice. "Why are you here Alex? This isn't a social visit..."

He smiled, gazing at her. Had he been that transparent? Or did Zoe still have that uncanny ability to read him like a book? And his easy smile faded. "No...no its not." He looked away. "But first...let me tell you what happened once you left..."

That wasn't what she expected him to say and it threw her for a loop. "What?"

Alex turned back to her. "Listen, I don't have a lot of time, but I'll tell you what I can." He looked away in to the sky and started his story:

_"As you know...Sector 7 disbanded after the battle with Megatron. What you don't know is after the battle in __Mission__City__, when they were supposed to be breaking apart the operation; they were bought up by a private company. __Drath Industries.__ Victor Drath. He __bought__ the secrets of the Sector and that means he__ bought __us. It was his mission to find the remaining teams from that point forward. He also was able to save the bodies of the fallen Decepticons before they were lost to the Larentian abyss. The government thinks they're disposed of...they're wrong. The bodies, save two, are somewhere in the__Caribbean._

_But even with the secrets of the Sector, Drath was unable to __bring their bodies back to life. _

_It was then he found Frenzy, the Decepticon hacker. Or rather, Frenzy found him. Frenzy and his mate Barricade burst into Drath labs one day and pretty much took over. They contacted Starscream who joined them, as well as Scorponox...all survivors of the __Mission __City__ battle. They took over Drath labs first to simply have access to the bodies of their comrades, but then...a month later,__ Frenzy and Barricade heard from a police report about a giant robot in __Las Vegas__. In the report it was described as a small car. One two of the Autobots were cars...one was dead, the other one Barricade was familiar with. When it wasn't THAT one...they knew it had to be the other. But it was dead, Megatron killed it...so he started digging though the S-7 archives. _

_In them they found footage of your contact with the Cube, and they found the experiments the Sector later did with the Cube on me, and on __Simon__. Starscream__ now__ made it his new mission to find us, __to __bring back Megatron, and __to __return __to Cybertron_

_Simon and I were together when __Drath found__ us. YThey 'explained' their plan to us, and for Simon it was logical to follow the Decepticon plan, as it would rid our planet of these robots and the destruction they brought with them. So we went along. He gave us the body of the robot known as Bonecrusher, and we were told to bring back his spark. _

_Unfortunately, the Cube didn't touch us the way it touched you, and it took both of us together to accomplish that, and it took a lot out of us. We can't do it again. Starscream realized that to bring back Megatron…he'd have to find you._

_So here I am..."_

His story finished, Alex could only watch Zoe's mixed reaction. He watched her face go from questioning, to shock and then betrayal. How could she not? He was sent here to bring her back to the life she fled, no matter the cost. "Listen Zoe..." he began, reaching out towards her.

She slapped his hand away violently. "No!" She couldn't believe her ears, Alex and Simon were in league with the Autobot's eternal enemies. "The Decepticons are evil. They don't care about you, or Simon. How can you work for them? What did they do to you?"

Her increasing hysterics were getting louder and he looked around with unease. "Shut up for a minute Zoe! Just SHUT UP!" He growled, rubbing his temples in exasperation. She hadn't changed much; still emotional as ever. But, surprisingly, she did as he asked. The anger in her eyes was still there, simmering, waiting to see what he did next.

Alex was stood a distance back from her and he turned around. He kept his back to her while he struggled with the right words. How to tell her? Alex knew HE was listening and any overt warning would probably result in something bad.

There was only one way. He heard her say his name quietly, but then her words died away as he started to sing. It was a short simple song; one that danced around the scale. It spoke of a time long ago when the two of them were closer, heavy with distant memories, emotion.

There had once been a time in Zoe's life when Alex was her world, her commander, her lover. She would have died for him, but that changed the day she heard the AllSpark speak to her. Now, there was just bitter memories faded with time. But, she realized, there was more in his song then just wistful recollections. The old code they'd once used was there as well. The code they'd used to avoid notice of the Sector's ever watchful eye. To pass on messages between each other and the other teams.

On the outside the song sounded sad, regretful, but there was a message there, hidden within the al capella scaling of the song. Zoe was in terrible danger and from the widening expression on her face, he knew she remembered, she understood.

But despite the immediate threat, it was easy for him to forget how much she'd hurt both himself and Simon when she jumped the line. Time had lessened the ache, but not the memory. Without thinking he leaned down and brought their lips together in a gentle rush of achingly complex emotions.

Zoe became lost in that singular act, and for a tiny moment she could believe her life was still simple. But regret and guilt quickly washed away those feelings. Regret that, once again, she hadn't been forthright with those she cared about the most. She pulled away quickly and took a step back.

Alex ran a hand over his hair with a soft chuckle. "Sorry..." he apologized weakly. He hadn't meant to kiss her. Hell, he hadn't meant to warn her either. "You've got someone else don't you?"

Zoe frowned, uncomfortable. "Yes..." she said at first, and then seemed to think it over and recanted. "...no...well..." she sighed in slight exasperation. "I don't know...we're ... different...It's complicated..." She shook her head forcefully. This was not the time to be analyzing her personal life. He was a robot, an alien robot. How futile her feelings were. What chance did they have together?

But impending danger forced those thoughts away. "Alex...You know I can't go..." There was relief in his eyes. "But...I can't stay...what are they going to do to you?"

Alex chuckled bitterly, his words coming faster and faster as he went on. "They're Decepticons...they probably won't kill us because we have small pieces of the Cube...but...forget that..." He grabbed her arms, his voice turning frantic as his basic systems began to shout warnings at him. "We're out of time, you have to go NOW!"

Zoe nodded and turned to run to edge of the hill so she could shout a warning to Jazz. She was faced with an impossible choice. If she didn't go back her family would be hurt, killed maybe. But if she went back, there was a chance she'd be used to fight the friends she'd come to care about, maybe love. But if she went with Alex...maybe she and her team could wound the Decepicons enough for the Autobots to finally be allowed to live in peace. It was a chance, an infinitely small one, but a chance none the less. "Jazz! RUN! It's a ---!"

She was unable to finish her sentence as the ground suddenly exploded in a shower of energy, heat and rocks, blowing both humans into the air violently.

Below them at the bottom of the hill was Jazz, still waiting impatiently. He transmitted everything back to Optimus and the others. He knew his judgment on this was cloudy, biased. He would have to rely on Optimus to make the best decision. He could hear what they were talking about, he heard the Decepticon plan, and he could feel Zoe's apprehension through their bond. She was hateful at first, then uneasy, then what? Was the feeling he felt from her...acceptance? Did they just engage in a pre-mating ritual? Was she really considering going with Alex to work for the Decepticons? Impossible! She wouldn't. She _couldn't_! Then she yelled it was a trap. What?!

Before he could react to her warning an explosion lit the hilltop above him. Out of the darkness, Zoe's body flew over the crest, and landed heavily on Jazz's windshield, leaving a small splatter of blood on the glass. She slid down his hood to the ground, dazed, even as he transformed below her.

She fell right into his hands. "Zoe?" He cried. "ZOE!" Though her response was muddled, groggy, a check on her vitals revealed she was fine otherwise. He looked up with a snarl, as his sensors told him only one thing.

Starscream.


	12. Chapter 12 Joined

Zoe shook her head as she tried to shake off the stun. Dimly she realized she was being held by Jazz's left hand while his right transformed into his crescent cannon. She could hear its turbines winding up, preparing to fire, and she desperately pushed away the last of the haze that surrounded her. "Alex...?" She said, then, more forcefully as the last of the stun left her. "ALEX!"

Still on the hill, Alex was shaking off his own stun. Blearily he looked around for Zoe. He knew what attacked them. He looked up as a familiar aircraft burnt over the landscape. It transformed directly in front of him, stood there...and laughed.

"Foolish flesh-creature...Did you think I trusted you?" Then it laughed; a strange hollow sounding electronic garble. "No...you, and that girl, are much too important to me." It turned its gaze on the ground nearby, which began to ripple and buckle, as if something burrowed below the surface.

In a shower of rocks and dirt, a second mechanoid emerged from the ground. This one had the body of a scorpion, and it lashed out at the air near the first ones feet.

"Starscream..." Alex started to say, protest, yell, but his words were cut off as the robot swept him up in its giant hands, along with an amount of dirt he was sitting on, before he could react. He was still too dazed to move properly. "...No! What ... what are you doing?"

"Can't have you getting in the way now can we?" Starscream said with mock affection. "You'll be safe–er, with me." Quickly he tossed Alex into the sky and transformed around him. Inside, Alex landed in the pilot's seat and began to beat on the glass in a futile effort.

"You said she wouldn't be hurt!" He screamed, desperately he thought about employing his own on board weapons, but he knew it would be a wasted effort within the robot. No! This wasn't how things were supposed to have gone. How could he have been this stupid? He had been a fool to trust the Decepticons.

Hovering, Starscream ignored the roaring protests from his hostage and turned to face its companion. "Scorponok, make sure you bring me the girl...intact and alive. Destroy everything else." He had been certain there would be Autobots around her, but his sensors were fuzzy, being blocked somehow. They must still be in the area, he thought with a snarl. Scorponok could take care of them.

With his normal arrogance, Starscream laughed and roared off into the night, leaving Scorponok to skitter to the edge of the hill and notice Jazz and Zoe. With an audible gleeful clicking of his pincers, Scorponok leapt over the side of the hill towards them both.

Reacting instantly, Jazz held onto Zoe tightly and spun around with her, narrowly spinning past the deadly sharp pincers. With battle-honed reflexes he finished his spin, and with the same movement brought his crescent cannon to bear on the techno-organic form of Scoponok and fired.

The rounds exploded against the Decepticons body brightly and it turned its attention towards Jazz. Hobbled as he was, with Zoe's body, the Autobot was limited to his mobility. Jazz dove away from the spinning pincers arms of the Decepticon and Scorponok's stinging tail smashed into the ground where Jazz had been just moments before. "Decepticon punk!" Jazz swore and lined up for another blast.

The scorpion-bot swiveled faster than anticipated and Jazz stepped into its rebounding tail rather than away by accident. The tail, unable to deliver any of the techno-poison swatted him to the side easily and Jazz rolled with it, conscious of his precious cargo.

But he shouldn't have worried. As he went tumbling away, Zoe, a third his size, had fully regained her faculties, and she moved into position to attack as well. Her eyes blazed red, and she raised her right arm and two five inch blades came out from the bottom of her wrist. With an almost inhuman growl, Zoe gathered her legs beneath her, against Jazz's waist, and her cybernetic parts exploded into strength.

She pushed away, off of Jazz, and into her enemy. Behind her, Jazz, already off balance from Scorponok, reeled backwards further from the counterforce, and Zoe launched into Scorponok. She landed on its back and slammed her blades down into it and narrowly avoided the spinning turbine. Immediately, her vision was replaced with an overlay of the Decepticon's systems and vital readouts. It reared up violently, but Zoe hung on. Distantly she could hear Jazz yelling for her, and she knew he could not shoot while she was too much in the way. That was o.k. this should only take a moment or two.

It wasn't easy for her to hang on to his flailing body, its tail was flashing forward to strike at her, narrowly missing each time by a smaller and smaller margin. She could feel the warmth in her chest as the power of the AllSpark surged forward, creating a nano-virus specifically geared for Scorponok's unique systology.

Zoe could tell this Deception was atypical. Barely intelligent with more instinct then wisdom, but once it was dead she could hack its systems and find Alex.

Jazz never felt this helpless before in his existence. He wanted to blast that Decepticon into next cycle. But any shot he took had a high probably to hit Zoe as she was being slung around like a rag doll. Scorponok was closer to Jazz's size but with Zoe in the way he had precious little room to shoot. Why was she there? What was she doing? He could tell her cybernetic parts were full-on active. Whatever she was doing, it seemed to be working on Scorponok's systems as he was visually slowing down. His lights and sound system turned on to further disorientate the mech with bright lights and ultrasonics.

But her luck ran out. Scorponok's tail lashed out and speared her through her shoulder; first pinning her to its back, then flinging her away as its tail flicked back out again. Zoe landed some distance away in a heap, but Jazz turned his immediate attention back to the Decepticon before him. He unloaded bolt after bolt into its side, and the 'bot screamed in pain. It struggled to counter-attack, but it was moving much to slow for the athletic saboteur. Jazz continued his barrage; in part it was therapeutic, allowing him to vent his frustrations.

Finally, Scorponok could take no more and it inverted quickly, burrowing back into the ground to escape. A few more shots hit the ground, but the Decepticon had escaped. His cannon retracted and Jazz dashed to Zoe's side.

The immediate threat neutralized, Jazz ran to Zoe's side. "ZOE!" He cried out, anguish apparent in his voice. She was still alive, injured, but alive. She struggled to sit up and she looked at him, her eyes glowing brightly. "Don't move!" he admonished, "Ratchet will be here, soon...he'll—"

"NO!" She said, forcing herself to her feet unsteadily. Her good arm, the left one, reached out for stability and found it against Jazz's forearm. She was almost face to face with him, and she looked at him plaintively. "I ... have to go...I have to go after him..."

Jazz said nothing at this point. He realized she was in some sort of shock. "No Zoe." he said. "You're in no shape to go. The others are on their way. Let Ratchet look at you first then we can both..."

He was interrupted as she broke away from him, stumbling away, in a weak attempt to follow Alex in a random direction. She was clearly malfunctioning. Her mental systems were breaking down. No matter the reason, he had to stop her. Physically.

The Autobot lurched forward to capture her, bringing his arms around her again, but he was unprepared when she lashed out at him, trying to force his hands away from her. They grappled briefly, the strength of the situation rising exponentially. He had her trapped again and she turned on him with a punch square in his face. It stunned him just long enough for her to stumble free again.

This time he was rougher and using his bulk he heaved forward again after her. He bowled her over this time, and she fell to the ground on her back, kicking upwards at him. Her feet landed on his front chest plate and pushed up at him, but Zoe didn't have that kind of strength. "NO!" She cried out, still trying to slip away. "Let me go Jazz! LET ME GO!"

"ZOE!" he said, wincing a bit from the kicks that now found their way into his stomach as he sat up, pulling her organic frame against his metallic one. "Please...stop this...Wait for the others...wait for me... We can –"

He stopped talking as she collapsed against him, still at last, her head against his chest. She was leaking a saline solution from her eyes. He searched his databanks. Was she...crying? "Jazz..." she said quietly, her voice broken by held back sobs. "I'm so sorry..." Her voice was nearly a whisper. "All of this...I-I should have told you. But I thought you'd hate me..."

Hate you? His visor shot up into head again and he twisted a bit to look at her with his optics. Was she serious?! "How can you say that Zoe?" he asked, incredulous. "Don't you realize? Can't you see how I fe—"

"NO!" She interrupted forcefully. "You ... you don't understand..." she told him. "We were...created to be killers. Humanities last defense against terrorists, against... you...Autobots and Decepticons...we're nothing but assassins, instruments of destruction, tools of our government." Jazz didn't say anything and she continued. "How can you -not- hate what I am...when I hate myself?"

She pushed away from him a bit. "We were babies when the sector 'bought' us. We were trained our entire lives to be operatives in different fields. Broken into three man teams, each team had its specialties. But...with some of us, they took the experiments further. They already had Megatrons's body, they were already picking his systems apart. That led the way to them using us as guinea pigs for the cybernetic research. Our team...team five, team one, and team six were all medically enhanced. A lot of them didn't survive the so-called upgrades. More didn't survive the missions. The war on terror began long before CNN splashed it across the headlines. It just had a different name." She chucked bitterly for a moment then went on. "Each of us had a specific duty. Mine was infiltration and sabotage, my code name was Shadow. I had the ability to introduce foreign mechanisms into autonomous structures as well as blow things up. Simon was our tech-head, they taught him the most about what they took from Megatron. Alex was my teammate, our leader. And he was my lover...for a little while...till I abandoned them."

She looked up at him plaintively. He wasn't sure if it was the injury, but he'd never seen her this open, this vulnerable. "I saw Cybertron. I saw the war. YOUR war, the bodies...the pain the planet was in. It filled my head, my ears, and marked me and I couldn't stay."

Jazz reached out to her. As she spoke, she had slowly slunk down to her knees, overcome with emotional pain. He could feel it, keenly, through the bond and he didn't know how to show her she was wrong. But when he reached out to her, she pushed his hand away.

"Of the Autobots...you are the one that mattered. What you thought, what you said..." She raised her hand over her face. "You're..special."

Dumbfounded, he reached out to her again, desperate to make her realize that no matter what she did, he couldn't hate her. He wanted to show her just how much of his spark belonged to her, and how much of her own belonged to him. The bond went deeper than just his instinctual drive to protect her. He truly cared for her. He loved her. "Zoe..." he started.

But then she completely slumped over, blood-loss and shock getting the most of her, and she collapsed in his hands. "No...Zoe..." he whispered as he stood up, cradling her form. "Stay with me..." he begged her.

A deep baritone voice shook him back to the present. "Jazz!"

Turning his head to look, he saw his comrades barrel up to him. He sighed. He knew they had been privy to the exchange and he handed her off to Ratchet. Right now, getting her help was all that mattered. He'd deal with the emotional later.

Ratchet quickly scanned her down. "She's suffering a perforated clavicle and shoulder, but it's healing as we speak. She's lost a lot of her life fluid. Her other injuries are relatively minor. Most of her shoulder was mechanical so the damage to her organic parts was superficial. However, there are a few systems activated now that I am unfamiliar with."

Optimus nodded and looked at his lieutenant. "Jazz, we scanned Decepticon signatures."

The lieutenant nodded and confirmed who it was that had attacked them. Jazz was in possession of a near-perfect recordable memory. It was from this memory that he uploaded digitally to his leader. He was certain Optimus would know what to do. He was certain Optimus would have a plan.

He was right. After listening to the previous exchange in the base between Alex and Zoe, and now, this attack and their subsequent dialogue, Optimus was now certain the Deceptions held this Alex, and were actively searching for Zoe. Something Alex had said troubled him though. Bonecrusher was alive. He remembered before the battle in Mission City, on the freeway, he had terminated Bonecrusher himself. But now...like Jazz, his spark functioned. This could only mean others like Zoe harnessed the power of the AllSpark, but from what else was said he could only surmise that while Zoe could return life on her own, it took at least two others to accomplish the same task and to do that would kill them.

The possibility that this would prompt her to run to ground went through his processor. He was loathe to keep her a prisoner, but if doing so kept her from harm...it was a difficult decision. "Ok...Ratchet, bring her back to the base, we'll decide what to do from there."

Obediently Ratchet transformed into his, appropriate, emergency vehicle and Jazz carefully loaded her into it. Lights and sirens blaring, the medic raced back to the base.

Behind him, Jazz Ironhide and Optimus stood there silently. Finally Ironhide broke the silence. "Now who's not keeping her safe?"

Jazz exploded in anger, and shoved the much larger 'bot back several feet, which created a like response in Ironhide. Quickly Optimus stepped in-between the two before it could escalate further. He physically pushed Jazz back and turned on Ironhide. "Stand down Ironhide!" he said sharply.

Ironhide turned away and walked off a few steps. "To the Pit with this all this cyber-SLAG! We need to take this battle to them Optimus!" he slashed his hand through the air angrily. "We know where they are, we can end this here. Right now!"

After being restrained physically by Prime, Jazz turned around and walked off several paces to cool off. For once he agreed with Ironhide. It was time to fight.

Behind him, Optimus and Ironhide continued their heated conversation. "We will go after them, once we are certain of their location, and we have all the facts. We know it's an oil platform...but we don't know where. We can start scanning now, but we'll get more information once Zoe awakens." He paused as Ironhide fixed him with a glare and crossed his bulky arms in front of him. "We will NOT rush in there like a rampaging Sparkling."

Ironhide clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer and grumbled loudly. Prime stopped any further protests. "Right now, both of you return to the base. That's an order."

Ironhide grumbled but complied with the order. Beside him, Jazz obeyed as well, and then peeled away with a squeal.

Being the fastest, Jazz arrived home first. Already, Ratchet had gotten Zoe onto a bed in the medical bay and was monitoring her. He looked up as Jazz arrived. "Jazz," said the medic with worry evident in his vocalizer. "Are you alright?" He knew that the events of the past two months had surely been hard on his friend. There was no way he could relate completely, but he could tell by Jazz's agitated state of function, he was acting out of ordinary for the easy-going Autobot he normally was.

Ratchet envied the lieutenant at times. He was able to disconnect his fear receptors when times called for it; he also seemed to revel in stressful situations, never worrying about the next action, just the now. Though, always, given the choice, Jazz would rather be dancing or partying then fighting, but, Ratchet had to agree. He himself had not gone into this war out of desire, but necessity.

Like most of the Autobots, Ratchet had had a normal function before the war, Chief Emmisary to the High Council of the Ancients and a surgeon in Iacon. At times, he missed that work, missed the debates, the interaction. He had failed in his task to prevent the war through words, so he was here now, to do what he could with action. But he knew those days were thousands of years in the past. Gone forever. He hadn't known Jazz then, but he was sure Jazz had been probably the same. Irrepressible. But now, Zoe had surely changed him. More than just bringing his spark back, Ratchet figured Jazz had finally found something that he would take seriously. He still worried though. Life changes were always traumatic.

Jazz stared down at Zoe for a moment from behind his visor then finally responded. "Yeah...I'm alright. Is she?"

The medic nodded. He had noted, through the millennia, that Jazz kept his visor down when he was hiding his emotional state, or trying to look cool and stylish. Ratchet would have laid credits it was the former in this case. "Sure...she'll probably wake up in an hour or two." He said. "Might as well get a few hours recharge before she does. You probably need it." When Jazz looked at him dubiously, Ratchet assuaged his fears with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jazz." He said reassuringly. "I'll come get you if she wakes up before you do."

Jazz gazed down at her a few more moments and then nodded before he headed away to his quarters.


	13. Chapter 13 Pro's and 'Cons

Alex slid across the diamond plate floor roughly, bringing a hand to his bleeding lip with anger. "You said she wouldn't be hurt!" he screamed. Beside him a second human walked to his side and knelt down beside him. Alex ignored him for the moment. "Answer me Starscream!"

Starscream glanced over at the enraged human casually. Its tirade meant little to the enormous 'bot. At well over 30 feet tall, Starscream had almost to squint to see the frail organism. Though he hadn't -meant- to kick him so hard...

Unlike Megatron, who found the flesh creatures disgusting and weak, Starscream could see a use in them. Much like the humans he'd once deceived aboard Ghost-1, so too, did Alex and Simon have their use. Still, he remembered those first humans with a foul mind. Although he had been the one to destroy them, their treachery had nearly cost him his leadership and cost them all that battle. He learned then, not to underestimate their keen, if primitive, minds.

The two humans had already brought back Bonecrusher. He wanted, needed, them to bring back Brawl and Blackout as well. But, he realized, the probability that the effort it would kill them both was very high. Too high for the risk.

Not that he cared much about their lives. Far from it. The surviving Decepticons -expected- him to bring back their leader, Megatron. They demanded it. Barricade, always the pragmatic scout, had already challenged his authority on the issue. Also, Bonecrusher had challenged him as well. And, if Blackout functioned, he knew Megatron's loyal lap dog would clamor for his return the loudest. Starscream knew that in order to cement his position as commander he would have to erase, no, destroy, all probability, all chance at bringing the Decepticon leader back.

He would have to kill Zoe.

Oh, Starscream knew he'd not be able to kill her outright, and not right away either. The Decepticons were tactically outnumbered and he needed warriors. Like the others, he wanted to leave this backwards rock and return to Cybertron. If this girl could hear the AllSpark's song, if she truly was a Keeper, then she could restore the Cube, and with it, Cybetron would belong to him. But if the other Decepticons learned his true intentions, they would ignore the ancient mandate by their departed leader and would rally in a mutiny against him. He was strong, but not that strong.

Now, the problem lay in getting this girl to their planet of origin without awakening Megatron or alerting the suspicions of his lackeys.

And first he had to find her. Again.

"She is not easily damaged fleshling." He conceded to Alex finally. "She will be fine." He turned away from the human ignoring any further protests. And he turned to Barricade with an annoyed expression. "Shouldn't Scorponok have returned by now?"

Barricade looked over at Starscream coolly. "You should have sent a different 'bot to retrieve her." This was typical Starscream, he thought to himself. No one was right besides Starscream...ever. "You know Scorponok is barely alive; he was a poor choice."

Starscream bristled at the criticism. He had now to make a show of force to reassert his authority. "Unlike -some- of my warriors, Scorponok obeys without question." He waved his hand away, as if brushing off the comment. "It was an easy mission, far too undemanding for even simpleton like you Barricade. Do not question my reasons." He regarded his underling with a lofty stare then turned away. "Do not forget Lord Megatron left me in charge."

The 'simpleton' turned away as well. "How could we forget "Lord" Starscream, you remind us at every opportunity." He said nothing more and turned to observe the primitive monitoring system they had set up on the oil rig. From his perch on Barricade's shoulder, Frenzy glared daggers at Starscream and pointed his middle finger at him, clearly unhappy about Starscream's suggestion that Barricade was disloyal.

Bonecrusher glanced over at the humans too. True, he owed them his life, but he felt no kinship to them. They were tools, tools in the greater Decepticon good. Just like he was. Truthfully, he was burning for revenge, revenge against Optimus Prime and his Autobots, for killing him, for killing his leader Megatron. As far as Bonecrusher was concerned the only leader, the only TRUE leader the Decepticons had was Megatron. And if they needed these humans to bring that about, then he would tolerate their co-existence. For now.

Likewise Barricade only wished for this suffering to end. He had hunted down Sam Witwicky for the Cube, not specifically because Starscream had ordered it, but because with the Cube they could go back home. They could finally end this eternal torment, this never-ending trek through the galaxy that had been going on for thousands of years. What could possibly be left of Cybertron now? Now, staying on this planet was pointless.

He was only glad of one thing now. Frenzy was still at his side. With his bond-mate, the time, the distance, the journey didn't seem so long. Barricade held back a smirk as Frenzy continued to give Starscream's back a rude gesture and continued to monitor calmly. "Scorponok isn't responding to communication attempts..." he reported. "Wait..." he said suddenly. "He's responding to a digital link, but it's...odd...garbled...even for him."

He glanced at Frenzy again and held back another chuckle, before he looked back at the monitors. The Decepitcon sighed inwardly. Try as he might, he could not shake the feeling of debt he felt towards the humans. In particular toward the one designated Alex.

The day Megatron died, Frenzy had been trapped inside Sector 7 fighting the humans entombed there. The smallest of them was a Deception still and was still a De terrible force to be reckoned with and easily terminated dozens of humans as he ran through the human-infested nest. Frenzy followed a group to a room and tried to stop them from contacting help for their allies in Mission City. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated an attack that ended up wounding his own body badly.

Barricade, at that moment had been heading into battle against the Autobots, but the devastating effect of the Spark-bond hobbled him and he was left stunned and unable to continue. Struggling, he'd labored to locate Frenzy, but his spark was fluctuating, weak, and it left his own body weak. Frenzy was dying.

There was nothing he could do other then rush back to the Hoover Dam, the location of Sector 7, and Frenzy's last known location. Smashing his way in, he tore the facility apart trying to find his bonded. He could feel Frenzy's spark fading, then, suddenly, it was strong again. It had taken him the rest of the afternoon to find Frenzy's body, and when he did he found that his spark-mate had once again been beheaded, but his head had been reattached, and his body...healed somehow.

He had felt the fading glow of the AllSpark but at the time he didn't understand it. It was impossible the AllSpark had restored Frenzy for a second time. The AllSpark, under all assumption, was in Mission City, being chased by Megatron and guarded by the Autobots. How could it have been here?

It was a conundrum he'd have to ponder at a later time. Frenzy was still weak off-line so his self-repair routines could do their jobs. It didn't help they were in the middle of an armed human camp. Humans who, only recently, proved they possessed weapons that could hurt, even kill their robotic forms. He had to get himself and Frenzy to safety.

Transforming carefully with his bondmate, he managed to drive away from the facility. He intended to head back to Mission City, to witness the defeat of the Autobots once and for all. He had intended to stand at Megatron's side as his leader held up the AllSpark triumphant.

What he found instead was the bodies of Bonecrusher, Brawl, Blackout and finally Megatron, terminated. It was a shocking, sobering sight. He had been so certain that Megatron was undefeatable. Where was Starscream? Where was Scorponok?

And the only Autobot that had lost his spark had been that irritatingly puerile Jazz. Only one, to the Decepticon's four. Absolutely unbelievable.

The mighty Megatron, brought down by a human, he'd later learned. A normal human teenager, and none other than the very Sam Witwicky they'd been tasked to find. It didn't seem possible. Maybe the humans were worth further study. After all, it was a human who'd repaired Frenzy, unbelievable it that had been.

It had been easy for him to roll out of the way unnoticed. There was a flurry of emergency vehicles due to all the structural damage, and his form allowed him to blend in easily. He left the city but had nowhere to go. Eventually they had wandered to an abandoned building in the Nevada desert and there he stayed.

Frenzy had woken up not long after he had run to ground. A bit disorientated and weakened, he was confused at first but he smiled and happily greeted his 'Cade. It was later he told Barricade who helped him. It was a human. This human. Alex.

So, Barricade figured he owed the boy ... something. Some sort of debt. He knew Frenzy felt a small amount of debt to the human as well, but as for paying that back. Time would only tell.

Oblivious to his subordinates thought process, Starscream came over and peered over Barricade's shoulder. "Find him!"

Unnoticed by the Decepticons Alex and Simon huddled together in the corner, glaring balefully at their 'allies'. Alex felt like a fool for placing even the smallest amount of trust in these mechanical creatures. His hands went unconsciously into fists and he could feel his cyberware starting up. But a hand on his shoulder brought his calm back and he glanced at Simon who stared at him meaningfully.

Simon was right, of course. Now was not the time to be lost to anger. After all, Starscream was right. Zoe could take quite a bit of damage, and she could certainly take the collateral damage she was dealt earlier. Still, realizing the Decepticon leader de-facto was correct didn't do anything good for his mood.

Scorponok had been damaged. Zoe's work, poisoned. Though he wished to see the state of her work, Alex and Simon retreated to the 'quarters' they'd been assigned.

It was, in reality, the smaller of two loading docks for the rig. One side was where Alex and Simon set up their 'camp'. The other side was some sort of tool crib, with a caged section that was huge. The entire bay was empty of anything useful to the two men, but they had brought in what medical, electronic and mechanical supplies they needed, as well as a few beds and some workout equipment. It was no telling how long they'd be Decepticon 'guests'.

Near the opening, two motorcycles were parked. Both were low profile, forkless designs and like no other conventional vehicle. One had with a wheelbase of a bit under 6 feet, enlarged radiator intakes, and an obviously modified and oversized motor that sat below the driver. The other was much longer and lower than its neighbor; and with a wheelbase of nearly 7 feet, the driver was forced to nearly lie on its chassis. Both had finned intakes to the front and below the fuel tanks. The sleek ceramic turbine exhaust engine ended in two massive exhaust pipes that swept out the back.

Alex paced angrily, as he made the attempt to calm down. He practiced his breathing exercises, that usually helped. Nearby, Simon, without his helmet, lay on the bed and ignored the restless motions. The S7 designed hardsuits were designed to be worn for extended periods of time as they physically bonded to the wearer's body. Research had discovered that utilizing a thin layer of sensory film, physical interfacing had a faster reaction and processing time, then manual inputs. Therefore, with musculature impulses driving the attached servos of the suits, they moved with their owners much cleaner and became extensions of their bodies.

Simon's hardsuit was a dark green and built around his smaller frame, while Alex's suit was metallic blue, bulky and meant to augment his natural strength and both were made of layers of trussed, flat-accuated linear motors created to work in conjunction with their own subsurface tripolymer musculature. Ultimately it allowed the suit to reflect small arms fire, resist heat and electrical damage, and absorb momentum based impacts.

The only exception was the helmets, which bonded down only through a series of data ports hidden in the scalp of the wearer instead. Dual visored, the inner visor was mostly a readout screen for diagnostics and tactical analysis. The armored outer visor housed a sensory web that could nearly close and still and still provide a full field of vision thanks to its sandwiched programmable video layering technology.

And it was all due to systems and subsystems stolen from Megatron's body.

But all that technology meant nothing as Alex pulled off his helmet and threw it across the room. Simon watched it bounce away undamaged and closed his eyes. "Venting your anger destructively will do little to help our situation." Simon said evenly as the outer layer of his helmet opened up to reveal his face. Simon's eyes opened and he turned to look at Alex.

Like Zoe and Alex, Simon too had been affected by the AllSpark. Simon's eyes, an unnatural shade of purple, watched his friend with concern. Alex wasn't taking this very well. In fact he was behaving in quite emotionally. Simon tried to understand, but he had long ago lost touch with his own emotions, his human side. He knew it was in part due to his exposure to the AllSpark, but also due to the fact that, of the three, Simon had the least amount of biological functions remaining. He was more machine then man. He watched Alex for a moment, digital readouts of his biological state flashing in display across his optics.

Alex stood at 5'11, and his 435 pound frame was by far the heaviest and strongest of the three. Most of his skeletal structure had been replaced with a trilithium-steel alloy, the same as Megatron's shell, and just below his skin was a sub-dermal sheath of irradiated carbon fiber weave. Though all three had the same systems to some extent, in Alex they were stronger, and thicker. Alex was the brawn of the team.

The mantra Alex was repeating continued, and he sat down on the rusted metal floor. "I know..." he said finally with resignation. "Remind me why we're working with these asshats?"

Simon looked away from Alex. "Because," he said, "the three of us carry pieces of their artifact, and I believe, if we combine, we can return their power to them. Once they have their Cube back they will leave our planet." Simon said evenly. "If we are going to re-build their Cube...we need Zoe to do so." His eyes flicked back to Alex. "Remember?"

Indeed he did remember. Alex had been the one to sneak with Zoe into the AllSpark chamber that night during shift change. The three of them were adept at sneaking away from their chambers and Zoe, being the rebellious agent she had always been, wanted to see it. They'd all heard about it, and several weeks ago when S7 had discovered how to direct its strange energies. There were...accidents. Alex hadn't thought this a wise idea, but he went along with Zoe anyway.

Together they had gone into the main Cube chamber, but Zoe approached it alone while Alex kept a lookout behind her. He hadn't seen what had happened, but there was a flash, and the Cube lit up brightly, briefly, the runes engraved along its massive sides awash with light and transient energy. It began to activate, as smaller cubes within began to change positions, in and out of each other. Though it still remained the same size, it had reconfigured itself just slightly. And there, lying at its base, unconscious, was Zoe.

Alex got her out of there quickly and back to their dorm before its activity summoned the scientists. There he could see the strange tattoos that swam just under the surface of her skin, as if alive, before settling into a final form. Worried, he'd shaken her awake, but she was never the same again after that. She'd seemed...distracted, jumpy, haunted. She'd never told them what or why, she'd simply left them both behind.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Her power with the AllSpark was different," He held out his arms and gazed down at the identical markings, "than ours." He finished. "but...I messed up Simon..." he admitted and went to sit on his own bed. "I told her."

Simon sat up. "You told her...what?"

Alex thought back to their last few moments before the Decepticons had shown up. "I told her it what happened, where to find us, and that it was a trap...which it was." He frowned. He had been told Starscream was going to arrive to take them both back, but when Scorponok arrived as well, he knew he'd been betrayed. The smaller Decepticon could only have been there to pound her first into submission, and then retrieve her.

The other human was still for a moment, then sat back. "It matters little. She'll come here anyway. You know that."

He was right. She would come. But, Alex had no way to know if that would be a good thing...or the worst decision they'd ever made.

In the other side of the base, Starscream was pouring over records gleaned from Drath's database, previously owned by Sector 7. He was greatly amused. Humanity had literally sprung from Megatron's body, the source of the modern age. It was interesting to him how the resourceful insects had used his body for so much and never awoken him. They had been careful, these flesh creatures. What interested him the most was their use of the most advanced technology in his body and how they had reverse-engineered it to employ in a group of children they called "Programs" These children were being groomed into being supersoldiers for their own military. Brilliant.

As he dug deeper he noticed each child had been implanted with a sleeper code. Each one deep conditioned throughout their life to obey without question, once the code was activated. It was smart, thought Starscream. When you want your soldiers, which are more powerful then you are, to obey, take away their free will. He glanced backwards at Bonecrusher briefly.

If only it were so easy with his OWN troops.

He looked over at their primitive security system. Barricade was coming in now with Scorponok, who looked inert and lifeless. What had happened? He met the others down in the lower loading bay where Barricade dumped the body of his ally unceremoniously on the cold metal floor.

Scorponok struggled to move, to sit up. Stars would live and die before he'd ever transform, and he was unable to speak, but it was obvious he was injured, though his only physical wound was a small gash on his back and plasma burns.

Barricade knelt down beside him running his scanners over his ally's body. "He's been poisoned. It's a self-replicating, neural inhibitor that is slowly shutting down his systems..." the Decepticon scout paused, processing further. "He wasn't injected with enough to terminate him however."

Starscream listened with only a passing interest. "Can you repair him?" He needed all the troops he could get right now, as they already were outnumbered.

Barricade shrugged "I can repair his physical damage, but the poison seems to have been made specifically for his symbology. I do not have the ability to destroy it because, as I said, its self-replicating."

Bonecrusher had joined them in the bay and stared down at Scorponok also. "The only thing capable of self-replicating energy is the Cube."

The scout looked up, first at Bonecrusher, then at Starscream. There was only one being that did this...if what he said was correct. And only one other being, perhaps two, that could fix it.

Starscream said nothing, but turned around and headed to the other loading dock.


	14. Chapter 14 The truth finally

Back at Autobot base, the Zoe woke up sometime during the night, and sat up stiffly. Her shoulder was healed but sore and she rotated it to work out the kinks. As she did, she looked around. She was back at the Autobot base, on one of the beds in Ratchets new medical bay. She could hear the quiet sounds of her monitoring equipment but also the quiet sounds of the Autobots talking in the room just outside the doors, including Bumblebee.

On muscles and reflexes honed for stealth she slipped out of the bed and went to the door to listen.

"...when she was chosen by the AllSpark." It was Ratchet who spoke. "It is closely tied into her own spark. And its power is evolving, increasing in strength."

Optimus nodded and replied. "But...could it be enough to restore our world?"

Ratchet nodded hesitatingly. "It's hard to say. Collectively we know very little about the AllSpark. But...it's possible, even a fragment contains immense power. It could be enough to start the process again."

"Then we have to take her back to Cybertron." Ironhide spoke up now. "We have to try."

Optimus shook his head. "There is no telling what will happen to her if she uses that power on such a grand scale."

Ironhide protested. "But there are no other options. Our people are scattered throughout the galaxy, we might be the last of our kind, and now..." he spread his hands out. "We have a chance, the ONLY chance to change that. To make thousands of years of warfare, of fighting, of DYING mean something. And here we stand questioning if we should take it. Some of us," he gestured at Bumblebee, "have ONLY known combat their entire existence, and some of us remember the times before the fighting. They remember peace." He paused, looking meaningfully at Ratchet, his voice heavy with ancient pain. "Don't you think we should at least TRY to change that Optimus?"

Despite the clearly plaintive plea in Ironhide's deep voice, Optimus remained unconvinced. "I want to return to Cybertron as much as you do old friend, but with the AllSpark restored, the wars will start anew, and nothing will have changed. Cybertron will die again." He looked around the circle. "If Zoe does not use the AllSpark within her to rekindle Cybertron then the war will remain here, on a planet that does not deserve our wrath." He sighed deeply, thinking that, at times, that perhaps the AllSpark would have been better off destroyed. "There is no easy choice Autobots."

Jazz had his arms crossed. "Yes there is." He said a bit sourly. The others turned to look at him. "If using the AllSpark will kill Zoe, then that's final. We don't use it."

Bumblebee stared at Jazz for a minute then dropped his head away, nodding in agreement. Jazz was right. He thought about if Sam was in Zoe's place. Could he sacrifice his friend for even Cybertron? He was certain he could not. So, he understood Jazz's position well.

Ironhide disagreed. "But there is no guarantee that it WILL kill her."

"And there's no guarantee that it won't either." Ratchet put in. "But the AllSpark is combined with her own spark AND it is the power behind her gifts with mechanoids. To remove it from her, will render her a normal human...something it seems like, from her conversations with Jazz, she might relish. But," he added, "Her body may no longer be able to cope with such a change."

Jazz looked away from Ratchet and nodded. It was true. She'd expressed desire before to be a 'normal' human. But if she lost the energy from the AllSpark, would it kill her? At the least, would she lose her spark that bound them to one another?

"But sir, if she restores the AllSpark," Bumblebee asked quietly. "Can't we use that to restore all of our friends we've lost in the war? Can't we rebuild and defend Cybertron?"

Ironhide was quiet a moment, thinking of those he'd lost as well, then he nodded. "Of course we WILL. We'll use her power to restore our comrades and defend both her AND Cybertron."

Ratchet bristled at that. "She's not some tool to use indiscriminately Ironhide. Doing so would make us no better than Decepticons."

Optimus shook his head again and uncrossed his own arms. "In the end it is not a choice we can make for her. She has the right to choose for herself, and we will abide by her decision, regardless of what it is."

Both Jazz and Ironhide protested that "But, Optimus—" they said in one voice, though the why of each differed vastly. Jazz knew Zoe wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself for the greater good. Ironhide believed in the good of the many outweighed the one. Even if that one was someone he too, had come to respect and even care about. The old warrior could only assume she wouldn't sacrifice herself for a motley crew of alien robots.

Optimus shook his head, rumbling deeply. "No. And that is final."

They continued to talk about their plan and what to do about the re-emerging Decepticons, but Zoe had enough of that. She went back into the room and sat on the bed again. What they had said weighed heavily on her. She could restore their race? Should she? It seemed an impossible task. She was so small and insignificant compared to their hulking masses, but she had to believe what they had said.

She could feel the telltale rumblings in her body that signified a loss of energy. She knew she'd have to eat again but then she glanced down at the floor. There and there was a small pile of sugary snack foods. Left there by Jazz most likely, or maybe Ratchet.

Jazz... Her thoughts fell on him again. Did she truly care for the giant robot? She had to think she did. He occupied her thoughts most of the time and she felt happier when he was around. But, still, she sighed, he was a mechanical being, she was flesh. He was thousands of years old; she was only twenty-five. What could he possibly see in her?

Then there was Alex. Captured by the Autobot's arch-enemies, and probably being held by them for the same reason the Autobots discussed in the other room. Alex had been sent to retrieve her, but he had warned her, in song,

She had heard his warning and chose to ignore it until it was almost too late, and look at the result. Alex had been taken back to the Decepticons, probably for punishment. And it was her fault. She dropped her head in her hands. What could she do? She didn't want to leave here, this was her home too. But she couldn't leave Alex in those Decepticon hands. She knew she couldn't sit and do nothing, and in the end, it meant going to the Decepticons. If it was necessary, she'd destroy herself to keep the AllSpark from Decepticon hands. She knew it would doom the Autobots to life here on Earth, but it would be better than their home-world, and the galaxy, being conquered by Decepticons.

It was that moment she decided to tell Jazz she cared about him. She didn't want to leave him, probably forever, not knowing. Argh, why there always had to be drama was beyond her. It was easier when she didn't have any friends. Just tell him, get it over with. Any way you look at it, she thought, this chapter of her life was over. Today, everything was going to change...again.

Brimming with newly found resolve, she heard a small noise and looked up. Jazz stood there in the doorway, silently, grimly. Zoe returned his gaze for a few moments then dropped away and studied the floor. _Great_, she thought, feeling that resolve slip away, _what am I supposed to say to him?_ She remained silent. _What CAN I say to him?_ SLAG!She closed her eyes replaying the previous events. Alex. Starscream. Scorponok. Heck...she'd punched Jazz in the face even. What could she say that he possibly wanted to hear?

"You better eat." Jazz said finally, from the doorway. For the first time since he'd met her, the silence between them was awkward. His voice was strained, forced, as much as it could be for electronic. He wanted her to talk to him. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't force his body to obey his cognitive desires. He was much too obstinate. When she looked at him, he could feel her regret, her shame. But she still said nothing. Fine then, I gave her a chance. He turned away to leave.

As he began to turn to leave, he was confronted by Ironhide, who stood in the hallway silently as well. He drew up and looked at Ironhide who grunted deeply.

_Slag._Jazz swore silently then conferred digitally, but it couldn't' convey his annoyance the larger 'bot was there. He knew his body language would take care of that. He crossed his arms, and kept his visor down, remaining in battle mode. //What Ironhide?//

Ironhide blinked at Jazz's use of the digital communications, then he realized why. Zoe could hear any other kind of communications. He gave Jazz a meaningful look, and then turned away, speaking plainly despite Jazz's attempts at subterfuge. "You need to talk to her, stop all the petty games, and beating around the bush. It's annoying. Hmph." He grumbled and walked away to his own quarters.

Jazz stood there for a moment, unmoving, staring down the hallway at Ironhide's retreating form. _Slag_. He swore again, then turned and walked into the room, moving up near to Zoe. He was the leader of Optimus' Special Forces team. He'd been up against harder foes then this. He'd been in harder situations this the one he stood in now, and none of them had affected him the way simply standing here in front of Zoe was now. But, he could manage his emotional state, he wasn't a wreck. He'd been trained for this. Millennia of fighting had honed certain responses in his programming. It was that he fell back on now. He could easily hide his feelings. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Zoe wasn't sure she wanted him in the room at the moment, but she too had resources she could fall back on. It wouldn't be good for him to see how much pain she was in. But...she realized, he's thousands of years old...he probably can tell. Plus...he's got scanners. Steeling herself she forced her cyberware to control her biological functions and stabilize her. She could erect walls around her just as well.

She sat up and rotated her right shoulder. "Eh...I've been better, but ... well...you know." She brought her gaze to his visored face, and gave him a cynical smile, which he didn't return. She looked away, the cold look on his face was slightly unnerving. "What about you?" She was serious about the question. Though, through much of the battle with Scorponok she was too frenzied to remember, she did know he had participated. It was possible he had been hurt.

"Eh?" He looked away and frowned. "Yesterday I was a lot better off..." he brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it. He really didn't know what to say. On one hand he knew his fellow Autobots where waiting on him to make a move, to find out from Zoe what was going on. Optimus was being gracious in allowing him to talk to her first. On the other hand, he felt betrayed in a way, resentful, and did NOT want to speak with her. But, he knew better then to allow his personal feelings to interfere with a mission. And it was a mission now. If the Decepticons succeeded in resurrecting Megatron they would have a whole new war to fight again. Megatron and the Decepticons would surely continue with their plan using the humans to harness the AllSpark, and then return to Cybertron and conquer. "Zoe..." he said "Listen to me. We want to help you." He moved towards her and crouched down before the bed so he was closer to eye level with her. He lifted a hand towards her in a plaintive gesture. "What are you planning on doing?"

Zoe tried hard to maintain ocular contact but it hurt her too much. "Jazz..." She sighed. "I think you know."

He dropped his hand slowly. Yes, she was right. He did already know. But that didn't mean he had to accept that. "No!" He said forcefully. "You don't have to do this, Zoe. We're your friends—"

"I hit you in the face Jazz." Zoe blurted out, interrupting him. "How much of a friend is that?"

For a moment he didn't speak. "But you were hurt, injured, and you weren't processing properly. Besides..." he paused for a nano, "Alex was...was taken away by Starscream. He's special to you..." Jazz shrugged it away, doing a good job at disconnecting himself, his feelings, from the conversation. "Right?"

Zoe looked back at Jazz with an unreadable expression on her face. "Jazz...Alex was...is...someone important to me. I didn't tell you about my past because, like I said, I didn't want you to feel differently about me."

That made him mad. "How can you not trust me?" He shouted at her angrily, moving his hand to his chest plates. "Don't you think you should let me make that decision? Don't you think you can -trust- me to make that decision on my own? Gah!" he let out a low pitched electronic warble, a robotic version of an exasperated sigh and stood up. He walked away a few steps in silence, putting his back to her. "Zoe...just tell me."

She sighed deeply. There was really no more getting around it. Fine. She thought to herself. If he hates me after I tell him, then at least the last two months have been fun. She took a deep breath and began:

_I was born into the Sector. As far as I could tell, I think __my parents were dead__. Myself,__ and about a dozen other children were legal property of the Sector. __We were trained, conditioned to fight a war that we were warned that was coming. You see…back in the 60's the Sector, again using parts created from __Megatron's__ body created a space ship. They called it Ghost-1 and it disappeared into a worm-hole on its maiden flight. For the short time they retained communication the crew of the Ghost spoke about contact with an alien race they'd found…we can only assume it was others like you. They were eventually cut off and stranded when the worm-hole closed, but not before transmitting the data they'd collected on the aliens. They were related to __Megatron__…and hostile. So…they began plans to protect humans with the very same technology that they were stealing from the aliens we needed protection from. Those 'plans' as they called them…were us. __The kids.__ They called us 'Programs' and we were __trained __in martial arts, strategy, espionage, and anything else we'd learn. Nearly all of us were __fitted with cybernetic parts__, those that weren't, were genetically altered, __enhanced__. But…not everyone survived the 'upgrades' they called them. Our bodies weren't designed for such rigorous changes,__ and we __were poked and prodded and isolated and trained. __We were t__aught only to concentrate on our missions. Sometimes they were simple, most times they were secret government stuff like assassinations, retrievals, rescue, __destroy_

_My specialty was __intel__ Alex was __our __combat specialist, and Simon was __our __techie. Most of OUR missions involved retrieval, theft, or interference, but __we __did run clean up and a lot of recon.__ We __got the bulk of our training from __doing __black ops__ missions __for the government. Deniable assets, that's what we were. Eventually the thirteen __teams,__ became ten, then eight... If the missions didn't kill us,__ then the upgrades did. All th__e surgeries,__implants__, training, tore most of us up__. Those that remained were removed from active missions. After all...they had __twe__nty years invested in us, we were__ each__ worth a lot of money__As __more and more __of __Megatron__was__ taken__, we __became less and less __human. We started to protest, question our orders...and that's when we started to 'forget' things. We'd have gaps in our memories. Injuries we didn't remember getting. We were locked down. _

_That__'__s when the real training began, they told us. We were __supposed to be __fighters for our planet__ against __those beings that would come looking for __Megatron__ eventually. They__ discovered they could force the Cube to __produce__robots, and that's what we started to train against. Robots the Cube created over and over. We __learned where to hit you__, how to fool your scanners, how to hack you, how to avoid your fire, get under your armor.__ We waited__, we trained__ for the day your people would come__ training every __day...__to kill you.__ We thought we were ready._

_Then, one day, another DID come. The Sector brought him in, under __cryo__-stasis. NBE-3...I...I didn't know it then...but it was one of your soldiers. It wore your symbol. We never knew his name; he was forced to fight us. He was crippled, tortured. We could see the pain, hear his pleas to stop, but none of us were strong enough to fight the Sector, and had he not been hobbled, we wouldn't have been strong enough to fight him either. Then, soon after he arrived, he disappeared. We were told he died, but I hope he escaped. One of the teams went rogue then, because of that. They were stronger than us because they found the will to leave_

_That's about when Alex and Simon and I started to rebel in our own way. We'd sneak out at night. Simon would hack their systems, make things tough. We'd go for rides at night in the desert. Hating our lives but too weak to escape it. Then one night Alex and I snuck into the Cube chamber and I touched it. Its energy poured into me, evolving my wetware, my mind. It filled my head with images of your war, your world. __So much death and destruction, and Primus.__ After that...I knew I couldn't be a part of that __anymore.I__ was done killing for them. I ran away. _

_If I had told Simon and Alex they would have come with...S7 would have poured its considerable resources into finding us...we're already implanted with tracking devices...it was safer for them if they didn't know. __And easier for me if I didn't have to face them.__ Then I came here...to Boulder._

At some point during the story Jazz had turned back around to listen. When she was done she went quiet and he said nothing for a moment. Then finally "Yo, I'm still waiting for the part where I'm supposed to hate you..."

She looked back up at him sharply and he crossed his arms, leaning to his right. "Yeah...you really think I'd hate you because you were forced into doing something you really didn't want to do in the first place? Do you think I'd hate you because of the Autobot you were forced into fighting?" He walked over to and put his hands to either side of her on the bed, and leaned over till he was a foot from her face. "Come on girl...I should hate you because you aren't giving me any credit."

Her eyes went wide when he leaned over at her, but then she couldn't help but look away. She wanted to maintain ocular contact with him. Wanted to, but couldn't. Zoe could feel that strange tugging in her chest again, that indescribable need for something she didn't know, or understand. "I can't forgive myself for that Jazz..." she started to say then paused. "...I don't even know what his name was. He was just... NBE-3. There are so few of you Autobots left...and now because of me, and my friends, maybe one less." She looked up at him plaintively "Do you think I don't think about that every day? Every time I see the insigna on your bodies?"

Jazz was quiet. It was true. The war had off-lined so many of his friends, so many of his kind on both sides. Unnecessary deaths, but he still couldn't see how it was Zoe's fault. She, like him, was only a soldier in a war neither wanted. He'd killed as well. Killed so many he'd lost count. He'd learned long ago that a killer instinct wasn't something you were born with; it was a learned reaction to stimuli. It was also something you had no real control over. Even Ratchet, who hated fighting and violence in general, who would rather use words to disarm a situation, had his share of terminations under his belt. Some of them were fairly gruesome; after all, his chosen weapon was a rotary saw.

He knew he had no words that would soothe this, nothing he could say to ease the burden of the past for her. So he pressed on "...You have to go." He straightened up. "That's what you're going to say next, isn't it?"

Zoe nodded and Jazz shook his head dismissively at her. "How, Zoe? Do you even know where he is?" His memory suddenly flashed back on something she'd yelled to him on the hill. She'd tried to warn him it was a set up, but how did she know this? He had heard no verbal or electronic communication between them stating such a fact. Nor had there been any written or hand signs between them that he was aware of. How had she known? And how did she know his location now? "How did you know it was a trap back there," He asked, "and why didn't Alex sense us the way you can sense us?"

"Remember," Zoe began to explain, "I told you how my friends in the Sector were allowed no communication between us? That was sorta true. We weren't allowed to talk to each other, or write, but when we trained we were allowed music. Our rooms were next to each other. So, we learned to sing. All of us. And in that singing, or humming or whistling, we embedded codes. Delivered by the pitch of the note, or the harmony, or even sometimes hand gestures. At times it was the words of the song itself, other times the message was in the notes that made up the melody. Like I said, we were rebellious teenagers. It's really similar to how 'Bee uses his radio to communicate...or the POWs did in the Vietnam war..." She looked past him, away. "On the hill, the song Alex sang to me had meaning in its words, but the way he sang it...it told me the Decepticons were coming, that they were after me, and that they were located on an oil rig in the waters off the coast of Houston Texas. Not in that many words of course, but I got the picture." She glanced at him. "As far as sensing you, the base has a damping field around it. I put it up when I first brought your body back. If I could sense you then so could Sector 7. I wanted to keep you safe. It works with a sort of counter-noise to the radioactive signals you emit. And that disco ball I put in on your mirror? Well that's just a smaller localized version of the same thing...Happy now?"

She slid off the bed and stood in front of him, putting her hand on his chest plate softly and letting her head fall forward against him over the Pontiac symbol from his alternate mode. "Jazz...I can't tell you how sorry I am. I wish I'd told you. I should have told you, I should have believed in you. I ... I wouldn't blame you if you really did hate me now..."

As she started to push past him, he stopped her, and held her in place in front of his chest. "Zoe..." he said softly. It was killing him; the proximity to her own spark was destroying any resolve he might have had against her. It was almost painful and he pulled her against him gently, letting the energy of his life force reach out and touch hers. He was determined now to show her without words everything he needed to say.

They were chest to chest and when he opened himself to her both physically and emotionally, she found that she couldn't help but respond in kind. She gasped suddenly as a feeling of exhilaration washed over her. Her eyes fluttered closed, but she could still see Jazz. She could feel his aura all around, and it confused her, almost scared her, but his presence was soothing, comforting. Enjoyable. She felt like there was a storm raging just outside the bounds of her consciousness but she was safe, nurtured inside with him. Not only was he near, but she could hear his thoughts, share his memories, there was a world open before her. Inviting her, beckoning her to join, to share in what was his life, to share in everything that made him Jazz. In return she could feel him close to her, sharing in the same, like his arms were around her and she couldn't help but open fully to him as well. She wanted to hold nothing back, as he held nothing from her. Zoe felt like she could give to him her soul while she willingly drowned in his spark. So soft. So warm. So safe.

She felt complete.

Suddenly she could feel another presence and she jerked back abruptly, breaking the contact, and leaving her gasping, disorientated, and weakened. Jazz too, dazed a bit from her unexpected disengagement, pulled backwards slightly, struggling to recover. She shook her head, still holding onto Jazz's forearms for stability and looked past him. Bumblebee stood there in the doorway scratching his head. "Hello...guys? I said Optimus wants to see us."

Zoe looked back at Jazz, whose face had gone from gentle to annoyance in a nano, as his chest plates slid back into place. She ducked past him, grabbed some of the food and then, rushed away out the door. Jazz stood up and glared daggers at his comrade. "Great timing 'Bee." He muttered with irritation as he followed Zoe out of the door.

Once back outside, it was easy for Zoe to slip past the larger Autobots. They didn't know all the secrets of her barn yet, and stealth was her specialty. She stood outside in the cold night air, letting it brush through her unbound hair. She had to decide what to do and fast. Alex might not have that much time. Was Simon there with him? Were they being hurt?

She already knew the nature of the Decepticons. Ironhide had shown her records of their battles. Both on Cybertron and the few they'd had on Earth since their arrival. She knew they were duplicitous, incapable of trust, and her two oldest, if not still closest friends were in their clutches.

Closest friends? Simon and Alex. Was that still true? They had all once been family, but her newest friends, the Autobots, were rapidly approaching that position as well. She knew that even the Autobots couldn't replace Simon and Alex in her heart, the things they'd shared, but Zoe couldn't deny that her Autobot friends were special to her as well.

She couldn't betray them either.

"Arrgh!" she swore aloud, clutching her head in anguish. How could she be forced to make a decision like this? Ultimately she knew, she knew that to keep her newest friends safe, she'd have to go back to her old friends. She'd have to go back to that old life. Sighing, she headed across the bone yard to a shed she'd only visited during her training periods.

Behind her, at the base, the Autobots had assembled in the main room. Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet all stood in a semi-circle discussing the plan. Discussing Zoe. "What else did she say Jazz?" Optimus asked his lieutenant.

As he related the information he'd been given, Ironhide slammed his hands together with a loud clang. "That's it then. We head to this Houston." His cannons were out again, of course. He was always ready for battle, aching for it this time. It had been a while.

It was Ratchet who protested. "Besides Decepticons, we don't know what else is there. If it is truly Sector 7, we need to go in prepared..." Beside him, Bumblebee shuddered, remembering the foul humans. Ratchet felt for his young friend. If anyone had real reason to hate Sector 7, it was Bumblebee. He put a comforting hand on his younger comrade. Still, simply rushing in there was a bad idea. "...they have already demonstrated a propensity for being able to immobilize us."

Ironhide nodded. "If the humans could damage the Decepticons, then they can damage us as well." Ever tactically minded he was all too aware of the sabot rounds the military used to pump into Brawl, Blackout and then Megatron. He was certain that they would hurt them as well. "Did Zoe give you any more data on this oil platform?"

Jazz shook his head. "Negative. Only that it's off the coast of Houston Texas." He knew that getting there wouldn't be a problem. Each of them could reconfigure their mechanics a bit for water propulsion, it wouldn't be pretty, or fast, but it would function adequately. "We can be there in a day. We should go now." He suggested.

Optimus remained silent. He was unsure of how to proceed. This was Zoe's battle, yes, but it involved the Decepticons, which made it an Autobot battle. From what he'd observed from her, he knew she wouldn't want them involved. While he'd like to indulge her wishes, he didn't see how he could. Regardless of how much technology the humans had gleaned away from Megatron, they were still unequipped to deal effectively with the full might of the Decepticon armada.

Even if that 'armada' only consisted of four at the moment.

The Autobot leader looked around the bay. "Where is Zoe?"

Bumblebee glanced around. He had been sure she had come out of the room with Jazz, though it confused him a bit as to what they were doing in there. It had seemed like they were sparking, but he wasn't sure how well that would work with a human. He was certain he would be unable to spark with Sam or even Michaela. Maybe it was something he should bring up to Ratchet later. "She was right behind me, sir." He replied, respectful as always. But he was worried and looked around.

The other Autobots looked around as well, sensor sweeps emanating from each of them at varying strength levels. None of them were successful. "Slag!" Ironhide swore, not quietly. Even Jazz wore the same expression, which was becoming increasingly frustrated. He was the communications officer...and he couldn't locate a single human. _His_ human at that. It was annoying to say the least. He seemed to lose her a lot these days.

Ratchet searched his data banks, "Let me go and look. I might know where she is." Optimus nodded, getting the feeling that Ratchet was reluctant to speak the location aloud. "She's close though," the medic said to assuage any fears the others might have harbored. "She hasn't left...yet...if she's where I think she is." Jazz gave the medic a questioning look, which Ratchet ignored. He transformed into his alternate mode and rolled out of the bay.


	15. Chapter 15 Nazi Turkey!

Ratchet had a feeling Zoe had gone back to her training ground. It was far enough from the base that the others wouldn't be able to pick up her biological signal, but close enough she could be back within minutes if needed. He'd seen her out here several times and believed he was the only one who knew of this hideaway. It was a human instinct, he'd learned. After seeing how her behavior differed so radically from Sam's or Michaela's, he had begun extensive research on the human psyche. From what she had told Jazz she demonstrated high levels of post traumatic stress disorder, high levels of repressed guilt about her past, and the inability to form bonds. But, she also had shown an elevated degree of loyalty and trust, in both the Autobots and towards Jazz. She wasn't lost yet.

He rolled across the bone yard quietly until he came to her training yard. He stopped to listen. It was quiet, she wasn't training, but at this range, her biological signal was clear to his sensors, and he moved into the clearing.

It was empty, but there was a shed to his right, with an open door. She was in there. It was much too small and fragile for his frame so he remained in alt. mode and activated his holo-emitter.

Zoe sat at a rickety worktable at a computer, furiously clicking away at the keyboard when she heard the telltale sound of tires on the gravel nearby. Rats, she said to herself, she hadn't thought any of the Autobots knew about this spot, though she did wonder who it was for a moment. It wasn't Jazz. She knew the sound of his engine by heart. It was someone bigger, not Optimus. Possibly Ironhide...or maybe Ratchet. She looked up as a figure, a human figure, appeared in the doorway.

And she stared.

The male standing there was lean, athletic, with sandy brown hair, olive skin and the same bright blue eyes that all the Autobots seemed to share. Older, more physically mature then Sam by far, he was closer to Captain Lennox in age, though not nearly in appearance. His blue eyes gave him an exotic appeal as he stood there wearing a loose light yellowish-green t-shirt with his hands stuck in the pockets of his blue-jeans casually. Zoe blinked in wonder. Did ALL the Autobots have this ability? She wondered as she stared at him a bit unabashedly. Then she looked back down at the computer again. And did they ALL have to be gorgeous?

"Ratchet." She said slowly. "...what do you want?" In spite of herself, she found herself wondering what Ironhide looked like, and Bumblebee, and distantly, even Optimus.

He took her question as permission to enter and he walked in carefully, looking around. There was a motorcycle here that he'd not seen before and he scanned it. As its schematics flared across his vision, he had to admit he was impressed. Though it was human made, it was definitely on par with their own level of technology. It was hard to believe humans engineered this, but as he could detect no trace of the AllSpark's energy over it, he had to go with what his sensors were telling him. It wasn't meant to be a stand-alone vehicle either, even though it was perfectly capable of such a role. From what he could tell, it could also transform.

He must have been staring at it pretty hard as Zoe remarked off-handedly. "It's called a Motoroid...at least that's what we called it anyway." She didn't stop her frantic work however, but she nodded towards a cabinet nearby. "Look in there, it's the slave unit. The um...well the body armor part of it. We called it a hard suit."

The medic and mechanic did as requested, mainly due to curiosity on his part. He couldn't help it and opened the unlocked cabinet doors. Inside was indeed a 'hardsuit' as she called it. Unlike the black carbon motoroid, the hardsuit was a metallic black in color, carefully muted, and yet polished to a slight sheen. It sat open at the waist partly leaning forward, split down the sides. It was in a position that Ratchet knew would make it quick to don, if needed.

As he scanned down the suit, he was dually impressed with the technology here as well. Were all of the Sectors devices this advanced? It was advanced even for modern human standards and seemed to have some sort of stealth generator on board, that seemed to bend and twist light rays. Still, it was very serious technology for such primitive humans. He was reminded briefly of Mirage's ability, but not quite THAT advanced.

It was way past anything current he'd seen, but according to the web, the government had a habit of hoarding high tech gadgets to themselves for decades before releasing them to the general public. The more he contemplated the existence of the level of tech though, the more it did begin to make sense. Humans were a fast evolving species. They had designed and created a space ship over fifty of their years in the past. Ghost-1 was more advanced than then shuttles they sent into orbit now and yet, that technology was kept back. Hidden. For what purpose? Still, despite the impending battle, Ratchet found that he was curious to see the motorroid and its slave unit in action since his scans could only tell him so much.

But, from the scans he could surmise that both units were designed specifically with Zoe's physiology and ability in mind. He'd seen her combat aptitude during training, but as Ironhide was so fond of pointing out, practice is no replacement for the real thing. Using fairly simply equations he could calculate an approximate performance level, but he could not account for more esoteric functions of the machine, such as its reaction timing, actual weapon use, how well it interfaced with Zoe herself, etc.

"You're planning on going to Houston are you not?" Ratchet asked finally as he tore his gaze away from her hardware finally. With her hair tied in a tight bun, Zoe worked furiously on the keyboard. Beside her, he noted the empty wrappers from the food Jazz had left by her bedside to replenish her energy reserves. When she nodded, Holo-Ratchet approximated a sigh, while outside his vents cycled. "Does it not occur to you that you would be under a tactical advantage if we accompanied you?"

She raised her eyes to him briefly and then dropped them back to her work. "Now you sound like Ironhide..."

Ratchet bristled a bit under that. He didn't particularly appreciate being likened to the overly obsessive weapons specialist and without realizing it, he grunted in the exact same mannerism, "Hmmph."

Zoe wisely held her tongue at that and concentrated on her work. She was almost done. A few more keystrokes, and she was. Finished, she looked up at her guest. The holo-form still stood there, staring at her intently and she sighed. "Ratchet...I have to go alone." He opened his mouth to protest but Zoe cut him off. "I know the Autobots will come after me. And I know that I can't tell you what to do." She chuckled. "I can't even tell you this isn't your fight...if it involves the Decepticons then it involves the Autobots. I'm not dumb; believe it or not, I -have- listened to all of your stories and lessons in the past few months. But..." her voice cracked. "If I don't go...alone...now...they'll kill him. Alex." Zoe looked back up at Ratchet challenging. "Tell me they won't."

He couldn't. He was all too aware of their contrary nature. But he could still argue. "Then take one of us. Take Jazz, he's special-forces. He would be the best choice."

Zoe laughed and Ratchet looked at her strangely for a moment. "Jazz...I don't want him anywhere near me." When his gaze grew any more confused, she clarified. "We were brainwashed Ratch'." She explained. "That's the only explanation to why we have gaps in our memories." She yanked up her shirt to reveal a five inch long gap above her hip. "They implanted it with some sort of isotope that regenerates, it's not such a stretch that they made us into sleepers as well." She dropped her shirt. "They can probably make us do things we don't want to do...And I don't want to hurt him...or force him to do something he'd rather not either." She stood up and closed the computer as a CD popped out of the drive and she stared at it briefly. "I've touched all of you. I know your weak spots, your tactical advantages. The sector can rip that information out of my mind. And if the Decepticons have allied or even taken over the Sector, they'll know how too. They'll know how ... how I feel about Jazz...They'll use that." She looked up at him plaintively. "You KNOW they will. So I don't want him, or ANY of you, anywhere near there." She crossed the room and held out the CD to him. "Here...take this."

As he reached out to take it, she moved forward and into his startled arms, hugging him tightly. "Ratch'" he heard her say. "Thanks...thanks for always being there." Hesitantly he put his arms around her too. It was a strange set of sensations to process, hugging, but something he thought he might get used to, given time.

Zoe pulled away first sighing. The holo-form looked so real, it was even warm, and it appeared to be breathing. She peered at Ratchet a moment. "So...all of you have holo-forms now?"

Ratchet shrugged. "We've always had them," was the nonchalant answer. "Other planets, research, exploration; it was sometimes required to fit in. But," he added. "We hadn't taken human holo-forms yet. Jazz was the first. I've been working on reconfiguring the holomatter matrixes for the others." He glanced down at his own holo-form for a moment. "It helps us to relate with our non-Autobot friends better."

She listened as she headed over to her hardsuit. "Do you all have to look like models?"

The medic tilted his head at that, perplexed. "Is this form not pleasing? I have conducted extensive research in what features were pleasurable to the human psyche, in between my other duties of course." He looked down at his form and smoothed out his clothing a bit. "I have even cross referenced my findings with local and cultural variables, along with current transitory trends within a wide range of the national population with regards to attracting a mate. I have also taken into consideration age categories, sexual orientations, and current popular media icons and have attempted to reproduce the effect."

Zoe couldn't help but watch him preen himself a bit. Leave it to Ratchet to be scientific about human sexuality. Geeze, he didn't even sound uncomfortable. Maybe Autobots didn't have things like robot-porn, or robot-sex. Certainly they didn't reproduce the in the same way Humans did, but did that mean they didn't have 'fun'? It was a line of thought counterproductive to her current mission so she shook her head out to clear it and looked away. "No..." she said as she stepped into the hardsuit carefully. "It is very pleasing Ratch'. In fact, you're fairly hot." She grunted a bit as she started pulling on latches. The suit started a soft high pitched whine as its power systems came online. "But...why? All that research just to look good. I mean...it's not like you're out to find a wife right? Why not just make a miniature version of your primary form?"

For a moment Ratchet ran a self diagnostic. He hadn't been aware his holo-form's temperature was any higher than human standards. He concluded she was using a metaphor and paying him a compliment on his choice of forms. "Thank you. But creating a six foot tall version of my primary form would be counter-productive to the usage of a holo-form to conceal ourselves and intermingle with humans." Ratchet explained, moving back a bit and watching the goings-on with more than a small amount of interest. The hard-suit would increase her height by a foot, and her weight by only seventy pounds. It was amazingly light. He remained silent a moment more. "Are you planning on saying goodbye to him?"

That gave her pause, and the medic could tell by her physiological response that the question pained her. It was definitely true, he reflected. Jazz was suffering under the effects of a spark-bond that hadn't been fully recognized. And though it was difficult to speculate on how such a bond would affect a human, his sensors could detect a significant change in both her pheromone levels and her physiological reactions when he was around. She was easily distracted by him as well as being driven to great lengths to protect him, as she was doing now.

Even the past several nights, when she had come to him after Jazz had unconsciously beaten her, or injured her in some way, she had begged for Ratchet to keep the information to himself. It was obvious, to everyone but Jazz and Zoe apparently, how much the two cared for each other, and how futile they each thought it was. For his part, Ratchet didn't know why Jazz didn't just tell her, it was unlike him to NOT talk about the first thing that crept into his overly-energetic processors that usually overruled his brain-mouth filter.

"No..." She finally said, yanking the remainder of the suit up and over her shoulders. There were audible clicking noises as it closed on itself and sealed up. Then when Zoe suddenly cried out in pain Ratchet moved forward to help.

She stayed him off with a gesture of her hand. "No, Ratchet." She said a bit breathlessly, wincing. "These suits...weren't made to be removed...we're supposed to live in them. As such, they adhere to certain locations on our subdermal structure...normally, unh... it wouldn't hurt but...skin tends to grow over those areas...aagh...and it burns it away." Ratchet didn't look placated by her answer, but he didn't move forward. After a few moments she shook her head, the pain sensors in her body stifling what pain was left. She bent to pick up the helmet and when she looked back up at Ratchet, her eyes had that tell-tale glow again.

"Ratch..." she said, softly. "Listen... tell Jazz...tell him...I..." She bit her lip, still unwilling to say the words aloud, so she settled on different words, falling back on a joking tone to mask the rest. "Tell him, I'm not really the damsel in distress type...but..." She smiled wanly. "If he really wants to come rescue me...I'll fall into his arms all the same." She put the helmet on her head, and its transparent inner visor quickly powered up, HUD readings flashing across the screen. "Just don't let him get killed again in the process."

Ratchet nodded, and sent a signal on his comm back to Jazz specifically. //come outside, hurry//

Aware that he'd just sent a signal back to the others, she quickly jumped on her bike and started it up with a deep resonating rumble. In spite of everything, it felt damn good to be back on her motoroid and she found herself grinning as she twisted the accelerator and peeled out the door. Behind her, Ratchet's holo-form walked back outside and tossed the disk into the air and evaporated.

Ratchet transformed and caught up the disk carefully, as Jazz roared up to him, transforming as well. Jazz stared at Zoe evenly, if a bit surprised. He'd never seen her this way, nor seen the hardware she sat upon now.

Zoe, a bit preoccupied with pre-operational checklists, didn't notice Jazz until he transformed. She froze a moment, gazing back at him. She could feel her resolve crumbling, but she had to do this. If she could finish this before they got there, they'd all be safe. -He'd- be safe. Silently she reached up and closed the outer layer of her helmet, and as the darkness inside switched to a computerized display, she looked away from him. He hadn't said anything yet.

Silently she hoped he wouldn't chase her. But when she revved her engine, preparing to go, he stepped forward. What was he going to do? Physically restrain her again? No...There were easier ways to escape him. She willed the bike to transform around her.

The motorroid lurched forward slightly, its wheels changing configuration, the engine twisting, moving, and metal warping and bending until the wheels and engine were nestled against her shoulder blades. The intakes moved to behind her triceps, and exhaust vents opened on her legs. She grew well over two more feet in height, making her height roughly equal to just under Jazz's chest now. The armor of the motorroid completely covered her but retained a humanoid appearance, if still a bit feminine.

Zoe took a small step back and activated the jets, propelling her into the air away from her friends. She looked back, and was glad that the visor could hide the fact she leaked saline solution from her eyes again.

The two Autobots watched her fly away into the distance silently. Ratchet handed the disk he held to Jazz, who looked at him quizzically. "Yo, what's this?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Zoe gave it to me..."

Jazz nodded and headed back inside to watch it.

------------------

For the second time in the same day, Alex found himself hurled across the room, painfully. "Nnngh.." he grunted sliding into the wall. He looked up blearily trying to focus_. Should watch my mouth_. He struggled to his feet slowly and felt a hand on his arm, helping him.

Simon was at his side, looking worried. Across the room the de-facto Decepticon leader simmered in unconcealed rage and pointed his weapon at Alex and Simon. With a small growl, Simon moved in front of Alex protectively and glared at the large alien robot.

Barricade put his hand out in front of Starscream, though prudently not enough that he would get it blown off if the larger 'bot refused to listen to reason. "Starscream," he said patiently, slowly. "The human's minds are simple, obtuse. A 'nazi-turkey' is obviously a reference to a great leader in their history." Nearby he could see Frenzy struggling to hold back a snicker, and he gave his partner a quick glare before turning back to Starscream. "Angering yourself over trivialities is an unnecessary waste of energon. Besides," he glanced at Alex and Simon. "If you kill them, they will not be able to help restore the Cube and bring glory to the Decepticon empire."

For a moment Barricade debating on bringing his hand back quickly, before the plasma blast singed it, but Starscream snarled in checked rage. "Since you're so well versed in human culture Barricade, see to it that they repair Scorponok. If not..." Starscream added ominously turning away from his subordinate, "It will be you who pays the consequence."

Barricade sighed. He had not meant to become the human's babysitter by any means, and the thought disgusted him. But he knew the humans were necessary at the moment, and their relationship to the Cube was vaguely interesting to the Decepticon science officer. Still, he enjoyed it more when humans were frightened of him, when he could lull them into trusting him, and then cherish the look on their pig-faces when he crushed that misplaced feeling.

It wasn't the same with these two. They definitely did not fear him, not in any conventional sense. They also did not seem to fear death, which made him doubly weak. Their mutual fear seemed to lie in this femme that may or may not show up. Maybe he could use that. So he turned towards them with his full height, and leveled his multiple eyes at them. "Fix Scorponok."

Alex sighed in the knowledge that there would be no getting around doing their bidding. They were barely treated better then prisoners, but still captives none the less. If they didn't, they would be kicked around harder. He wanted to leave, it was foolish to have come here without a fight and he glanced over at Simon. Simon believed this was the only way to save the planet. So Alex trusted his friend and knew that soon their team would be complete once more. This poison was Zoe's work, no doubt about it, and Alex headed to the table the fallen Decepticon symbiote lay upon.

Stabilizing jets activating, powerful servos enhancing musculature augmentation, both human males made the rather tall distance easily and they stood on opposite sides of the scorpion, allowing their scanners to envelop and report back a diagnostic. Simon nodded "It's definitely Zoe..."

Alex looked up. "Fixable?"

"Barely." Simon replied analyzing. She must have been hit, he realized, noticing the dried blood across the mech's back. Not enough blood for a fatal wound though. He leaned down and placed his hand on the Decepticon, and formed the necessary equations to countermand the poison that ate away at its systems. Alex placed his hand over Simons gently and reached out with the small power of the AllSpark he had transforming those simple equations into nano-bots beneath Simon's hand. Nano-bots that quickly began their singular purpose to cleanse Scorponox's afflicted system.

Weakened a quite a bit, both males maintained the link for several minutes before breaking apart. Their hardsuits kept their bodies in a constant state of adrenaline but the energy drain was obvious. "He'll be up in a few hours..." Simon reported to a watching Barricade and Frenzy.

Barricade nodded once, curtly and followed them back to the loading dock. Once again, he was fascinated by the humans and disgusted by them at the same time. Frenzy, always at his side, looked up at him curiously as he loped alongside his much larger companion. "You ok 'Cade?"

Frenzy had always been able to read Barricade's moods easily. Barricade had always kept himself closed off from his fellows, his own feelings closed behind a web of lies and misdirection. While he hated Starscream and his rule, he knew that to find Megatron, they needed Starscream. But now, with Megatron destroyed and the surviving Decepticons locked away on this aft-hole of a planet, hope that the day they would return to rule Cybertron now lie in the hands of a trio of weak flesh creatures.

His future, lie in the hands of a creature he could crush under one foot.

It was truly vexing to him. He'd never liked being so controlled. Though he was never openly mutinous, he was chafing under Starscream's insane rule once again. Just like before they'd found Megatron. He shuddered to think of a Cybertron ruled by Starscream.

"Yeah..." he said finally, sounding tired as he followed the humans to their bay. They settled down on the far side and him into his alternate mode, before powering down for a few hours of recharge.

It was not to be. Moments after Barricade transformed, he heard Starscream over the oilrig comm calling all Decepticons to the main deck. Frenzy patted Barricade's shoulder as he climbed up for a ride. "He should j-just call us by name...o-only 3 of us."

Barricade agreed but remained still as he grumpily made his way back to the deck. "This better be good Starscream..." he started to say.

Starscream took a step to the side and standing there, was another human. A human wearing the same basic gear as Alex and Simon was standing there. This one however, was definitely a femme.

The silver leader purred smoothly. "Say hello to Zoe, Decepticons." He was wearing a plastered smile, fake, but wide, as he spoke. "She will be our guest for some time. So treat her—" Starscream was interrupted as Brawl rushed forward to attempt to snatch her up in his mammoth hands.

She was much too fast and small for the Buffalo, and she leapt quickly out of his range. But he didn't stop and barreled for her again. This time she leapt up, and came down on his hand with a square punch. A small audible click, and his hand erupted in a fireball that sent her skipping away nimbly, and Brawl howling in pain.

He jumped back and cradled his injured hand. The armor there was shattered, melted, exposing delicate circuitry beneath and his pain quickly turned to anger as his weapon systems came online.

A punch in his face by Starscream sent him staggering to the deck. "Enough!" Starscream growled at him. "This is no way to treat our guest. She will NOT be harmed Brawl." He ignored Brawls injured glower and turned away from him. "Forgive my associate... Zoe...isn't it? Please, allow Barricade to take you to your new quarters."

The figure in the armor had no facial expressions available on its mask to convey its feelings but all the same, it turned and followed along behind Barricade as the larger robot executed his leader's wishes.

Behind him, he could hear Starscream teaching Brawl one of his painful lessons.

In the bay Alex and Simon glanced over as Barricade made a second appearance within 20 minutes to the bay, but this time they both recognized the small motoroid that glided along behind him. They leapt from their beds and ran up to it, even as it reformed back into its motorcycle form. "ZOE!"

Alex got to her first and swept her up in a tight hug, which she returned. "You shouldn't have come here." He admonished gently, as he released her so she could embrace Simon as well. "The Decepticons are going to kill us all, you know."

Simon let her go and nodded. "Eventually, once they have used the energy from our bodies. You should have stayed with the Autobots."

Zoe tilted her head at him as she pulled off her helmet. "How...how did you know that?"

Simon raised an eyebrow at her and she chuckled. Of course. Simon was the sensor package of the three. His suit's combat ability was severely curtailed in order to significantly increase computer and electronic equipment in his suit. He was their 'Ratchet'. Simon could probably pick up residual radiation, that and their tracking implants were still active, Zoe figured. "Yeah...forgot you're the brainiac." She gave him another friendly hug.

Then she turned serious pulling them into a tight circle, sitting on the ground. "What's the plan?" She asked.

Alex scratched his head. "Plan?"

"Yeah, you know...that thing we're going to do to get out of here?" She said with a small smile.

"No." It was Simon who shook his head. "We're going to do what they say." Both Alex and Zoe stared at him, dumbfounded. "If we do...then they will leave our planet forever. They shouldn't be here." He ended a bit petulantly. "If they'd have never come, we'd all have normal lives somewhere."

Neither Zoe nor Alex could argue that point. "But what do they want us to do?" Zoe asked.

"Simple," Barricade said from across the room. All three turned to look at him then squirmed a bit, sheepishly, for being so loud. He ignored this. "Your job is to resurrect Megatron."

* * *

Ghost-1 - again, a reference to the prequel book Ghosts of Yesterday. in it they created a DEEP space ship in the 60s, from parts they replicated from Megatron's body. 

"Nazi-turkey"...a quote from G1 episode Countdown to Extinction. In it, Rumble says to Skywarp. "You and what army you NAZI Turkey?" -- one of my favorite lines EVER. :)


	16. Chapter 16 The Video

The disk slid in the player smoothly. Black screen faded into color.

_- __In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi. __'Cause I've drawn regret, f__rom the truth...o__f a thousand lies. _

The video on the monitor was simple and straight-forward. All five Autobots crowded around the computer screen watching the images that played across it. It seemed to be a mixture of a training video and a montage. The video started out with a dozen children, being lined up, measured, and then sent on an extremely demanding training course. As they watched, the images continued to flip back and forth between different children, their code names also flashing briefly as text describing their injuries and performance ratings decorated the edges, circling to highlight specific instances. "It's archive footage." Ratchet said quietly. "It was meant to document their training."

Optimus nodded. They did things like that for training purposes on Cybertron as well. Seeing oneself in battle always served as a good visual training aid. Being able to see ones mistakes so clearly, allowed for easy correction and eliminated duplication. As the training examples went on, a box opened in the corner It detailed tactical formations and defensive maneuvers used both as a team and individually and the set of conditions met to employ each one.

_- __Put to rest, __w__hat you thought of me. __While I clean this slate, __w__ith the hands__...o__f uncertainty._

The video changed now, the children were older, pre-teens and they were fighting better. Images of them forced into gladiatorial combat style arenas with wild animals, adults and each other didn't always show them winning. More than once a child was injured or obviously killed in the combats. In between the matches were snippets of cybernetic components, which flashed on overlays over still images detailing exact body locations. The music played on while detailed specifications followed locations. Code phrases and key codes to activate...and deactivate.

Now the images switched to missions. Covert operations. The children, older still, teenagers were running through jungles. Combat cameras captured images of them storming Columbian villas, shooting everyone in their path. Middle-Eastern terrorists caught unaware were sliced to ribbons by cyber armored warriors. In the middle of the carnage, familiar faces were seen. The camera, mounted on a third person, stopped as both Zoe and Alex, their faces lathered in blood smiled and joked with the operator, briefly. Then it changed, and they leapt into combat again and the video image stilled. A computerized outline of Alex's body overlaid the still image and it quickly listed every cybernetic component in his body, down to the wires. It listed his strengths, his weapon levels, and his weaknesses.

Alex was the combat specialist. He was equipped with dual plasma sabers in each forearm, a mini-gauss gun, and a multi-frequency laser. His hardsuit armor was weak in the back, below the engines. Then the video continued.

_- For what I've done...I start again. __And whatever pain may come._

Next Zoe was seen, she was standing in front of the camera looking away, but as she turned around, she was much younger then they'd come to recognize her. As the video continued and Zoe was outlined on the screen, her own faults and strengths labeled in the same matter as Alex. She was the espionage agent of the group, though equipped with hand and leg bombs, her hardsuit carried over a dozen self guided mini-sabot missiles. She also had a larger version of her arm cannon mounted over her shoulder. Ironhide grunted. "..no wonder she liked my cannons." Her weakness was she was under protected against sonic attacks, her dampeners were under rated and a sufficient blast would scramble many of her systems.

Finally, it must have been Zoe with the camera because the final member of the trio was highlighted. His suit was on the low end of the combat scale. Instead, it was loaded down with sensitive scanning equipment, gadgets and weaponry meant to disable rather then damage. His communications output range was much greater than his smaller stature would have suggested. But he carried the most destructive weapons of the three. Besides EMP emitters, he had a multi-frequency disruptor, able to be set for sonic or neural. Finally he carried a molecular de-stabilizer, capable of literally melting away the skin of an Autobot or a Decepticon quite easily. His only real weapons were a pair of mono-filament ribbons that retracted into his forearms. He had the lowest amount of armor, and a sufficient physical impact would knock out the hypersensitive system.

But as the video continued for the final passages of the song, they were standing in the arena again. Before them, in the shadows of the far side, a Protoform was dropped into onto the floor. Zoe's two friends drew their weapons but she refused to look at it directly, and the camera was shaking back and forth slightly, as if the wearer was saying no... As her friends rushed forward, the protoform fired, hitting Zoe, and the camera went to static.

_- __Erase myself, __a__nd let go of__ what I've done._

By the end of the video all five Autobots were straining to see who the protoform was. It was difficult but with even without enhancement Optimus could recognize the being. It had been injured, perhaps on its fall to Earth, but likely from previous battles with these humans. Still, Prime keenly felt the pains of losing yet another close friend. Their protoforms were powerful, but if the humans, even combined, were able to take one down, perhaps he was grossly underestimating their combat capability. Certainly it was possible. According to the data Zoe had given them about their team it was entirely possible they could take down a protoform, and, depending on the specific being, perhaps with ease.

"...Prowl." said Optimus finally.

Jazz's head lifted sharply at that and he felt his spark constrict painfully, like he took one of Brawl's fists in his chest. He and Prowl had been close, once. Long ago, but his memory still pained him. Prowl was and is truly Optimus' second in command. Possessed of a calm, analytical mind, Prowl was perfectly suited for the role, if a bit strict. He never failed to keep the others in line, never left a friend behind, never lost control.

He had also been Jazz's mentor, his teacher, his friend. More esoteric in his lessons then Ironhide, he'd been a balancing factor during Jazz's sparkling days. Idolized at first, he thought Prowl to be uncaring, old, but full of good war stories. It wasn't until later he realized that the seasoned commander was far from those things. Like all of the others, he had been forced into the war, forced to become more, forced to kill, but he'd taken his blows in stride, made the most of what he had been given. Jazz had fallen under his wing quickly, learning all he could from the warrior, and quickly rose through the ranks. It wasn't until he was moved into covert ops, that he finally saw the 'bot as more than just his commander. He saw him as his friend.

When Prowl disappeared Jazz had taken it pretty hard inside. Outside he smiled it away, content to hide his true feelings behind his visor like always. Inside he desperately longed to know what had happened to his friend. Eventually, Jazz became head of Special Operations and with that promotion, he became Optimus' second in command as well. The Autobot leader needed his team, his soldiers, to function despite the loss of an officer. They pressed on. They had little choice. Prowl's memory would always remain sharp, but time had begun to dull that bitter edge. He hadn't completely replaced Prowl in all things, but Jazz had grown up. He'd never forget.

To this day it pained him and somewhere he'd hoped Prowl was alive. Surviving. He was powerful and calculating. Extremely intelligent, his tactical mind was capable of processing hundreds of targets simultaneously. There was very little that he couldn't accomplish given time and space. Prowl's biggest downfall was that sometimes he was TOO rigid, set, and could only see things in the same black and white that made up his paint job. If it involved on-your-feet creativity, he was at a shortfall. He was supposed to be on a ship with his team. He was supposed to be in Epsilon quadrant, not here in Gamma. How did they get so off-course? The cosmos was huge, anything was possible, but how...HOW did he get here? To Earth? How did he wind up on this planet...only to be deactivated by children wearing technology stolen from Megatron. Unconsciously his hands clenched into fists. It wasn't fair.

...and Zoe, HIS Zoe, might have been Prowl's killer.

No! It couldn't be true. He refused to believe that, but his thoughts wound that way regardless. So involved with his thoughts, when Jazz felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped. Beside him Ironhide removed his hand but continued to stare at him, expressing, as best the grizzled soldier could, his sympathies and understanding. It helped. Jazz refocused. There was no way to tell if Prowl was dead or not. Even Zoe had said he'd simply vanished.

"Prowl is a cunning warrior, Jazz." Ironhide finally said. "He would have found a way to escape. Trust in your memory of him."

Ratchet stared at Ironhide, impressed. He could really be poignant when the mood struck him. It wasn't often though. But Ironhide was right. A few weeks ago he'd been afraid that Zoe would betray them, but now, now he had a hard time believing that she would willingly do something so horrible. Even on the video it suggested she found that training distasteful.

Bumblebee gave Jazz a reassuring nudge. He knew how horrible it had been just the short while he was captive by Sector 7. He shuddered involuntarily remembering the drills, the cold, and the pain. He could only imagine what Prowl went through. Bumblebee was too young to remember much of the elder Autobots. Though he'd heard of Prowl but barely remembered him. Bumblebee smiled slightly as Jazz glanced at him, a reassuring smile at the corners of his mouth.

Optimus Prime shut off the monitor silently. They needed to focus on their present problem with the Decepticons. There would be plenty of time later to find their old friend. Right now, they needed to find their newest friend. His processors worked furiously. Why would she have given then so much information? There could only be one explanation. "There is only one reason she would have told us so much about her, and her allies..." Prime said ominously into the silence, unwilling to voice his suspicions.

Ironhide, ever the tactical officer, stated it first, without emotion. "She expects us to kill her."

There was dead silence.

Finally Optimus Prime broke it. "When the time comes, we will do what is right." It was all he was going to say on the subject now. To say otherwise, to commit, either way, would be a bad decision. Too much could change between now and then, there were too many variables. Not the least of which was Zoe's stated power of being able to recall exact schematics of any non-biological organism she touched. And that included the Autobots. "Jazz, did you plant that transmitting device on her?"

Though he didn't enjoy the fact that he did, he also didn't appreciate the allusion to the fact that he'd fail to carry out an order. "...course I did."

Ratchet didn't have to wait to hear Optimus's next command, as he was already bringing up the devices' transmissions on the larger monitor. "The reception is fuzzy...it is possible the proximity to the AllSpark energy is interfering with the device, or one of the others with her emits a dampening field." When the only response was a grunt from Ironhide, Ratchet said nothing more, simply opened the program.

The visual signal was indeed fuzzy, but the audio was clear enough. It seemed the three humans were enjoying a conversation in a large bay type enclosure. They were armored up, and their weapons were out, training. The ocean could be seen occasionally though a hanger type doorway leading outside. The signaling device seemed to be location a short distance apart from the trio and the Autobots were able to observe all three.

_"...could you hang out with these alie__ns Zoe? That's crazy." __Said one who seemed preoccupied with a series of rapid body motions._

_Zoe disagreed both physically and verbally__ as she, too, advanced her way through her own__fluid sequence__. "The__Autobots__ are good people." She defended. "You'd be surprised Simon."_

_Simon__'s face showed no real emotion but he shrugged slightly__. "__People?" he scoffed mildly, "__I doubt that. Sou__l__less __Autobot__machines__ aren't any different then soulless __Decepticon__ machines__..." He c__ontinued his __kata__, mindless of__ Zoe's __break in her routine to __glare at him. "__To the last, t__hey only want one thing...the __AllSpark__...anything else is superfluous."_

_Alex__ shrugged__, himself continuing in a series of sharp, abrupt movements__, "I have to agree. Zoe, how do you know these __Autobots__ aren't __just __yanking your chain? How much do you __REALLY__ know about them?"_

_Zoe started her __kata__ again, trying to ignore their pointed remarks. "I know enough to know they aren'__t soulless machines...__" She said hotly. "And I know that freedom and life aren't just words to them...they believe in those precepts. So much so they are willing to hobble themselves in battle to avoid unnecessary human death. __"_

_Simon snorted "Then they are __laughable__ as well__." This time he paused, and waved his arm in a sweeping gesture__"__This is a battle for their world, their lives, their race...and they would __place the lives of a weaker species above the value of victory?" He paused, thinking up a suitable comparison "We are insects to them, smaller, weaker, __biological__. Our race is violent and primitive, and they would give up all they have, all they are, to avoid squishing a few ants? It's n__o wonder __they lost the cube." He cut all pretenses at training __completely. "__Zoe, y__ou said they are cars and trucks, right? Again...i__n a war for their very existence don't you see it__ make__s__ more sense to take alternate forms that are actually HELPFUL to their cause...like the __Decepticons__ It is illogical to become sports cars or anything else besides weapons."_

_Zoe couldn't hide __her__ glare at Simon. "Ok...no on__e asked for the Vulcan perspective..." she said petulantly as she crossed her arms._

_It was __Alex__ who spoke next. "__You know h__e's right...why be trucks and emergency vehicles? __The __Decepticons__ have the right idea. __Why__ would you NOT want to scan__ powerful__ military__ vehicles__? It's a war. You need something with giant cannons.__"_

_"__You know, t__hey weren't always soldiers." Zoe threw__ down her __bo__-staff__ with a clatter__ and an air of annoyance__. "They were doctors, administrators, artists...they had lives__ before __Megatron__ destroyed it all. Built __for construction__ and__ diplomacy...they were forced into a war for an __all-powerful object. Like all power it would be corrupted, used for evil. They didn't wish for war, __They__ didn't wish for their planet to be destroyed. They didn't want to be soldiers. They were bureaucrats, architects, explorers. __Megatron__...yeah, he __was a weapon; that was __-__his__- purpose, and look what he did to everyone." She paused a moment in reflection before bending to retrieve her weapon again. "And __trust me...they __DO __have cannons. __Big ones."_

_Alex__ "Wait...you touched them didn't you?__" He paused now, fully, and turned his attention to Zoe. "__Tell us their weaknesses. And tell us what they know about us." He added._

_Zoe faltered. "__Urk__..." she looked down at the floor._

_Simon stopped __training __as well__ noticing her reluctance. "What?"_

_"I ... __remember__ that __AVI __we made...the training one...__" _

_Alex__ grabbed his forehead "Oh NO! You gave it to them?! Why, why __why__?! Did you think we needed a__n even bigger__ challenge?" He was truly mad, but he was keeping it in check. "So you told them how to kill us..."_

_"NO!" Zoe blurted out. __"...j__ust how to incapacitate us.__ If I wanted them to kill us I'd__ have told them about the__ bomb__s__..."_

_"You know__..." Simon said__ eyeing Alex__as he __wandered __away __a few steps to cool off. "It's not info they couldn't __have gotten from __raiding the sectors archives anyway__like__we did...and the __Decepticons__ did." He glanced meaningfully at __Alex__. "They don't know any more then the __Decepticons__ do__. And plus, we've upgraded since that disk.__...Anyway..." he turned back to Zoe. "Tell us their weaknesses."_

_Again Zoe hesitated and __Alex__ exploded again. __"WHAT THE HELL?!__ Now you're siding with them against us? __US?!__ You'll tell them our weaknesses but won't tell us theirs?!" He strode up to her, and roughly grabbed her upper arms, shaking her. "__W__hose side are you on?__" He snarled, still somewhat shaking her passive body roughly. "You know the rules, you're either with US, or you jumped the line..."_

_Hot tears slid down Zoe's face at the shaking. "This is why I swore I'd never try to have friends again...__I swore I'd never have to choose __between__ people I love...__I'd never have to challenge my loyalty...__" She muttered then yanked herself free of __Alex__'s grasp__ angrily, wiping at her face angrily__. "__The __Autobots__ are my friends...and you, you are my brothers..." She sighed deeply knowing there wasn't any clear solution. "...__there really isn't much of a choice..." _

_Alex wouldn't be put off that easily. "You know...despite what you did, and where we are. We are STILL team Five. And I'm still its leader. I could make it an order." _

_"Look..." Simon said__, pushing between them quickly. The look on Zoe's face was telling him that she was close to deciding to contest his leadership. It wouldn't be pretty for any of them. Instead, he went a different route, trying to play mediator.__ "We won't kill them if we can help it..__we__can see they mean a lot to you." He said gently. "Just put us all on the same playing field ok?"_

_Zoe remained quiet a few moments longer. "Fine...here." she __held her forearm__ up to Simon and connected __to him through a small data port that extended. Simon's suit powered up and when it did, __the signal, both audio and visual, the __Autobots__ were receiving, vanished once more in the interference._

"Son of a glitch..." Ironhide swore.

Ratchet came to her defense. "You cannot blame her. She is being put in a very difficult position. You can see it is not easy for her."

"Yeah, yeah." Ironhide reluctantly agreed. To choose between friends and family could never be an easy decision. "Still...it may be a pitched battle."

Beside him Optimus Prime rumbled in agreement and turned to pour over a few maps and plans brought up by the newly on-line Teletran-1.

Jazz didn't comment at all.

* * *

Song is 'What I've done" by Linkin Park...as if most people reading this didn't already know that :) It was the credit song on the 2007 Movie. squee! 


	17. Chapter 17 Bonding with the enemy

Elsewhere Starscream reviewed databanks that once belonged to Sector 7. There were plenty of encrypted files, but the encryptions were basic to someone like him. He idly wondered why the humans even bothered. Had he not been such a patient creature he would have thrown the entire databank into the salt water ocean that their temporary headquarters sat upon. But Starscream, like others of his ageless kind, didn't bother with time. They'd waited thousands of years to find the AllSpark after all.

However compared to the others, he had very little patience. He wanted things now, and believed he didn't have to wait. A perfect being like him shouldn't have to wait, or want, for anything. At this moment these files were about to overload his tolerance levels for these primitive flesh creatures.

He looked up briefly as Scorponok scuttled by, apparently fixed. Starscream smiled to himself. Those human children had their uses. Unfortunately, the files he'd taken from Drath industries didn't seem to. It was proving to be a waste of time. Still, he drummed his fingers on the metal table. Zoe had arrived, and now he had a problem. He couldn't allow the girl to resurrect Megatron. No. He'd become much to enamored with his position as Decepticon leader, and since Megatron was officially terminated, the position had become permanent.

But now, now with hope that their dispatched leader risen to the surface, he found his position in jeopardy once more. He'd worked hard to cement the leadership of the Decepticons. It had been his position for a millennia and he'd fought, sometimes tooth and nail, to keep it. Starscream wasn't about to give it up now. He knew he had to kill her, but he had to be careful. It had to look like an accident. If the others were to find out he destroyed the only link to Megatron, they would certainly mutiny. He was strong, but he was positive he couldn't take the combined might of Barricade, Frenzy, and Brawl, not to mention the Decepticons still out in space like Soundwave, Blitzwing, Skywarp... Perhaps he could kill her and blame it on Megatron. He despised the fact that to kill her would waste the All-Spark; it was a source of power. Power he could use. There had to be another way.

Brawl wandered by now, munching on some high grade energon and complaining about being bored to no one in particular.

Still, he wondered, was it truly a necessary loss? With a minor scowl, he hacked into the local phone lines and contacted Victor Drath directly.

A sleepy voice answered the phone. "...Drath."

Starscream scowled a bit. How he hated dealing with this particular human. It wasn't as if his knowledge of humans was extensive by any means, but even he could tell this human was deceitful, carefully misleading. He was almost worthy of a Decepticon...almost. "You will bring Megatron's body to your Houston office immediately."

A fully awakened Drath shouted into the phone. "What? This was not part of our deal. I will not lose the very thing I have worked so long and hard to obtain." The human blubbered onward. "If you have the means to resurrect him, then I want that power."

Pretentious human! A growl escaped Starscream's vocal processor at that. "You will do what I tell you human, or I will destroy your buildings around you." When the human quieted from his not-so-idle threat, the Raptor smiled again. "Do not worry fleshling, I have no intention of resurrecting our glorious leader, or taking him from you. Do as you are told, and contact me when it is done." With that he cut the connection.

He continued to idly click though more useless encrypted junk and then paused, his optics narrowing in interest. "What's this?" he wondered aloud. There was a set of files, encrypted further than most of the others. As he perused the contents his red optics narrowed. There, before him, detailed out how the Program children were, in actuality, sleeper agents. Also included here, were the activation code words. There were even short bios on past accomplishments.

There had been a dozen such humans trained this way, but along the years they had been eliminated various ways. One entire team had gone rogue agent, and, of the remainder, only team five remained viable and complete. They had been set away for detailed research and 'advanced' training. As he clicked through images of this advanced training, Starscream could come to only one conclusion about the three humans he harbored in the loading bay.

These flesh creatures were stone cold killers.

Programmed killers he found. With their mental conditioning they were programmed to follow orders without remorse, without prejudice. He smiled again, for the second time. Perhaps he would keep this Zoe around a little longer.

Behind him, a small, silver Decepticon scuttled away, unnoticed.

------------------

Zoe sat forward with an incredulous look on her face. "No...way." She said slowly. "We...we don't even know where he is." She looked away from the Decepticon. This was bad. Very bad. She had very little desire to resurrect the one being that spent so much of his existence making life hard for her Autobot friends; the being that had viciously killed Jazz. She looked back at Barricade. He didn't look like he was kidding.

Simon shrugged. "If it means you and your kind will leave our planet faster, then I think we should do it." He sat back on the bed heavily.

Barricade said nothing, simply stared at the humans evenly. He felt no need to give them any sort of explanation. If allowing them to think the Decepticon strategy was simply to take the Cube back to their world, then so much the better. So much better would be the look on their faces with the truth was revealed. Still, he thought, these three humans might be ultimately spared. They would make good pets, and even he had to grudgingly admit, they were an interesting species.

Zoe shook her head. "No, their plan is, or was, anyway, to use the energy from the AllSpark to create more soldiers from the technology here on Earth, THEN take it back to Cybertron and finish the war." She stared at Barricade evenly who returned her stare.

Uncanny, he thought. She was either possessed of a truly astute mind, or else she'd been with the Autobots recently and they had told her. Still, he shrugged. "Does it make a difference? Either way, the Decepticon empire will rise victorious. We will crush all those that stand against us."

Simon scowled. "As long as you leave." He shut the visor on his helmet, signifying his part in the conversation was over.

Alex looked over at Simon. Simon hated the aliens, worse then he and Zoe did by far. It wasn't such a venture to think Simon hated the aliens more than Zoe hated the Sector. Simon had been the one to convince him to seek out the Decepticons and join with them. His thoughts had been if they helped them they would leave. It helped that the Decepticons, being military vehicles, were significantly more powerful then the road vehicular Autobots.

He looked over at Zoe now. How had she known their plan? Did someone tell her? The Autobots maybe?

"Doesn't EVERYONE stand against you, Barricade?" Alex asked and then sat up, "You know Simon was wondering the other day…why is it you call yourselves Decepticons? Are you trying to be deceptive? If so, why put the word Deception in your name? Why not call yourselves something else?" he pondered it for a moment then continued. "Unless your purpose is to be deliberately deceptive, which is odd, seeing as your name would give you away immediately."

Zoe, "Maybe its because of their transforming ability?"

Barricade made a clicking sound in mild exasperation. "No. The Autobots were the first to utilize such abilities."

"Then," Alex countered, "Shouldn't THEY be the ones called Decepticons, then? Instead of Autobots."

"Autobot is short for Autonomous Robot." Zoe added.

Alex was clearly confused. "Wait…then aren't Barricade, and the other Decepticons, in essence…Autobots then?"

Zoe shook her head. "Nope. Because the Decepticons are evil." When Alex turned to look at her she shrugged before looking at the police cruiser. "Well they are. But what I don't understand is how you guys can act the way you do and still work with each other." She leaned backwards on her cot, with her hands behind her head. "It seems like you would just kill each other before you got anything done."

Barricade rose to his feet staring at the fleshling in distaste. "The Decepticon empire is powerful, and we are not evil." He said hotly, crossing his arms. He didn't know why he felt the need to defend his people but he continued as she gave him a 'yeah right' look. "We Decepticons merely fight to regain what is rightfully ours. It is our way to battle for control and power. The powerful should lead; the weak, destroyed. But, I assure you, we maintain relationships more complex than your organic brains can comprehend."

Alex leaned forward now, intrigued. "Really?" he smirked. "Have you checked the internet lately? Why don't you try to look up rules for human men to date human women, and then tell me rule number three… when it comes to PMS?" He snickered briefly as Barricade gave him a disgusted look. "Hey...don't worry," Alex rolled his eyes. "It should be easy for someone with your superior inorganic brain."

The scowl on Barricade's face deepened as he reluctantly scanned the nearest signal and proceeded to do just that, despite his misgivings. How hard could it be? Humans were simple creatures after all. He would compile a list of these so-called rules for them, if only to throw it in their face as the superior life-form.

The black and white Decepticon was silent for several moments. Then, several minutes went by without a word. Zoe and Alex exchanged smug glances. Even Simon, pointedly attempting to ignore the proceedings, lifted his visor to glance over at Barricade as well. The humans remained silent for a full 5 minutes until Barricade finally growled in annoyance. "How irritating." He grumbled. "Humans have a number of contradictory and inane rules for relationships that make little sense. How your species manages to procreate is beyond even my capacity to process."

The smug expression on Alex's face didn't change. "And yet," He replied brightly, "our inferior species manages to overpopulate our planet. Imagine that." When the Decepticon didn't reply he continued, "Humans are contrary creatures aren't we, Decepticon? Not so easy to understand."

Barricade growled softly. He didn't appreciate being proven wrong, but at the same time, he was intrigued. He crossed his arms before him. The humans had a point; they were unusually difficult to figure out. Unlike Cybertronians, who used complex mechanical equations to regulate their lives, humans were much more...dynamic.

They reminded him of Frenzy. A lot.

Simon sat up, clearly irritated. "It's useless talking to a machine about a relationship. You really think them capable of true emotional attachment? To them everything is some sort of quantum equation. And we are nothing but lab rats, pets, to them. A setback in their carefully computed table of variables. It's all a series of cause and effect to put it in simple terms...feh!" He glared at his two human companions briefly before getting to his feet and stomping out the cargo bay door.

Behind him Alex and Zoe watched him leave. Alex knew why he was mad. Simon hated what he had become probably more than even Zoe did, and these robots were a constant reminder of everything he'd lost. He had trouble expressing his emotions at times; lost touch with those minor things that made a human, human. He wanted to go after him, to let him know that he wasn't the only one that felt that way, but this conversation was rare. Rare insight into the Deception thought process. It was hard to ignore the desire for knowledge. Who knows when they could use it against their captors?

Zoe, on the other hand, couldn't help but put Simon's words to her own personal crisis of heart. Was this true? Was Jazz really just an unfeeling piece of high tech metal? She was sure she'd felt more from him, but...was it him, or just the results of a complex equation. She sighed deeply and continued to listen to the conversation.

"We are more than capable of complex emotions fleshling." Barricade said hotly. "Our sparks can form quite deep and intimate connections with others, called a Bond." He had not missed Zoe's expressive sigh, but he ignored it. "It is just not often we find beings worthy of such a union."

"Like the union..." Zoe said slowly, "you have with Frenzy?"

For the first time in many years the Decepticon scout found himself speechless. How insightful was this girl? Or was their relationship just that obvious. He didn't hide his emotional attachment to the tiny Decepticon, but neither did he flaunt it openly. Frenzy on the other hand, was so energetic and spastic that it should be difficult for most to decipher his actions.

Alex nodded "Yeah I noticed that too." Again, Barricade could find no words to say. Alex continued "I think the two of them are pretty close. Closer then any of the others here anyway."

With that, orders or no orders, Barricade turned and strode from the room.

Behind him, surprised at his abrupt departure, Zoe and Alex stared after him. "Maybe..." Zoe asked slowly, "Maybe we should have just asked why most of the Decepticons' names start with 'B'."

Alex chuckled softly, heading towards the door. "Maybe...there was a sale that day." Moments later he was gone, searching after Simon.

Alone now, Zoe was left to ponder Barricade's words. They were able to form bonds...he'd said so. So...could others? She needed to know more, and for that she needed to ask someone. She thought about chasing after Barricade but the sour Decepticon had probably exhausted his supply of patience for the humans.

That left his supposed partner Frenzy.

Zoe left in search of the diminutive Decepticon, and found him by the drill computers, using them to hack into Starscream's recharging platform. As Zoe walked up on him, he was so engrossed he remained unaware of her presence until she spoke. "Frenzy."

He spun around, his machine gun out and pointed at her head. His high pitched gibberish sounded mad. "What do you want?" he said in native Cybertronian.

Zoe paused for a moment. While she could understand Cybertronian, she lacked the physical ability to speak it. Instead she responded in English. "Would you tell me about the bond you have with Barricade?"

It was obvious Frenzy didn't expect that question from her as he stared at her, his faceted mouth working blankly. He shook his head to clear it and switched back to English. "You want to know about the Spark-Bond?"

Zoe nodded and Frenzy was quiet a moment longer, then without warning he leapt on her back laughing, causing her to stumble a bit from the added weight. "Frenzy will tell you all about fantastic bond with 'Cade."

------------------

Jazz paced the floor incessantly, so much so that Ratchet had to chase him away from his work bench. As the smaller Autobot moped around the bay, Ratchet monitored him closely. Besides feelings of anxiety and worry, he was scanning something he'd never before read from the irrepressible Autobot. Doubt.

The medic could only guess to what about, but he didn't have the time to analyze his comrade's feelings further. It would be more helpful for him to finish these water adaptation modules and get to this Houston to amend the problem rather than deal with the symptoms. He finished up the last one and closed it with a snap. Beside him, Optimus Prime nodded in satisfaction.

Bumblebee chose that moment to pop in. "Optimus Prime, sir." He said politely, as he started off every sentence. "I would like to go with you."

Optimus shook his head slightly. They'd already gone over this, and while he understood Bumblebee's attachment to Zoe and his desire to help Jazz, he couldn't allow it. Among the Autobots, Bumblebee had a unique outlook for the Sector, and Zoe alone understood why. That connected them. "Bumblebee," Prime started, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, "I understand this is important to you but—"

"Sir!" It was rare for the yellow 'bot to interrupt his commander, but even Optimus could feel the energy fairly oozing from him. Among his crew, Jazz and Bumblebee were closest in age and personality. They had grown up together, shared many experiences, and had gotten into their share of trouble. It only stood to reason that Bumblebee would now feel the greatest concern for Jazz's troubles. "I want be helpful." His eyes, large and expressive as always, looked down in anguish. "I can go ahead. I'm a scout, I can –"

He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. Bumblebee looked over at Jazz. "Listen lil' bro," he said with a smile. "I know you want to help, that's cool, but what about Sam?" He gazed evenly at his friend. "It would be just like those Decepti-punks to try to hurt Sam while we all busy with something else." Jazz knew Bumblebee wanted desperately to believe he was useful to the group. He wanted to know for himself that he was a part of something larger.

Bumblebee felt much the same way now that Jazz had felt when it was Bumblebee in peril not so long ago. Jazz had been the most vocal when Bee had been captured by the sector. Jazz had not wanted to leave his friend in the hostile hands of the humans, and it was the same now. Bumblebee realized how much Jazz cared for Zoe, and if helping her would ease his spark-ache, then Bumblebee would do what he could. But Sam was important too, and he couldn't argue with Jazz's logic. Reluctantly he nodded and Jazz gave him a good natured punch in the shoulder.

"Next time, 'Bee." Jazz said with a grin. "We'll show ol' bot 'Hide the students surpassed the master, ai'ight?" Bumblebee smiled and glanced over at the old warrior who 'harrumphed' in mild annoyance bringing a giggle to Bumblebee's vocalizer.

Jazz chuckled as well but it didn't last long, as Ratchet handed him the module, which he installed quickly in his lower back. The other Autobots installed their modules quickly as Optimus laid out a route on the computer screen for them all to follow. They would discuss an attack plan along the road. "Autobots," Optimus commanded. "Roll out."


	18. Chapter 18 Doubts and revelations

A/N: Wow, its crazy to me that this story is going so long. Thank you everyone who has read up to this point and thank you to those who have left me reviews. A lot of you have added me to your favorites and other alerts and I thank you for that as well. -sniff- Hehe, well...ok I just wanted to say thanks. :)

* * *

Barricade stomped back to his recharge room and slammed his fist into the wall dully. He hadn't meant to allow those soft creatures to get to him like they had. But...he did owe the Alex-boy something for saving his bond-mate, whom the female had so pointlessly brought up. 

Why would she want to know about the Spark-bond anyway? It didn't affect humans...did it? He didn't think they had sparks like others of his own kind, but with those three it was certainly possible. No longer fully human, but not quite Cybertronian, their bodies belonged to the AllSpark. Perhaps they did have sparks. And perhaps Zoe wanted to know about the bond because she suffered from one.

How disgusting, he thought. Bonding with a human? What pleasure could possibly come from such a union? Their lifespan was but a flicker on their timelines, and their bodies were too soft for most normal activities. But...there was the fact that the simple energetic and vibrant human spirit would be nonstop refreshment to a sometimes dull existence. It was worth finding out, he thought. If for no other reason to see her reaction when they killed whichever Autobot it was.

And it had to be an Autobot. Yes. Scorponok had returned with more than just Zoe's poison damage. He'd been shot at least once with a highly focused plasma beam...the sort of which the Autobots were fond of. Hmmph, he thought sourly, if Starscream wasn't such a narcissistic idiot, he would have cared to notice the difference in damage. If the Autobots knew they were involved and they knew Zoe, then it was only a matter of time before they came here.

Honestly he relished the thought of battle again, since he'd missed the last big one, but he was no fool. He knew Optimus Prime was no pushover and the Decepticons were at the disadvantage. No, it would be better to save the fight for another day, but he doubted Starscream would see it that way.

And now...from what Frenzy said he overheard, Starscream wasn't planning on bringing Megatron back at all. It was easy to infer that he was planning on killing Zoe. His red optics blinked. He suddenly knew how to pay his debt to Alex back.

He left his room to find the human and found him on the platform heli-pad sparing with the Simon-boy. For a moment he watched the two humans. Their fighting style was unfamiliar to him, alien, but he could see where it had merit. Both humans were able to move with striking precision and speed. Coupled with the hand to hand weapons they had already demonstrated proficiency with, he could see where they could present a slight challenge to any mechaniod on a bad day. It was incomprehensible to Barricade, however, that any squishy human could impart a true contest to a mighty Decepticon.

Still, he continued to watch them for a moment before he strode forward. As expected they stopped their workout and watched him carefully as he moved towards them. "I have decided I will help you, this one time, humans." When they looked at him oddly, he continued. "I owe you, for the restoral of my mate Frenzy. Therefore, I will give you information and satisfy my debt to you." Barricade crouched down closer to their level and lowered his voice. He didn't sense Starscream around, but it couldn't hurt to be prudent.

Simon raised a slender eyebrow at the Decepticon in mistrust. Barricade, to his knowledge, had never been honest with them. In fact, from what Simon could tell, he delighted in half-truths and he protested now. "Right...like we can trust you." He said evenly, his own voice lowering in sympathetic imitation.

Barricade actually laughed at that. "Believe whatever you want, squishy." He said with amusement. "And do what you will with this information, just know that, with it, our debt is settled."

Alex glanced at Simon then back at Barricade. He hadn't known, at the time that Frenzy was a Decepticon. He'd only come across the dying robot by chance, and fixing him was a whim. He hadn't known how to use his powers, nor had he any inclination to before then. But he'd been able to reassemble Frenzy's mangled head and use what little AllSpark power he had to stabilize him. But if this Barricade felt a debt for what Alex had done, he wouldn't try to change that. "So, what is it?" he asked, just slightly less apprehensive then his partner.

Barricade paused for a moment, for dramatic effect. "Starscream is planning on killing Zoe." When even the impassive Simon reacted with surprise, he smiled and chuckled, but yet, felt the need to elaborate. "When Lord Megatron was here, Starscream was his second in command. When Megatron left to chase the Cube and disappeared, it left Starscream in full command. He's developed a..." he paused, searching for the right words, "...taste for leadership...and it stands to reason he would rather not see Lord Megatron return to his rightful place." He looked around briefly then continued. "With Zoe out of the way, Lord Megatron will remain off-line permanently, and Starscream will continue his..." he paused again, the very word distasteful to him, "...rule."

Alex and Simon exchanged horrified glances as they methodically put their weapons away. "You realize," Simon said darkly, "that by telling us this, we're going to run, right?"

Barricade shrugged. "And we'll come after you. You won't get far," He stood up and crossed his arms, "but my debt to you is paid." Finished, the Decepticon turned and strode out of the room, his conscience clear. What the humans did or did not do was not his concern. He would chase them down when ordered and then treat them accordingly. He wandered away, to look for his bond-mate.

Frenzy was still in the control room with Zoe, who was sitting opposite him listening with rapt attention to the little 'bots stories.

------------------

"So...That's how you two met. Wow." Zoe was saying. "He sounds like he is very different then the way he appears to be." She smiled a bit dreamily. "He actually sounds...nice. Oops!" she covered her mouth. "Don't tell him I called him nice ok?"

Frenzy warbled, his version of laughter. "Frenzy won't tell him. But the next time we join he will know, and he'll probably try to stomp you after."

The smile didn't quite leave her face but she tilted her head slightly. "Join? You mean...sex?"

He shook his head. "No. That is human thing; not our thing. Join. Our sparks...join." He pointed to his chest, but didn't open his plates there. "Sparks are life force, when we join them, we share everything. Memories, feelings, energon. Sometimes we join to celebrate each other. Other times, after battle, to celebrate our victory, sometimes to reaffirm we are alive." Frenzy hopped up on the opposing table as well, his feet swinging back and forth idly. "Much fun! It is something we all do. Must do when there is bond."

Her head remained cocked a bit in uncertainty, "What do you mean by 'must do'?"

He tapped his fingers together, both sets, while he searched databanks for the right set of descriptive words. "Sparking is...necessary when there is a true Spark-bond. Like Frenzy and 'Cade. Bond connects our sparks. But without sparking we feel...sad. No...no not right." He struggled to find the right words. "...empty. No, no...we feel ...half full. Yes. Not complete. Bond is necessary because two sparks mix up, must bond, share lives. Finish. Bond is sharing of life experience with another." He stood up on the table and gestured wildly with his arms. "Spark bond connect two bots. What one feel, the other feels. What one thinks, the other can hear. When one hurt, the other hurt."

Zoe understood that. "Wait...what if one dies?"

Frenzy suddenly was serious. "Then other might die, if bond strong enough." He sat down, his four optics dimming. "'Cade nearly die, almost kill Frenzy. Frenzy almost die, almost killed 'Cade." In a startling move he leapt from the table to stand on the table with Zoe, leaning into her face. "Spark-bond make Frenzy protect 'Cade. Frenzy not need spark bond for that. Frenzy want to, will protect 'Cade, with own spark if have to." He nodded in affirmation of his own words then hopped down to the floor. "Frenzy like Zoe, different then other squishies. Not happy if Zoe dies. Zoe brings back Megatron, if Starscream not kill Zoe first."

She blinked in surprise. "Wh-what?" She jumped down from the table in alarm. Part of her wanted clarification, part of her wanted to run. Frenzy realized her sudden alarm and he ran to the door, looking around and seeing Barricade standing there. "Ooh ooh 'Cade is here. Frenzy happy again." He scrambled up on Barricade's shoulder gleefully and looked back at Zoe. "Zoe-girl should run and hide; cannot save Metatron if terminated." Frenzy didn't have time to say much more as Barricade walked away with him.

She could only stare after them in shock. Frenzy's words continued to echo in her head. Starscream planned on killing her, but not the least of which was what he had told her about the Spark-bond. Was it true what he said? Could it be she shared this strange connection with Jazz? Did she want to be tied to him? Could she bear being NOT? She clutched at her forehead in anguish. Why are relationships so hard with me? Why can't I just have been normal? As a thought hit her, she dropped her hands from her face and closed her eyes to concentrate. _Jazz? Are you there?_

Somewhere in New Mexico just outside Albuquerque, speeding through the nighttime desert was a convoy of cars unlikely to ever be seen together; a semi-truck, a sports car, an emergency vehicle, and a bad-ass looking pickup truck. The silver sports car suddenly slammed on its brakes and forced the pick-up and emergency vehicle to swerve around him to avoid a collision.

"What the slaggin'..." swore the pickup as it slid around the back side of the emergency vehicle. "What's going on?"

The emergency vehicle gave a slight shudder, the equivalent of a shrug, and directed a query towards his friend. "Jazz?"

As the semi backed up the Solstice transformed and stood there in the night, a hand over his spark chamber. "I...I heard her." He said softly.

Beside him, the semi rolled up. "Zoe." he stated.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, Optimus," he verified. "She...she tried to...I could hear her." He closed his optics and took a knee in on the street, trying to send back a message. It was confirmed now. If she could communicate through their sparks, then it was irrefutable proof the bond was true. There was more he could feel, beyond her words. She was scared. Something was terribly wrong. _Zoe? I'm here._

Zoe gasped. She could hear his voice, as surely as she could if he stood in the same room with her. She could not only hear him, but feel his emotional state as well. He was worried about her, almost desperately so, but he was also strong, focused. His strength gave her strength and despite her growing worry and she smiled. _I have to go, _she sent,_ Starscream is going to kill me. I want you to know –_

She was shaken from her sending by Alex and Simon who ran up and clutched her shoulders. Inexperienced as she was with sending, she was forced to cut off the contact abruptly, as she was being physically shaken and then drug down the hallway. "Ahh!" She cried. "What...?"

Simon half drug, half led her back to the bay. "No time to explain. Suit up, sis. We're..." he drew up short as they entered the bay. Alex nearly slammed into Zoe's back as he stopped as well. "...in trouble." Simon finished softly.

Standing there, with a grin, was Starscream. Alex snarled a bit, watching the huge mech's sly grinning face. It reminded him of a psychopath. "...what?"

Starscream leaned down a bit, intimidating to the fullest. "Where can you three be off to in such a rush? Hmm?" He worked his jaw from side to side. "I presume you'd not tell me even if you wanted to. That's alright though." He held up his forearm and a small screen popped up from it. With his other hand he pressed a few buttons. "In a moment you'll no longer care about anyone else but me..." He pressed the buttons...

...and all three humans collapsed to the ground, their screams of protest and pain quickly cut off as advanced programming overrode any free-will their minds could exhibit. There was a brief mental battle before it was lost and the three humans ceased their struggle and sat up, faces devoid of any emotion.

As they climbed back to their feet before him, Starscream could only guess if the conditioning had effect. "Report." He commanded briefly. The files had told him all he needed to know apparently, but human technology was sketchy at best, and atrocious at worst. The three-man teams were all conditioned with certain sets of behavioral modifiers and operating parameters. With the secondary programming activated, they would follow orders without remorse, without question, without fail. When they stood and looked at him, he glared back at them and the Alex stepped forward.

"What are your orders, Lord Starscream?"

Success! The humans of S7-5 were now his to command, control, but he didn't yet have use for them, specifically for Zoe. If she could keep a mechanoid alive, then she would remain with him, for however long her existence lasted. "Return to your berths." He said with a casual dismissive wave. "Train and be ready when I need you."

All three humans gave a quick salute then turned to head back to their room obediently.

Behind them Starscream laughed, a deep rumbling amused laughter. It had gone so well, he thought. By tomorrow that moron Drath would have Megatron's body in his Houston office and Starscream could destroy the building around it, by "accident", effectively ending any chance that the disposed leader would ever return. He had just the weapon too...it was just too bad that it would take out most of the humans hive as well. Then he would get drain the Cube's power from Alex and Simon into Zoe and keep her as his 'pet'.

Having a pet seemed like a tolerable idea. She wasn't completely disgusting to look at, and after all, those Autobrats seemed to enjoy her company well enough. She practically stank of Autobot and that caused him to want to purge his systems, violently. But once he harnessed what remained of the power the Cube he would still have power enough to destroy the remaining Autobots, rule Cybertron and the Decepticons, and then the galaxy.

But first, the Decepticon reasoned, they would need irrefutable proof they were truly under his control, though it puzzled him as to how to go about this. Perhaps the callous ability to kill another human would provide proof. From what he had gathered in the S7 archives, all three children had expressed distress and reluctance to kill unarmed humans while under their own volition, though in the classified records all three had taken dozens of lives without remorse or hesitation on many of the missions they'd been sent on. Yes, if they could kill a few squishies without question, it would be enough to know their programming was still intact and dominant. He sent out a message over the comm. to Bonecrusher. "Bring me some fleshlings." He commanded. "Make sure they are strong human males, authority figures." When his underling acknowledged the command and left, Starscream smiled in the bleak light of the platform.

Across several states, Jazz slammed his fists down into the asphalt leaving potholes in the relatively soft material. "SLAG!" He swore vehemently as a lancing pain crossed the bond into him briefly. "Something's wrong...she was cut off, then, something hurt her...and now...now it's like she's gone completely."

Ratchet pulled up beside him, but did not transform. "What do you mean...'gone completely'?" He asked, concerned. "Has she been...terminated?"

"No." Jazz answered quickly. "But...it's like...she's not Zoe..." He paced the pavement for a moment then abruptly dropped his visor back into place. "...I don't recognize her." He finished quietly.

Optimus rumbled softly. "What did she say before she got cut off?" There was something disturbing his processor. Something was odd and it worried his processors.

Jazz revved his servos, trying to release pent up energy. "She said...she said Starscream was going to kill her." He paced away several feet. "Optimus," he said darkly and without turning. "Let me go ahead. Let me recon the area, I can do it. You know I can."

Ironhide was going to protest. True, Jazz was a first-class saboteur and the commander of the Autobot Special Forces team, and overall an exceptional soldier. But the set of circumstances in this mission were special, different, and given his past, Jazz had no experience in dealing with the complex logarithms involved in the delicate balance between following your spark-bond and completing a mission.

It was something even an old warrior like Ironhide had very little practice with. Sure, he'd been involved with femmes in the past, most of whom were soldiers same as him, but making the choice between them and his mission had always gone without saying. It was always the mission first, last and always, and truthfully, he had difficulty in understanding how anyone could see otherwise.

Not that those social relationships were without merit and their place. He would be the first to admit that. After all, the five Autobot team had grown exceptionally close through the millennia of searching for the AllSpark. He knew that some nights the burden of loneliness and loss were lessened by those around him, by Ratchet by being there, quietly listening; by Optimus, being understanding when he couldn't be; and even by the rapport between Jazz and Bumblebee that made him laugh and made light of a heavy burden.

But even Ironhide had never been the victim, as he saw it, of a Spark-bond, even Chromia, the closest he'd ever been to the foul connection, had not quite reached that critical level. Neither of them had even quite let themselves open up that fully, despite the fun and joy they shared in relating war stories to one another, or how tender they were in joining.

Sometimes though he felt he'd made an error all these years with her, that he should have initiated a bond. But now, she was gone, just like so many others, and the long years had dulled the sharp pains of loss and regret. He'd never admit it, but sometimes he envied Jazz and his bond. Not that he saw Zoe in that light, but the intimacy of such a bond was intriguing to him. What it must feel like for someone to understand you so fully. It was a weakness sure, but still the marvel remained.

These days, of them all, Ratchet was the closest he had to such a bond. The CMO had the most intimate connection to the old warriors own spark. He was happy with that, content to explore those secret nuances of Ratchet's spark, and to let his own be delved into the same way, but he knew that, should he have to choose between Ratchet and a mission of grave importance...Ratchet would still lose.

He wasn't so certain Jazz could make the same choice. The same sacrifice. And it WAS a sacrifice, even more so to the lieutenant. To Ironhide's knowledge, Jazz, throughout his existence, had never felt the connection to another to the extent he felt now. Unless it was duty related, and not always even then, he'd never taken anything serious. He could be shot in the aft, missing an arm, and leaking energon from a dozen holes and he'd still laugh and skip away taunting his enemies. Even with Prowl, Jazz's idol and suspected spark-mate, he'd never been serious. Since before Jazz got his field stripes, his rank and his Autobot insignia he'd been the same ol' irrepressible mech. He was that mech that would always have a joke, or a prank, or a kind word for any situation.

It was what made him so good at being a spy and a covert operative. He was adaptable and flexible. Trained with the best, and carrying with him the knowledge and know-how of a dozen decorated soldiers Jazz was fully equipped to take on nearly any mission...

...except this one.

Surely Optimus would see the duality of sending Jazz on this, essentially a scouting mission, thought Ironhide. Surely their leader would understand that Jazz's ability to rationalize would be compromised here. Not that Ironhide thought Jazz incapable of processing when it came to the human femme, but rather his inability to process _correctly._ He thought about the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and how both of them made enormous errors in judgment when it came to the other. Even Optimus, with his infinite wisdom had to struggle with his spark in order to make harsh decisions when it came to his troops, and Elita in particular.

"Go ahead, Jazz." Optimus said after a pause. His voice was even, and reflected no emotional undertone. It was a simple command, given simply. "Recon the area, report back what you find, but do not engage until we arrive."

"WHAT?" Ironhide blurted out.

Ignoring the black truck, Jazz nodded once and transformed into his secondary mode and sped away at his top speed.

When his tail lights could no longer be seen it was Ratchet that spoke up first. He could see that Ironhide was angry, and he could understand why. Ironhide was all business all the time, at least when it came to Decepticons; and even when it didn't, he wasn't the most understanding of mechanoids. Jazz was a capable soldier, Ratchet knew, but even he had his trepidations when it came to Jazz's ability to function with clear judgment when it came to Zoe. The medic understood, because he, too, shared that same cloudy judgment.

During the time they'd been with her she had somehow ingratiated herself with the grumpy medic. He knew she'd wormed her way under his armored skin with not only her ability to learn, but her willingness as well. He knew he was incorrigibly grumpy and foul most of the time, but he was allowed, he'd earned it. And still, she'd ignored his cantankerous behavior and continued her duties...though sometimes with a forced smile. She'd even fixed him hot energon, after he'd shown her how, at just the times he needed it the most. Though he'd attributed that insight to her ability to psychomeld with machines, it was still a welcome gesture, and one that he appreciated to no end.

When she chose to speak with him about her plans, as misguided as they were, instead of Optimus or even Jazz, he realized how much she trusted him as well. He wanted her to come back in one piece, and he wasn't looking forward to rebuilding Jazz...again...when he rushed in there like a sparkling without his processors bolted on straight. "Optimus," He said quietly. "Is this wise?"

Optimus knew his officers would speak up. Not so much to question his wisdom, but to understand it. He didn't mind when they questioned him, it kept his wits sharp and it kept his officers from being mindless drones. Truthfully, he was of mixed opinion about sending his lieutenant ahead. On one hand he knew Jazz and his skills would easily be able to recon the oil platform without garnering the Decepticon notice. The Autobot leader had sent the wily operative on much harsher, much more difficult missions. Missions that included assassination, infiltration, sabotage, even double agent missions. During some of them, Optimus knew, the smaller mech had formed attachments, friendships, only to have them destroyed or terminated in his face at the end.

Missions like those couldn't have been easy for the upbeat operative. Seeing friends made and destroyed, betrayal of those you trust, being betrayed. All of it weighed heavily on his lieutenant, and none of it seemed to ever stick to him. But Optimus knew better. Jazz had always confided in Prowl, his diametric opposite. Always serious, always the grim no-nonsense tactician, Prowl seemed to be the one person in Jazz's life that balanced his carefree ways, and he was the one person that kept the covert specialist from having a melt-down.

Those were the worst of times. Now, times had changed, and all of them, not just Jazz, had changed as well. Gone were the years of warrior-life aboard the Ark surrounded by their fellows, friends and companions. Gone were the long battles and gory aftermaths, and the all night high-grade binges. Gone were the days, but the scars remained...on all of them. If Zoe could alleviate the pain and wounds left behind from the struggles of their past of any one of his warriors, then she was worth saving. And she was worth taking a chance on.

Jazz was worth taking a chance on.

Ironhide didn't give Optimus time to explain before his mouth overrode his processors. "Slag no, it ain't wise!" he spat. His engine revved in frustration, its sound raucous in the quiet desert night. "Jazz is the last Autobot that should have been sent there."

"Oh?" Optimus asked, still in his truck mode. "Who should I have sent ahead? You, Ironhide? Or perhaps Ratchet?"

In response the Topkick revved backward briefly, sullenly and remained silent.

While he agreed with Optimus' decision, Ratchet felt the need to defend his friend however. Thousands of years of serving with the dour weapons specialist and the rare spark-bond between them now told him exactly what he was thinking. Ironhide was thinking Optimus should have left Jazz back at the base to guard Sam and brought Bumblebee out here with them instead. Bumblebee was a scout after all...this was a _scouting_ mission. Ratchet also knew Ironhide would never openly criticize their leader so abrasively either. There were other ways to state your point. "So, you expect Jazz to be capable of making rational, well-thought out decisions when it comes to Zoe?"

Optimus was silent a moment in reflection. "No." He finally answered and he moved back into position to travel towards Houston. "I expect him to trust his instincts."

The answer gave Ironhide pause. After all, Jazz was trained by Prowl in his sparkling days, and later by Impactor, commander of the Wrecker squadron. Though he'd never admit it, Ironhide missed the leader of the most ruthless special ops suicide squadron. Impactor was a rare breed, borderline reckless and never one to shy from using weapons to make a point. He was much like Ironhide in that aspect. And even Ironhide had to admit Jazz's instincts were strong, and his reasoning, worthy. Jazz had never yet failed a mission, and while he might have vocally disagreed with his orders, Jazz had never openly disobeyed either or failed to carry them out. Some part of Ironhide had to admit Jazz was certainly _capable_ of keeping his cortex emitters cool and controlled. He just hoped he_ would_.

Ratchet thought along much the same lines. Prowl had been there to direct Jazz when he was just a sparkling tearing around the base. Prowl had taught him self-discipline, not that a lot of it stuck to the younger bot, but when it came down to the wire, Jazz had received the training and knowledge that had eventually earned him a place in the Autobot's officer ranks. Prowl had been almost a mentor to Jazz, and possibly even more.

As the three remaining Autobots began their travel to Houston once again, the CMO couldn't help but think more about Prowl. What had happened to him? Why was he here? Last they knew, Prowl's ship the Orion, had been headed towards the Beta quadrant along with his crew Arcee, Springer, Hot Rod and the Twins. He shuddered briefly wondering how much Prowl, and for that matter, Springer had aged having to deal with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Hot Rod together in the cramped living space of a ship. Were any of them still even alive given their commander was last seen on Earth, hundreds of millions of light years off course? What about any of the others? Hound? Mirage? Bluestreak? Blurr? Trailbreaker? Perceptor? Blaster? Ultra Magnus? Wheeljack? So many of his friends were missing, gone, unknowns. It would be a problem to process another solar cycle, and Ratchet fell in line with his comrades, driving as fast as the lumbering Ironhide could, towards Houston, Zoe, and the Decepticons.

For once in Jazz's life, he wasn't fast enough. He cared little for any Earthlings that might observe him; he knew they would second guess their readouts. It was impossible for any normal human vehicle to travel at the speed he currently held. Still, his scanners were stretched to their limit predicting the movements of the sparse traffic around him. Certainly he didn't need the added stress of causing a human accident, or worse, an inadvertent death.

Despite his desire to hurry, he had to temper that with caution. He couldn't rush in there like a reckless sparkling, nor could he race through the city streets without regard to the lives around him. They were just outside Albuquerque and it was just over 800 miles to Houston. The current travel plan would take him through Dallas Texas, a city by some accounts, known to be the 'heart' of the state of Texas. He didn't really understand what that meant other then it was some sort of human cultural inference.

But like all culture, it interested him, and he knew that when this was over, he'd have to drag Zoe around to see these places with him. If they survived... It wasn't a given at this point. He didn't understand why she seemed so strange, so alien, to him now. He had thought he understood her spark, human born, but changed, he thought he knew her. Despite her refusal to share her life with him, he knew she didn't understand the scope of a bond. The biggest part of a joining was the sharing of life experience...which she steadfastly refused. It was a cultural difference, just like how he didn't understand what the human fascination with sex was all about. And why humans placed so much importance on it, but yet treated it as if it was something dirty, taboo.

The link Jazz had now was like it was with a stranger. Granted, it was a stranger he recognized, but so fundamentally different then the Zoe he'd come to enjoy, care about, protect.

Quickly rerouting his GPS routes, he made use of old roads and low traffic pathways. He'd be to Houston in just over 3 hours. Good, he thought, it would still be dark, nighttime, and perfect for a little covert recon mission. As he drove he downloaded and researched all he could about oil drilling platforms in general. It was like Ratchet always said, "Preparation is the key. Research is paramount."

Jazz would do his homework.

* * *

Impactor and the Wrecker Squadron were a special forces Autobot suicide squadron that existed solely in the Marvel UK comic. But depending on which you read (Dreamwave or Marvel) it has either Ultra Magnus or Impactor, respectively, leading the squadron. But in both, Springer is a member, and in the UK version...he becomes leader after Impactor is killed. 


	19. Chapter 19 The oil platform

A/N Made a few changes here, as one reader brought up. See? reveiws DO get read! Figured it made more sense to have them ACT heroic in their deeds as best they can. Thanks Lone Wolf. : )

* * *

It had been an hour since the three-man team had been ordered back to their 'room' to train, so that's what they were going to do. Methodically they put themselves through their paces working out intensively with each other going through each and every combat routine and battle strategy they could manage. Nearby, as per Starscreams orders, Barricade and Frenzy observed them, and both made use of their holomatter generators as well, to provide animated targets. It wasn't as if they could be hurt through the generated matter, but through a series of intricate scanners and uplinkage they could simulate pain.

And right now Barricade was in a lot of pain.

"Kid-squishies are good." Frenzy remarked in their native Cybertronian as he executed a series of flips to avoid Alex's stabbing melee blades. He'd already been chopped in half by them but he still danced around with a hyperactive smile on his face plates. He was having a good time despite his holo-forms lack of power. "Kid-squishies beat up 'Cade."

Barricade growled, his holoform having been thrown into a wall by Zoe...again. Versus Zoe and Simon he wasn't faring very well, and he'd had to reset his holoform twice now. He had to give them his grudging respect however, for weak organics; they were powerful...when augmented with Cybertronic technology. Still, even so, they had been trained to hit where it counted, and he was certain, they knew exactly where to hit on their mechanoid bodies as well.

It was pissing him off, badly.

Their holoforms possessed a great deal of strength and he pounded at Zoe fruitlessly. She was much too agile for him to hit, and he was much too inexperienced at fighting in a holoform to do much better then flail at them uselessly. He recorded their movements carefully, a plan forming in his mind. The holoforms resembled humans much too closely for any Earthly native to notice the difference. His primary form caused strife and discord and it was easy to trick the humans into trusting it's comforting form, but if he could find a holoform that served the same purpose. Well...then he could have the best of both worlds.

Focusing on the 'training' Barricade could see that between the three of them, Zoe was the slowest, despite her suit's augmentations. It seemed as if she was slightly behind the training curve the two males had set forth. Perhaps her time with the Autobots had made her soft; perhaps she hadn't kept up her skills in the interim. It was possible. And from his scans, she didn't process her energy as efficiently as the others. She was tired and getting worse. It was only a matter of wearing her down.

He slammed head first into the wall again with enough force to break his holoform's neck and his systems recorded its inability to persist before it blinked out of existence. "SLAG!" he swore again. He had been so focused on Zoe he'd failed to track Simon moving up on his flank. As he reset his holoform, again, he snarled as the two humans slapped hands briefly in victory. _Treasure your __short lived victory __fleshlings_he thought venomously, content in the knowledge that they would fare worse if they faced his true form.

The combatants halted abruptly, and Barricade took the cheap shot and slammed his fist into Zoe's face plates. She went sliding away into the wall, and the Decepticon was forced to duck as a stream of hot ions went through the air where his head had been. Simon lined up for another shot, and Barricade got ready to reset his holoform for a fourth time.

"Enough!" Starscream shouted, exasperated. He'd noticed the three humans had sensed his approach and ceased combat. Interesting. Behind him followed Brawl who carried the bodies of two unconscious human males in each of his massive hands. He tossed them unceremoniously to the ground in front of the humans. "There." Starscream said, without preamble. "When they wake up, call me." He also dropped a large basket full of various food stuffs. They needed to retain energy, and food was the energon of choice for humans, so he'd broken into a large food depot and randomly filled a metal basket with items. He'd had quite a difficult time handling the tiny items but he'd managed to make it back with a fairly decent selection from aisle five and six. "Eat." He commanded as he glanced over at Barricade and Frenzy in their alternate modes still. Their holoforms vanished and Starscream chuckled softly. "Incompentent fools. Go recharge...it seems like you need it."

As Starscream turned and walked out he was followed by Brawl who gave both Frenzy and Barricade a scathing glance. As Brawl followed his leader away, Frenzy transformed in a flash and threw up his middle finger muttering curses in Cybertronian. Beside him Barricade followed suit, carefully stepping over the unconscious human men. "Hmm..." he remarked idly. "Police officers." He glanced over them. They were still armed. No big deal.

He failed to see what the point of bringing them here was, unless it was to test their loyalty. Either way, he didn't much care, but Frenzy...somehow his bond mate Frenzy had decided to like the humans. This could be troublesome, but again, it mattered little to him as long as their presence drew the Autobots, and a battle.

The bay, empty save for the humans, was mostly quiet with only the sounds of food wrappers marring the silence. After they had eaten, the Simon and Alex moved back towards their 'living' side of the loading dock while Zoe hovered around the bodies of the unconscious men. "What are you doing Sha'?" Alex asked her.

Zoe shrugged; really she didn't know, but she checked them over for injury anyway. They were unconscious but their life patterns were strong with only minor head trauma. They would wake up soon, with headaches. "Why would Lord Starscream bring them here?" she asked into the silence.

Alex shrugged. "Training?" he guessed, and lay back on his bed. "Get some rest Sha'...we'll need it." He had shrugged off his motoroid, as had Simon and they lay together on the larger bed to rest.

Beside him, Simon stared up at the ceiling, his mind racing, but he too, quickly closed his eyes for some much needed rest. Things were going fast...too fast. He needed to think, but first...sleep.

------------------

The ocean was dark, the water lapping at the shoreline quietly as the moon's silvery reflection lay broken in jagged shards across the rippled surface. Jazz stood at the edge staring out over its black shadows. A few miles out stood the oil platform which was his objective. About an hour ago Jazz had ceased to think of this in terms of Zoe, and along lines of a recon mission. He'd detached himself from his emotional core as he'd done several times before on previous missions and amped up his logic centers. Getting out there wasn't going to be a problem. He'd downloaded several versions of platform mechanics and layouts and already had found places for cover and concealment. This particular platform was inoperative so the only humans on board should be the ones he already knew about. That left the Decepticons Barricade, Frenzy, Brawl and Starscream.

He chuckled. Even he didn't like those odds. Still, Prime had ordered him to refrain from combat, so he'd do his best to do just that. He stepped into the water and winced at both its coldness and the sand that swirled around his feet. He hated sand, especially wet sand. It got into the joints and rotators and caused quite a bit of discomfort. But, it was a discomfort he'd have to endure, and he activated his new water module and surged forward into the surf.

A few minutes later he came up along the massive base of the platform. There was a dock here, at water level, used for boats and other watercraft and he stepping onto the aging metal flooring, wincing as it creaked a bit under his weight. The dock was never kept in pristine condition and now, with water and rust coating its surface, his concentrated tonnage was stressing the metal here. He paused, listening. The platform was mostly unused, but he could hear generators running nearby to provide electrical power.

He crept forward softly, trying to move with the noises around him, like the waves that washed over the docking area, to mask his footfalls. On the lower level there were several smaller rooms once used probably for worker accommodations. They reminded Jazz of the quarters they had on the Ark. Too small, cramped, and barely big enough for a berth. He was glad he was an officer, his quarters were only slightly larger, but that small bit made a big difference.

There were a set of human sized elevators and Jazz could faintly hear the sounds of mechanoids moving around on the decks above him. It was there he needed to go, and the only way up there was to climb up the outside of the rig. Not a big deal for his athletic prowess and he moved past lifeless oil/gas separators and leapt out onto the frame of the rig itself.

The climb would have been a difficult one for a human but Jazz easily moved up the side soundlessly. He passed a deck made of storerooms and could see another above him just under the main deck. It was that under deck he could hear the most noise. Above that deck was the main deck and the towering cranes and derrick housing. It was all in disrepair but his scanners said the metal should support his weight. As he passed the second deck he paused. It was here he could sense Zoe.

Against his better judgment he sidled around the edge of the framework toward an open door from which he could see light. He looked in.

Inside he could see a large storage bay. Immediately he noticed two adult male police officers laying closest to him. That was odd, and he wondered why they were there. Nearby, there was a caged tool crib along one wall. Along opposite wall, were two beds. One of them occupied by two figures, one in green armor, and the other in blue. The other bed had a figure as well, this one sitting up, its legs drawn to its chest, in contemplation. It was Zoe.

The blue hardsuit sat up and pulled off its helmet. It was Alex, and he looked over at Zoe for a moment before speaking. "Sha'...what's the matter? You were told to rest." He said gently.

She lifted her head bereft of its helmet, and her hair, unbound, spilled forward framing her face. "I know...I can't. Something's wrong with me..."

Alex swung his feet off the bed and got up to sit next to her. "Are you worried about our training? Don't be...you're just out of practice. Couple more days and you'll be back to your old self." He said cheeringly, putting an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"It's not that...I think. Something else...it's like something's ... wrong. There's..." she paused, uncertain, "...there's a voice...in my head..." Zoe tried to shrug it away, and chuckled softly. "I dunno...malfunction..." She looked up suddenly. "They're waking."

Alex looked up as well and confirmed it. The two police officers began to stir as their consciousness returned. "Call Lord Starscream." He said, as he quickly moved back to Simon to wake him up as well. Both he and Zoe instantly grabbed their helmets and dropped them back onto their heads quickly.

From his perch outside the door Jazz blinked. _Lord __Starscream_?!? He ducked back a bit as the aforementioned mech strode into the room.

Starscream paused a moment and fiddled with some controls on his forearm and then both Alex and Zoe grunted before stumbling slightly. Simon remained standing and quiet but put a hand to his head as well. Good, Starscream thought, though it seems the programming wears off from time if used constantly. He'd have to reinstate the commands every few hours or so. He gestured over to the humans, who had stood up and drawn their weapons. "So useless." He commented the turned back to his 'pets'.

"Kill them."

All three specialists drew weapons from their armor and walked over towards the officers, who waved their guns, obviously frightened. They pleaded for their lives, realizing their weapons were useless. They could back up no further, as their feet met the cold air of the night behind them.

Simon blinked and followed along with the others. He had shaken off his mental conditioning already and did not wish to continue being Starscream's puppet. Still, it was better to continue the illusion until he could come up with a plan to regain his comrades' free as well. He watched as Zoe and Alex lifted their guns to murder the innocent men.

It had been a long time since Simon had felt true emotional connection to anyone. More augmented then the others; they had chipped away at his humanity little by little every time they added some new gadget to his body. It wasn't until Zoe had run away that he realized what he was turning into. Alex was spiraling down the same dark path, and Simon had realized it was time to leave as well, together. But Simon, smarter and more electronically connected then Zoe had done more homework. He had taken with him the entire Sector 7 archives, rather than simply read and remember.

Still, it had been months after they'd escaped before he realized they had been conditioned. He rigged his motoroid to automatically transmit the break code when it sensed he was being controlled. It was automatic, and it was supposed to have broken Alex from his fugue as well, but it obviously was ineffective. He'd need more time to break them out and he would go nowhere without his friends.

He watched Zoe raise her weapon and quickly he raised his own as well, calculating in an instant which man was her target and fired before she could. That part of him that remained human, emotional, understood that allowing Zoe to murder an innocent man would affect her badly, worse than Alex, and worse than him. For Zoe this was a fundamentally evil act. Killing in battle was one thing, killing for sport was another entirely. It was the same sort of actions that drove her to run in the first place. And if he could save her that additional pain, then he would try. She was his sister after all. Alex loved her, he loved Alex, Zoe loved them both.

Though the act of killing didn't hold the same distaste for Simon as it did for the others, he saw no need for the pointless deaths. Starscream was testing them. Plain and simple. He saw no easy way to fool the mech's sensors...unless...yes, there was only one way. In the nanoseconds it took for Zoe to raise her weapon, Simon was able to aim and fire, just off center enough so that the shot was damaging, but not immediately fatal. The shot was clean.

Alex for his part heard his orders and he raised his weapon to obey, but some deep part of him screamed unethical commentary in his brain. His eyes narrowed just a bit as his subconscious fought for control. In the end, after was seemed like an eternity, Alex fired his secondary weapon, an energy pulse gun, and both men fell to the ground, vitals slowly pulsing into flatlines.

Starscream laughed, as his scanners told him his pets had performed adequately. "Excellent!" he exclaimed. "You are effective weapons, indeed." He turned to leave. "Continue your rest cycle. There is much to do tomorrow." With that, he turned and left. Alex immediately turned away from the corpses and went back to bed. Simon checked over their bodies quickly. They needed medical attention definitely, but they would survive to see their families again at least. He discretely administered a small amount of first aid and drug them to the side, where they'd be safe. Hmm...transponders, he mused as he checked their bodies. He activated them. Perhaps their fellows would get to them in time.

Zoe watched Simon move their bodies, not understanding why. There was blood on the metal floor. She couldn't understand why they needed to be here. Why? What was wrong with her? For several minutes she stood in the same spot, unmoving, unspeaking, staring at the red stained metal diamond floor.

Jazz's spark went out to her, despite the firewall he'd placed around his emotional subroutines. He knew just how much that was distasteful to her, and how much she'd hate herself for it. Was this the sort of thing she had run from before? Was this what the Sector had forced her to do, train for, enjoy? Even more so, now after seeing this, he wondered what they did to Bumblebee that was bad enough to make the youngling refuse to speak about the experience.

Zoe continued to stand there silently for several minutes before filling a bucket of water to rinse the stain away. Once that was finished she turned and left the room abruptly. Behind her, Simon stared after her and sighed deeply, somewhat at himself. Since when did he come to actually _care_ that lives weren't wasted needlessly? Starscream wouldn't hesitate to exact wrath on any one of them for disobedience...yet...he couldn't quite find it in himself to obey without question either.

Damn Zoe and her unwelcome sensibilities.

Outside, Jazz continued his climb upwards. He had to find out what the Decepticons were planning. Somehow he knew already. They must be planning on bringing Megatron back, using Zoe and the others. There was no other doubt about it. A part of him shuddered uncontrollably at that thought. He could still feel Megatron's hands on him, holding him down, then the pain, then the desperate attempt to stay online, then ... nothing. Nothing until Zoe reached out to him and he came back from the Matrix.

On the deck he climbed quickly up one of the cranes, about a third of the way up, he was able to find a spot to sit inside the metal framework and he was able to hear the Decepticons below, their voices. At times, since due to their size, they were confined to the upper deck, he was able to see them. He made a mental note of where they were all located. Unfortunately they didn't all recharge at the same time. Barricade and Frenzy were down, but Brawl and Starscream were still online. Slag. He thought. Couldn't have been that easy. He settled in for a long wait, at least until the other Autobots arrived in Houston, which was soon.

After a few hours, he'd been able to discern that Megatron's body was held in Drath industries. He pieced together that somehow this Victor Drath had managed to save Megatron's body and was bringing it to the Houston building. He'd also learned, overhearing from Starscream that Drath had the Sector 7 records, and that's where Starscream had learned about the team. He decided to wait until Starscream left to recharge before he went to hack the computer. That was when he noticed another figure on the deck.

Zoe walked across the windblown deck quietly. She had shed even her hardsuit and her hair streamed around her face in the light ocean breeze. Though she was wearing very little in terms of clothing, the chill night air didn't seem to affect her more than just a bit. She walked across the deck to the edge and looked over it silently for a moment before sitting down on its edge and drawing her knees to her chest.

Jazz froze, she walked nearly directly underneath him and his optics followed her. If she saw him, in her current state, she wouldn't recognize him and it was likely she would turn the alarms on. She had told him about this, earlier. This blackout state her conditioning forced upon them. Her mind would only allow her to recognize things since the instating of the command words to the exclusion of all else. He was an enemy to her.

At some point she buried her head in her arms and just sat there and Jazz couldn't help himself. _Zoe_he sent.

Abruptly her head shot up. She'd heard him. Though foreign, the bond was still there. She looked around her, as if thinking someone spoke aloud to her. After a moment, she settled back down again. Maybe it was just her imagination.

Jazz tried again to reach her. There had been a flicker in her subconscious that had responded to his call, had turned towards him in recognition. Maybe he could reach her after all. _I'm here Boo, _he said again. He'd taken to calling her his Boo, and though he knew she rolled her eyes each time, he was hoping it might help to get through to her.

It had some sort of effect as she leapt to her feet looking around frantically, searching for the voice in her head. The anguish was clear on her face and she searched through the shadows her eyes going from normal to bright red as her optical systems came online, cycling through their wavelengths.

..son of a glitch. She'd see him for certain now. He was just about to abandon his post when a second set of foot falls came onto the deck. A much larger, much more menacing figure approached. Starscream. Jazz fell back into his cover again.

"What are you doing out here, female?" Starscream said darkly. "I ordered you to a rest cycle." He approached her, and to her credit, she did not shrink away from him. "You seem to have a problem following my orders fleshling."

Zoe looked at him defiantly. "This IS how I rest Lord Starscream." She replied, her lower jaw protruding just a bit.

He was unmoved by her minor display of insolence. "Is that so?" He stooped down and swept her up into his hand quickly. "Your records indicate a propensity for disobedience. Could it be your willful nature naturally shrugs off the controls placed upon your programmed responses?" When she didn't answer he laughed. "Or are you just rebellious by nature?"

She struggled vainly against his grip, which was slowly getting tighter. It was starting to become painful. As she looked past him, she looked eyes to optics with Jazz, still hidden in the shadows. Zoe froze, as did the Autobot. Logically she knew this was an enemy. Logically she knew she should tell her Lord and Master of the apparent assassin in the shadows. But, instinctively she held no fear of him and so, kept her mouth shut, though she stared at Jazz for several long moments before turning her gaze back to the being that was slowly crushing her. "No, my Lord. I shall do as you wish. Erk..."

Starscream enjoyed toying with his tiny pet. Without her shell of armor on she was fragile and delicate and he had to take care to not damage her too badly. Though something made her freeze, and her optics seemed to focus on something above and behind him. He was clever and experienced enough to not miss her actions and his brain immediately calculated, from her visual trajectory and his knowledge of the layout of the platform where the object of her attention would likely be hidden. "I know that, my pet." He continued on as if he'd noticed nothing. "But a demonstration must be made. Punishment is in order." With that he squeezed harder, as hard as his calculated strength would allow before real damage began. He heard an audible crack and immediately let go, as she screamed in pain. "...slag." he swore softly anger rising in him.

Transforming his arm to his weapon, a plasma energy ejector, he flung her down to the surface of the deck, where she slid into a wall and lay there unmoving. "SLAG!" he swore again, angry at himself now for losing control like that. He scanned her over quickly, the fear that he had off-lined her permanently fading as she was simply in a temporary stasis.

Behind him Jazz watched the goings on with rising alarm. He was hurting her, and orders or no orders and emotional programming off or on, he couldn't stand by and allow that. It was a clean shot to the back of Starscream's head and he raised his hand to line it up. Transforming to his weapon would make noise, and he only had one shot.

He had to make it count...


	20. Chapter 20 Captured!

A/N Sorry its been so long for an update. Been slammed at work lately with 14-15 hour days, plus they blocked this site from the computers :( So no more uploading from work.

btw...thanks for the review LoneWolf, I made some changes. (you didn't leave an email addy so I'll reply here)

* * *

Starscream began to turn around just a moment too late as hot plasma slammed into his cranial ridges. It sent him crashing forward as he twisted to fire backwards, blindly. 

His shots were wide and though none of them hit Jazz directly, they did slam into the soft rusty iron of the beams supporting him. "...oh slag." He swore as a horrible groaning noise filled the air. He scrambled from his perch, desperate to escape the tightening tangle of iron as the crane collapsed to the deck loudly. His visual receptors were temporarily overloaded from the energy but he rolled into evasive action as soon as his feet hit the ground.

And not a moment too soon. Starscream recovered faster than Jazz had anticipated. As he rolled away to safety, plasma bursts melted holes in the deck where he'd been only seconds before. He rolled into a crouch and brought his weapon to bear once more to launch salvos of ionized photons back at Starscream. "Eat this, Fragger."

For as fast and agile Starscream was, he simply was not as fast and agile as Jazz. He took several rounds to his chest armor, before he was able to settle into a evasive subroutine that kept him free of those annoying plasma bursts. Though to Starscream's credit, it was all Jazz's processors could do to keep him in his sights. Though the structure around him bore the brunt of the attack, the Decepticon's careful maneuvering took him back into close proximity to Zoe's prone form. She had started to sit up when he scooped up her body and dangled it between himself and his small assailant. Jazz immediately ceased firing, shock and horror freezing his servos.

Starscream, unbound by any such sensibilities, took that opportunity to fire, and hit Jazz in the chest and shoulder, sending him tumbling backwards ungracefully. That was the down side to his great speed advantage; he didn't have a lot of armor. He felt another shot go into his chest but his pain receptors had already shut down. As he lay on the deck and his systems began to reroute power, he knew it was not an immediately fatal wound, but at the same time, he knew that he was about to go into stasis...and here, surrounded by Decepticons, that WAS fatal. Quickly he transmitted the contents of his recorder to Optimus, who would be fairly close by now. As several footfalls came running his way, his world went black.

Starscream snarled, mostly at himself, and looked up as Barricade, Frenzy, Brawl, and even Simon and Alex who came running out on the deck, drawn by the noise of the weapons fire. "Idiots!" he swore at his fellow Decepticons. "You let this saboteur on board." He glared at Brawl, whose job it had been to monitor security. "See that this thing is off-lined and disposed of." He released Zoe and fell to the deck.

Frenzy stared at the small silver robot for a moment as he hopped from one foot to the other. "P-perhaps we should keep him around. S-Starscream." Frenzy giggled. "If he here, th-then other bots come soon. N-need hostage. Hostage good, good good, right?"

Starscream considered that for a nanosecond then raised his own weapon again, pointing it at Jazz's unmoving head. "No. Kill him now. Keeping him around as a hostage only wastes our time, and with his spark extinguished the Autobots will one fewer." The turbines in both his and Brawls weapons started up.

"My Lord." Simon spoke up, loud enough for them both to hear him. "Should we not first see what he knows? It's possible this is the cause of Zoe's malfunction. It would be illogical to destroy it without gleaning the information contained in its databanks thoroughly."

Frenzy nodded "Yes yes yes. Find stupid Autobot base. Find first then kill. Yes yes!" He hopped down off Baricade's shoulder and kicked Jazz in the leg. He had always somehow been stuck fighting this one, in space, on weird planets, on Earth, and he was tired of losing. "Stupid silver short bot."

Starscream for a moment didn't appear to want to relent. "Fine..." Frenzy was right though, if he was here, the rest of the Autobots weren't far behind, and they would react negatively to a hostage. It would hobble them considerably, enough he and his fellows could escape and get to Drath's labs. "What did you have in mind, fleshling?"

Simon smiled, the first since he'd come to this rig, and even Starscream had to admit it was a bit of an unnerving sight. The grin, evil and sadistic, spread slowly over the humans face. "I was designed for electronic espionage." He explained. "I can hack him."

All three Decepticons gave a start and stepped back, air intakes cycling sharply. Hacking was a horrible way to go, so horrid in fact even Megatron had forbidden its use. To so thoroughly rape the processors and databanks of a fellow mechanoid was unthinkable and wrong, but this was a human. A human wouldn't understand just what kind of revulsion that process would do to a mech. He didn't understand what sort of humiliation was involved. Like so many cybertronian customs and beliefs, there simply was no human translation, no comparison, to what a hack truly was, and what it would do to the spark involved.

Starscream was speechless for a moment. "...Do what you will with him." He said finally, even himself unwilling to give that sort of wicked command. What the human did was not his concern right?

Likewise Barricade and Frenzy were horrified, but unlike Frenzy, Barricade managed to hide his revulsion. Frenzy hacked a few times then quickly slipped back inside Barricades chest chamber again. Brawl, for his part, simply strode forward and grasped the unconscious Autobot by an arm and drug him downstairs to the humans chamber. Without saying a word, he retreated to a different part of the platform.

He might want to use the information gained from the Autobot, but he didn't have to see, or hear, it being extracted.

Still, Starscream felt a bit of respect for the debunked Sector seven. How thoroughly had they trained their people to kill, to mangle and destroy. Surely they didn't realize how malevolent a hack job was to a mechanoid. They used the term in their own language so freely and loosely it was impossible that they understood its depths. Hacking a mech was rape, pure and simple. Rape of their minds, their memory banks, more than physical and more than mental, it was rape of everything that made them alive. Or perhaps they did understand, and it was from this understanding that they were willing to teach its precepts to their soldiers. It was a process that even their spark would not survive, so abused and deep the psychological damage was. Starscream wanted to not care, but even he was revolted by it and could not find it in himself to watch such a spectacle. "Let me know when you have something, human," was all he said before disappearing as well.

While the others were talking Alex had gone immediately to Zoe's side. Her vitals were stable, and she only suffered from a minor concussion and a hairline fracture of her forearm. He quickly set the bone, knowing it would heal in very little time and he picked her up gently. Distantly he could hear the others talking about hacking and information gathering, but he turned away and headed back to their bay with Zoe.

Sure, Alex was angry at his soldier for disobeying orders, again, and leaving. She shouldn't have been out without her hardsuit on, and she definitely shouldn't have annoyed Lord Starscream to the point where he'd physically harm her. As he arrived at the bay, Brawl caught up to him, dragging the limp body of the intruder.

Alex frowned at the trail of energon left by the stasis-locked robot, and sighed. Brawl dumped him unceremoniously inside the tool crib and closed the door, as if the flimsy crib would withstand even a half-hearted attack. Brawl hurried from the room, saying nothing to Alex, though the Decepticon did have the foresight to put Jazz's claw-like hands into energy manacles before leaving. Simon followed behind quickly, alone.

Success. Simon thought to himself. Who knew hacking was so horrible to mechanoids? Truthfully, he'd no intentions of hacking the robot, though he could with a bit of difficulty. This robot was definitely what was causing Zoe to fight the programming. Perhaps it was the recipient of the Spark-bond Barricade had refused to comment on.

That knowledge angered him, and while he marveled he could still feel such a strong emotion he had to wonder why she gravitated towards this robot. Why she would waste her time in such a useless relationship was beyond him, especially since she still had himself and Alex. This was an unfeeling machine, incapable of feelings like love right? Perhaps she had no choice. If this robot was somehow mucking up Zoe's brains, maybe only this silver robot could un-muck them. Or maybe it was shared. Was it possible this robot actually felt something approaching affection for the human? They were machines. How much emotion could they really feel? The irony of that statement suddenly struck him and he paused, rethinking.

Of the three Team five members, he was the most cybernetic. Being such, he had been accused many times of being an unfeeling bore, mostly by Zoe, but at times by Alex. Accused of being a Vulcan on his good days and a terminator on his bad ones, he had long ago shrugged off the chains of human emotion and lived solely in his logic centers. Easier that way, and with less strings attached. But the emotions were never gone; they were simply buried under programmed detachment and sheer will.

Could he have been wrong about these creatures? If this indeed was one that Zoe could care about, then shouldn't he, as her friend and brother, respect her feelings and at least _try_ to open his mind? In any case, he had bought the robot only a few hours at most, and though he still believed the Decepticons had the right idea about the war, perhaps it was the Autobots who, due to Zoe's belief in them, deserved to win.

Besides, logically, he couldn't choose sides without seeing both first. He went over to his motoroid and transformed it. He'd find the Autobots and speak with them, before making the decision. Alex said nothing to him as Simon flew out of the door, headed back to shore. Once outside, free, he spared a glance back. With a dark expression, Alex watched him leave, and Simon sighed. Emotional pain was still there as well. He knew Alex wouldn't understand, especially not while still under the conditioned reflexes. He'd have to free his friends and then apologize...maybe.

In any case...he had to be back before Starscream realized he was gone or there'd be hell for Zoe and Alex to pay.

Alex swore to himself silently. Fuck...since when did all of my troops start acting like nuggets and stop obeying orders? He watched Simon leave the base, without so much as a good bye. He watched as Zoe ignored their Lord's commands. Over what? He looked at Jazz's prone form. Over some silver colored robot that... hey, what the heck? Alex got up and looked at it closer. It was familiar to him somehow, its form, the visible parts of its body. He shook it away, irreverent information. Frowning, he sat down to wait for Zoe to awaken.

The silver robot drew Alex's eyes again. Something...something was familiar about this being, its body. He tried to think about it, but it was giving him a headache. He tried to think back a few days and found that there was simply nothing there. That concerned him more then it annoyed him. Why couldn't he remember where he'd been a few days ago? His earliest memory was that of Lord Starscream ordering him and his subordinates to train and rest. The more he thought about it, the more the pain came. Alex started to think he was suffering from a serious malfunction.

Then he stood up again, his eyes still locked on the stasis-locked robotic form sprawled out on the floor. Its hands were tied behind its back with energy restraints, but it was unmoving, lying in a slowly spreading pool of energy. He couldn't shake the feeling that IT knew something more about this whole unhappy situation. He needed Simon.

Simon was the group medic and both his knowledge and hardsuit were the most suited for those support role tasks. Simon would know if there was something wrong with me, Alex reasoned. But something was wrong with Simon too, and Zoe too for that matter. Simon had simply walked, no flew, away from the base without saying a word. And Zoe, was acting strangely absent-minded, as if something occupied her attention. It was driving him crazy and he brought his fingers to his temples trying to rub away the dull throbbing headache that pulsated there.

Nearby, Zoe was dreaming. Dreaming she was flying low over an alien landscape, one dotted with strange towers and alien structures. The sun was dark and everything shone with a cold, metallic light. But as strange as it was, Zoe found it beautiful in its unfamiliarity, inviting yet mysterious. And she found her flight through its misty canyons exhilarating.

She wasn't alone; there was someone ahead of her, shrouded in the deepening fog. Whoever it was seemed inviting, open, and she strained to see, but the fog closed in around her, blocking any vision she had. Panic started to well in her but it faded as she felt a hand in hers, safe, protected. She smiled, still trying to view her companion, but all she could see were a pair of honey-blue eyes that gazed at her unblinking. Her voice was strange to her ears, almost like it was someone else's, as she spoke first. "...I'm still here."

Zoe awoke with a start, leaping out of bed with one lissome motion going into a battle stance immediately. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Alex, who had been standing with his back partially to her. At the sound of her waking however, he'd turned slightly to watch her. "Welcome back." He said simply. "Are you still damaged?"

A quick diagnostic told her the answer. "...slightly." She reported. Her arm was still a bit tender, but it would be gone in a hour at most. Fuel reserves were lower than normal, but still within acceptable operating levels, and she had a headache, which she assumed were residual effects of her unconsciousness. "I'll be fine quickly..." Her voice trailed off as she also noticed the Autobot lying prone in their loading dock. "...who...?"

Alex turned back towards Jazz's body. "I was hoping you could tell me..." He sighed. "It seems our Decepticon allies wish to keep him alive so Jeezy can 'hack' him, as he put it." Alex wasn't certain what all that entailed, but judging from the robot's reactions, it must not be a pleasant experience.

Alex could tell the sight of this robot troubled Zoe and Zoe made no move to hide her emotional distress. Something about this robot...she moved towards it and her eyes went wide for a moment. A trail of energon, and it lay in a slowly spreading pool of it. It was slowly bleeding to death. She went towards it but Alex's hand on her arm forcefully, stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to fix him." She replied simply, shrugging off his hold. "He'll die eventually if he doesn't wake up soon." She approached him, fear creeping into her nerves. Something was familiar about this being, something was wrong, off somehow, and she felt like she knew him. That's crazy, she thought to herself as she knelt down beside him. This is the enemy. I should kill this being, not help it. But still she pushed at him so he was more on his side.

The damage was localized, tight, but deep, and it had ruptured one of the main energon lines going from his shoulder into his left arm; the equivalent of a deep laceration with arterial bleeding. Without repair, it would eventually bleed him out. For a moment she watched the radiant fluid throb with a pulse somewhat like a heartbeat, and then she delved in to fix the lines. Behind her, she heard the sounds of weapon turbines starting up and she glanced backwards.

Alex wasn't going to let his troop work on an enemy robot without backup. He knew better then to talk her out of helping it though. Throughout the time he'd known her, he knew she was the most empathic of the three. Most compassionate. It was not a good way to be in a war, but she had held on steadfast to her virtues. Just like Simon had lost much of his humanity and his emotional weight, Alex had become the dispassionate leader. Zoe had remained the caring one. If Alex was the brawn, and Simon was the brain, then Zoe was the spirit. To hell with anyone who tried to change any one of them.

The fact that he remembered Zoe's and Simon's nature, but not two days ago was not lost on the young man. The inconsistency further nagged at his consciousness with unrelenting irritation.

Jazz's systems slowly came on-line. As a trained operative himself, he was able to remain still while he fully powered up. He was aware immediately of his damage and that something, or someone, was repairing it. Then as his other systems powered up, he became aware of voices though he kept his optics closed.

"...ere did he go, Eff?" He was instantly aware this was Zoe speaking, and she was right beside him. It was her hands that repaired him now, though she had pulled away to turn and look away to the second speaker.

"I don't know...he just got up and went." That was Alex's voice, Jazz remembered him from the hilltop. Both of them sounded colder, lacking much of the emotional undertones that they had before. Ratchet had told him how Zoe and her friends had been mentally conditioned, preprogrammed. This must be the result. It must also be the reason her spark felt so strange to him, unfamiliar. The organic brain was apparently capable of changing even someone's basic nature. But...her soul was still there.

He had been dreaming too, sharing in Zoe's dream. He'd been the one to reach out to her, to hold her hand, but before he could speak, she had spoken first. What she told him filled him with the hope that all was not lost. That she was still there, struggling to shake off the mental shackles, but he knew that deep conditioning like that took a great deal of strength to break. Strength he wasn't sure she had against the might of Sector 7, but he had to hope. He had to help.

There was a long moment of silence before the Zoe spoke again, her voice little. "How...how could he leave us? He's coming back...right?"

Alex blinked and his headache worsened. Finally he shook his head, "Don't worry about that right now, Sha'." He said gently. "Worry about your patient. How is it?"

Zoe nodded and put her hands back on him to finish. "I'm almost done...oh. He's waking up..."

Instantly Alex snatched her back as Jazz finally opened his optics, only to stare down the barrel of Alex's laser cannon. "Don't move...robot." He said menacing.

"Jazz." Zoe corrected quickly. "His name's Jazz."

Alexs eyes flicked a bit, but never left his target; the sign of an experienced combatant. "...wha?" He said. "How do you know that?"

Likewise Jazz's own optics flicked to her as well, elation mixed with uncertainty filled them.

Zoe looked uncertain as well. "I..I don't know..." she stammered. Jazz's cybertronian name was written on his faceplates, as was traditional for all Autobots, but the literal translation of his name was not Jazz. That was his Earth name. Some part of Zoe, HIS Zoe, was in there somewhere. She wasn't lost yet, even though she shifted uncomfortably. "He's still injured...I need to finish. Try to sit up." She stepped forward again as Jazz maneuvered around so that he was sitting on his knees, leaning over.

Now he was taller than her, but not by much. Still she moved up to him carefully, warily and reached up to finish the work on his shoulder lines. Truthfully it eased the pain there and he eyed her comrade, who kept his weapon pointed dead at his skull. Again, her proximity to his spark was creating a dangerous distraction for him, regardless of the fact his emotional receptors were still in bypass mode. Scanning her, he felt a small sense of arrogant satisfaction that her own body was reacting in much the same way. Her heartbeat had sped up, her temperature had risen, and she was displaying elevated levels of confusion most likely caused by the increased adrenaline her body was producing. "Zoe..." he whispered.

She drew in her breath sharply but didn't pull away, though she did turn her head to look at him, shock and uncertainty readily apparent in her eyes. "H...how do you know...my name?" She stared at him. In this position, their faces were only inches apart, though he was still taller than her. The energon leak was slow now, but still steady, she wanted to finish it, but her hands had suddenly gone numb and she couldn't move. She could feel the blood pounding in her brain, something was wrong with her. Something was screaming at her to turn away, to follow orders, but something else, something quieter was pleading with her to stay. It was beckoning her with open arms to embrace what she knew was right and good. And she just couldn't make any choice at all. "I...know you."

Hope. "Yes." He said. "You do. You've got to remember." Jazz pleaded. "Try to remember, boo'..."

She had started to reach up to touch his face when Alex yanked her backwards roughly and she stumbled against him. "Snap out of it, soldier.." He ordered, backing up with her. "Don't listen to its lies..." He snarled, still waving his cannon at Jazz, but pulling Zoe safely out of the Autobot's reach.

"I...I know him Alex..." she started to say, and he blinked at her numbly. They never used real names on the missions...he wasn't even aware she KNEW his real name, but she did...and somehow he knew hers...Zoe...that robot had said it, but he knew it was right...Zoe...yeah. But...this entire situation was wrong. They shouldn't be here at all. Maybe Jeezy...no wait, it was Simon, Simon... Maybe Simon had the right idea...maybe they needed to leave.

"No...no no." He said abruptly, releasing her and clutching at his own head. The pounding had intensified and was now accompanied with a loud high pitched scream, matched by the sound that erupted from his vocal cords. Dozens of images flooded his brain and his computerized processors attached to it. It was truth, painful and cold, and it overwhelmed him. "Arrrgh..."

He collapsed and Zoe clutched him tightly, sinking to the ground with him. "ALEX!" She cried, "Oh no...come on..." She quickly scanned him. Something had caused his circuits to overload so totally it rendered him unconscious. Otherwise he seemed fine. "...come on Alex...don't leave me too."

The plaintive wail in Zoe's voice was at once painful and spark-breaking for Jazz. He was well aware of her previous attachment to the human and his to her, and he was acutely aware of how those strings in her heart still existed, despite her claims at otherwise. Suddenly he felt like the outsider, despite the situation he found himself, this time, not so much jealous, as resigned. He wasn't completely sure that if he couldn't be with her, it was still possible to be her friend, but he'd try, he decided. After all, he was everyone's favorite Autobot. The carefree spark, and prankster. He'd hidden his jagged emotions for millennia, and could continue to do so now.

Somehow Alex's system reset, and he blinked awake again. Nearly on the ground, he was mostly leaning on Zoe with her body under his arm where she supported him. "...Zoe." he said softly. His strength returned enough to stand up and she rose with him. "I understand now...what they did to us...you've got to fight the control..."

The relief in her eyes was real enough, but she was still confused. "Fight it?" She echoed. "Fight...what?" She asked. "What is wrong with ---!"

-KABOOM!!-

She was flung away as white-hot plasma erupted between them. The force of which blew her backwards sliding across the floor. Dazed and reeling she wanted to shake away the stun, but her body refused to listen to her brain, so she could only lie on the floor where she'd landed. Alex, however, was the true recipient of the blast, and he lay crumpled where he'd been blasted into the far wall. He struggled to move.

"Stupid fleshlings..."

Jazz, taken by surprise as well looked up in horror as Starscream lowered his cannon a bit. "I simply cannot abide broken toys..." he continued in a lazy tone as he bent to scoop up Zoe. "Besides..." he continued indicating his pet. "This is the only one I need." His scowl turned into a malevolent grin as he leveled his cannon at Jazz...


	21. Chapter 21 A little bit of filler

Sam hated reports. He could think of nearly a hundred things he'd rather be doing then studying Lemurs and their millipede fixation. He'd long since taken to living in the garage with Bumblebee on the small loft area above the car space. It was easier to talk to Bumblebee and easier on Bumblebee's holoform if Sam was physically closer.

Right now, instead of researching, Sam was laying haphazardly across the low futon he called his bed. And Bumblebee was sitting on the floor of the garage, his optics right at the height of the loft. He didn't know much about human school reports, but he did know that Sam had work to be doing, and he wasn't doing it.

"It is much too early to recharge Sam." Bumblebee said gently, gazing over at the drooling human. When Sam didn't move, he tried again. "You have a report due Sam. Its due tomorrow, and you haven't even started it."

"Uh huh." Sam's voice was muffled by his pillow.

Bumblebee's vents cycled and he quickly browsed across the internet for applicable sites Sam could use. Lemurs were an uninteresting breed of animal to him, but it was Sam's chosen topic, and he wanted Sam to get a good grade. If he didn't it was possible Sam's father would make Sam move back into the house, and ground him. Sam would then be in a foul mood as he'd be separated from Michaela then. He couldn't do the report for Sam, that would be cheating, but he could gather the info for him.

"Sam." Bumblebee started again, this time reaching up and prodding his best friend with a digit gently. "This is not the..." Then he stopped, abruptly, as his sensors picked up something familiar. Something he'd not sensed for a very very long time. It worried him, even as it elated him. He crept around to the front of the garage to investigate but looked back at Sam when he heard sudden movement.

His human was heading into the house. "Be right back 'Bee." Sam called out. "Need food."

Bumblebee watched him go for a moment then looked back outside cautiously.

A few minutes later Sam foraged through the Witwicky family fridge for pizza rolls and sandwich supplies. His parents were in the living room watching television.

Sam's mother happened to glance out the window at that moment. "Oh look!" She remarked, "One of Bumblebee's car friends has come over for a visit."

Sam backed out of the fridge quickly and looked out the window briefly before he ran back to the garage.

Behind him, his mom called after him. "Make sure they stay off my flowers Sam!"

For his part, Bumblebee stuck his head out of the garage door slowly. You never knew when Sam's human neighbors could be snooping around. Nearby, Mojo started to bark. There was a strange smell in the area and he needed to let his 'pets' know about it. BARK! BARKBARKBARKBARK!

Suddenly a hand clamped down over his sensitive antenna and drove his upper chassis into the concrete of the driveway. Before he could react, the knuckles of a second hand drove themselves over his cranial ridges in something not quite painful, but not exactly comfortable either. Rapidly. Back and forth.

"Miss me 'Bee?"

The hands released him and he scrambled up quickly, bringing himself face place to face place with a sunset red mech with a burnished orange flame pattern across parts of its chest plates. Blue optics locked briefly with equally blue optics before both mechs embraced tightly in a hug. They separated quickly, both looking around as if someone would see and possibly embarrass them. "Hot Rod!" Bee squealed. "You guys are here!"

Hot Rod nodded. "Yeah followed ol' Oppy's signal and looked up this Witwicky on Google." He looked around the garage. "Kinda...cramped."

Bumblebee pulled Hot Rod into the garage, disregarding the now extremely cramped conditions. It would be difficult to explain if a neighbor saw them now. He closed the garage door, about the moment Sam ran in. Mojo was still barking quite loudly at Hot Rod's feet.

Sam looked up at the second robot, then down at Mojo...who lifted his leg. "NO! No Mojo!! Bad dog!!"

Hot Rod, unaware of what was going on looked down just in time to see Bumblebee snatch up a tiny Earth animal. "What's that?" he asked.

Sam ran up to Bumblebee, who placed Mojo carefully in Sam's arms. Mojo gave his human happy lickings across the face. "It's my dog, Mojo." He stared upward at the new robot. He was roughly the same size as Bee. He had a youthful face, and a mischievous kind of smile. He didn't have the same door wings as Bee though, rather what Sam could only guess was his spoiler, was upturned across his back, in much the same way Jazz's did. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm Hot Rod." He leaned down closer to Sam. "You're the kid that destroyed Megatron huh?" He paused a moment, reflecting. Finally he grinned. "Cool."

Sam blushed a bit under the attentive scrutiny. "But...why are you here?"

Hot Rod suddenly turned serious. "Prowl is here. On Earth." He explained. "Several years ago…um…2001 by Earth calendar, we intercepted some 'Con traffic in this sector of space. Specifically, it made mention of the AllSpark and Swindle. So…Springer took the ship to this system and we spread out to recon. Prowl found Swindle first and followed him down onto this planet." Hot Rod rubbed the back of his head briefly in memory.

Bumblebee gave a small start. "Swindle?! Wait..." His optics darted about, unfocused, as he brought up the memory file. "I found him in the Rocky Mountains. I remember, Sector Seven had set a trap for us in Arizona using replicated AllSpark energy...it attracted the Decepticons too and they attacked the humans. In the confusion I ran. Barricade started to follow but I lost him. I guess Swindle must have followed me. In the Rockies, away from people, we got into a fight...and," He added a bit proudly. "I dropped a half a mountain on him."

Sam smiled, a trace of pride for his friend on his face. That's his 'Bee.

Hot Rod looked impressed. "Really? Cool." He continued after a moment, "That's about when we lost his signal." The mech did his best to get comfortable in the cramped garage. "Long story short…we found out that this organization called Sector Seven had captured him. But it took time to track his location. Too long. By the time we did, he'd escaped in the company of Team Three. To lose the pursuing Sector, they split up but we managed to get a hold of the one named Hunter. Through her we located Harley, her brother. We found out that the third member of their team Jamie, had hid out in a shipping yard in the nearby city, but before we could get to him Springer called us back to the Orion."

Sam blinked. "The Orion?" He looked at Bee for an explanation.

"It's their space ship Sam." Bumblebee told him. "We have several, but the four biggest were called the Ark, which was ours; The Orion, which was commanded by Springer. The Axalon, commanded by Ultra Magnus, and finally Omega Supreme, upon which, the bulk of our remaining forces, reside." He explained to Sam as if that answered everything.

Truthfully, it only confused Sam more but he kept his mouth shut and only nodded. He didn't want Bumblebee's new friend to think he was slow or something. "So...uh...The Orion is here then? With the Ark? In orbit?"

Hot Rod shook his head. "No. As primitive as the humans are, they would be able to track our ship if we put it in orbit. The Ark was put into orbit around your second planet. The one named..." he searched the internet briefly for the data. "...Venus. The Orion is close by."

"Springer called you back?" Bumblebee asked, trying to get back on track.

"Yeah. The Orion was under attack by the Darksyde...one of those slaggin' 'Con ships. Soundwave, Dirge, Cyclonus, Ramjet, Quickstrike and Inferno. Yeah, ol' Springer, Sides and Sunny were WAY outnumbered, so we went back to help, thinking we'd come back when we were done...but, those slaggin con's triggered some sort of wormhole and both them and us were shunted away halfway across the galaxy." He suddenly grinned. "But dude! We're here now, and it's all good."

The red and orange mech looked around. "So...where's Oppy and the others? Jazz, Hatchet and the old 'bot?"

Bumblebee quickly brought him up on the current events. When he was done, Hot Rot hadn't lost the small smirk he'd somehow adopted. "It's all good Bee...the cavalry has arrived, we're –"

He was interrupted by a knocking on the garage door. There was a human outside and, after Hot Rod nodded, Bumblebee pushed the door open enough to let him in. Outside was a young man in his early twenties, with dark blond hair and brown eyes. "Yo! What happened to 'I'll just be inside for a minute?' hmm?" He fixed Hot Rod with a light glare.

Hot Rod rubbed the back of his neck. "Um well yeah...Sam, Bee...this is Harley. He used to be part of Sector Seven, Team three."

Sam "Wait...so you know Zoe?

The glare disappeared, replaced by a look of concern and mild surprise. "Yeah...what's up? How...?"

Hot Rod, already filled in by Bumblebee, cut off further discussion. "I'll explain on the way, Harley. Right now..." he moved out of the garage as Bumblebee opened the door and transformed into his alternate mode. "We motor-vate."

Sam was a bit dumbstruck. Where in the world had Hot Rod landed to scan a car like that? Italy? At once he wished his dad could see this...Sam was certain he'd bounce.

Sitting in the driveway was a 2008 Ferrari 599 GTO Mugello concept. Almost blood red, with a deep orange flame pattern over the hood and along parts of the lower fenders. Sam thought it would probably look nicer without the flames.

The novelty was lost on Bumblebee and Harley ran by them both. "Uh...nice to have met you...for like two seconds!" he called out as Hot Rod's door slid upwardly to let him in then shut with a slam. In minutes they were off to Houston, where Bumblebee wanted to be.

Still, the elation of his friends returning mixed with disappointment that he was, once again, being left behind. Not that he blamed Sam in any way, but he was missing the action, AND he was missing mixing it up with old friends like old times. It comforted him to know that with Springer's crew here, there was no way the Autobots could lose. He wanted to radio to Optimus that help was coming, but as they were in close proximity to the Decepticons, he couldn't risk alerting their enemies and ruining any tactical advantage. "Come on Sam." He said finally. "You've still got a report to finish."

Sam groaned.

* * *

Swindle's bg taken from one of his boxed toys. 

Bumblebee's and the Decepticon's run in with S7 using replicated AllSpark energy was detailed out in the movie prequel.

A/N - Sorry if the chapter felt a bit forced. I couldn't get my muse to cooperate with me all week. :( I think she's taking a vacation.


	22. Chapter 22 For what I've done

The night was gilded in silver, lit by a full moon over the calm ocean waves. Overhead, it was impossible to see where the ocean ended and the velvet sky began, unless you had advanced nightvision.

Simon watched the cool ocean pass by below him idly, as he sped away from the dock. His flight engines were not as fast as Alex's, nor as maneuverable as Zoe's, but they could hover and they used much less power, and thus he could go for longer distances. Behind him, unheeded, was a spray of ocean rising like a rooster's tail from his jet wash against the water. He headed towards the shore without a clear goal in mind.

He just needed to get away for a moment. The robots, the drama, it was all too much for him. He'd been happy with his life before, in the sector. The missions, while difficult, had been less then horrible, maybe even fun at times. Or so he'd thought. They'd done their job without pay, without accolades, their only rewards being the happiness they found in each other. Their three man team.

That very team was splintered now. After Zoe left, it had only been him and Alex, and their security had skyrocketed. Apparently the Sector hadn't wanted any more rogue agents. But even the most advanced Sector security was little match for the AllSpark powered teamsters. Of course the Sector had been aware of their exposure but continued to fail to replicate the procedure. So they became someone's science project, someone's experiment and thus, they were suffocated, separated, and subjugated. Even from each other.

It had become too much. From what Simon had gleaned from hacking their so-called secure files, Zoe hadn't been the first agent to jump the line. Team three, thought to have disappeared on a mission, had gone rogue as well. Long since known as one of the most ruthless teams, Team three and Team-five were close. Friends even. And like Zoe, they simply disappeared. Right about the time NBE-3 had disappeared. At the time Simon didn't put it together, but maybe they too had had contact with the strange aliens. Maybe that contact had changed them.

It had surely changed Zoe.

What Simon couldn't understand was, why? Why did these squabbling machines change his friends so much? He'd come out here; he'd left his comrades to find these Autobots, and get from them the entire story. His belief in research and scientific fact led him to abandon his friends, albeit temporarily, while he searched for truth. Truth that he wasn't certain he'd find in the Autobots, but he had to try, for the sake of his comrades, for friendship.

The beach was dark as he approached it. The platform, isolated and secure, was a little over eight miles from the shore. But, as he drew closer to the shore, several sets of headlights, still some distance away, drew his attention rather quickly. Hmph, probably teenagers out for a midnight skinny dip, he thought sourly, still, it pays to be prudent. A few plates on his back shifted and changed and a wing-like projection extended. Simple scanning waves shot out and washed over the distant vehicles.

Simon felt a powerful need to understand his conflicting emotions. Hovering there over the empty beach, he waited for telemetry. He wanted so badly to understand why Zoe seemed to place such importance on these aliens. Surely she had felt the same way that both he and Alex had felt upon first contact. Woefully inadequate.

He supposed it should be no surprise that for all their training, a lifetime of arduous workouts, suicide missions, and isolation amounted to little in the face of the robot threat. And that they, and others like them, were woefully underprepared for the reality of the mechanoid power. They had thought themselves safe, protected, and now, with the Decepticons stomping through the cities, and the Autobots run to ground, there was little that any of their specialized training could do against them.

They weren't powerless by any means, but singly they were little more than a speed bump, a minor obstacle against their enemies. They would need help. He would need his team.

The analysis results scrolled across his HUD. _Bingo_.

As the three vehicles rolled towards him, he landed on the sand lightly, shoulder mounted weapon still deployed. Simon decided to wait here for them to arrive. Certainly they were aware of his presence, as their scanners should be much more powerful than his own. And this general location was the most likely spot to launch out to the oil platform. Yes. It was here they would come; it was here he would wait

Conversely, Simon had been scanned while he was still far out over the water by the superior hardware of the Autobots. They approached with caution. "Ratchet," Ironhide asked, while still outside of aural range, "Which one is that?" He knew it was not Zoe, and the mechanical configuration of the human's 'motorroid' as Zoe had called it, was unfamiliar. Certainly they had upgraded in the years since the video had been made, but he wanted to know what he was dealing with now. Not that it posed a great threat, but he'd learned, over the millennia, to never underestimate your opponent. These humans had already shown the ability to damage their metal bodies, so his cannons were already primed and ready to fire. He just needed the word.

Ratchet had thoroughly scanned the human by the time their tires hit the sandy shoreline. From what he could surmise, this one was Simon. As he'd seen Zoe's motoroid and this one seemed under armed. Therefore, there was a high probability of this one being their technology operative. Certainly his suit was outfitted with a vast array of electronic and information retrieval hardware. His mech also seemed to be of a much lighter defensive stock then Zoe's as well. But, Ratchet reasoned, if he was lightest on defense and offensive weaponry, then the weapons he did posses _should_ be of a much heavier damage value then Zoe's or perhaps even Alex's. "This one would seem to be the one named Simon." He answered. "Be careful, his weapons are hot."

Optimus didn't respond to that and Ironhide merely grunted, somewhat eager for a fight. As they pulled to a stop before Simon they said nothing, their engines rumbling for a moment. Each waited for the other to move first.

Simon sighed and he narrowed his eyes and was about to speak as vents on the black pickup truck cycled loudly and with a spray of sand, transformed leveling its rather large cannons at Simon.

Immediate the two vehicles with him morphed into their primary forms. Optimus wanted to tell Ironhide to stand down, but even he recognized the prudence of appearances, and in this case, they needed to take a firm stance. For a moment, none of them moved. Simon's weapons, while out, were not actively being aimed at the Autobots, but Ironhide's turbines spun, their whines obnoxious against the gentle lapping of the tidal waves.

Suddenly Simon's weapons re-stashed themselves securely on his back, leaving him relatively unarmed before the combined might of Ironhide's cannons. He still could not find it in himself to be intimidated by these Autobots. Certainly they were imposing, standing above him silently, but compared to the Decepticons they were ... kindly almost. Even the black truck with the oversized cannons lacked the je ne se quois that the Deceptions seemed to inspire in their human dealings. He looked among the three, and picked out the red and blue flamed semi as the leader. After all, he was the biggest.

"If you Autobots are as noble as Zoe claims you are, then you won't shoot a mostly unarmed human." He said low, testingly. If this failed, he'd have to do some pretty heavy evasion to avoid being killed outright. He wasn't the front line fighter be any means, and he knew his safest bet was either in the air, or under the waves. They weren't good options, but, with some well placed sonic disruption blast, he figured he could disorientate their tactical receptors long enough.

The three Autobots exchanged glances and the black truck lowered, but did not disengage, his cannons. The mech with the red and black flames took a step forward. "My name is Optimus Prime." He indicated the others in turn. "This is Ironhide, and Ratchet. You may call us Autobots, and we are searching for two of our friends."

Simon nodded. They were reserved, even genteel. "My name is Simon, but the Sector called me Ground Zero." He paused a moment, "If the two you refer to are a silver mechanoid who is much smaller then yourselves and Zoe, then, they're here, in that rig." He pointed over the water towards the dark shadow of the oil platform. "The robot is injured, but I am positive Zoe would have attempted repairs by now."

Optimus nodded. It was info he already knew, thanks to an uplink from Jazz. But he knew now that Simon was being forthright with them, and he could sense no deception from the human. No emotional tell to alert someone sensitive to such things that he was lying. In fact, quite the opposite, Optimus could sense very little emotional sway about him, almost as if he had none at all. But, he had believed that this was impossible for humans, that they only Decepticons could be so coldly logical. Simon was proof that it was not. "I see." He said finally, noncommittally. "Is that why you are here," Optimus asked, "Because of Zoe?"

Simon didn't respond for a moment. "...yes. She and Alex are both under mental control by Starscream. I lack the ability to project a counter sign to them, so the only other way to free them would be to take out Starscream...preferably BEFORE he kills Zoe."

Ironhide stepped forward. "Starscream." He growled the name as if it were disgusting to even vocalize aloud. Though he didn't raise his weapons again, the cannons whined briefly in anticipation.

The one identified as Ratchet took his turn to speak. "Is this why you have come to us, for our help?"

"Partly." Simon said. "I will be honest, I don't believe your ...kind... should be here. This planet is too small, and if my loyalty, and those of my friends, can hasten your departure, then you shall have it." He crossed his arms, ignoring the glare that Ironhide was giving him. "But I want to understand why Zoe would choose you, over the tactically stronger...and larger...Deceptions."

Ironhide had heard enough, and he stomped forward towards the human. To Simon's credit, he showed no outward sign of intimidation but Ironhide could sense the increase in heart-rate and he took a smug satisfaction in that. "She chose US because WE are her friends." He growled. "Those slaggin' Decepticons are only going to use you, use HER, and then throw you all away when they're done." Ironhide leaned down and towards Simon, "If you don't want to believe that then fine...stay out of our way."

Optimus cycled his vents deeply. Sometimes Ironhide was too gruff, but his point was made and it was valid. Still, he didn't want Ironhide accidently squashing the boy before they got to know him. "Ironhide is right." He stepped forward even as Ironhide moved back. "However, our planet is dead, lifeless, and without the power of the AllSpark we cannot change that."

Simon's eyebrows furrowed in query, "What do you mean 'without' the Cu—AllSpark? Where is it?"

"All but a small part of it was destroyed during the battle in Mission City." Optimus answered. He went on to relate the battle against Megatron and how the AllSpark had finished off the Decepticon leader. When he was finished Simon was left with a troubled expression on his face.

"Do you still have this shard?" Simon asked, rubbing his chin. "The AllSpark regenerates. It may be possible Zoe, Alex and I can return enough of its power the process will start again."

The Autobot leader considered this a moment. On one hand Simon's theory was intriguing, on the other, Simon wasn't yet an ally, and allowing him access to the last remaining splinter of the AllSpark could be a bad idea. Still, he saw no signs of dishonesty in Simon, and the human showed genuine concern for Zoe and Alex. Slowly, Optimus reached into his sub-space pocket and drew out the small shard, took a knee, and held it out towards Simon.

To Simon, the shard was the length of his head and it still retained many of the hieroglyphics he remembered from original Cube. It was a lot smaller now, but it didn't surprise him. He knew the Cube had many powers and he could study it for his lifetime and barely scratch its multifaceted surface. He doubted the Autobots, beings that lived for thousands, if not millions of years, fully understood it either. To Simon, the shard resonated within his head, a strange alien song that he'd heard once before...when its power was forced into him by a cruel experiment. Now, as before, the song drew him, captivated him and he reached out toward the shard, not to take, but because it beckoned him.

Likewise, Optimus' optics widened slightly and the shard began to vibrate slightly, and even as Ironhide and Ratchet gathered around, it began to glow. It was faint at first, but then the symbols, parts of their language began to glow. These children definitely held some power of the AllSpark, and he watched carefully as Simon's hand drew closer to the shard.

As his hand approached the Shard, it emitted a progressively brighter, but before he could touch it, something that appeared like a small bolt of lightning jumped between the shard and the hand of the human. The flare was so bright it momentarily off-lined the optics of the three Autobots. Simon, on the other hand, began to scream.

Ratchet had been monitoring the human's vital signs from the moment he could. Like Optimus, he was certain, from a physiological standpoint that Simon was on the level with them. His sensors, much more attuned then his leaders, also told him that Simon was well over seventy percent cybernetic. It was probably the reason for his coldly analytical tendency. As he reached out towards the shard of the Allspark, his biological signs severely spiked. They rose at a startling rate, so much that Ratchet stepped forward in alarm. "Optimus." He warned.

His warning came too late as Simon fell backwards, in something resembling cardiac arrest. Instantly Ratchet was at his side, about to render aid, but before he could Simon waved him off weakly. "It's...it's beautiful..." He said weakly. Ratchet scanned him over. Simon's cybernetic systems were struggling to remain online while his biological systems were overwhelmed with adrenaline. A read-out appeared before his optics, like a heads-up display, and he studied it. According to his scans, Simon's spark, that part of him that was created by the AllSpark, seemed to resonate to the original, in a negative way. It almost seemed as if the power within Simon's body was trying to return to the Shard. Ratchet tapped his metallic fingers together grimly. It was as he feared. Using Simon's reaction to the Shard, then it was safe to surmise that Zoe's reaction, should she touch it, would be similar, if not fatal.

Optimus leaned down to Simon as he struggled to recover. "Easy Simon," he said gently, slipping the shard back into his subspace pocket. "Your systems are still recovering." Simon nodded to him and remained silent a moment before he finally stood up shakily. "What is it that you saw?"

Simon looked up at Optimus for a moment then put a hand to his chest. "...its voice. The AllSpark...it must be what Zoe can hear now..." He chuckled softly and ran a hand through his hair. "I ... forgot what it was...I heard it before...when they forced it on me." He didn't seem like he was talking to the Autobots, more to himself, but then he turned around, the emotional walls once again rebuilt. "The silver robot...one of yours, right?"

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged glances. Simon wasn't as detached as he tried to be, that was obvious now, but when the CMO gave Optimus a small nod, ensuring that Simon was recovered, the Autobot leader nodded and remained on his knee. "Yes. His individual nomenclature is Jazz."

"How much does he care about Zoe?"

Ratchet answered that one. "Though your language is inadequate to describe the full measure of what they share, we believe he has fallen under what you can refer to as a 'Spark-bond.'" When Simon gave a curious tilt of his head, he explained. "It is a state where the Sparks of two individuals become as one. Each can hear the other's thoughts, physical state of being, and each will feel an instinctual drive to protect the other." As Simon listened Ratchet explained further. "Once there is Ignition, the two Sparks will strain towards each other. Denying this process can result in ... undesired side effects, mostly psychological, though some physical." He paused and shrugged a bit. "It's a bit hard to explain as it doesn't follow scientific pathways."

Simon nodded. It was theology, and like all theology it wasn't rooted in scientific fact, rather faith, and for someone like Ratchet, and Simon, faith was something hard to come by. He likened it to two parts of one soul, or spark that never knew they were incomplete...until they found the missing half, then, they naturally gravitated towards the other. "Can this sort of thing be forced? Unwelcome?"

Ironhide interjected. "Pit no." He spat. "You can't have one without the other. It's not a one-sided affair. It's a bond." He said, as if that explained everything.

"And Zoe...she can be part of this bond?"

The CMO nodded again. "Any being with a spark can, although, it's not unimaginable that a being with a life-force of any type could be susceptible to such a coupling as well. There is much about our Sparks and the AllSpark we cannot hope to realize. And the human soul is beyond my understanding."

It was logical, Simon reasoned. Humans didn't understand their own souls either, if at all. "Then, this bond must be the reason that Zoe can fight against her programming. The three of us have been sleeper agents our entire lives. It was only after Alex and I escaped, that I was able to find this out. I wrote a program into my motorroid that should I ever be 'activated' it would automatically transmit the counter-codes. I would have done the same for the others, but our codes are different. I had only just found Alex's when _this_ started. I was freed, but Alex and Zoe are still under the programming." He crossed his arms, talking rapidly. "Our bodies...were not meant for prolonged 'stage-one' operation. And the only way Starscream can absolutely control them, is to maintain a continuous 'stage-one' condition. If both Zoe and Alex don't break it soon, they will burn-out...Starscream either doesn't know this...or doesn't care." His voice trailed off, as his jets ignited and he hovered over the waves silently. "I...I cannot free my friends alone, and since I believe Zoe has...bonded as you say...with the one called Jazz...then I surmise that in helping your robotic friend, you will free Alex and Zoe in the proxy."

Optimus nodded. It wasn't surprising to him that Simon had chosen to ally only because they shared similar goals. A few of the Autobots were the same way. Still, Simon had hidden nothing that he could sense and did truly care for his friends. Prime knew that not every being on this planet would accept his kind; there were differences that couldn't be overcome by words or even actions. There was a fundamental diversity that could perhaps never be disregarded. After all, some humans judged other humans on basis of skin color, beliefs, sex, and even capital status. It was absurd to think those same humans could accept Autobots, especially considering giant robots were destroying their cities. There were very few corporeal variations between Autobots and Decepticons. Like all things, it would take time.

They began the short trek to the oil rig and Simon filled them in on small details Jazz had not already transmitted to them shortly before they lost contact. Surely he wasn't terminated, as Simon had promised to hack him. The Decepticons found hacking as repulsive as the Autobots did, but it was unlikely they would refuse information offered to them that was gained through such techniques.

The Autobot leader recognized the chance here, Simon, could fill in the missing blanks that Zoe could not, and in return the Autobots could gain another human ally. This Simon sounded practical, almost logical and he reminded the Autobot leader a bit of Ultra Magnus. Like Magnus, he seemed logical, unhesitatingly loyal, yet curious and requiring justification of not only his own actions, but those of his friends as well.

For the CMO, something Simon had said struck Ratchet deeply. Simon knew how to hack an Autobot? This was true? And Zoe knew as well, but as Simon had stated, he held the position of 'information retrieval' so it fell to him to complete the foul deed. Only the Sector could have taught them such a despicable act. But, the question was, why? Why would there be any need for such a thing? Surely they didn't realize how horrible it was. But if they did realize, did they care? Was this the sort of life that Zoe had run away from? If it was, he could understand her motives. It was beneath even Megatron to hack another. But...how would they have known the exact steps involved...unless...they had an experimental subject. Like Prowl.

"The video that Zoe showed to us," Ratchet began, as they skimmed through the water. Above them, Simon's glowing blue jets moved along with them silently. "...there was a protoform on it." When Simon made a curious sound, Ratchet explained. "A protoform is what you would call our bodies before we had assumed a human vehicle disguise...our true forms. The one on the video...do you know anything about it?"

Simon was silent a long moment, so long that Ratchet almost repeated his query. "Yes..." he said quietly. "We were allowed to challenge him, but only a few times...he was ... reserved... for team three. They were the ones with the mystical powers or something..." he shrugged a bit under his armored motoroid. "But...after a month...the 'protoform' as you call it, disappeared. We assumed he was killed, but what we didn't know at the time was Team 3 jumped the line...at the same time he disappeared. To me, it seemed pretty coincidental."

Ironhide looked his way with a glimmer of hope he kept hidden. "You believe Team three...escaped with him?"

He shook his head. "Negative." He said. "I don't 'believe'...I KNOW. You see, a few days ago I located Harley, one of the members of Team three...who confirmed the story."

Optimus remained quiet. It was ultimately good news. It meant that Prowl could still be alive. It was beginning to look that way. "I see. As much as I'd like to continue to speak with you about this, right now we should focus on the mission at hand."

"Agreed," said Ironhide, hiding his emotional turmoil. Prowl was here, but there was no mention of his shipmates. What of Arcee, Hot Rod, the Twins or Springer? There was just no time to focus on that array of information now. He needed to be focused on his mission, and that is what he would do. There would be plenty of time later to contemplate the mysteries as he picked sand out of his rotators. They were closing in on the rig. Suddenly there was a flash of photons, and both Simon and his Autobot allies increased their speed.

------------------

"Alex!!" Zoe screamed his name. He was still alive, hurt, but alive, and she turned her gaze back to her captor. She couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, and hate and anger began to rise inside her. She could only watch as Alex struggled back to his feet. "Why?" She turned her attention towards Starscream.

Starscream glanced at her askance ignoring her anger. "You need to learn your place." He said then looked back at Jazz. "And this one...this little bot has been a thorn in our side for far too long."

"He's not little." Zoe said petulantly, glaring at her captor. "You're just ridiculously huge..." Any more she wanted to retort was forced out in a yelp as Starscream clenched the fist that contained her body.

"Stop it!" the demand came this time from Jazz. "Let her go, Starscream. You have me...you don't need her."

He immediately stopped crushing her and turned his attention back towards his still-bound captive. "Interesting." He said perceptively. "Can it be you have some sort of perverse bond with this flesh-creature? She defends you, you plead for her release. She saw you earlier, but said nothing, and she even repaired you. Is this why you are here Autobrat?" He regarded the two of them for a moment as Alex stood up nearby. "Well then...let us see if the Sector's programming is stronger than this bond you so disgustingly share."

With that, he turned up the carrier signal emitter to full power and both Alex and Zoe screamed aloud in pain. After a moment, Zoe looked up, blood streaming from her nose. Likewise, Alex held his head, blood on his face as well. "Well?" Starscream said impatiently. "Report to me."

"We live to serve you, Lord Starscream." Alex said, followed by Zoe as she dropped back to the ground.

"Excellent." He said with satisfaction. "Now. As we have little time left, I want you to do one final task for me before we depart this hovel." His optics flicked to Jazz again with malicious intent, "Shadow, I want you to infect that Autobot. Terminally."

Zoe turned to look at Jazz blankly. "As you command Lord Starscream."

As Alex joined her side and she took a step towards Jazz, he shook his head. "Zoe, shake it off girl. It's me! Come on. Fight his control over you. Don't do this." Try as he might, he could not break the restraint that Bonecrusher had put on him, and he was still leaking energon, wounded. It was breaking his spark to see her so controlled, the coldness in her eyes. He had no doubt she would do as Starscream demanded if she didn't free herself. She'd be Starscream's pet for as long as he kept her alive, which would be forever since she held the last remaining power of the AllSpark. Starscream wouldn't let that go so easily, but he'd kill Zoe before he allowed anyone else to have that same power. No. He couldn't let that happen, and this was his last chance. Despite everything, he knew her the best and he knew she'd fight this to her last. "Zoe, listen to me. Its Jazz, don't let Starscream control you. You fought him once. Fight him now."

Her eyes, remained blank and she continued to walk towards him slowly. "Put to rest, what you thought of me." She said softly, "While I clean this slate, with the hands," she brought her hand up across her chest and the twin blades snapped out with a hiss. Like fangs, they were capable of slicing through Autobot armor to inject a mechanical virus that the AllSpark power within her could create based on specific individuals. "...of uncertainty." Zoe looked down at her blades for a moment, considering, then back up at Jazz, her eyes glittering.

Jazz blinked. He recognized those words, those lyrics. Though they were without the music, without the same inflections, they were definitely the same lyrics of the video she had given them; that video that had revealed both her weaknesses and her abilities. That same video that begged, without saying in so many words, for the Autobots to kill her and her friends. Could this be what she expected him to do now? Was she telling him there was no turning back? No going back to what once was? Was she giving up? No. NO! He couldn't let her.

She had reached him now and he looked down at her, still begging, with his Spark, to free her. Zoe looked at him for a moment and put a hand on his chest, over his spark-chamber. "I start again..." she leaned towards him, her cheek against his, her voice now a whisper. "...and whatever pain may come..." She plunged her blades into the armor of his shoulder, the injured one, and Jazz grunted in pain.

Jazz could feel the hot venom pouring into his systems like molten lead and he facial plates twisted in pain. Still, he held it in; he wouldn't give Starscream the satisfaction of seeing him tortured in both body and spark. He was stronger than that. He also said his mental goodbye to Zoe...by killing him, she, and Alex, had sealed their fates in the eyes of the other Autobots. Somehow she was right, there was no more going back. It's wasn't how he wanted things to be. He wasn't naïve enough to believe the war was over, but he wasn't calcified so much either that he thought happiness and love were both gone forever either. How fitting, he thought as his systems began the slow process of shutting down, that in the end it was Zoe.

Her face was still beside his and she whispered one final thing to him, in his audio receptor, "Today this ends..." before she lifted her foot up and shoved him backwards onto his back with enough powered force to bowl him completely over and away from her. Zoe said nothing else as she turned and walked back to Starscream who immediately picked her back up again.

"Excellent," Starscream cooed, "Killed by your own ill-conceived bond mate." A short burst of laughter erupted from him. "No wonder you Autobots are weak." He looked back to the doorway, where Barricade and Bonecrusher were watching. "Come, my Decepticons...to Houston." He strode to the open doorway and tossed Zoe into the dark night air as he leapt out himself, transforming as he did. Zoe landed heavily in his cockpit and he flew away into the night. Alex, for his part, quickly donned his motoroid and, transforming as well, followed Starscream's engine trail.

Barricade and Bonecrusher exchanged glances before they too evacuated the oil platform, using modified jet engines they'd scanned and created.

Behind them, Jazz's optics flickered down into darkness.


	23. Chapter 23 Confrontation

"...be fine." Ratchet's voice was distant, fuzzy. "There is some strange energy pattern functioning within his energon matrix."

"Is it bad?" Optimus's voice this time, closer, stronger, concerned. The floor was hard, cold, and he could hear something heavy walking around.

"No, Optimus." Ratchet replied. "His systems are coming back on-line now." There was a shuffling of movement, and the sensation of being shifted. "Jazz?" said Ratchet, his voice heavy with concern. A medical scanning beam traced over Jazz's body slowly sending information back to the CMO. "You're alright."

Jazz, already in a sitting position, unshuttered his optics slowly, allowing them to readjust to the light levels. "What...what happened?" He said softly, his systems still finishing their final processes. "Zoe!" He started and looked around. "Where is she?"

"She's been taken to Houston, Autobot." A new voice stepped forward and answered him.

The silver saboteur turned his head towards the somewhat familiar voice. It was the third member of their team...Simon. He didn't sense Zoe nearby, and he didn't hear any other movement beyond his allies. The Decepticons had left; headed to Houston, and probably took Zoe with them. He ignored Simon for the moment and turned back to Ratchet. Optimus was no longer in visual range; he was probably scouting the area with Ironhide. "What happened to me Ratchet?" He lifted a hand to his shoulder injury...it was gone. The pain was gone, the injury was sealed, and the internal physical damage was repaired. He looked at it incredulously; Zoe had been instructed to terminate him. But...here he was, functional and even repaired.

Ratchet retracted his medical devices back into his arm. "From what I can ascertain, you have been injected with a series of nanobots whose singlized function is one of repair." When Jazz didn't answer he continued. "The nanobots that maintain Zoe's elevated state of health...are now inside you." The CMO stood up and looked around at the pool of dried energon on the floor. "You had a terminal energon leak. One which was repaired by those very same nanoids."

Jazz clutched at the absent injury. She ... knew? Even under the programming, her spark was stronger. A lightness filled his own spark then. There was hope. He climbed to his feet quickly. "Let's go!" He took a step forward and paused as his optics fell on Simon, who was watching him intently. "I'm going to save her."

Simon said nothing at first as the shortest Autobot declared his intent. "You had better." He said simply, locking optics with the mech. "And you'd better do it soon...They are close to burnout." He turned and went to Zoe's lone motoroid and knelt beside it as he fiddled with its controls a bit. "They've only got a few hours...if that. Even less now...since her nano's ... are now in you."

Heavy footsteps moved around the bay behind Simon but he didn't turn around. "What do you mean?" The voice was Ratchet's, and the greenish-yellow Autobot bent down beside the fallen officers to render what aid he could. To his scanners, they weren't in danger of dying, at least not from their current injuries. One needed to stop smoking, and the other had a body fat index above what was considered healthy standards. Their transponders were activated. Human assistance should be arriving eventually, if not shortly. "The regeneration process is not self-replicating?"

"It is." Simon explained as Zoe's motoroid transformed on its own and flew away into the night sky. "But...under stage one, our bodies cannot afford the energy to devote towards regeneration...and without them...well..." he trailed off.

Optimus and Ironhide walked back into the bay as Jazz pounded his fist into the wall. "No!" Jazz said softly. "That is so NOT gonna happen." As Optimus directed a brief query towards Ratchet in cybertronian, Ratchet was already sending Optimus the details, also in cybertronian. The Autobot leader nodded in grim understanding.

"We have to hurry. Autobots...roll out."

--

Disjointed images flew through Zoe's mind as she struggled to make sense of her surroundings. She was certain she'd bumped her head pretty hard when Starscream had thrown her into his body. She could see a city below her zooming by way to close for safe and the violent turns and high speed was making her a bit nauseous. She kept seeing faces, faces she felt she should recognized, but couldn't. Blue eyes bored into her, a kindly smile, grumpy good natured banter. Her brain was telling her, no...not her brain...her PROGRAMMING was telling her to follow orders, painfully so. And the more she struggled to contradict those impulses that coursed through her, the more it hurt. Though, according to her diagnostics she wasn't repairing properly and she couldn't understand why not.

In a flash it suddenly disappeared. The fog was gone. Her programming was clearly wrong. THIS was wrong. Her friends, her true friends were behind her, maybe dead...and now it was up to her to do what little she could to make these Decepticons pay...THIS Decepticon. Right now, it was best to play along.

There was little time to explore her options as a more pressing crisis presented itself. "Fleshling." Starscreams voice seemed to filter through the cockpit instruments. "You will enter the building and find our leader. Once you do, I will find you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." She replied then was ejected from the cockpit. Inertial dampeners diminished the energy from her fall and she landed softly on the street. Beside her Alex dropped to the ground a bit more heavily then normal. Earlier damage to his systems not yet repaired. She looked at the building looming before her and she slipped into 'operative' mode, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Alex glanced at Zoe with a similar grin as all the old emotions surfaced. It had been too long since they had been on a mission together, and adrenaline of a different sort began to assault their already battered biological systems. Still, it felt _good_ to stand here, beside Zoe again and when he looked at her, Alex could see she felt the same. That smile, that smile that told him she enjoyed the feeling, was back on her face. It was a smile he'd not seen in over a year, even before she'd left them. Left him.

But now, now things were different. Now both he and Zoe were prisoners of their bodies. Prisoners of the Decepticons who were intent on using their bodies as the weapons they were created to be. Alex had shaken off his conditioning when Starscream blasted him, and Simon was gone...but was he safe? If anyone was able to break the codes that held them, it was Simon. Alex could only hope he was safe, and when this was over, he'd find him. He swore to that.

But Zoe, Zoe was his immediate concern. He was unsure if she'd slipped her conditioning as he had. In any case, they couldn't allow Starscream to realize their deception. There was something about that robot they captured. He was the key. She had tried to tell him about the contradictory impulses she was feeling earlier, but he'd been blind at the time, unable to see past his own unyielding algorithms. He'd brushed aside her concerns as extraneous nonsense, as her subconscious lashing out at own inability to accept her fate.

How wrong he had been.

His motoroid disengaged behind him. It was much to large to enter the building easily. Instead a shoulder mounted laser turret appeared over his right shoulder of his hardsuit. "Are we ready to do this?"

She nodded, and activated her own arm mounted cannon, "Lead on, Eff."

Alex nodded, a pang of disappointment passing through him. If she'd been free, she would have used his real name rather than his code name. He'd have to think more on it later. "Right...we concentrate on the doors and elevators...forget the humans. Waste of energy." She sighed but didn't question his orders. Despite her propensity for rebellion she was ultimately a good troop. Her trust in Alex's leadership was much too absolute. She gave a single nod and strode to the doorway. "I'll take point."

Less than fifteen minutes and zero casualties later, Zoe and Alex exited their elevator to a large room ringed by electronic equipment but dominated by a single object -- the inert body of Megatron lying cold and silent upon a metal slab. There was no one else in the room at the moment, no humans, no Decepticons. Sunlight streamed in the open bay above them. Apparently Megatrons body had been flown in inside a shipping container by helicopter to this spot.

Alex hung back a moment to observe his surroundings. Personally he wore a smile of self-pride. They must have shot over thirty people and none of them fatally. The most any of them would have is a headache or a few bruises where walls or office furniture fell over them. But this...this screamed trap. Where were the Decepticons? Surely their scanners could have easily found the body. Wasn't this important to them? This was their leader after all.

A series of distant explosions drew his attention briefly then he turned his attention back towards the mechanoid before him. As he approached the enormous body he reflected on how differently the behemoth looked prone and unfrozen. He was still a appeared formidable and intimidating. Alex decided being covered in razors would only help to cement its position as rightful leader.

A thought struck him then, if Megatron was revived, what did that mean for the human planet? He already knew that Starscream wanted Zoe dead rather than relinquish his position. But to what lengths would Starscream go to achieve that? Would he destroy the last hope of the AllSpark? Destroy the last hope for life on their rightful planet? Or did such things cease to be important to creatures whose life spans were measured in millennia? Alex raised his weapon. Megatron had to be destroyed.

For her part Zoe walked around the lifeless giant silently. There was something wrong here. She could sense the residual AllSpark energy, but something about it was wrong. It felt...different, almost...fake. There should have been more, much more…as the bulk of the AllSpark disappeared into its chest cavity. Gracefully she leapt upon the platform his body lay upon and stepped onto its body carefully. It was almost like the energy she felt now was manufactured...artificial.

The Decepticon leader was frightening, even prostrate. His features were frozen in one last painful grimace, his optics dark. She glanced down. This was the being that had destroyed Jazz. Her Jazz. Her ... more then... friend. She felt a small bit of satisfaction that now Jazz's killer was the one lost in the Void. Zoe knelt down, and put her hand on the gaping wound.

As her energy spread out through the body of the enormous being the faint tickling of amiss became distinct. Zoe looked up quickly. "Alex!" She shouted towards her comrade. "There's something wrong. This isn't Mega—"

Suddenly the sound of plasma cannons shattered the fascinating moment and Alex opened his eyes to see Zoe blasted through the opposite window into space, thirty-five stories above ground. "ZOE!" He shouted, even as he spun to face the newest threat. He knew who it was before he even had to look.

The grey and silver Decepticon laughed heartily. "I cannot allow you to bring back the almighty Lord Megatron." He said with mirth. "And though I might have kept the girl my pet forever, I sense I would have been forced to kill her sooner or later. A shame really." He said. "I hate to waste good slaves."

Alex's own weapons were out, and trained on Starscream. He knew he had the advantage here, his smaller size would make it difficult for him to be hit, but...without his motoroid, he was at a tactical disadvantage. The weapons on his hardsuit were grossly inadequate and would do little more than annoy the heavily armored mech before him. Oh sure, he could nickel and dime him to termination, but Alex doubted he could keep from being hit himself for the enormous amount of time that would take.

He had already been shot twice, and hadn't healed...all it would take was one more shot for Starscream to kill him.

Things looked grim...until a familiar uplink drew his attention. A smile crossed Alex's face and he shot at Starscream, his laser weapon spattering across the Decepticon's face. As Starscream screamed in anger and annoyance, Alex took the opportunity to follow Zoe's path out the broken plate glass window.

Several plasma blasts followed Alex's trail, but all of them were wild. As Starscream stepped forward to pursue another voice caused him to pause briefly. "Lord Starscream." Came the voice, soft, yet not timid. "What shall I do with Lord Megatron's body?"

He didn't turn around. "Destroy it, and if I find you did not...I will return and destroy everything you hold dear, Victor Drath."

"I hear and obey." Satisfied with the humans answer, the Decepticon leapt from the window and transformed.

Behind him Victor laughed. "Narcissistic machine..." he spat. "Underestimating humans was your first mistake" he turned to leave, "Underestimating Victor Drath...will be your last." Drath turned his head just a bit. "Is everything in order, Dr. Arkeville?"

The older man moved from the shadows to Drath's side. "Of course." He cooed, giving the deception body in front of him one final appraising glance, then smiled. "It won't be long now."


	24. Chapter 24 The battle in Houston Texas

Zoe felt like she was falling in slow motion. She gazed up at the sky peacefully as he plummeted towards the pavement. Danger signals flashed across her displays tinged with static. Damaged systems worked to repair her inertial dampeners, but she knew they wouldn't come back on line in time. There were only seconds left. Zoe closed her eyes to await the end.

She slowed and came to a stop and her eyes fluttered open. She was still several stories from the ground, facing the pavement below, but laying on something metallic...and green. Fingers. Blinking, she turned her head to see.

She blinked again. Dark blue optics set deep within grim faceplates stared down at her. The being was large, about Ratchet's size, and clung to the edge of the building with its free hand. She could hear the metal creak and groan under the strain. "Who…?"

The creature that lay now in his hands was damaged, injured, a female. As he watched, she struggled to shake away her injuries and face him with strength. Strength he was certain his sensors told him she had little of. Admirable, he thought, as he shifted somewhat to retain his delicate hold on the flimsy human structure. Above him he could hear jets, most likely Starscream's, and he studied this creature before him.

He wasn't wholly unfamiliar with humans. Far from it, he'd had quite a bit of experience with them; though, admittedly every human was like a new study in disparity. She struggled to speak and he answered the question he knew was coming. "Springer." He said as gently as he could. "My individual designation is Springer."

Springer could see her process this information. He watched her eyes travel down to rest upon the Autobot insignia he displayed over his spark. From what Harley had told them, this had to be Zoe, and she was the Auger... or so it was said. "I am a friend."

Zoe recognized his attempt to assuage her uncertainties and she nodded. There wasn't time for any more pleasantries. "Can you fly?"

------------------

Ten minutes ago...

... Six vehicles rolled through downtown Houston. Set upon a mission, they wove in between the rush hour traffic maintaining safety standards, yet quickly with reflexes no human could ever possess. Still, even with advanced reflex programming, they had come close to causing a human accident more than once.

"Autobots…maintain your speed." It was a command, not a request.

Jazz seriously considered disobeying the order. It wasn't the first time his small size was a huge advantage. He and Simon were nearly a mile ahead of the others and he knew Simon held back as well. His bike was able to slip easily between traffic, and unlike the Autobots, Simon had no qualms about mundanes seeing his motoriod fly above them. But, the human respected the desire for the Autobots to maintain their clandestine appearances.

Still, he was ahead of his comrades by a good amount, and growing. He wouldn't accelerate, but he wasn't going to go any slower.

"That slaggin' Jazz." Ironhide swore over the roar of his engines. Why couldn't he slow down? Even a little. He understood the youngling's desire for haste, and he really couldn't blame him but still, he could have a bit of mercy for his aging rotators. He'd never admit it, but he was getting tired. There was sand in places there should have been oil, and oil in places that should have been dry. His tires were hot, his fluids overheating, struts creaking with every imperfection in the inferior human road. He shuddered a bit in exasperation borne of knowing there was little more he could do but drive his pistons through the roof trying to keep up with sparks infinitely younger then he was. As least for now.

Simon grumbled into his comm. as the densely populated metropolis rose up around them. "This is bad..." When Jazz replied with a small grunt of query, Simon clarified. "First Mission City...now Houston."

Over the comm. Ratchet understood the humans understated comment and felt the need to defend his actions both then and now. "That was not our fault, Simon. We did our best to minimize human casualties then, as we will now."

Simon shot back quickly. "Oh? Then why didn't you keep the AllSpark in the desert? Where there were NO people. You took it INTO a populated area."

Ironhide's turn. "Hmmph. That wasn't us. That was Captain Lennox and his team; their decision, not ours."

Simon bit his tongue. He wanted to argue the issue. They had told him what happened then. A detailed account of the actions taken and he wanted to mention that they could have stopped the humans, could have changed course, they _could_ have SAID something. But Simon chose not to annoy his allies. He needed their help. He alone couldn't hope to take out the Decepticons. He needed the Autobots, and his personal feelings would have to be put aside.

The human swerved suddenly onto a nearby off ramp ahead of Jazz. The Autobot, confused at first, followed him blindly, directing a brief query to the human through internal communications systems. "Simon, where are you going? Yahoo maps say it's still a few ramps ahead."

Simon almost wanted to laugh. "Can't always trust that thing Jazz." He replied. "This way…it's quicker…besides…it's direct." He sped down the off ramp as the Autobot quickly radioed back to his friends. As he did, the roar of jet engines overhead caught his attention. A raptor-that-really-wasn't-a-raptor sped by overhead at a low altitude heading for a cluster of skyscrapers.

Starscream, though Jazz unable to keep the venom from his thoughts. Was Zoe with him? He had to think so, her spark was still distant but he could feel her fighting, her strength, and it strengthened his own. "Fight it Boo. I'll be there soon."

Likewise, Starscream's flight overhead was not missed by the other Autobots. "Careful Autobots." Optimus warned, as they sped now through the city streets. "The Decepticons are—"

He was unable to say more as an armored truck slammed into his side, shoving him from the road onto the sidewalk and into the boutique nearby. Trendy clothing and people scattered, some screaming, some injured, as the armored truck rebounded away. Other vehicles came to screeching halts, and traffic instantly became snarled.

"What the…Optimus!" Ratchet radioed out, switching back to Cybertronian. "Are you alright?" The question was simply a reflex as the CMO's sensors were already reporting back to his processors. Ironhide revved strongly and turned his attention from his leader towards where the armored vehicle had come from.

The Autobot leader groaned. While it didn't hurt him, it did stun him and he took a moment to clear his sensors. "I'm alright, Ratchet." He looked at the Brinks truck. The cab was smashed, the heavy armor plating crumpled and torn. He hoped the human drivers had vacated. He started to back up to free himself.

Suddenly Ironhide transformed. "OPTIMUS!" he yelled. "LOOK OUT!" In the blink of a human eye, his cannons were deployed, and spun up to speed. He fired his plasma launcher only feet in front of his leader and the energy impacted two grenades that were homing in on the same.

The explosion rocked what was left of the Brinks truck and shook Prime to his struts but he shook away the jolt quickly. As he did, he transformed. Humans were still scurrying about underfoot. Panic driving them INTO the danger, rather than away from it. As his optics readjusted from the intense light, he looked around to assess the situation.

A narrow street combined with human traffic was not the most ideal of battle grounds and Ironhide grumbled, turning towards the source of the attack. "Brawl!" He snarled, slamming his hands together in anticipation. This was going to be ... therapeutic.

"SLAGIT Brawl, you idiot. You didn't shoot fast enough." Barricade grumbled. He had remotely controlled the truck and his part of the ambush had gone well. Brawl was just a fool. "Now they've seen us."

Brawl didn't register then acrimony in Barricade's voice. He was focused on just one thing. Battle. Battle meant destruction, and destruction was fun. Starscream had been right for once. Those accursed Autobots had been right behind them. Now all they needed to do was keep them off Starscream's aft until those fleshlings could revive the mighty Megatron. It shouldn't be too long, and then they could flatten this city, the Autobots, the Earth, and finally return to Cybertron in victory.

Frenzy hopped around from one foot to the other on the edge of the parking garage they'd staged themselves on. "Yes yes YEEEES!" he squealed. "Now Autobots die!" He leapt up onto Barricade's shoulder. "We take green sick bot! Yes yes! Doctor bot die next."

Brawl grinned. "Fine, that scrap heap Ironhide is mine, then." Both larger bots were forced to jump away just a bit as light fire peppered the building. It wasn't enough to damage the structure and certainly not enough to do more than annoy them, but they moved anyway.

As Brawl turned to face Ironhide, who was heading towards them, Barricade felt the need to remind his thick headed friend. "Remember, the Autobots value these pathetic flesh bags...use that against them." Brawl answered only with a dismissive wave of his hand as he jumped to the street, leaving Barricade shaking his head. "...or you can just die again, and maybe next time they'll resurrect Blackout instead." He turned his optics towards Ratchet.

For his part, the CMO was doing what he could for the injured humans in the area. He was gently trying to shuttle people away from the danger without causing further harm or panic. He was utterly failing the latter and was just about to give up when something large and heavy slammed into his back. It was painful and he sprawled forward into a sidewalk café, sending chairs and tables in all directions. The object in his back retracted leaving several deep gashes in the armor. He turned to look and saw Barricade suddenly close by, swinging his bladed-mace in an arc around his head.

As chaos erupted on the street behind him, Jazz slammed on his brakes. "Decepticons!" He snarled and started to turn back; his friends needed help, and those 'Cons needed an aft-kicking. "Prime!" he radioed. "Hold on."

"NO!" Simon sent quickly as he ground to a stop. "You have a mission soldier! Stay on track." Dammit, if the Autobot went back, he'd go on alone.

Optimus transformed and stood up. "Keep going Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet can handle things here." He could sense a bit of hesitation on the part of his lieutenant, as his loyalty to his commander warred with his loyalty to his spark. Optimus himself was torn, he didn't want to leave Ratchet and Ironhide either, but he also didn't want Jazz facing Starscream alone and possibly Megatron again. He had no idea how the saboteur would handle facing his killer once again, and Prime certainly didn't want to have to carry his broken body once more either. "Don't worry Jazz, I'm right behind you."

Ironhide, privy to the conversation, threw in his two-cents. "Get Zoe back Jazz." He said gruffly. "Ratch and I can handle things just fine."

After another nano of hesitation, Jazz turned around and sped the remaining distance to Drath Tower. It was close, less than a block now, and as Jazz looked up, he saw a small explosion on the uppermost floor on the side of the building away from him. Then, sudden pain gushed through the link in his spark. He floored his accelerator and nearly ran over Simon in his haste.

Something flew between the buildings briefly and disappeared behind the Drath building. Something not-a-robot. It looked like a helicopter but he hadn't known Blackout was resurrected as well. _Frag!_ He swore. This just keeps getting better and better. On the building, the window exploded again, and this time plasma bursts followed a small figure out the window. It was Alex.

Falling.

Dozens of floors above Simon and Jazz, Alex used one hand to shoot at the Decepticon, the other to shatter the safety glass moments before he flung himself through it. Shards of glass burst outwards around him as his shoulder finished what his weapon had started. Several plasma bursts zipped by his body, as he started to fall. As his forward momentum turned to downward, he sent out a carrier signal of his own to his motoroid. It responded quickly and headed towards him.

His was the only motoroid of the three that lacked the ability to hover. Those engines had been replaced with heavier armor and weapons. Because it could not hover it had to catch him. Midair. They had practiced this many times in simulator, but never in reality. It was tricky, at best; catastrophic at worst. He watched it zoom upwards to meet him, and rolled to the side so it was now behind him, falling with him. It transformed around him, engines igniting and pulling his body into the safety of its own armor. It was going to be close.

With more force than desired, but less then fatal, Alex slammed into the asphalt in a low three point crouch. Warnings flashed across his display. He was dangerously close to shut-down. Too much damage, he knew, his systems couldn't compensate. But there was no time to stop and regroup. He stood up slowly, servos straining to readjust. Luckily the motoroid was, as of yet, undamaged, and it could offset the diminished attributes of his hardsuit and his battered body.

Before he could move, however, two vehicles slid up beside him. One was the Solstice, in which he'd once taken a ride. The other was Simon's riding his motoroid. Alex stood up and turned towards Simon, his visor sliding away from his face, as Simon slid up beside him. "Simon." he said, keeping his tone neutral. "You're alright." So was the robot, he thought to himself as he spun around, searching for Zoe.

Jazz transformed and stood up, himself searching the area. "Where is Zoe?" He asked.

"She was shot out the window," Alex replied Alex as he dashed away a few feet to look around the side of the building.

Simon almost wanted to smile at his best friend. Alex was hiding his emotion state well. He was badly damaged, but Simon knew he wasn't the type to let that stop him, or even change his attitude. Most of all, Alex seemed free of the conditioning. It was a good sign, if Alex had freed himself, then hopefully Zoe had too. He looked up the side of the building. There was damage there, as if something large had hit the building, but whatever it was, was long gone. His eyes narrowed. "What...are those?"

Windows along the Drath building were opening…

Jazz stared upwards, transforming as well. He'd seen defenses like these before. Other planets, other missions. Same premise. "Auto-defenses." The guns slid out and began to search for targets.

At precisely the wrong moment, Optimus rolled up and transformed. "Jazz. Report." He said, drawing himself up to his full thirty-two foot height, unaware of the danger.

Even before he finished speaking or transforming, Jazz, Simon and Alex were shouting at him to get down. The weapon system immediately zoned in on the newest, largest threat. Several cannons began to pepper their immediate area with various types of energy weaponry. Jazz ducked away, taking cover behind a FedEx truck, Simon and Alex pressed against the building, safe beneath the cannons arc of fire. Optimus, for his part, rolled away, keeping his distance from the slower moving cannons. They continued to track him however, as he was much too large to hide easily.

From cover, Jazz lined up shot after shot taking out one cannon after another. He had to hurry, as his own cover was slowly being turned into scrap. He heard a whistling sound and suddenly the FedEx truck was a fiery inferno. The explosion of gasoline and oil blew him backwards into the nearby structure blinding his optics temporarily and sending angry diagnostics across his processors.

Starscream hovered above them; the jets on his back glowing with a brilliant blue energy. He changed his aim towards Optimus Prime. "How wonderful to see you, Prime." He said sarcastically, "For the final time." Before the Autobot could respond he fired several salvos of missiles towards his enemy.

Optimus was forced now to change his evasion subroutines. On no level did dodging the slow human cannons require the same amount of finesse and alacrity that dodging Starscream did. As he rolled out of the blast range his own gun was up and firing back. Starscream was now forced to execute his own series of avoidance programs to avoid the quite damaging ion energy spewing forth from the Autobot leader.

With a grin, Starscream maneuvered himself in front of a large brick five story building, dominated by a large metal water tank on the roof. "Optimus Prime...how sad." He goaded, "For this primitive planet to be your final resting place." Another salvo of missiles pounded into the ground just feet from Prime's rolling body.

Once again, Optimus raised his gun to fire back, mindful of the collateral damage. Starscream could not goad him into anger, not now, not ever. Not when there were so many innocents at stake around him. Stars would die before he would fall to such base instincts.

The Deception snarled, moving slightly as Jazz's shots, and several smaller ones from Simon and Alex now annoyed him. "Fine...Autobots..." he said petulantly, and then pointed his gun down at the building, blasting holes in the roof.

It had the desired effect. The buildings occupants began to flee from the shaking building, out onto the street, directly below Starscream. With a laugh, he fired one final time, and the metal water tank toppled from the roof, along with much of the rooftop concrete...towards the fleeing people below. Still laughing, Starscream transformed preparing to fly back and find Zoe.

No! Innocent people on the street would be crushed flat by concrete and metal plummeting from the sky. There was really very little choice in the matter. The Autobot leader crossed the distance in a few strides and put his massive bulk between the people cowering at his feet and the tonnage falling on him. He wouldn't -couldn't- stand by and allow these humans to become casualties in their war. Mission city had seen enough of that, and he'd stop it now with every atom of his frame.

It was a testimony to his strength that Optimus withstood the falling rock with little more than a heavy grunt. People at his feet, frozen in terror, regained their faculties enough to run as the largest chunks were stopped by a giant red and blue robot hovering over their heads. As the water tank hit him, he fell to a knee, struggling to remain upright until the last of the humans were away. Finally the organics were gone and he looked up and threw off the mangled remains of the tank...

...just in time to take an energy blast to the chest...directly over his spark chamber.


	25. Chapter 25 Frenzys stand

Oh wow...sorry for the huge delay...been SOOO busy IRL and muse decided to take a vacation too.

Yow...it destroyed my formatting. Hopefully this is better now...

* * *

Jazz spun around, aiming his crescent gun at the building mounted cannon that had hit his leader. He didn't wait to watch it explode into so much shrapnel as he raced to his leader's side. On the outside it didn't look bad. There was more physical damage caused from the water tank and concrete then the actual blast. "Optimus!" he cried out and flung away the concrete that remained. As he continued to look it became apparent the energy had done much more than just stun Prime. He was convulsing slightly as his systems struggled to reboot and restore function to his extremities.

"Damn!" Jazz swore aloud as Alex and Simon joined him. Simon looked over the fallen Autobot quickly. "Perhaps your medic can make a better diagnosis, but it seems like he's in an EMP shock."

Alex looked back up at the building. "Well...the Sector was developing weapons like that when we left...it only makes sense Drath has them now...uh oh."

The others, hearing his voice drop out, looked up and followed his gaze. Starscream was still there, hovering, weapons active...and pointed directly at them. A smile played across his faceplates briefly, optics lit with malice. "Farewell Autobots."

Jazz raised his shield, to protect both the humans and his leader with its paltry defense, but he knew it wouldn't be nearly enough.

In the nanoseconds it took Starscream's processors to send the signal to his weapons to fire, something large, something heavy, something...red...fell on his body and drove him towards the ground, hover jets overwhelmed.

"YEE—HAAH!" The new guest robot grabbed onto the Not-a-Raptor's nose and hung on, as the main engines ignited driving Starscream and his passenger forward with incredible velocity. The jet spun in the air in a helix, trying to dislodge the sudden parasite.

Jazz spun as the raptor burned narrowly by them before gaining altitude and disappearing around another tall building. "HOT ROOOOD!" He yelled out. What in Primus were they doing here?! How did they get here? Slag! He turned back towards his leader, who was recovering, but slowly. "Optimus," he knelt by his leader to help him sit up. "You gonna be ok?" When his leader nodded, Jazz stood and refocused on his primary goal.

Nearby Springer frowned at Hot Rod as he thundered by, laughing gleefully still attached to Starscream's back. "That darn fool is going ta get himself killed." He grumbled as Zoe struggled to stand in his hand. He turned his attention back towards her. "You are injured. You should seek out medical att--"

Zoe shook her head, interrupting him. "No. We have to go back to Megatron's body. It's not—"

It was Springer's turn to interrupt now. "MEGATRON!?" His azure optics narrowed in alarm. "Where?" He looked towards the penthouse as Zoe pointed there. "Ok." He said, though his voice was a bit gentler now. "Hang on to me."

Flexing his legs he leapt up the side of the building, glass shattering where he thrust his hands into the structure to cling. It only took three such leaps for him to put his head level with the floor of the penthouse. He ducked down quickly again, prompting Zoe to query. "What do you see Springer?"

Indeed she was feeling better now. Those few nanites that remained in her body were working to replicate themselves and heal her damage. It was a slow process, and draining her of what energy she had remaining, but she had shaken away the damage-induced fog. She climbed up onto his cranial plates to see for herself.

In the room were two men, one old, one young; one scruffy, one ruggedly handsome. She watched as the older one stood atop Megatron's body as he worked on it. He was the one that currently spoke.

"...a good idea, Victor. Is the helicopter ready?"

Victor scoffed, uncrossing one arm from the other to wave it dismissively. "Dr. Arkeville...Do what you do best and leave the logistics to me." He said without mirth. "That idiot Starscream didn't even notice the difference." He paced around the behemoth slowly, like a large cat. "Are you sure the explosives are set correctly."

It was Arkeville's turn to sneer. "Remember who you are talking to, Victor." He said derisively. "It is my brain that took your two bit company and made it into the powerhouse it is today. It was my brain that allowed you to raid the Sector archives and create the synthoid replicators; MY brain that allowed you to recover the bodies of these robots from under the government's collective nose." He glanced over his shoulder at Drath and said peevishly. "Do not question my brain."

Victor sighed. How he hated working with the incredibly narcissistic. The irony lost upon him. "Fine." He conceded at last. "As long as the explosion destroys the robots outside, your brain will never be questioned." He ran his hands through his short cropped brownish-red hair. "I want these robots destroyed. All of them."

Arkeville snorted and turned back towards the shell before him. "Those robots were created by the Cube...and the replicated Cube energy from the emitter in this shell will sufficiently disrupt their patterns, sending them all into an irreversible stasis-lock. Much like an EMP blast...only more specific." The doctor paused and glanced at Victor. "Just make sure the Cube-shard is well away from here. No telling what mixing the two energies would do."

"It's too bad there is no way to drain their sparks and leave their bodies intact; their bodies would make excellent weapons..." Drath mused for a moment. Just then, a noise from behind him made him turn his head.

"Oh shit..." Zoe tried to duck, but she knew she'd been seen so instead she leapt into the shattered window instead. Behind her, she heard Springer climbing up the remainder. Drath moved between her and the Doctor. "You must be Shadow." He smiled from beneath the sparse mustache he'd recently begun to grow out. It made him look much more devious, in his own opinion and he ran fingers alo9ng the hairs to smooth it. "I have read much about you."

That gave Zoe pause but she raised her hand. "I cannot allow you to bring harm to my friends." Behind her, Springer clamored into the room as well. There was plenty of room for him to stand upright.

Drath laughed. "Hurry doctor. Our 'guest' is displeased with the party favor."

Arkeville nodded and jumped to the ground on the other side, heading towards the door, but as Zoe moved to intercept. Drath kept himself between the two, igniting Zoe's ire. "You are a brave man, Victor Drath. Most men try to get out of my way."

His chuckle was smooth. "You will find, dear Shadow, that I am most definitely NOT most men."

Springer interjected now. "Where is the AllSpark?" The green Autobot did not mince words.

Drath chuckled "Oh dear, you heard us? Well that's just too bad." With an inhuman speed that boggled even Zoe's eyes, he lunged forward raising his hands and shoving her backwards with a strength that astonished both Zoe and Springer.

As Zoe flew backwards towards the ledge, Springer caught her with his hands, and looked back at the human incredulously. Drath chuckled. "Ah yes." He looked down at his hands, and then placed them behind his back casually. "You see...the Secrets of Sector Seven run deep. Deeper then you imagine my little ex-operative." He looked utterly unfazed by the display of weapons that bore on him now.

It was absolutely astonishing to Springer that any human could possess that sort of strength. He'd been around Team Three for a year now, and even their strength, with their genetic augmentations were incomparable to the raw strength, power, that Victor Drath displayed now. He didn't understand how it was possible organics could compare to his kind, but based on a cursory analysis of this particular human, he'd place Drath's strength somewhere equal to the weaker of the Autobots.

Still he was human, organic, and his codes prevented him from taking overt action against him. "Where is the AllSpark?" He asked again, his patience wearing thin.

"The Allspark?" Drath echoed with a smile. "Did you not hear? It was destroyed, by Samuel Witwicky, but not in its entirety. You see...the Sector managed to cut a piece, a single piece from it before its raw power destroyed the area. Do you remember Three-Mile Island? That was the AllSpark destroying everything around it." Drath laughed again. "They told the world it was a nuclear meltdown. Ha! The wonders of mass media; humans believe anything they are spoon-fed from a television."

"We're not here to talk Drath." Zoe again tried to move past him, but with a subtlety and speed that belied his strength, he moved into her path again.

"Where are you going, my dear?" He purred. "You do not wish to stick around for the grand finale?" He nodded towards the columns of smoke in the near distance, his voice turning dark. "The robots are fighting...using our planet as their battlefield. From that, nothing will be left but smoking ruin, but I am going to change that Zoe." He raised his hands outwards, as if preaching to the sky. "I am not going to allow Earth to be used and destroyed. I am going to make a name for humans in the galaxy, our planet is going to be powerful, and these robots will be our slaves, the way machines should be." He began to laugh, almost maniacally, "I will create a perfect world. Then and only then can -- urg!"

His impromptu sermon was cut short as Zoe, unnoticed as Zoe plunged her blades, the very same that delivered the 'poison' to Jazz just an hour ago, deep into his shoulder. It was not meant to be a fatal wound, but a debilitating one. It was meant to knock Drath to the ground, and allow them to move past him.

It had the opposite effect. Drath backhanded Zoe across the faceplate with enough force to send a hairline fracture across the outer visor and Zoe tumbled, dazed, into the far wall. Springer stepped forward then, reaching forward to grab their small assailant.

The Autobot's efforts were wasted as Drath easily sidestepped his awkward motion. Springer was simply too big to maneuver freely in this room against human attackers. Nonetheless, Drath punched at Springer's wrist as he went by, directly hitting a cluster of sensors, sending a shock of pain up Springer's arm. It wasn't enough to immobilize the Autobot, but it was enough to delay his action. It was all Drath needed. He pulled out a small firearm, one wholly alien, and aimed it at the Autobot. "Do not worry Autobot." He said, with a smile. "At this range... the blast, while fatal, will be painless."

As he squeezed the trigger, suddenly a second blast lit the room. Springer glanced to his right to see Zoe, still on the ground, with her arm cannon raised in attack. The shot was clean and Drath's gun...and arm...lay a dozen feet away now.

Zoe blinked. Where there should have been a shower of blood and gore, there was...nothing. His arm simply ended, as if it were made of play-dough cut in half. Likewise, Drath showed no signs of pain, only annoyance. "Damn you, girl." He said darkly. "Now our party is almost over. You've ruined my suit." The figure quite literally began to melt and quickly became a misshapen lump of ... something...on the ground.

Springer stared at it and finally prodded at it with a finger as Zoe limped back over. "What is that?" he finally asked. He wiped away the goo stuck to his finger and stood up straight again. Was THAT what humans were made of? Judging from Zoe's distasteful expression, he had to guess not.

"I was hoping you'd tell me..." She repressed a shudder. "Come on..." She said, urgency returning. "We have to get Megatron out of here and out of the city as fast as possible." She leapt up onto the behemoth's chest once more, concentrating, sending out her carrier waves into the giant beneath her. "We only have five minutes left!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"EEEEYAAAAH!!" Hot Rod cried out in glee as his wild ride careened above the city streets. He'd found he was able to control the Decepticon to a small degree by yanking on the flaps on his wings and leaning, but he knew his fortune was nearly over when Starscream spoke to him.

"Annoying flea!" He snarled. "How dare you put your filthy hands upon me?" The aircraft headed directly towards a large blued-glass structure. "Your ride is over."

The glee on Hot Rod's face quickly turned to dread as he saw his final destination. Before he could react Starscream abruptly changed his configuration, returning to his primary form and reversing directions. The action succeeded in clearing his body of its annoying pest and it send Hot Rod tumbling, at a high velocity, through the glass and into the office building.

Humans scattered in panic as a giant robot was suddenly flung through their office. Water coolers, desks, furniture, computers and bodies flew everywhere as Hot Rod finally came to a stop on the opposite corner of the floor.

Dizzily, he looked up through loose paper fluttering through the air, to see Starscream, still outside, hovering there, and looking at him with a smirk. Around him, people still scrambled to escape the chaos. The Decepticon raised its weapon and fired. "Oh slag..."

The office floor exploded.

Laughing Starscream continued to fire, but his laughter was cut short as plasma bursts painfully smashed into his back. Immediately moving away he spun around to see. Jazz was running up the street along with the two annoying flesh creatures. He jerked to the side to avoid another volley of blasts. This was going badly, and he wondered distantly where his Decepticons were. Smoke in the distance told him there were still battles going on. Fine, he thought, if his warriors can't handle a couple of bumbling Autobots, then he didn't need them.

Jazz stopped running to fire off several volleys at Starscream, anger overriding his logic processors. First Zoe, now Hot Rod. He looked past the 'Con to the inferno raging now in the building his friend had disappeared inside. "Slaggin' Decepticon punk!" He shouted from the ground, blasting shot after shot at his laughing enemy. His aim was good and his blasts slammed into Starscream's side, spinning the robot around. The next shot landed in the engines on his back, causing one to erupt into blue flame and send him spinning out of control.

As Starscream crashed into a brick apartment building Jazz scrambled up the side of the ravaged building. The fire was spreading. "HOT ROD!" He yelled both audibly and on every comm. line he had. "Roddy! Hang on bud, I'm coming!"

On the ground Alex and Simon watched the robot clamor up the side of the building. They exchanged glances. "Alex." Simon said, watching Jazz disappear around the flames. "Zoe is now our priority. The robots are busy in-fighting. Where is she?"

Alex turned and started his jets, sending him a few feet into the air, moving along at speed. Behind him, Simon fell into place and he glanced over his shoulder. "Last I left her...she was plummeting towards the ground at the base of the Drath building, about where you caught up to me."

Simon shook his head. "My sensors didn't pick up her signal." He activated his systems, trying to hone on in on his friend. "I found her." He reported as they approached the lower levels of the Drath building. "She's up there." He pointed to the penthouse.

Alex nodded as both his and Simons motoroid jets flamed up, propelling them both upwards towards Zoe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Ironhide, you can't be THAT old?"

Ironhide stood up from beneath the pile of debris he was partially buried under. He ignored Brawl's mocking call. This wasn't going so well. He turned around slowly, his cannons active, but not up. He was certain the Decepticon's were NOT being gracious and allowing their enemies a breather. They were safe for the moment. "Ratch?"

Nearby him, Ratchet pushed himself to his knees. He was damaged, but not badly. Diagnostics flashed yellow across his processors, but he ignored it for now. Around him he could hear the cries of injured humans. This building was once a small apartment complex with a small convenience store on the first floor. It was demolished now, a victim of their combined tonnage compromising key support structures. He searched around the rubble for a moment and then carefully drew out the body of an injured unconscious female human.

With great care he laid her aside safely. She would need medical attention, but he could not afford the distraction. It was of little solace that she was not in danger of death. The battle of the last few minutes played through Ratchets memory and he too realized his and Ironhide's temporary respite from the battle. They had pursued Frenzy, Barricade and Brawl through the streets doing their best to minimize collateral damage. They had tried to take the battle into a parking garage and that resulted in the two of them being blasted out the other side into the brick structure from which they lie in now. "Are you damaged 'Hide?"

"Nah. That pit-spawn gotta do better than that." He gruffly replied. They were going to need a plan. He stepped over and reached down to his comrade, pulling the not-a-H2 to his feet firmly, but gently. "Come on Doc-bot." He hefted the medic's saw blade arm. "We got slaggers to frag today."

Ratchet frowned at his friend. Ironhide had taken the brunt of the previous attacks, even stepping in front of Ratchet more than once. The medic ran a scanning beam over Ironhide, which only resulted in the weapon's specialist grunting in annoyance. Ironhide was damaged a bit more then he was letting on. Armored plating had taken the brunt of the ion blasts, but his underlying systems were damaged and he was in pain. Pain that Ratchet knew he'd never admit to, not even to him.

When Ratchet raised his optics to Ironhide, the old warrior grunted and turned away. He should have known that he couldn't lie to Ratchet. Not now. Not ever. Although Ratchet was damaged too, he looked up, knowing what had to be done...then violently shoved the medic aside as plasma erupted between them, sending bricks and shrapnel flying around them.

"Erragh!" Ratchet growled, his rotary saw spinning up to speed as he spun around to face the Decepticons. His enemies stood above him, on the undamaged parts of the parking garage behind the ruined apartment. He couldn't reach them with his saw so he lifted up his left arm and his proton cannon snapped into his hand. With one deft continuous motion he raised it towards their aggressors above them.

Neither Brawl nor Barricade expected the medic to be the one shooting first. As they cringed backwards to avoid the shots, the bursts of protons slammed into the concrete both above them and below them, causing cracks and large chunks to break free. Combined with their weight the entire ledge began to tilt downwards.

"Shoot first..." Ironhide grinned as he raised his own cannons towards the precarious ledge. Grenades further compromised the flimsy human construction and with a rending sound accompanied by screeching of Decepticon vocalizers, the ledge fell to the ground behind the ruined habitation complex.

Clouds of concrete dust rose into the air and both Ironhide and Ratchet leapt backwards out of their own rubble and back into the street. "...shoot grenades later." Ironhide finished with a dark grin. He didn't lower his cannons though as he was certain this was only a minor respite.

Beside him Ratchet scanned the area with a frown. There were casualties, many of them. All around him were cars that had crashed into debris, collapsed homes and businesses, missed shots and extensive collateral damage. Oh how he hated the war. He bent down to one of the smashed and smoking vehicles and quickly ripped away the metal to free the unconscious human inside. There was little aid he could render and he set him down carefully on the sidewalk.

Ironhide's optics flicked between Ratchet and the Decepticons. There wasn't time for this, and though he understood his mate's often overwhelming desire to help, it oft-times overrode the situation's tactical necessities. Inwardly his vents cycled. He'd never had this problem with Chromia...ever. If it was possible, she was even more trigger happy then Ironhide himself. "Ratchet…" He started to say. Started to warn, but he was cut off by Ratchet's sudden response.

"I know…" he said snappishly. He was unequipped to deal with the extensive injuries of the human that lay on the ground before him. At best, he could administer a painkiller, but he noted grimly that already the human's vital signs had faded to nearly nothing. Simply another casualty. "…I know," he finished quietly.

"Blame the Decepticons, Ratch." After a millennium together the old weapons specialist knew where the CMO's thoughts lie. "They continue this war, not us."

"There should be another way, 'Hide." Ratchet began. Despite his feelings, there was no trace of despair in his vocalizer. As much as he wished things were different he was practical enough to realize the reality. "Maybe we should leave this plan—"

His words were cut off in a garbled yelp and the chartreuse Autobot staggered backwards into a building. Ironhide stepped forward, curious and eager to help, but cautious. "Ratchet!"

Frenzy slammed his blades deep into the Autobot's neck, severing several major energon lines and fluid pathways. Dark, nutrient-rich solutions mixed with effervescent energon splattered messily from the wound. But even as the tiny Decepticon drew back his blades, he was scrambling around his larger victim to avoid the flailing hands and twisting body. "Stupid green-bot!" Frenzy snickered; moving towards Ratchet's back dragging his plasma-blades across sensitive neuro-emitters and armored plating.

Ratchet jerked around spamatacilly, desperately trying to dislodge the Decepticon on his shoulders. He was not the most flexible of bots and Frenzy, due to his small size, easily kept out of reach of Ratchets normally dexterous hands. He felt the Decepticon drive his blades deep again, this time into his back. He felt a hot explosion and he staggered forward, his optics dimming from the shock and impact.

Ironhide overcame his mild surprise quickly and moved to capture the tiny Decepticon and crush it in his massive hands, but he could no better gain a hold on Frenzy then could Ratchet. He made the attempt again, but the H2 was moving around much too convulsively. "Ratchet! Hold still!" A spray of energon and lubricants splattered across Ironhide then as something exploded on Ratchet's back and he was forced to look away.

When he looked again, Ratchet was on the ground with Frenzy laughing on his back. "Ha ha! Giant Autobot go boom boom BOOM!" His laughter was cut short as he suddenly found himself staring down Ironhide's cannons. "No no no! No hit Frenzy! Hit friend!"

Although his words were strong, Frenzy had no intention on testing the Autobot's unwillingness to harm his comrade and prepared to dodge anyway. No use in taking chances. But, just as the Mini-con leapt away from his fallen foe, Ironhide spun his other cannon around 180 degrees and began to fire at Brawl. The Decepticon was forced to abandon his attempt at a distracted ambush and prepare to dodge.

Frenzy smiled. Ironhide's opticals were no longer tracking him directly, so he used the opportunity presented him. He raced up Ironhide's arm and slammed his claws into the spinning turbine there.

There was a high pitched whine and then the resultant explosion blew the tiny Decepticon away and into the asphalt of the city street. Dazed, he shook his head, trying to clear it. There was a plume of smoke coming from Ironhide's arm, and he didn't see Brawl. "Shiiiiit." He cursed, and then scrambled away to the cover of the buildings.

Ironhide ignored the sudden white hot shards of pain that seared into the neural receptors of his arm, and instead fired on Brawl. Grenades launched unerringly towards their target and the Decepticon staggered backwards from the impact. He was damaged. Shards of erratic energy raced across his cracked armor and he snarled, raising his own weapon in defense preparing to fire. But he didn't get a chance. The barrage from Ironhide wasn't over. It slammed into him again, this time sending him backwards and into another building, glass and mortar falling around him.

As diagnostics flashed across his view screens, Brawl realized that in a fair fight he was outmatched by the burly Autobot, not by a lot, but he was injured now. Luckily so was Ironhide now, thanks to Frenzy. Still, if there was something Brawl hated, it was a fair fight. He heard crying around him, this building must have been a habitat for the human rats. He rummaged through the rubble quickly and found one of the flesh creatures, crying, and shivering in both pain and fright. With a sadistic grin he looked back at Ironhide. "Hey, Autobot... CATCH!"

Not heavily damaged, Ironhide's cannon had begun its repair cycle already. Ironhide's almost obsessive compulsive behavior regarding his cannons had paid off once again. Even the redundant systems had backups, and it was those backups that were bringing his weapons back online now. Just a few more nano-clicks and his cannon could slag 'Cons again. He heard a noise and looked up. Something was flying towards him and he caught it quickly in his hand.

It was a human, still alive, however injured and traumatized. He looked up at Brawl hatefully. This had to stop. NOW. He placed the human on the ground but Brawl had taken the distraction to disappear. "SLAG!" he swore vehemently. He didn't like losing track of his opponents. It was unwise. Though his desire for battle was overridden by his bonds of friendship and he instead slid backwards towards Ratchet. "Ratch?" He said softly. "Come on...wake up."

The CMO's optics came back online slowly, and he knew he hadn't been out long. Red warnings flashed across his diagnostics. Frenzy had severed several neural pathways in his back, and his body was repairing them. He would fight, to the end, if necessary, beside Ironhide. "Nnngh..." he muttered, pushing himself up with his arms. "Where did that tiny irritation get to?"

Ironhide almost had to smile. Ratchet was nothing if not determined. "He and Brawl scurried off somewhere...and I haven't seen Barricade."

In the shadows nearby, pincers clicked and spun as a new enemy prepared their attack.


	26. Chapter 26 Help arrives

A/N Hi everyone, let me apologize firstly for the giant amount of time between updates. I sincerely thank those of you that have been with me since the beginning and are still reading. Since my last update I've moved to Germany and am dealing with serious marriage issues, so there hasn't been a lot of time to write. But...I don't intend on abandoning this story, and once again...thank you all so much for sticking with me.

* * *

Optimus got to his feet slowly. The world was outlined in red static, but it had already begun to fade. He looked around. There was carnage and destruction everywhere and his spark sunk just a bit. How could they ever be at home here when so much destruction followed them? Death followed in their wake constantly. How many had died just this very evening? How many more before the dawn?

He rose and looked around. He could hear the explosions nearby. One rather large on in particular caused him to turn that way and he watched as the 20th floor of an office building exploded in flame. As he began to move that direction, his optics scanned the sky. There was Starscream streaking away...? And there was … something else.

Springer!

Primus! When did they arrive? Quickly he opened communications. If Springer was here, then so too should be Prowl, the twins, Arcee and Hot Rod. _Prowl_.

There was a quick crackle of static then Arcee's lighter vocializer came back. _ Optimus_!

It was quickly followed by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who answered in stereo. _Yo, Optimus!_

Before any of the three could speak further it was interrupted by Springer. _It is good to hear your transmission, Optimus. We have a situation _"

It almost made Optimus want to chuckle. _Report, Springer._ It couldn't get worse right?

_I have located Megatron's shell, and the human female Zoe. However, his shell has been rigged with several explosives that are capable of destroying much of this metropolitan area. _

Springer touched his radio emitter located along the side of his cranial ridge, more from habit then necessity. He took a few steps towards the shattered windows in a futile attempt to locate his leader. He watched as the femme human tried to gain access into the deposed tyrants shell and fail. Why would this human risk so much for them? There must be more here than meets the eye. He continued with his bleak report. _Furthermore, the charges are not conventional explosives. Without further study, Zoe-female has informed me that the resulting EMP blast will disable our processors as well._ _Finally, I have learned that, before the All Spark was lost of their possession, the humans managed to cut a singular piece from it._

Optimus Prime froze, his processors desperately trying to absorb the final bit of news. The report, in its entirety was bad enough, but the last part! After seeing what the humans were capable of, of what they did to Bumblebee, to Zoe and her friends, and to each other, Prime had believed that they were capable of nothing more that would surprise him. Nothing more they could do would shock him.

He didn't figure on this. A surge of unfamiliar anger passed through him. Did the humans realize with what they meddled with? No, of course they didn't. Their society was like a sparkling, eager and curious and lacking of the wisdom that would bring about caution. He wanted to be angry, and a part of him was, but how could he be? It was like being mad at a sparkling for the mere act of curiosity. Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose. There would be time to dwell on the enormity of the transgression later. _Is Zoe there with you Springer? _

Springer nodded, even as he answered. _Yes_... He watched her continue in vain. There was only a minute left maybe a bit more. Just enough for the Autobots to escape...but...he looked out at the city called Houston. So much of this human city would be destroyed. So many people, innocent people, would be killed. And for what? He glanced at the ruined mess that had once been called Victor with a frown. For capital? Stolen technology? Power? Were these humans no different than the Decepticons they fought so hard against? Had the Autobots simply traded one evil ... for another?

No. He simply had to think differently. Optimus Prime surely believed the humans were worth saving; worth risking their very sparks to protect. If the All-Spark was destroyed...then why stay here, on this planet? Their ships were functional, and though their homeland was dead...they themselves were still very much alive. Certainly there were dozens of other planets, other worlds, more hospitable and agreeable towards their kind than this tiny terrestrial rim world. But yet, Optimus in his wisdom had chosen THIS planet. And, Springer knew, whatever those reasons were, they were not made lightly. Their leader had spoken, and they, his friends and soldiers and family...would follow.

Zoe fought to keep the tears from her eyes. Despite her advanced intellect and her All-Spark given gifts with machines...she was unable to physically reach the explosives inside. The shell of the Decepticon leader was much too armored for her feeble strength. She could not use weapons, there was a danger of setting off the explosives, and the very nature of the technology defied her own EMP abilities to disarm it. The best she was able to do was add a few minutes to its countdown and hope to fly it away in time. She simply couldn't allow her friends to die. Not here...and for one of them...not again. "Springer." There was a desperate tone in her voice. It was possible she could still control his body through the carrier wave but, even so...she could not hope to understand the intricacies of it, especially not in the small amount of time left. "Help me."

The large green Autobot stared at the human for a moment, then nodded. _Optimus...we have a plan_.

Optimus Prime nodded as the link went silent. He trusted his soldiers, then and now. There were more pressing matters now. Ironhide and Ratchet were nearby, and for a moment he considered joining them. As the retort of Ironhide's cannons reached his audio receptors he almost smiled. They didn't need his help. Starscream was nearby, and he was, by far, the most dangerous of the enemies. Starscream circled around, transformed and had begun to shoot at a target on the ground.

Jazz. He would need help.

Upstairs, in the building, Springer grunted. Megatron was larger than Springer could easily manage but they wrestled the behemoth into a sitting position. He didn't understand what this female was doing, but he was going to help her. The shell was of a considerable weight and it was certain that without hasty modifications to Springer's own torque output, the Autobot would be unable to simply fly the shell to a safer location. He watched as Zoe struggled to understand the complex set of signals her brain was inadequately prepared to decipher. There was very little time left and she screamed in anguish. It was impossible.

"Yow...What's up with the water works?"

Zoe looked up sharply, as did Springer, who brought weapons to bear, although he lowered them quickly as the three humans seemed to be acquainted. "Alex! Simon!" Her face melted into joy, elated her friends were alive. "You're together! You're ok!" They ignored Springer as they rushed towards her to embrace atop the fallen tyrant.

After the brief reunion, Simon looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Are you trying to ... control...Megatron?" When she nodded he frowned. It was an unattainable goal for her...at least not without help. But maybe there was a way. He could feel his own body resonating with the All-spark energy. One again, he could hear its voice, the alien song that played beneath the dark corridors of his mind. Could it be because of his proximity to this shell? The last location of the original All-Spark that destroyed both it and the being that lay here now. This shell once held the spark of the most ruthless leader in Cybertronian history. What more had Drath stolen from this body? Somewhere inside was a smart bomb; set to destroy only those touched by the Cube. But, there was something else there, something more familiar. This shell was the last resting place of the AllSpark, there was still much of its energy there; energy invisible to human sensors, but loud and clear to those with more. It could only be the source of the resurgence of the energy within Simon's own body. There was only one other explanation.

Simon reached down and touched Zoe's shoulder concentrating on waves of pale blue energy that began to manifest around the three of them. The All-Spark energy surged within him. Beside him, he could sense Alex's energy merging as well. The three of them were stronger, together.

Springer could only watch with wide optics as waves of glowing energy enveloped the three humans. He recognized the energy; there was no Autobot who would not. It was the power of the All Spark. That artifact that created their world, their very lives, was present in the room now. He could see pale, translucent glyphs forming in the miasma; appearing briefly before melding and reforming. He could feel the almost static-like presence in the air that sent his sensors, both visual and tactile, into mad gyrations. He took a step backwards.

Zoe suddenly understood, through her link to the All Spark, she suddenly understood parts of the creature beneath her. Her hands, sunk to the elbows into sharp armored plating, surged with power...power that suddenly flowed through her...her own spark...and into the shell.

Megatron moved.

--

Hot Rod felt his consciousness slipping away. One by one his systems had begun to flag into stasis. Self repair systems could not come on-line while his body continued to take damage...and eventually even those systems would fail. Something was wrong with his motor control...it was a struggle to move his extremities. He was certain his paintjob was ruined. Still, his will, and his pride, would not allow him to give up. After all, it was only a couple of scratches. No big deal.

When Starscream's missiles hit, he dove from their direct path, but all around him the flammable human toys burst into rolling black smoke and heat from the searing plasma that erupted throughout the floor. His vision was nil; his optic covers immediately closed to protect the sensitive systems beneath. He was crawling through the inferno blinded. But...he knew that eventually he'd reach the other side. Around him, above the roar of the flames, he could hear the brief screams of the humans as they failed to escape, and his audios picked up the screech of fatiguing metal. He was much too heavy for the damaged and sagging floor to maintain. If he didn't leave quickly, the floor would collapse, and most likely take the rest of the building down with it.

Suddenly his hand felt an edge. It had to be the opposing edge of the building and he yanked himself towards it. There, he thought. Relative safety, but before he could do much more, he felt himself topple over the edge and into free air. "SLAG!"

Something stopped him abruptly. When it spoke, the voice was a familiar one. "You kiss your maker with that mouth?"

Hot Rod struggled to open his optics, but they were soot covered and blurry. "Ar...Arcee?" He asked. "Dat you?"

"Sparkles, who else would be here to pull your aft outta the flames?"

Hot Rod tried to laugh, but it came out as a garbled burst of static. It earned him a stern reproach. "I know it's hard for you Hot Rod, but try not to speak..." She grunted as she slid down the exterior of the building a bit under his weight. Glass and mortar flew around her until her hand latched onto a metal I-beam only a few stories from the ground. "...that was close. Hang on to me, Roddy." With her free hand she pointed towards the tallest nearby building and shot out a line towards the antenna on its roof.



Her aim was perfect and the grappling hook wrapped itself around the thick metal. She tested the strength of the connection before she leaped away towards the other building. Motors retracted quickly to pull her up and away from the danger, and she landed lightly along the concrete rooftop and set down Hot Rod's body gently.

He was much bigger then she was, and heavier. Carrying him up here had been a strain on the servo that wound her grappling line, but she'd worry about that later. Hot Rod was pretty bad off. She knelt down beside him and pulled out a small medical kit she carried with her. "What were you thinking Rod?" She asked gently. "Starscream's a pretty big bot to jump for a ride like that."

"Yeah..." Hot Rod started to laugh again, but was cut short by the pain suddenly coursing through his processors and it turned into a grunt. "...yeah. But it was fun."

Arcee didn't quantify that with an answer. She agreed with him, but it was best to not let him know that. She reattached several of his severed wires and repaired the worst of the energon flows but he was still beyond her meager first aid skills. He needed Ratchet.

"Can't leave ya alone fer a second can I?" A new voice appeared.

Arcee didn't look up as a small wormhole appeared and a human, in his early 20's stepped through it and immediately turned a frown towards Hot Rod. "I thought we agreed we'd hold off on the fancy dancing until we...and by 'we' I mean you... are more acquainted with Earth?"

Hot Rod swiveled his face to look at the human. "Yeah...but ...hey!" He tried to get up and frowned as his 'doctor' halted that movement. "Uh, Harley...who's watching the ship?"

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Hot Rod groaned. "Hope you aren't too fond of your moon. It's entirely possible they might smash into it. Take it out. Remove it from your sky completely."

Both Arcee and Harley rolled their eyes at that. "Sure." Harley said, as he slung a rather large weapon off his back and began to set it up. "They ARE fully capable of piloting the ship, you know." He began to assemble the weapon methodically. "In fact, they are better pilots then you...if Springer's tales are true."

"Humph," the Autobot replied. "And when we're walking all the way back to Cybertron...don't ask me to carry you. Ow! Hey!"

Arcee fixed him with a stern reproachful stare. "Bots that come within 4016 astroseconds of getting their sparks extinguished need to quiet their vocalizers and let me finish." To emphasize she twisted a gang of wires and that caused him to spasm along the ground. "Oh. Oops." She said with a sweet innocent voice. "I slipped. Distracted you know."

Hot Rod looked like he was going to protest that, but with her hands dangerously close to other sensitive centers, he wisely close to lay back and stay still. "Alright, Arcee...anything to keep your hands on me. Oww...OOWW!!"

Harley ignored their banter for the moment. His eyes were fixed now on a much more interesting drama, playing out on the streets below him.

* * *

4016 astroseconds roughly 2 Earth seconds


	27. Chapter 27 Megatron?

Concrete crunched beneath armored feet as the Decepticons – Brawl, Barricade and Frenzy – crept down the broken street. "Autobot sludge pools..." Brawl swore while he picked at his dented armor. The paint was gone and the metal was a darker shade – bruised. It would probably stay that way for a while, until he self-healed. Unfortunately there were many such areas spread out along his stocky body. It made moving a bit painful.

Barricade remained silent, indifferent to Brawl's minor suffering. They needed a plan. So far, they had been lucky in that only Brawl had suffered a direct hit. That was good luck. Neither he nor Frenzy could take more than a few direct hits, before they were forced to offline. Still, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, there had to be a way to separate the two. Divide and conquer. A small sensor reading flicked across his optics. It was familiar and it caused a grin to spread across his facial plates.

Frenzy noticed this and chattered happily. "Ooh ooh Cade happy! I see it. Sense it!"

Barricade nodded. "The battle is joined."

This caused Brawl to look around. He'd never been the most astute of bots, and it took Barricade to point out the new arrival before he realized it. "Scorponok." He said finally. "That scuttling arachnid can help us." He turned back towards the others. "I have a plan."

Frenzy and Barricade exchanged worried glances.

Mechanical pincers rotated swiftly and robotic jaws worked furiously side to side. It was not a display of anger, but rather a normal show of aggression. Scorponok scuttled forward. There was battle to be had, and now, newly repaired, he was itching to have it. He really wanted a piece, or perhaps an arm or two, of that annoying female human that had nearly terminated him, but he'd settle for any of the Autobots. He wasn't choosy.

Brawl smiled. "Here is my plan. Barricade, you, Scorponok and Frenzy will go and begin to destroy these pitifully weak human structures. Cause as much destruction as you can...that will surely bring that bleeding-spark Ratchet running to aid. You can take him out then. I will then take on Ironhide." He glanced over at the trio with a sneer. "Do you think you can handle such a simple task?"

Barricade bristled at the slight. "Hmmph," he retorted. "Ironhide's already done a number on your armor...perhaps you should reevaluate your so-called plan." The suggestion wasn't serious; indeed, before Brawl had time to respond, Barricade had transformed and drove away down the street, with Frenzy and Scorponok in tow.

Frenzy spared a glance back at Brawl and snickered. "Hee hee. We need to get squishies back 'Cade. Brawl going to need spark returned again." Below him, Frenzy could feel Barricade's frame rumble deeply. It was a rare laugh, which made Frenzy even happier. Poor poor 'Cade was much too serious lately.

After a moment the laughter faded. "Maybe this time," Barricade replied, "he'll stay terminated." He pulled up to a medium sized building. It seemed to be decorated with many lights and many glass rooms. He looked up the façade as he transformed. "Hilton..." he read from the large neon sign. According to his scans there were many humans inside. "This will do." He took several steps back from the building and opened up his weapons.

Truly there were few humans within the building actually sleeping, due to disturbances nearby. Most of the humans were awake with their eyes at their windows or glued to the televisions, which were only now beginning to get aerial coverage. Since Mission City, rumors of giant mechanical aliens, both on television and in the written word, were numerous. Though the government had very little to say, internet sites like YouTube were rife with amateur video taken during the battle in Mission city. And now, with buildings aflame and crumbling into rubble in the heart of Houston, people could only stare at their media centers for clarification, as if knowledge alone would save them from what was to come.

As the first missiles impacted the Hilton, its power began to flicker and even those still asleep during this crisis were awakened as fire and thunder roared through the hallways and rooms. People screamed in desperate attempts to escape the death that poured in around them, and Barricade laughed. He laughed as the first insects began to race outside, dressed in flimsy clothing and blankets. He watched as many of them were covered in life fluids and supported by their comrades. Some were carrying small humans, some were carrying elderly, and some were only carrying material possessions.

Barricade couldn't help but ponder this. Humans were an annoyingly contrary lot. Still, they were worth study, if only for entertainment purposes. They fought so hard for life, even with the knowledge that their life-spans were limited. He was forced to avert his optics briefly as the flames reached an explosive gas outlet and much of the building erupted in a ball of flames. He heard Frenzy snicker and chitter something about this would draw the Autobot Ratchet. He had to agree. Hopefully Brawl would keep his end and draw the medic's lifemate away.

Still, he needed a back-up plan, something more. This, while being therapeutic, was only enough to delay the Autobot. Surely he'd make the decision to help his mate over these wretched squishies. But...in case he wouldn't...there needed to be more, something certain to draw Ratchet's attention and his ire. Barricade looked around briefly in his search for another target. He bore little concern for the human authorities beginning to gather around his feet.

One even dared to challenge him and he kicked the vehicle away. Ironically it was the same make and model that he'd chosen for his alternate form. Behind him, without direct orders Scorponok busied himself with the humans foolish enough to show themselves to him. Barricade ignored the screams of pain, intent on his investigation.

It was Frenzy who found their next target. It was a large beige building, well lit and wide open. "Hmm..." he mused. "Sam Houston hospital..." Scans indicated many humans within, most of them already pre-injured. It was a human repository for their wounded. They couldn't run, and neither could those attending them. A grin fell over his faceplates. What's more, it had an intimate connection to the Autobot medic, as both were dedicated to peace and the saving of lives.

It was perfect.

Frenzy lined up his shot carefully. His cannons were small, human sized, but they were powerful and he had to pick his targets carefully. There, he smiled, a cylinder nearby filled with a flammable fluid. Easy enough. In seconds the area was bright with light from the exploding gas and Frenzy laughed.

Smiling as well, Barricade activated his main weapon system, ion concussion missiles. Targeting systems came online and superimposed targeting hairs over his optics. Readouts of the hospital came into view as well, hovering there as if in the air before him. It was a crowded night, the highest concentration being near the sign that read Emergency.

Barricade smiled, his own weapons were fully powered and the missile-rack deployed over his shoulder, prepared to launch...

And those missiles promptly exploded into a ball of flame that sent the Decepticon staggering to the ground painfully, his hand clutched to his damaged shoulder. Frenzy screamed too, racing to Barricades side in concern. "CADE! CAAAAADE!" Barricades movements were sluggish, painful, and Frenzy looked around frantically for the being that would dare to harm his mate.

Frenzy was forced to duck away as another round of shots slammed into Scorponok. While powerful, the shots were not placed well enough to significantly damage the scuttling Decepticon. Still, Scorponok couldn't fire back, and he had no desire to stand around and be a target. He chattered a few times in anger and frustration before he inverted into the asphalt and disappeared.

The Saleen pounded his fist into the ground cursing in Cybertronian at their unknown sniper. _That slaggin' coward!_ He heard Frenzy pop off a few shots at the humans who, while distant, were ever present. That was no misfire, no malfunction. Something had shot him. Something with power far beyond what he'd observed of the local humans. Could it have been one of those Sector brats? No. Nothing he'd scanned from them indicated such a long range weapon. As he struggled to his feet, he heard a familiar sound and he looked over.

Ratchet was running down the street towards him. "Quickly, Frenzy." He said as he gained his feet. "Here comes our target." Barricade had just turned towards his tiny mate when another shot sliced through the air. This time...its target was Frenzy and he flew backwards against the hospital's outer wall.

"NO!" Barricade spun around and followed Frenzy's path instantly. "No! Nonono!" He fell to his knees at Frenzy's side and carefully gathered him up in his arms.

Frenzy was badly damaged, one arm was completely severed and the surrounding shoulder area was severely mangled. Energon poured from the wound. "C...cade..." he rasped, recognizing the touch of his beloved.

"Shhh." Barricade said gently. Anger warred with desperate concern within him. He wanted to rip something apart, but Frenzy didn't have time to wait. He needed repair immediately. Even now he was slipping in and out of stasis. Ratchet was closer now, nearly upon them, and as much as Barricade was itching for a fight, he knew that would have to wait. With infinite care he tucked Frenzy into his chest compartment and backed away from Ratchet. "Another time Autobot," he said with a snarl. "But...I leave you with this." He fired several plasma shots at the hospital, causing parts to burst into flame and rubble.

Barricade transformed and without another word to the Autobot or to anyone, he left the fight.

"Slag!" Ratchet swore as he ran up. First a hotel full of people and now a hospital. The hotel had been bad. Many people had been hurt, some killed, but he'd managed to stabilize the building long enough for the last of the humans to escape. It hadn't helped that Scorponok was firing at him during the rescue. He'd managed to avoid any significant damage from the aracni-con, but several of his less vital systems were shut-down or flickering on the edge. Cyber-venom still coursed through his systems, playing havoc within his neural pathways. At least the building hadn't collapsed. And he'd expended the last of the fire suppression foam he could generate given the state of his on-board resources. The building and many of the humans had been saved, but he could spare no time to relish his minor victory. The battle continued and he moved to the next target.

And this...this target was a personal affront. Certainly Barricade had chosen the building singularly for that reason. That 'Con knew his emotional kinship would drive him into making a fatal error in judgment. He was almost right, but Ratchet had seen so much destruction in the past few hours, he was almost beyond caring.

Almost.

He frowned as he ran towards the burning hospital. The fire would surely race quickly though the flammable atmosphere inside. He had to hurry.

Giving Barricade's retreating form a final glance, he strode up to the hospital and pulled away bricks and concrete to find the humans inside. With much the same care and consideration as Barricade had displayed only moments before, Ratchet pulled the injured from the rubble and placed them on the ground. "Doctors." He said loudly, to the humans that cowered away from him. "Please, do not fear me...I will do what I can to help you." For several minutes he continued to place the injured on the sidewalk away from the building; in safety. Slowly the human doctors approached the patients to render treatment.

It was almost sad, Ratchet remarked, that the human fear of his form would preclude what should be an overriding urge to help their fellows. He didn't understand it. They were medics, doctors, just like he was. Shouldn't they feel the same sense of obligation that he felt towards the sick and injured? Danger to your person shouldn't matter, only the care mattered. Didn't they understand that?

Many of the humans Ratchet had rescued were injured and his own hands were much too large to work on some of their more subtle needs so he took a step backwards and transformed. As he did, his holo-form raced out to tend to the humans. None of them were anything he couldn't handle, but there were so many...like Barricade, he, too, was effectively out of the fight.

Able to multitask in ways that would astound even the most astute of humans, a significant portion of his processes was dedicated towards the analysis of the two shots that disabled both Barricade and Frenzy. There were several factors creating a very interesting puzzle. From his third person angle he was able to see quite a bit more of the situation then could Barricade. First of all, the angle of trajectory would mean the shooter was at a high angle. There were more than a few buildings in that area the shooter had to be located on. Secondly, the weapon used was no standard Earth weaponry. It was a narrow beam ion pulse. Currently, to his knowledge the only plausible entities with such advanced weaponry were the Cybertronians, and Sector Seven. It was certainly possible the Sector was behind this, but implausible.

There was also the fact that he was standing here still. Which meant the sniper was most likely an ally. The weapon, while powerful, was accurate even through the darkened distance. It meant the shooter was good. The placement of both shots clearly proved that both shots were not random. They were skilled shot, meant to disable. Did the shooter know so much about Cybertronian physiology?

Ratchet's holoform began work on the injured, but his scanners looked out across the city basked in a dull red glow from multiple fires and his spark sought out Ironhide's, but he didn't open a link. Ironhide didn't need any distractions right now. It didn't stop a small part of Ratchet from worry, however. Their brief respite hadn't lasted long.

In spite of the situation, Ratchet couldn't fully suppress a small bitter chuckle. He'd let Frenzy get the better of him. It would be a while before 'Hide let him forget that too. Not only did Frenzy get the drop on him, but he'd nearly been terminated too. His body was still heavily damaged, as was his ego, and he was getting close to needing to recharge. Though he knew he would never allow himself such a luxury as long as those around him still needed his help.

Though his holoform continued the task at hand, his mind found itself replaying the recent events.

_Ironhide had stood over him until his systems had recovered enough for him to stand. Then he and Ironhide resumed their search. The battle was far from over. They didn't have to search long. Just down the street they saw Barricade blasting away at a hotel. "...oh no!" Before Ironhide could protest, Ratchet had run that direction, his weapon armed and firing. _

_"Ratch! Wait...it's a trap! Slaggit!" The weapons specialist was left with little choice but to follow his friend. He raised his cannons to help fire, but a slight motion on his sensors caught his attention. Reflexively he dove to the side, bringing his cannon to bear. _

_Hot plasma arced through the air and narrowly missed Brawl, who rushed at him from the side. Brawl slammed into Ironhide and the two of them slid backwards on the asphalt, arms locked against each other. Ratchet stopped and turned back towards Ironhide, torn. Ironhide took away the decision "Go! Ratch!"_

_The medic only hesitated for another nano then turned to chase after Barricade, who had left the hotel, in favor of distant targets. Ratchet stopped and frantically started pulling humans from the damaged building, and stumbled forward briefly as light laser bolts began to pepper him. Scorponok. _

_The lasers weren't damaging, but they were playing havoc with his systems. Even his vision was starting to flicker and turn fuzzy. He recognized it. Cyber-venom. It wouldn't kill him, but it would eventually paralyze him. He needed to stop and administer himself an antidote, but all he could do was devote internal resources towards the task for the moment. It would be enough to keep his motor functioning, but not much more. Flames began to envelop the building and he took a step back, raising his left arm. _

_Unlike his comrades, Ratchet was built for rescue, it was his primary function. And as such, he was equipped with a chemical release system. The mix of onboard chemicals he carried could be mixed in various ways to create alloys strong as metal or explosive foams. He could even create vapors and gasses capable of knocking out or even killing organics. It was a simple task to create foam to extinguish the flames, and one to help strengthen the heat-weakened beams. He devoted more of his resources towards fighting the flames._

_The remainder he focused on finding any other trapped humans. _

_Scorponok continued to fire on him and his systems were degrading further. He could not continue to ignore the Decepticon and he pointed his weapon at it, firing carefully to avoid collateral damage. Despite the haste, Ratchet's aim was true and shots slammed into Scorponok's back. The Decepticon suddenly inverted and dove into the street, trailing sparks and energon. _

_Free now from distractions, Ratchet continued to fight the fire. In minutes the flames were smothered and there were no more living humans within the building. Indeed those that escaped were gathered on the street around him at distance. Several cheered his efforts, a few even yelled out shouts of thanks. He stepped backwards and allowed him a single moment to accept the warmth and gratitudinal feeling that washed over him._

_Then another explosion drew his attention and the moment was over. Barricade had found a hospital to now target. With a renewed surge of anger he began to run towards the hospital. _

And now, here he was, with his holoform performing medical procedures upon injured humans. Injured, because he and his comrades weren't fast enough, weren't powerful enough, weren't where they needed to be. Because of a war that should never have been here in the first place, innocent lives were cut short. He looked up from his task and his thoughts turned towards Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide, and even Zoe, Simon and Alex.

"...Till all are one."

--

Several buildings away, laying on the roof, and oblivious to the forlorn thoughts of the CMO, a tiny cheer rose. "Got 'em! Yeeeah baby!"

Arcee briefly glanced backwards towards her friend with a chuckled. She had to admit, the human wasn't a bad shot. Impressive even, though the Nebulous technology they had certainly helped. She looked back down at the ion rifle she was currently aiming in the opposite direction. It was a shot even she, sniper for the Autobot elite, might have had a bit of difficulty. Even now, after the many months she had spent with the humans, they still found ways to surprise her. "Good job, Harley. Now...if that bastitch Starscream would hold still..."

Meanwhile, Harley watched Ratchet through his scope for a moment, then got up and scrambled over to the prone and somewhat charred body. "Listen up buddy. Ratchet is down there...we should try to get to him." Hot Rod nodded and then got up painfully. He knelt as Harley concentrated and energy built up around him...another wormhole opening.

Quickly Harley and Hot Rod scrambled through the hole in the space-time, leaving Arcee alone on the rooftop. She turned back towards her target. She worked better alone anyway. Quickly she scanned the battle zone, her voice worried, "Where are you Springer?"

She didn't see the dark green Autobot, but then she didn't expect to. He was dark green against the black night. But she did see another battle raging nearby. "Optimus..." She trained her weapon in that direction...just in case.

--

Jazz dove to the side to avoid a missile that blasted a crater into the ground where he'd stood moments before. Broken water lines sent a spray of clear liquid into the sky to rain down over his dingy silver armor. He fired back, his shots going wide into the night sky. It was next to impossible to hit Starscream this way; the Decepticon was much too agile in the air to hit.

Conversely, Jazz was proving impossible to hit on the ground for the de-facto leader just the same. Anger, mixed with frustration, clouded the normal clarity of his processors. With a snarl of anguish, Starscream transformed and flew around back through the skyscrapers and landed on a tall one. Quickly he released a small box he had stashed in a subspace pocket and opened it on the rooftop. "This should do nicely…" He mused briefly as he imbedded it in the soft rooftop material. Now…he launched into the air again. "Time to end that Autobot…" He flew in a wide pattern in the hopes of a possible ambush.

Jazz paused in the brief calm, and looked around. Buildings all around him were damaged, some were burning, while others stood nearly buried in their own rubble. While his missed shots were harmlessly disappearing into space...Starscream's blasts were causing massive amounts of collateral. He scanned the sky for his foe, remaining focused for the most part. It was no small part of him that wondered now about Zoe, about the human he had come to love.

That's right. He thought it. He loved her. There was no other human word to describe it. Despite how she felt about him, about them, about Alex, about...everything...he was going to tell her. At the least, she deserved to know. She deserved to know he didn't blame her for her actions, for her past, nor did he bear towards her any ill will. She was the Augur, his friend, their ally, and he wouldn't allow his silly emotional subroutines to ruin that.

A familiar voice shook him from his brief reverie. He turned and smiled at Optimus, who had run up. "It's Starscream, boss-bot." He said simply as he pointed in the general direction with his crescent cannon.

Optimus' battle mask slid into place as he too, scanned the skies for their elusive foe. Something still bothered the Autobot commander, something he'd not yet voiced. Where was Prowl? Why was Springer reporting? He'd heard every member of the Orion's crew report in with greetings...except its captain. And Springer seemed to have already met Zoe, yet he'd not expressed any awkwardness in it being the first human he'd met. Perhaps it was not. Perhaps Prowl's mysterious absence had something to do with Springer's apparent familiarization with humans.

A fast moving blip appeared on his sensors. Much too fast and agile for any human aircraft, it could only be Starscream. "Jazz." Optimus said. "It is possible we can lure Starscream into a pincer trap." The buildings were tall and it was hard to sense around them, certainly Starscream realized Optimus was nearby, but perhaps he didn't realize yet, how close. "Lure him down that street there, and I will circle around to his side."

Jazz nodded once and launched himself up the side of a brick building. Without losing momentum he leapt backwards in a graceful back flip that left his body arcing level with Starscream's altitude. Upside down at the apex of his back flip, and with a grin on his face plates, he raised his cannon and let loose a barrage of plasma bursts towards his foe.

Starscream, unprepared for such a bold frontal assault pulled up sharply, and the blasts went below him harmlessly. However the action left his underbelly unprotected and his weapons facing in a useless direction. He transformed as he pulled up sending his body into a flip as well, one that quickly brought his weapons back to bear towards the smaller Autobot. With a laugh he began to fire.

Jazz twisted in midair gracefully and came to rest on the pavement in a three-point crouch as ion blasts thundered into the building above him. Rubble rained down over his head and he cart wheeled to the side in an attempt to stay a moving target. Craters formed where his feet, only seconds before, had stood. But, he wasn't going to run. No way. As the cartwheels turned into somersaults, he passed over a brand-new Ducati motorcycle. Nice, he remarked to himself, as his hands grabbed a hold of it. This would do. He landed lightly on his feet and utilized the momentum of his acrobatic maneuvers to send the smaller vehicle through the air towards Starscream.

Does this foolish Auto-brat truly think that pathetic projectile would do him any harm? He prepared to move aside and return fire.

Just then, a single shot rang out, landing squarely in the fuel tank of the flying vehicle, which erupted in a ball of flame.

Unfazed by the heat or the shrapnel, Starscream was still forced to avert his optics as the flash of light overloaded them briefly. Another snarl of anguish left his mouth as his window of opportunity closed. He transformed and rocketed away, in search of another opening.

Below him, Jazz, now alone, smiled at his momentary victory, and immediately transformed. Tires squealed over hot asphalt as he raced to a more tactical location. As he tore through the broken street and dodged around burning cars, he turned his sensors upwards briefly, searching for Zoe. Where was she? There was so much more he SHOULD be doing rather than playing games with this Decepticon. There was also Hot Rod to consider. Was he off-line? Terminated even? He'd tried several times to reach him by comm., both audio and digitally, but received nothing but silence. The building floor was fully aflame now, and though he was certain Hot Rod could withstand the intense heat, he wasn't so certain he could take a few missiles to his chassis.

_Jazz._ Optimus sent on a secure line. _Lure him into the open. Transform._

_Alright. _He replied back. Optimus had a plan, he always did. Jazz heard Starscream's jets before he saw them, and he transformed, flying gracefully through the air as he reconfigured into robot mode. There was a small park nearby; he headed towards that. Hopefully it was deserted. The rising human casualty count was starting to hurt. Hopefully the park would be deserted. Already the humans around them were fleeing in terror, panicking into flight. It was amazing to him how, at least at this late human hour, there was still so much activity. He attributed it to the day as well. Friday. Humans were prone to excess during the darkness hours on Friday and the following day called Saturday. He heard Starscream roar up his six and Jazz immediately dove into a zigzag motion…and narrowly avoided an ion blast. Hurry Optimus, he thought, as he leaned backwards on his wheeled heels to slide beneath pedestrian walk bridge that spanned two buildings.

Behind him, he heard the bridge shatter into a mess of steel and glass as Starscream opted to take a more direct route to his enemy.

The target was close and so Starscream transformed and maintained his momentum. He would rip this annoying human-lover apart with his metal-clad hands. Afterburners flared up and gave him a quick and unexpected burst of speed and Starscream reached out towards the small silver bot.

Filled with that feeling of overwhelming dread one gets when they know an enemy is close, Jazz tried to duck away from Starscream's grasp, but it was not enough. As he felt a heavy weight drive into his shoulders, Jazz could only stumble forward under the weight of the larger bot. The asphalt rushed upwards to meet Jazz's face and chunks were torn free as he was slammed into it. The saboteur struggled to move and a stab of fear raced through his processor. Different time, different bot, but the situation was nearly the same. This time, instead of being pinned down by Megatron's foot, he was held down by Starscream's hand.

Autobot hands clawed at the ground trying to drag him forward, into safety, but the grip was strong and Starscream was heavy. "Rrargh!" Jazz spat, "Fraggin' Con."

Starscream only laughed at the struggles of the tiny little thing beneath him. It was impossible that the silver Autobot had the power to move his weight or match his raw strength. But he only watched him struggle, scraping at the ground like an insect pinned for dissection. With his hand firmly around Jazz's spoiler, he adjusted his balance and flung the Autobot up and backwards.

Without warning, Jazz found himself flying backwards through the air and into a brick building. Before he could recover, Starscream was there, before him, and he was lifted into the air, optic to optic with his enemy. Jazz could only snarl at him, his head forced backwards by the Decepticon's hands. His servos strained to pry Starscream's hands off him, get his cannon into a position that he could shoot his enemy. But his captor was smart, and had braced his prisoner in such a way Jazz could not get off a shot at him. Jazz almost dangled. Starscream had one arm against Jazz's chest, the other pinned the Autobot's cannon arm safely above him.

The Decepticon had to taunt him. It was his nature to gloat. "Ironic isn't it Autobot..." Starscream fingers brushed over Jazz's chest almost affectionately for a moment before they jabbed painfully into his spark chamber. The Autobot grunted in discomfort. "...that you would be terminated twice by the Decepticon leader."

Jazz tried a snappy comeback, something with which to taunt or goad his opponent, but it turned into an anguished cry as Starscream's hand began to crush his spark chamber, and extinguish his life force, but as quickly as the Decepticon started...he was blown away in an explosion of ion particles. As the cloud dissipated, the saboteur dropped to the ground clutching his chest painfully. Jazz looked first towards Starscream, then towards his mysterious benefactor.

Megatron hovered there in the air, smoke trailing faintly from his cannon.


	28. Chapter 28 Battle royale

It was a grunt of pain. Acute pain that ripped through his sensor clusters and set the sensing nanites located within them on fire. The epidermal armor was twisted and gouged and Ironhide staggered backwards, clutching his right forearm. Pit-spawn, he swore quietly. The battle was not going well. But Ironhide had to smile. After all, it was going better for him then it was for Brawl.

Brawl had nearly a dozen heavy gashes in his armor. Energon leaked out unabated and several internal parts were damaged, but he ignored the haze of pain and instead focused on the rage that welled within him now. That Autobot would pay for this with his spark. The Decepticon picked himself up slowly from the demolished aquatic center he'd landed in.

Water, mixed with energon ran in rivulets on the floor at his feet. His systems struggled to divert resources towards healing, but they were strained to their maximums already. Still, with the overload of his adrenal matrix through his system, Brawl felt very little of the true pain. Indeed, he felt better in the knowledge that Ironhide was just as damaged, perhaps more so.

That Autobot was old, old and ready for the scrap heap. Brawl was relatively young. Born after the start of the Great War, all he'd known in the millennia that became his existence was violence, death and hatred. They were the only emotions left to him. Hatred for whatever and whomever stood in his path. It was like a singularity in its intensity.

And right now...it was focused on Ironhide.

Move it, scrapheap Ironhide berated himself. He had to force his joints to move, force away the agonizing pain. Most of his wounds were from Brawl, but most of his pain was from forcing his body to react like it had centuries ago. But he was too proud, to focused, to allow his body any more than a slight respite. He was tracking Brawl, and knew that in order to win, he had to remain out of Brawl's immediate melee range...

...and inside his own cannon range.

That was easier said than done. Brawl was definitely named correctly. He was a brawler, a close-quarters fighter. While Ironhide was no slouch in that department, he was not the mech he once was and the younger, faster, possibly stronger Brawl could outmatch him, with a little luck. But Ironhide had what Brawl did not. Experience. Brawl would work himself into a forced recharge before Ironhide would give in to rash behavior. But the trick was staying out of close range.

Ironhide glanced down at the twisted scraps of armor that remained on his upper arm and shoulder. Metal ground against metal loudly as he moved and he instantly froze. It wouldn't do to give away his position. He reached up with his right hand and dug his fingers around the painful protrusions and shoved on it.

If the weapons specialist had teeth, he would have been clenching them. Fresh pain shot up his receptors into his processor and he had to quickly disengage his vocalizer to keep from grunting from the pain. He manually bent the metal away and out and reduced the noise of his wound...at the expense of making it just a bit worse. Ratch...he'll patch me up later.

A brief worry ran through Ironhide's neural network. Ratchet could be every bit as determined when it came to his medical work, and just as obstinate as Ironhide himself. There would be no end to this conversation for quite a while, he was certain. Something about recklessness and over-zealous cannon-ism, he figured. Still, he banished the thought for now because there were other things to think about.

Currently, the object of Ironhide's obsession scraped fish remains from between several joints. It wasn't that Brawl had any interest in cleanliness; rather he did not want useless biological trash impacted in his joints and servos. It didn't smell very good either. He slogged through a shallow pool and looked around. What was nearby that he could use?

The nearest thing to the Houston Downtown aquarium was the freeway...loaded with cars oblivious to the battle. Excellent. It was just a few short strides and Brawl found himself in the middle of the busy freeway. The chaos that ensued was metal grinding music to his audio receptors. Brawl was careful to not allow any of the vehicles to impact him directly. He knew that although he was of a stronger material then the flimsy Earth metal and fiberglass, the vehicles were at least a ton in weight, if not more, and moving at high speeds. It didn't take Blackout's mathematical processors to realize that force times weight equals much pain, even to Cybertronians.

The moment Ironhide heard the sounds of desperate braking, and the crunch of metal on metal, he realized what Brawl had done. No! he chided himself for taking the time to rest, regardless of its brevity. He should have stayed right on top of Brawl. He moved around the side of the building and saw Brawl on the freeway overpass like some monster from Zoe's movie collection.

Brawl wasn't facing him. The jerk was too distracted by the humans that continually piled up their vehicles at his feet. Good, he won't notice. Quickly Ironhide transformed and sped below the bridge at top speed. As he reached the far side, he transformed while he slid into a 180 degree turn.

Ironhide twisted around as he changed form. Hands clamped onto the concrete of the bridge and momentum swung his legs up and over. He was forced into an awkward, yet somehow graceful, flip.

He came down on his feet heavily and slumped over a bit from the inertial force, but he was behind Brawl now. He raised his cannons.

Brawl heard something weighty behind him, something that didn't sound like a simple Earth automobile. Danger sensors began to scream warnings in his head as he turned around to see what the commotion was.

The overwhelming blast from two cannons slammed into Brawls body in an explosion of shrapnel, energon, and plasma. He staggered backwards and attempted to raise his own weapon to fire back, but Ironhide didn't stop the onslaught. More missiles impacted into Brawls already sagging armor, and hot plasma began to burn into internal systems.

Anger warred with flight or flight programming. Every circuit in his combat processor screamed for Brawl to run, to escape for now, and fight again later, but anger mitigated that response. Anger...and pride. Decepticons didn't run from Autobots. It was inconceivable, unconscionable, unforgivable! It was also unbelievable that he could lose to the ambulatory heap of sludge that called itself Ironhide.

Blown over the edge of the overpass Brawl landed on his back heavily in the asphalt, his legs in the air. Motors and turbines activated to give him a burst of power that expounded upon his momentum and drove him into a backwards somersault. Just in time too, more grenades impacted the crater that he'd occupied just moments before. "Rrargh!" He snarled and changed tactics. He raised his own shoulder mounted rocket launcher to return fire as he ran forward towards his opponent.

Ironhide followed his target as it fell backwards off the bridge, mindful of the occupied vehicles that still surrounded him. Just a few more shots should end this, he thought. Better make them quick. "Quickly!" he shouted to the humans that still cowered in their cars. "It's not safe. Run!"

His warning came too late as Brawl began to return fire. Vehicles around his feet burst into flames as rockets turned each machine into piles of melted scraps. Several of the vehicles were still occupied. There was no time, and Ironhide drove his body between the rockets and the human automobiles.

A roar of pain ripped from his vocalizer as rockets found their way into his already damaged armored plating. Overloaded repair systems, strained to their limits, red lined and began to cease function. It was only a matter of willpower that kept Ironhide from stasis-lock. He absolutely would NOT lose to Brawl. Rerouting power for a third time, and most likely the last, Ironhide again gave himself a slight respite as he struggled to his feet. Below him, the humans he had saved, crawled out from their ruined vehicle and ran to safety. A mother, a father, their baby son, and their toddler girl...and all of them ran.

...Except for the girl. She paused and looked up at Ironhide with wide blue eyes, free from fear or doubt, full of innocence and gratitude. "Thank you." The words were almost lost among the din of the flames and battle, but Ironhide heard her tiny voice all too clearly. She managed a small smile before her father grabbed her hand and ran away with her. "...big robot..." was all she could say before she was lost among the faceless humanity once more.

It was enough. Ironhide almost smiled, and then he frowned at himself. _I've gone soft._

His focus returned to the battle. Only astroseconds had passed but it was an eternity. Tactical computers quickly calculated Brawl's location. There was only one place for Brawl to have gone, and that was underneath the overpass. But...he would have kept running, Ironhide reasoned. Staying below the overpass was tactical suicide. It was a flimsy Earth structure, and easily collapsed; easy enough to turn into a tomb. Briefly Ironhide thought about jumping down on this side and coming in behind Brawl, but that would leave Ironhide in the same tactically suicidal position he sought to catch Brawl in. The Decepticon would run to the opposite side. There was no other way. Faintly, Ironhide could hear the heavy sound of Brawl's footfalls...moving away.

The Autobot turned and vaulted over several burning vehicles as he ran towards the opposite side of the overpass. He fully expected to see Brawl on the run before him. Instead he saw nothing. Confused for a microsecond, Ironhide glanced backwards and leaped forwards on instinct.

The concrete where he had been standing suddenly exploded into chunks of scrap. "Slag!" He swore and continued to run.

Brawl leaped forward in an attempt to catch Ironhide with his vibrosabre, but the Autobot had already moved forward.

The weapons specialist knew he had to retreat out of Brawl's close combat range again, or else he didn't stand a chance. Behind him, more concrete exploded and Brawl gave chase.

This is what existence was all about, thought Brawl gleefully. There was a certain thrill of having your enemy on the ropes and on the run before you. To see him scared to face you. To know he was damaged almost beyond repair. This is truly what being a Decepticon meant. He would enjoy this victory; he'd worked hard for it. Ironhide was nearly down and out and Brawl began to aim his rockets for one definitive, one final strike.

Ironhide wasn't a runner. His running was awkward and almost painful to watch. His arms flailed out to far, and his knees rose too high, but it was fast enough to outdistance Brawl enough to keep the Decepticon off his immediate six. He had to try something. He had to end this. The odds that he could keep running much longer, AND lose his pursuer, were too low. He had to switch tactics. Ironhide still had it in him, damaged or not, he had reserves enough to do what remained to be done.

He slowed down, and allowed Brawl to catch up a bit as he scanned the street in front of him. A walkway crossed the street ahead. Perfect. Behind him, Ironhide could hear Brawl's anticipatory growl of victory.

Not this time. Ironhide launched himself into the air in a leap and his right foot came down on top of the pedestrian bridge and he used that to propel himself further into the air. Behind him, Brawl made the same move and launched into the air behind him.

But Ironhide had other plans. He curled forward, allowing the momentum to carry his legs upward and over his head...inverting his body in a slow forward somersault...putting him nearly face to face with Brawl. Time seemed to slow down, and Brawl realized his blunder. He was vulnerable now, unable to dodge while soaring in a leap. His optics went wide briefly...

And Ironhide raised his cannons...and fired. Point blank.

Grenade after grenade exploded against Brawl, and his systems began to red-line, one at a time. The Decepticon tried to reroute power and systems but his body was too damaged now, too broken. His forward leap destroyed, he was literally blown back towards the ground and impacted heavily. Brawl lay there for a moment. All he needed was a moment. Yes. Just a moment and he'd be able to recover and destroy that annoying Autobot. Just a mom...e...n...

Ironhide finished his flip and landed on the ground as gracefully as his bulky, damaged body could muster. A human phrase went through his head then, he'd _definitely_ feel THIS one in the morning. He glanced over his shoulder towards Brawl's body, but it was hidden among the cloud of asphalt and smoke.

As it cleared, Ironhide stomped cautiously up to Brawl's inert body and stood beside it for a moment to reflect upon a fallen and vanquished foe. He was fairly certain Brawl was damaged beyond the ability to transform and broken beyond repair. He could see Brawl's exposed spark chamber and it appeared empty. It was almost a certainty that Brawl was out, for good. Even so, Ironhide raised his cannon towards Brawl's unmoving head; electric blue photons gathering about the barrel quickly.

No use in taking chances.

--

"GO GO GO!"

Springer shouted at Zoe, Alex and Simon. The three humans clung to Megatron's back like remora as their combined power struggled to control the Decepticon behemoth. All three were surrounded by a pale blue nimbus of sparkling energon that ebbed and flowed in minuscule eddies in the air. It was all they could do to activate his weapons. Once.

Zoe looked over Megatron's shoulder at Jazz. It had almost been too late...again. A snarl of rage rolled through her as her eyes traveled to Starscream. Her aim should have been better, she berated herself. She should have, COULD have killed him in one shot...but she didn't. She wanted to, but hadn't.

She had felt something though the link they shared, she and Jazz. Something she'd never felt before from the lighthearted bot. She felt his fear. Jazz didn't want to die, and truthfully, who does? But, it was different, this threat of death. He didn't want to die in THIS way, again. He didn't want to feel his shell shattering; his systems flickering into stasis. Jazz didn't want to know again that horrifying feeling of total alone-ness as his spark drifted through the void. He didn't want to feel that complete bliss of the All-Spark...and then have it ripped cruelly away to be replaced by the cold harshness of reality. It wasn't fear now, but something else.

In the past, Jazz had held no great fear of death. But that lack of fear sprung from only ignorance. Now...Jazz was all too keen on what death meant, and what it meant giving up. And now...he was certain he was not ready to make that sacrifice. What had changed within him wasn't his aversion towards death...but his reason for living.

And it was this that caused the strange emotional subroutine now. Zoe figured she'd have to tease him about it later...if there was going to be a later.

"GO!"

Springer's vocalizer, more urgent now than ever, cut through the fog. It spurred Zoe and her comrades into action. Alex took charge. "We need altitude. Get his jets online!"

Simon struggled to make sense of the information that was flooding his woefully inadequate brain. It frustrated the Science officer to know that this was beyond his reasoning. And it was. Megatron's body, the schematics, was hopelessly over-complex for even the genius of Team Five to comprehend in the few minutes they had. At best he could activate the jets and fly Megatron upwards, in one direction.

Transforming him...was out of the question.

On the ground Starscream looked up, startled into immobility. "L-Lord Megatron?!" he blurted out. His optics did not deceive him, but there was something…odd, about his former leader. He hovered there, in midair, slightly shaky. How did he come to life….? Wait. Starscream's cognitive mind put it together. It had to be those children. Zoe in particular, and her command over Cybertronian bodies through her link with the Cube.

Megatron would have said something by now, some gloat, orders, insults…anything. But he didn't. He just hovered there, shaky and unstable in even that. Even now as he looked, he could see them, clinging to Megatron's back like leeches. Ticks. Human parasites. How disappointing, thought Starscream, as he brought his cannons to bear, that he would have to destroy such an obviously useful weapon.

But he would brook no dangers to his leadership, the control over HIS Decepticons. There would be other weapons, other worlds. He fired…

Zoe couldn't think straight, the strain of keeping the behemoth's body aloft was both mentally draining and physically taxing on what little energy reserves she had left. Dimly she heard a voice, Springer's, screaming at her to GO. Neural pathways in her brain struggled to send impulses across the microscopic synapses as if they were abysmal chasms. Slowly, her body reacted and the once proud leader of the Decepticons began to turn towards the sky. There was precious little time left.

His thrusters were activated and they started to rise into the sky. Beside her, Simon, under considerably less strain glanced downward and noticed Starscream lining up for an easy shot. "Shit!" It was rare that he cursed. "Alex!! Starscream!"

Alex looked down towards their enemy below them. "...no." They were directly in his sights and there was only one option left. Alex let go of his spot along Megatron's back and began to fall back towards the ground.

There was a screaming behind him, and though Alex didn't look back he knew it was Simon. Simon was telling him to stop, but there was no time, and no choice. All he could do was focus his jets and fall between them faster. His arms were armored well, his body was damaged, but he knew he had it in him still.

This was something he had to do. Alex was the strongest, he was the leader. He stared down the barrel of Starscream's cannon. It was his responsibility. The cannon began to glow...

...and Alex closed his eyes.

--

Barricade looked up from cradling Frenzy in safety and blinked his optics several times. That was Megatron who hovered there. His leader was alive! He was much too far away to hear any exchange of words, but it looked like Lord Megatron was finishing off the Autobots. Good. Finally. He was not the only one that chaffed beneath Starscream's feeble leadership. Now...they could return to Cybertron in triumph. But...wait...why was Starscream shooting at Lord Megatron?! Had he fragged his processor in the battle?

The Decepticon didn't know what to do. He needed to stay here with Frenzy. To return to battle would leave his lifemate exposed and in danger. But he needed to go to his leader.

It was true Starscream was never the most loyal of Decepticons. Though Megatron's will and that of the Decepticon creed were not always aligned, Megatron was...Megatron. And he, in his infinite wisdom and supreme power, had chosen Starscream as his second. Perhaps it was simply to keep his greatest, most vocal enemy closer, but it was still his Lord's decision. Starscream had to know that the others would naturally side with Megatron against the comparatively weaker Decepticon, but this...this was chrome-plated bearings.

In a way Barricade smiled at Starscream's actions. Never one to believe in 'karma' as the humans put it, but Barricade felt somehow vindicated knowing that Starscream was sealing his own demise. He was still bitter about Ky-Alexia. All that work, for what? So he could watch Starscream gloat and lie? Not that lying was unnatural for Decepticons, still, it vexed him anyway.

Frenzy stirred a bit in Barricade's arms, his self-healing process slowly working on his shattered frame. "Easy." Barricade rumbled, deeply. "Soon, you'll be repaired, and the Deceptions will return to Cybertron, where we belong."

His words soothed his tiny companion and the 'not a cop car' turned his attention back towards the battle in the sky.

Likewise and elsewhere, Ironhide, Ratchet, Hot Rod and Harley, together on the street, surrounded by nervous and injured humans looked up into the sky at the display silently. Each was concerned, in their own way, about what they saw.

Harley scratched his head, standing beside Hot Rod, who was fiddling with a tear in his armor. "Isn't Megatron the leader of the Decepticons?"

"Yup." Hot Rod nodded.

"Ok." Harley furrowed his brow. "Now isn't Starscream his number two man?"

"Yup." Hot Rod answered again.

"So do Decepticons always fight each other like that, or are they just crazy?"

Hot Rod shrugged. "Yup."

Ironhide felt nervous; he'd not seen Prime in several breems, and Jazz...that numb-node, wasn't answering his comm. He glanced down at his smoking and dented armor. The battle with Brawl had cost him a lot and he was feeling his age now. Fluids leaked internally, and joints creaked against metal, but he growled in annoyance. "Humph...Megatron." He said darkly, feeling the urge to head that direction.

Beside him, Ratchet, ever composed, reached out and touched his mate on the arm lightly. Ironhide had significant damage, enough to preclude his desire to join battle. His self-repair systems had kicked in, but those took time. Ironhide wouldn't easily allow even the Autobot medic to take a look at him, and Ratchet was much too drained himself to fight Ironhide over non-fatal wounds. Besides, this was a triage; Hot Rod needed repair first. Even so, he looked up towards Megatron and he knew, sensed that it was Zoe up there.

"...Primus." he swore softly. "...be ok."

Optimus couldn't afford himself the luxury of watching the drama unfold. He barreled down the street and transformed, using his momentum to slam into Starscream just moments after he fired.

Metal upon metal shrieked in the Houston night as the two behemoths rolled around each other before coming to rest with the lobby of a large bank. Starscream immediately crashed upwards through the floors and out the side, while Optimus struggled to free himself from the wreckage.

The two emerged from the building about the same instance and Optimus, rolling into a crouch, drew his gun at the same time. Starscream was dodgy, even more so in midair, but Prime was always a good shot. A blast thundered out, and found its target.

Searing pain lanced through Starscream's shoulder and wing assembly. Suddenly he was graphically reminded that Prime's cannons were powerful. He knew immediately that his own armor would not stand against the weapon for long. He had to move.

Another shot slammed into him, this time into his leg. Angry red diagnostics flashed across his optical displays. Power systems were shutting down, rerouting power, keeping his online...at least for now. He landed on the ground heavily.

Starscream knew he'd have to retreat, though it pained him to do so. If he could take out Prime then his position as leader would be forever greater than Megatron's. He rolled to the side quickly to avoid a third blast that was aimed at his head. "Optimus," He growled in an attempt to intimidate. "You only delay the inevitable."

"Really Starscream?" he answered. "From here, it looks like it's right on time." Optimus had to roll to the side to avoid several missiles that slammed into the ground beside him. Flaming wreckage sprayed through the air from the crater left behind. Even badly damaged, Starscream was powerful, and Prime jumped to his feet, running towards the hovering jet.

Prime zigzagged as he ran towards the Decepticon avoiding blast after blast that littered the ground around him. He raised his cannon and fired back. The two exchanged a host of plasma bursts between them until finally Starscream ducked away and picked up a car to hurl at Optimus.

The car was empty, thank Primus, and Optimus batted it away. Starscream bent to grab another vehicle, uncaring if it was occupied or not. "This has to end now." While Starscream was distracted picking up the next vehicle, Prime grabbed a metal streetlight pole and swung it, like a bat, at the Decepticon's head.

Galvanized steel connected soundly with trilithum-steel and Starscream immediately dropped the vehicle he'd begun to pick up and spun away down the street. The car landed on its wheels heavily, and the airbags deployed. Inside, the terrified humans, while traumatized, were uninjured.

Prime followed Starscream's path down the street and just as Starscream began to stand and recover, Optimus Prime put his fist into the other bots faceplates.

Alloy-glass and sparks erupted around the impact, and Starscream again went sliding down the street. Optimus drew his laser rifle again, this time, with the intent to end this battle. Buildings were burning throughout downtown Houston. Police, fire department and other human emergency services were already on the scenes trying to assess damage and heal the injured. The military was certainly on its way. Many were dead. The top of the Drath building was demolished. One of the taller skyscrapers was ablaze. A hospital was burning and a hotel sustained serious structural damage. Even the street was wrecked. Cars and other vehicles lay in crumpled heaps along ruined street side businesses. This was over.

Not quite. Starscream had one last trick up his metal sleeve. As he struggled to stand, he activated a code, a safety measure. It was only because of thousands of years of living with treachery that he had the foresight to protect himself now. He raised his hand. In it was a small device with only a single button. "Prime." He growled. "I will show you what YOUR actions here have wrought."

My actions? Optimus furrowed his brow plates. It could be argued that Starscream's logic, and indeed the logic of all Deceptions, was flawed. Was he holding a detonator? Just how many bombs had he set up? How much more destruction would this city have to endure? How many more deaths? "Don't do it Starscream." Optimus warned. "It's over. Give yourself up."

"Over Prime?" he echoed. "And just what would you do with me if I gave up?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Dismantle me? Watch me forever? There is nothing on this planet that can hold me indefinitely." Starscream grinned. "And you won't terminate me…your code won't allow such an obvious answer."

He was met with silence. Prime considered his words. Starscream, faulty logic or not, was correct. There were simply no facilities on Earth capable of truly holding the Deception, nor could the Autobots spend eternity as his jailers. Where would they keep him? In the junkyard? There was truly only one place, oblivion, and as much as Optimus was loathe to admit, Starscream was right. And Starscream would go out fighting, or not at all.

Still, Prime hesitated. The taking of life, even a life as despicable and unredeemable as Starscream's, was still inherently against his programming. His code of ethics, no matter how old, outmoded, or outdated, was still the driving factor in his life, his leadership, and in the Autobots.

Starscream smiled. That sentimental Autobot fool, he thought. This will be his final mistake. Prime was directly under the building he'd rigged to explode. Hopefully it would collapse on top of him, and if that just happened to kill him, then so much the better. In any case, it would afford him the opportunity to escape.

As his finger came down on the button, a bolt of plasma slammed into his hand and the destroyed the detonator. As shattered pieces littered the street, Starscream and Prime glanced upward sharply.

Arcee dangled from a nearby building on her grapple cord, her rifle raised and smoking. "Nuh huh, Decepti-creep." She smiled, her faceplates crinkling cutely. "Not today…We--PRIME! LOOK OU – "

As Prime turned back to Starscream he was greeted by a salvo of mini-missiles that smashed into the pavement all around him. The concussion sent him staggering backwards and the smoke blocked out his optical acuity. "Arcee!" He yelled, "Visual?"

Arcee struggled to see through the thick black smoke as well. "Negative Prime," she shouted back.

Eventually, and inevitably, once the smoke cleared, Starscream was gone.

"Scrap…" Arcee muttered then dropped to the ground. She walked over to her leader as he stood up. As it was, Arcee was not much bigger than the humans. At only nine feet tall, Optimus towered over the diminutive female both in height and in bulk.

She leaned to her right, a hand on her curvaceous hip and her rifle slung casually over her shoulder. "What now, boss-bot?"

Optimus started to answer her, but an explosion made him look up.

A thick cloud of black smoke hung there in the sky. And from it, Zoe's body plummeted towards the Earth...

* * *

.

1 breem - 8.3 Earth minutes

**Ky-Alexia** - once a powerful Autobot stronghold, until it was captured in a Decepticon siege. The stronghold was taken thanks to the immense efforts of Barricade, but few know of this fact. The sole reason for that is due to Starscream taking all the credit, despite minimal involvement with the battle. Barricade has expressed nothing but resentment since Starscream's false boast. (source: TF: wiki)


	29. Chapter 29 Aftermath

* * *

* * *

  


* * *

  


A/N: Argh because FF doesn't like asterisks in its formatting and because that's what I use in Word...and because I can't remember what I changed it to in earlier chapters... slash marks along with italics /_example_/ will now denote electronic radio communication.

* * *

Simon couldn't move. He was mired in tar, stuck in molasses, thrust into slow-motion. The edges of his world were fuzzy and drawn inward, like a zoom lens with motion. He clung to Megatron, to Zoe, and Alex was there...and now he wasn't. Simon looked down and Starscream stared up at them. His mouthplates were moving, forming words, angry words, but Simon couldn't hear above the pounding of his own heartbeat. He watched as the Decepticon raised his cannon. He watched as energy formed deep down in the barrel. He watched as it began to shoot towards him an astrosecond later. His eyes went wide as the ball of plasma blazed ever larger in his perception.

Then suddenly, Alex was there, between certain death and Simon. Alex was there, to use his own body as a shield between his friends and certain destruction. There was a blinding flash of light, an explosion, and for a single frozen moment he could have sworn Alex looked back at him. His eyes spoke words, chapters, volumes in that one brief instant in time. Then suddenly Alex was gone. Only a cloud of smoke remained as evidence and a burning trail towards the ground.

"A...al...ALEEEEX! NOOOO!" All else was forgotten as Simon left his perch and dove towards Alex's plummeting body. Behind him, Zoe cried out from the sudden additional strain. There were only minutes left and she felt Springer behind her. Parts of Megatron began to change, transform, exposing the bomb within him. "Stay back, Springer!" she screamed over the rush of air. It was cold up here, her body, though mechanical, was still subject to many human limitations. Her breath froze in the air, her fingers were stiffening. But she stayed with him.

Springer dropped back and let Zoe pilot her precious cargo out of range. He had only just met the human but he found himself intrigued by her. Were all humans this disposed towards self sacrifice? Were all humans this noble? There had to be a reason the AllSpark had chosen this planet as its final home, and chosen this species, this girl, at its last voice. Perhaps this was some cruel trick of fate, to strand the last of their kind on a planet that would never, COULD never, be their home.

No, he thought at last. The Autobots were alive. He was alive. There was still hope. There could be no giving up while hope remained...in any form. "Damn..." he swore aloud, "Hot Rod...and your contagious optimism. You definitely grew up with Bumblebee..."

His thoughts were cut short by the explosion before him. Even at his distance he could feel his processors twitch from the specialized energy release. He could only imagine what it would have done to him and his comrades if they had been within its radius. This was a human weapon? What more were these tiny creatures capable of?

There would be time for further study on such matters later. Right now, Springer moved quickly to catch the young girls plummeting body before it slammed into the black ocean below. He matched her drop speed and she settled, nearly floated, into his hands gently. She was conscious, but stunned, and he smiled at her as best he could. "Easy, female, I've got you."

He paused a moment to watch Megatron disappear beneath the waves and then headed back down to the ground. There were no other Decepticons in the area, neither in visual or scanner range. Had they all been driven away? What about that strange jelly human they'd contacted. Drath? Or his partner? There were many unanswered questions.

For that matter what about Optimus and the forward Autobot team? Were they online? The city of Houston below him was a mass of damage. Blue and red lights mingled with the orange of the fires. From this height, Springer had to admit, it reminded him a bit of Cybertron…right after the war had started, when Iacon's towering skyline dominated the horizon. Before the spires of Nova Cronum and Polyhex fell into the Rust Sea, Cybertron was a model of magnificence and reached into the sky.

No longer. He remembered the destruction caused by both sides, and how the Cybertronian skies were a dull red from the fires that consumed their planet. Even the stars had been blotted out, veiled behind the smoke of shattered lives and a dying world. Springer looked down at Zoe again and thought about Arcee. He could not allow this planet to suffer such a horrible fate. He couldn't allow Arcee to have her youthful innocence ripped away so cruelly and totally. Sure, he reminded himself, she was a warrior, strong, independent. But so was he, and it was his duty, his desire, to protect her from danger, and to give to her a life she could enjoy.

It was also his duty to serve the Autobots and their cause. He'd made that pledge hundreds of thousands of years ago, and it was as strong now as it was then. He would do as Optimus Prime commanded, or as any appointed by the Autobot leader dictated. His loyalties were to his leader, and then to the Autobots.

He looked around as he neared the ground. His leader, Prowl, where was he? They had come back for him, and for Jamie, aka Scar, who'd gone with him almost a year ago. Did Prowl run afoul of the Decepticons? Those were answers that Springer was certain that Optimus Prime could answer. There were just more immediate concerns. "Female Zoe." He brought her closer to his optics to scrutinize her closely. She was damaged, and she needed to recharge, but she was still on-line...it seemed. "Are you unconscious?"

Zoe couldn't move, even if she wanted to. Her legs and arms felt missing, and her vision was dark. Springer's pair of huge blue optics came close and blinked at her several times as he asked her a question. She didn't respond right away; her body wouldn't listen. "Now..." she said at last as his fingers started to probe her gently, checking for life. "...that's a question no one can answer yes too, truthfully...Springer."

The green Autobot smiled and looked around. The fighting seemed to have ceased, for now. He didn't see or hear Starscream, nor were there any new explosions. Perhaps it was safe. He opened a secure line to Arcee. _/Arcee, are you alright_? _Where are you?/_

Not far across the mutilated downtown city, Arcee leaned over her knees as she watched Ratchet finish his work on the prone Hot Rod. She shook her head with a sardonic grin, "Wow, next time why don't you join the battle with the rest of us, Rod. That doesn't even look painful."

The bot in question affixed her with a blank stare. "Not as painful as your wit, Arcee." Hot Rod was rewarded with a smirk and a jab into exposed circuitry that made him whimper.

Arcee slid away to answer her comm. as the CMO glared at her with undisguised annoyance. Ratchet didn't appreciate other bots fiddling with his work, especially now. He was tired, damaged, and spread thin. He quickly finished up what repairs he could on Hot Rod and glanced over at Ironhide who was standing nearby acting nonchalantly. Ratchet wanted, almost needed, to work on Ironhide. His mate was injured, badly and it tore at Ratchet to see him in that state, but centuries of living with the surly weapons specialist had taught him it was better to voice those concerns in private. The injured humans around him were being shunted off to other hospitals in the area and so he deactivated his holo-form as it was no longer needed.

Police surrounded the area and moved among the damage and the displaced, though none of the officers approached the giant robots. Ironhide looked around doing his best to be aloof. This needed to be over. They needed to find Optimus, the kids, Jazz, the Orion crew, and leave. Being this open, this exposed, left Ironhide cranky. He continued to ignore Ratchet too. His mate would rest before he let him repair his minor injuries. _/Optimus. Come in./_

As Starscream was drug away by Optimus Prime, Jazz picked himself up slowly. That had been close; his hand closed over his chest and he allowed himself a moment. Even as he stared at it, he could see, feel, it healing courtesy of Zoe's nanites. Starscream and Optimus moved further down the street, engaged together. It left Jazz free to pursue the biggest reason he was here in Houston. "Girl...where are ya?"

The upper floor of the Drath building was in ruins, so it was safe to surmise she wasn't there. Megatron had shot Starscream, and Jazz scanned the sky for the behemoth. That HAD to be Zoe, he thought. Incredible as it sounded, there was no other explanation. He knew Zoe would die before she brought back that Decepticon, and she had broken her conditioning. Was her link with the AllSpark THAT powerful?

No. Somehow he knew it wasn't. She must have had help. Simon and Alex both possessed fragments of its power, was it possible the three had combined their energies? It had to be. But, could Zoe handle that much raw power? His link with her was still intact, so he knew she was alive, but it was weak, fluxuating.

And he knew she was dying.

An explosion in the sky made him look up, and he knew ... even as his processors sent the signals for his servos to move, before the sound that entered his audio receptors was processed into data ... he KNEW that it was Zoe there. Visual receptors quickly zoomed in on the explosion. A body, tiny and nearly lost against the backdrop of night plummeted towards the Earth.

An unknown emotion smashed through him then. It froze the energon in his conduits, it stopped his processors. Jazz was a being capable of managing thousands of commands in the blink of an eye, and in that second, in that instance, he couldn't even handle a single one.

He could only watch, transfixed, as Zoe fell from the sky.

Zoe only fell for a short distance. Jazz could just make out a flying being nearby that caught her. It could only be Springer. He'd thought he'd heard their communication chatter earlier; he was just a bit too busy to respond at the time. Springer was here, Hot Rod was here. The Orion crew was here. Sunny. Sides. Friends from long ago. They were here to find Prowl.

That sudden realization spurred him into action then. How will they react once they find out those kids could be responsible for his termination? At the very least his torture and torment. Jazz was suddenly filled with the overwhelming need to be there, between them and her, if necessary. He rushed forward and opened a link to Springer. _/Springer!/_

_/Little bot!/_

-twitch-

Springer couldn't help the playful jab at his old friend and mentor. Springer had trained under Jazz's unbelievably harsh leadership for several centuries before he'd been given his own command and his own place within the Autobot Special Forces. If it had not been for the fact that Springer trained under the Lieutenant himself, he would never have believed the easy going mech capable of such single-minded severity. But when it came to his missions Jazz was a different bot. Though it wasn't often, if ever, anyone else saw the saboteur in his alter ego, so to speak. So it was times like now that Springer had to take to needle his commander.

It was well known that Jazz was somewhat sensitive about his height. Being one of the shortest, smallest Autobots was definitely a factor in his life that continuously drove him towards his goals. In Jazz's head he felt the constant need to make up for size differences with other aspects. So, Jazz became the best at what he did; he differentiated himself with his style, and his outstanding record. But he always kept that playful, unique streak. It was now only because he could, that Springer did. _ /Where are you at, L-t?/_

_/On my way to you./ _Jazz sighed. He definitely wasn't in the mood for his normal level of playful banter, but the joy from the knowledge that at least some of his friends had survived the cosmos tempered the otherwise grim situation. Still, he watched as the green Autobot came to Earth and met him as he touched down.

Despite it all, Jazz smiled; glad to see his friend though the smile was short lived as he saw what Springer cradled carefully in his hands. Zoe lay there, unmoving and silent. Her battle armor dented and singed, her face bruised and cut. "Zoe!" He said softly as he reached out to her.

The bigger Autobot sensed the connection between Jazz and the human he held in his arms. Springer carefully laid her body on the ground as Jazz knelt beside her. "Zoe...please wake up." He brushed hair from her face. "Don't leave me."

"Jazz." Zoe opened her eyes to look directly at him. "Is your shoulder ok?"

Jazz wanted to smack her then. "Worry about yourself woman!" He said, half-joking, half-serious. It was just like her to think about him first, but not this time. This time it was going to be about her. He opened a line to Ratchet and sent him coordinates and then turned back to Springer. "You can head back. I got this."

"Alright, L-T." Springer replied. He wanted to get back to Arcee and Hot Rod. He was worried about them both, but he'd never admit to that aloud. Although a small part of him disliked leaving Arcee alone with Hot Rod especially. The youngster had a way of charming Arcee without actually meaning to.

Alone now, Jazz turned his attention back towards Zoe, who was trying to sit up."Whoa. You need to lie down boo."

"No...Jazz." Zoe took a hold of his finger and sat up. "...I'm...sorry. I never wanted to hurt you..."

He couldn't take it any longer. "Zoe!" he said, harsher then he'd wanted to, and she looked up at him sharply. He continued. "It doesn't matter what happened. None of that matters now. It doesn't change how I feel about you." Frustration once again boiled up, "Don't you get it boo? I lo—"

The words were cut off abruptly as Zoe put her hand on his chest, over his spark chamber. A feeling of indescribable euphoria washed over him and any words he had died unsaid as he felt himself slip into a bottomless chasm. She leaned forward, resting her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. "Jazz..." she whispered.

Jazz put his arm around her body gently and hugged her to him. She was so close to him right now, emotionally and physically, and it overwhelmed all other senses. Exactly when she'd come to have such power over him was unknown, but he knew that there was very little he wouldn't do for her. Jazz wondered then, if this was what it was like for everyone who shared a bond with another. Did they feel this same sort of desperate attachment towards their partner? For all his talk, Jazz hadn't allowed himself to spark with very many over his life time. His emotions, his feelings, were his, and he guarded them jealously. Missions, both brutal and benign, were not something he liked to speak about, and sparking opened that part of him for exploration.

But this, this was different. With Zoe he wanted her to know about the deepest parts of him. He wanted to show her what he kept hidden behind his walls. There was no fear that she'd judge him, or turn away. In turn, he wanted to know everything about her. To experience her emotions and feelings that were so alien to him, and yet still familiar. He wanted to understand and mingle his life with hers.

Zoe leaned forward against Jazz's chest. She could hear the rhythmic throbbing of his spark only inches below her ear. It was fast, strong, and it called to her like a siren. She'd seen it before, held it, and carried it through a world that beckoned her once again. She'd been able to see infinity in his spark and she wanted to be there again, with him, to explore everything that was Jazz. But it was more than that, with him, she'd found something she'd never believe was within her grasp.

She found love.

She nuzzled her cheek against the warm metal of his chest as a tear fell from her closed eye. "I love you Jazz." For a moment she marveled at how, now that it was said aloud, true it was. And she wondered briefly how she could have denied this part of her; why she closed herself off from this wonderful feeling. Now that she said it, it was like it was suddenly real, and she never wanted the feeling to end.

To Jazz, it was amazing that something so simple as three words would bring a smile to his face, but simply hearing her say it was almost intoxicating. His spark beat in its chamber with a pulse that might have worried the CMO, but it was as natural as sunlight.

He could have lost himself in that feeling forever, had it not suddenly turned painful and he instinctively knew something was wrong. He pulled away from her slightly to look at her, and her body went limp in his arms. Her eyes were still closed and she was still. "No...Zoe!" Panic started to grip him then. She was hurt physically, drained of energy, and mentally exhausted. She needed to get back to Ratchet now.

With tender care, he scooped her up in his arms and ran back into Houston. _/RATCHET!/_

Not too long ago, Optimus Prime had watched Sam push the All-Spark into Megatron's chest. Now, just a few minutes ago, he'd watched again, as his once-brother again fell into darkness. He watched as Megatron's shell fell into the ocean. Would this time be the last time? There was no way to tell. He'd thought he'd seen the last of the Decepticon before. Would the tyrant rise again? Never? Someday? Sooner? Later? Optimus turned away silently. They were timeless beings, and words like 'never' simply didn't exist for them.

Springer's call brought Optimus out of his contemplation. It was ironic there was so much time in the picture, yet so very little at the moment. _/I am here Springer. Meet up with the others./_

_/Yes sir./_

Arcee had already left to meet up with the group, and Optimus followed suit now. The Autobots needed to leave the city as soon as possible. There would definitely be repercussions they would need to deal with, but that would come later. They would need to speak with Major Lenox or Secretary Keller and get things into sorts. But now, they had done enough to disrupt the humans here, it was time to leave.

The Autobot leader transformed painfully and returned to where Ratchet had set up his triage along with Ironhide. Optimus wasn't without his injuries, but he knew his CMO well. Ratchet would drive himself into stasis repairing his colleagues. He'd seen him do it before and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again. A smile tickled at his faceplates. Ratchet could be every bit as stubborn as Ironhide. Orders or not, Ratchet would balk, probably loudly.

The triage area was abuzz with activity, both human and Autobot. Ratchet, Ironhide, Alex and Simon, both unconscious were there. Nearby stood Arcee, Springer and Hot Rod. The reunion with his troops, though brief, was intense. It was an immeasurable relief to know others were still alive, still out there. Catching up, however, would have to wait. "Autobots, we need to return to our base." He turned towards his colleagues. "I will locate Jazz. Transform, and roll –"

"Optimus!" Ratchet interrupted with alarm. He didn't need to say more as Optimus heard the transmission as well. He nodded to Ratchet as the CMO transformed and headed towards Jazz.

Optimus turned back to the others. "Springer, with us. The rest of you, head back."

Ironhide looked like he was about to question his orders but remained silent and transformed with difficulty, and left with the others.

Ratchet sped along the surface streets following Springer who had a pretty good idea of where they were. Worry creased his processors. After the one signal, the one plea for help, the comm. was quiet. Ratchet continued to evade human traffic, his lights and siren blaring, until he at last came to the ocean side stretch of road where his friend seemed to be.

Springer landed beside Jazz and moments later Optimus and Ratchet pulled up alongside him.

At the base of a sand dune lay two bodies. Jazz and Zoe.

Ratchet transformed and scanned them both medically. The prognosis wasn't good. "Jazz isn't badly damaged, but he's offline. Springer, can you carry Jazz back to base?"

"Of course, Optimus." He answered and transformed. Carefully Ratchet loaded Jazz onto Springer's frame and the bot took off into the night with his cargo.

Behind them Prime loaded Zoe into the back of Ratchet's vehicle form. "How bad is she Ratchet?"

He didn't answer, and his silence filled Prime with more dread then any answer would have.

* * *

Iacon - Autobot headquarters and Cybertron's hub-capital. The planets northern polar region. The high council and Chamber of the Ancients, of which Ratchet was a voice, was located here.

Nova Cronum - a philosophical haven and site of theoretical research facilities.

Polyhex - satellite control and Cybertron network command hub


	30. Chapter 30 Alone

Late the next day Bumblebee got word that the Autobots had returned to Boulder so he and Sam headed that way as well. They'd watched the events unfold on the evening news and now most of the networks were bubbling with public opinion. The robots were good, the robots were evil. The robots destroy. The robots protect. There were as many negative comments as there were positive and public opinion seemed on the fence over the aliens. Of course religious fundamental groups claimed the robots were demons incarnate come to tempt and destroy man. The mere existence of aliens upset many human-centric philosophy and theology. And there were even those that claim the attack in Mission city and the disaster in Houston were simply media illusions, advanced CGI and marketing ploys. Man had never walked on the moon, aliens didn't exist, and the Earth was the center of the universe.

To Bumblebee it was rather amusing, at least the social aspects of it. He, Sam and Michaela had many laughs over the arrogance of many humans. However, much of what was shown on the television worried Bumblebee. There were glimpses of Hot Rod, damaged. Ironhide, damaged. Ratchet, damaged. Buildings destroyed. Entire city blocks flattened into rubble, fires that raged out of control. And high rise buildings that looked like lit matchsticks in the night.

What had happened there?

A part of Bumblebee wanted to be there, to be a part of that, to be helpful. Instead he was 'stuck' with Sam. But then when he looked at Sam and Michaela, he was reminded that their lives and their friendship meant so much more than his getting to shoot his gun a few times. Besides, he had to add, this way he didn't ruin his paint job.

Still, once the others had returned 'home' Bumblebee practically pushed Sam out the door and headed to Boulder.

Upon his arrival, Bumblebee found the base much the same way he'd left it, albeit a lot more crowded. Now, not only was his team there, but also Hot Rod, Springer, Arcee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and the human Harley he'd met in Sam's garage. There was also a second human there that he didn't recognize.

Sam waved as they walked in. "Uh. Hello!" Beside him Bumblebee mirrored his greeting.

Arcee and Springer, closest to the door, turned to look at them as Sam called out greetings. "BEEEE!" Arcee called back as she jumped to her feet and ran to Bumblebee, embracing him in a hug which he gladly returned. "And your vocalizer is fixed too!!" (1)

Springer was right behind her and clasped Bumblebee's forearm once Arcee let him go. "Bumblebee!" he thundered cheerfully. "It's good to see you. You've compiled up quite a bit."

"He's cuter now too." Arcee winked at him.

Sam wasn't certain but he thought Bee was blushing. Sam, for his part, couldn't keep his eyes off Arcee. Her form was the smallest by far, but radically different than the others. She was all curves, and grace not blocky and stout like the others. She was almost organic in her lines and her pink and white color scheme only added to her aura of feminity.

He must have been staring pretty hard because Springer leaned down a bit, with a smile, and said, "Never seen a femme before have you?" When Sam only shook his head, Springer chuckled. "I'm Springer and this is Arcee." He glanced at her fondly. "She's one of a kind."

Arcee gave him a playful push and then turned back to Sam. "No I'm not...he's yankin' your crankcase." She started counting them off. "There's Elita, and Chromia, and Firestar, and Moonracer, and..."

"So..." Sam blurted out as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drug Bumblebee away for a reunion as well. "You're a girl?"

Arcee paused a moment, processing that. "Well, if you mean gender, then, in your language, I am definitely a 'girl' as you put it. But, we Autobots don't have 'gender' as you do."

Bee had never bothered to tell him about all this and Sam scratched his head. "So..." he continued on. "You are all one sex?"

Arcee was confused for a moment and looked over at Springer for clarification. When Springer shrugged in uncertainty it was Hot Rod who answered from his perch in front of the Wall. "Yes and no. Gender differences for us would be closest to caste, model, line…um." He shrugged a bit. "To put it in human terms, we have many genders."

Sam looked around. Every robot in the main room had turned to listen to his conversation with various levels of amusement. Suddenly embarrassed, Sam toed the ground. Did they ALL have to listen to his ignorance? But it didn't stop him from continuing to blurt out the first thing that came to his head. "So...with so many genders, how do you choose a mate?"

Arcee laughed. "You just do, Sam. You chose to be with the one that makes you happy."

A new voice perked up from behind the refrigerator door. The boy Sam remembered from his garage, Harley, stood up and kicked the door closed, his arms laden with sandwich food. "Come on. They're robots. They don't have genetalia...how happy can they be?"

Sam shuddered.

As several Autobots began to argue that fact, the voice that belonged to the unfamiliar female human demanded Sam's attention. "So this is Sam Witwicky," she smirked, "destroyer of Megatron."

The voice belonged to a dark skinned young woman slightly older than Sam but more defined than Zoe. Good grief, Sam thought, Michaela is the only girl in my life that actually looks like one. "Name's Sam." He said.

"Duh! I just said that." She grinned and leaned towards Sam's face. "I'm Hunter and you've met my brother Harley." She pointed at each bot as she spoke their names. "The permanent fixture in front of the TV is Hot Rod, who you've met too. The red guy is Sideswipe and the sweet looking yellow lambo is his twin brother Sunstreaker."

The one named Sideswipe came over and crouched down in front of Sam, scrutinizing him. "So, you destroyed Megs huh?" It was hard for him to believe. The human was so small and…puny.

Sam continued to toe the ground, even as Sideswipe stood back up. "Well...yes...but no, not really...the cube did it. I was trying to hand it off to the military."

Hunter snorted slightly. "Gotta love modesty." She poked Sam none-too-gently in the chest. "Listen here guy. Handing it to those guys would have probably doomed the Earth."

"But they could have protected it better."

Hunter snorted. "The military? Feh! I saw the footage of the fight...think about it Sam. What could they have done? They had the AllSpark for YEARS…and look what happened. Like Screamer or Megs couldn't out fly and outgun that helicopter." She winked at him as she wandered away. "You did the right thing. Give yourself more credit."

Sam watched her go, a bit overwhelmed by her attitude and her words. She was probably right, but he didn't have time to dwell on it further. Bumblebee had already abandoned him in lieu of parking in front of 'The Wall' with Hot Rod. Arcee and Springer had returned to their conversation a short distance away. He was about to join them when Hunter came and stood next to him. "So...what was his name again?"

Oh that's right, Sam thought, he hadn't introduced Bumblebee. "Oh...that's Bumblebee...he's a scout."

Harley blinked. "Bumblebee?" When Sam nodded. Harley sighed around a mouthful of sandwich. "Yet another 'B' name? What IS it with these robots and the letter B?" He shook his sandwich. "There are other letters you know? Bumblebee, Barricade, Bone crusher, Blackout, Brawl? What's next? Blaster? Blue streak? Brawn?"

Hot Rod called out without looking over. "I'm partial to Blur..."

Hunter sat lightly on the hood of the yellow Lamborghini Reventon and added. "Hey, they use 'S' a lot too. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Silverbolt, Starscream, Scorponox, Soundwave, Shockwave, Swindle, even the human Sam..."

Her words were cut short as Sunstreaker revved beneath her strongly in a huff. "Feh...don't lump my name in with those hideous Decepticons. Pale copies."

Hunter smirked. "Well, you could always change your name to Snarl or Swoop."

"How about Slag?" Hot Rod suggested, again without looking over.

Mildly insulted the yellow lambo reversed suddenly and threw Hunter to the ground where she just laughed. "I'm kidding! Sheesh...Take a joke, willya?" She picked herself up and leaned over the hood whispering conspiratorially. Sunstreaker transformed and picked her up, and headed over towards Hot Rod and the Wall. A few moments later, Hot Rod was howling in pain, screaming something about his injuries while Bumblebee squealed in laughter.

Harley scratched his head and leaned on Sideswipe. "Isn't 'slag' actually a Cybertronian curse word usable as a verb, a noun, an adjective and an exclamation?" When Sideswipe nodded, Harley furrowed his brow. "Ok, then why would anyone name their cute widdle baby robot after that?" He thought about it for a moment. "You know, you could feasibly make an entire sentence with just that word. Slagit! Those slag-faced motha-slaggin' slaggers slagged my slaggin slag."

At this point Arcee and Springer had looked over at Harley with expressions that ranged from amused (Springer) to horrified (Arcee). Harley just shrugged a bit and had the grace to look embarrassed. Although he started to wither a bit under Arcee's penetrating, mother-like stare.

Sideswipe chuckled. "Wow. That was even worse language then I've heard come from Ironhide. Good job!"

Sam could only shrug at the exchange; he'd never given their names much thought and most of the rest of their conversation was over his head. Wait a minute! Just who ARE these new humans? Were they also Sector Seven experiments like Zoe? They seemed to be right at home here, along with the new Autobots. They also seemed very familiar with each other, the same way he and Michaela were with Optimus and Bumblebee. Optimus! Where were the other Autobots? He wandered over towards Springer and Arcee.

"So, where are Optimus and Ironhide and the others?"

"Still recharging." The answer came from Ratchet who just then walked into the room to look around. "Greetings Sam." He sounded tired. "They should on-line soon. The battle was ... costly."

Costly? Was that Ratchet's way of saying someone was hurt badly? "Um...is everyone ok?" He asked, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

Ratchet was silent a moment, aware that suddenly everyone was listening to him. "No." he said finally and he walked back out of the room. "The Autobots will heal, but Team five...has two casualties."

--

Ironhide sat up slowly. His joints ached. His servos ached. His pistons ached. His aches ached. As his systems came online from hibernation status he slowly became aware that many of the injuries he'd gone to berth with, were now missing, and it wasn't due to natural healing either. .._The pit?!... _he swore silently, his mate must have gotten to him while he was off-line. It made him mad. Ratchet needed to recharge and heal as much as he did. And Ironhide certainly didn't NEED any repairs. He wasn't damaged that badly anyway. Surface damage. Something only a sparkling would complain about, not Ironhide.

The more he thought about it, then more cross he became. Where is that glitch-head anyway? He'd see to it that Ratchet got the off-line time he needed, whether he wanted to or not.

Still, for all his bluster, worry for the CMO creased his processor. Ratchet could grouse and be just as stubborn as he could, and he knew what a slag-head he could be.

A meowing caught his attention and he looked down at his legs. One of the rodents, he forgot which, had berthed upon his chassis. He had a mind to shake it off but then it began to rumble softly and it took him by surprise. What an odd sound, he thought. It has a motor. He reached out towards it and the cat rubbed its face affectionately on his outstretched finger. Despite it, he found himself smiling.

"Ok, rodent, time to go." Gently he began to move and the cat jumped down from its perch and began to cleanse itself as if it wasn't put out.

The elder Autobot moved from his berth slowly. Healed or not he was still sore and stiff. His goal was to find Ratchet and give the good doctor a fragment of his processor.

As he walked down the empty hallway, noise from the main room filtered in. From the sounds most of the others were up and conversating, but Ironhide could hear another exchange going on much nearer. It was this that he headed towards.

As he came around the corner to the medical bay he could see both Ratchet and Optimus were there, speaking. Neither noticed him for now.

"…not specific, Optimus." Ratchet was saying. "But I sense that it's what we need to do."

Prime was silent a moment as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...Are you certain Ratchet?" Prime turned to regard his CMO. Ratchet had a rare and deep connection with the AllSpark, and in turn, with the rarified energon (2) that was Primus. It occasionally granted him extraordinary insight or predictions. He'd not been wrong in the past with his assessments or feelings, and there was no real reason to believe he'd be wrong now.

Still, it made Optimus hesitate. What Ratchet was suggesting was dangerous, not only for the human, but if he was wrong they would lose exactly half of what remained of the AllSpark. Ratchet nodded and Prime rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Very well then..." he opened up the sub-space pocket in his chest and produced the fragment.

As he held it out to Ratchet, Ironhide walked in. "Have you fragmented?" As they both turned to look at him, Ironhide walked directly up to them both, his hands to his forehead in exasperation. "You're going to give away our last, our ONLY, remaining fraction of the AllSpark?" He looked between them both. "WHY?!"

The CMO flinched a bit. "Because I sense we should."

Ironhide was silent. Words failed him at this point. He looked at Optimus for clarification. For a denial. For...anything! Something besides agreement.

It was not to be. "Ratchet's sense has not faltered yet."

As Prime placed the shard in Ratchet's hand, Ironhide threw his own hands into the air. "Pah! You're BOTH defunct." Then he turned and stomped out.

Ratchet started to follow him, but a hand on his shoulder by Optimus stopped him, "He'll cool off, Ratchet. Attend to your patients."

At that Prime turned and left the room, and Ratchet turned towards the three bodies that lay on the beds behind him.

In the center was Alex. His skin was blistered and burnt. Third and fourth degree burns covered much of what remained of his organic skin. Many of his internal systems had been damaged beyond repair thanks to Starscream's blast, including his nano-repair system. Ratchet had worked through the night despite his desperate need for recharge himself and yet, he'd managed only to prolong the inevitable.

Alex's biological functions were shutting down, and there was no way to stop it. He could repair his inorganic parts easy enough, but Ratchet, for all his medical knowledge, was unable to regenerate human tissue. Given a few days he could come up with a bacterial replication unit, but to create the machine he would need help, Wheeljack or Perceptor at least. Applied science, specifically engineering physics, was not his strong suit. He was a doctor, not an engineer.

Simon on the other hand, was relatively unscathed. Other than a substantial strain on the physical components of his body, he was fine.

Zoe, however, was in the same boat as Alex. Though she had sustained a significant amount of physical damage as well, the bulk of her damage came from the inordinate amount of strain she put her cybernetic parts through. This was something Ratchet could work with. This was something he knew, especially since her cybernetic parts had been fundamentally changed by the AllSpark, they were more similar to their own systems.

However, despite what he did, his efforts could not curtail the cascading breakdown of the systems that sustained her life force. She was dying before his optics and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And worst of all, he didn't know why. The most he had managed was to remove the cortex bombs implanted in their brains and the isotope tracer implants. But what good would that do if he couldn't save their lives?

It vexed him to realize that. He was Ratchet, one of the greatest medical processors of his generation. How many Autobots, and for that matter, Decepticons, had he brought back from the brink of termination? How many times had he pulled a miracle out of his actuator? Snatched life from the jaws of death. Frustration welled within him and he slammed his fist against the wall with a dull bang.

"Ugh...not so loud..." a small voice complained and Ratchet spun to see. Zoe was partially sitting up in her bed. "I've got a headache..." In spite of the situation Zoe managed a weak smile at the Autobot.

"Zoe!" Ratchet exclaimed and went over to her. He knelt down by the bed beside her and set down the shard. "Listen, You...you're..." he faltered.

"I'm dying...right?" She smiled sadly and looked away. "I know." Her eyes fell on her friends beside her. "Simon? Alex?"

"Simon will be fine."

The non-answer told Zoe as much as any verbal exchange would have. "I see. I'm sure you did everything you could Ratch." She said, her voice breaking just a bit. She chewed on her lip a moment, then "Where's Jazz?"

Ratchet got up. "I...I'll get him for you." He turned and started to leave the room.

"Ratchet?" Zoe said. He paused in the doorway. "I'm really glad I got to know you...you big grumpy greasefinger."

A small smile quirked at the corner of Ratchet's mouth, and then he disappeared.

--

"Jazz, wake up."

The world came into focus slowly and the first face Jazz saw was Ratchet's. "Yo!" he cried, forcing himself to sit up. "Not what I want to wake up to first thing...what happened?"



Last he'd known, he was with Zoe and was carrying her to Ratchet. She'd been hurt, badly and she passed out. Passed out?! Was she...? For a nanoclick a horrifying thought came to him, but even as it did, he knew she wasn't dead...he could still feel her presence through their bond.

"It's true then. You share a spark-bond with Zoe." It was a statement. "When she passed out, you went off-line as well."

Ratchet helped Jazz to sit up but it was unnecessary. "You should be fine Jazz, there wasn't much—"

"Where's Zoe?" Jazz's voice was even, level, and his visor was down.

Ratchet cycled his vents. His poor attempt at delaying the inevitable bad news had been less then successful, as well as pointless. "In the med bay." He said simply.

Without another word Jazz got up and went in there.

Alone in the bay Zoe sat up. Her head swum and she felt like she was floating, but she looked around the familiar surroundings. Simon looked ok, but she paled as she looked at Alex. She'd never seen him look so bad before. Not even during the worst of times. When she looked away her eyes fell on one final object, placed beside her.

Was that...the Allspark?!

With wide eyes she stared at it, not daring to touch it. She knew what it was, she'd seen it before, touched it before, and heard it before. And it called out to her again. It was roughly the side of a football and she could see tiny eddies of rarified Energon tracing through the sigils and glyphs on its surface.

She could hear its song, as she always could. But now, it was so much louder, so strong. It sang with a clarity she'd only heard once before. Hesitant, she reached her hand out to it and touched it. It was warm, and it vibrated slightly under her finger.

A noise made her look up as Jazz walked into the room. "Jazz, you're ok!" She said, truly happy to see him. Zoe barely had time to raise her arms to him before he had snatched her up in his and was pressing her to his face.

She was warm, so very warm, he thought, holding her close. So soft and tender and his. It elated him to think of what they shared, how it crossed over the lines of species and how, in a universe built to keep bodies apart, they had found one another. At the same time, it distressed him to think of how little time they had left. "Zoe," he said softly. "I love you."

Even though he was crushing her against him, Zoe felt little of that pain, so great was the joy in her heart, in her soul. She was suddenly surrounded by a bright aura and swept away in an ocean of sunlight. She could feel him beside her, holding her and she could see to the ends of time in his eyes. Zoe suddenly knew, this light around her, that held her, protected her, loved her...was Jazz, nothing more and yet everything at once.

Immediately a universe opened before her, open and willing and inviting, all based on one instinctual absolute. Trust. One undeniable emotion forged across a boundless existence to connect two sparks, two souls, in an indestructible union. Everything he was, he willingly gave to her and held nothing back. Hid nothing. This was his spark, his life, memories and experiences, laid bare for her to frolic through and explore as she pleased. Through darkness and light, through love and hatred, it was all there, waiting and open. Infinite pathways that each led to one overwhelming singularity of spirit.

Within the world of light, Jazz watched as Zoe opened towards him, and he found himself lost in a beautiful, yet alien world of color and impressions, of songs and breezes, aromas and laughter. It was a world of physical feelings, tactile details and symbolic awareness. He was on an emotional roller coaster that left him both dizzy and astonished at the same time. Here, everything was rooted in strange emotional responses, things that didn't require logic centers, or algorithms...simply instinct and glorious sensation.

It beckoned to him, this world of sunlight and softness, and he willingly immersed himself in the strange yet euphoric world that was Zoe. And she was beside him, to guide him, to give of herself everything he wanted. It was almost too much, this brave new world, and it threatened to overload what delicate control he had. But, she was there, and he was with her, and nothing could hurt them. Together they could conquer the universe.

There were no words to describe what passed between them, in Cybertronian or in English. There was simply one unbreakable bond finally forged, now tempered that connected them. Everything that was Zoe, was given to Jazz, and everything that he was, became a part of her. Two separate beings, forged by love, became one. Time and place were meaningless. Constructs of a corporeal mind trying to classify that impossible, nameless something that can't be held, only felt and realized. For one timeless moment two lives spilled over into one another to create a single powerful entity. Two sparks would never be truly alone again. Each one began with the other. There was nothing that _could_ be said between them, what they shared went beyond such meaningless noise, transcended into spirit, and became paradise.

The world came back into focus slowly. Jazz struggled to center himself. Nothing in his two hundred vorns had quite prepared him for something like that. He found himself on the floor, cradling Zoe's body against his open spark chamber. He'd sparked with other bots before, and while intense, none of them had been quite 

like this. How long had they been merged? But, as his systems slowly returned to normal, the realization of why it ended left him cold. He was left with an aching pain in his spark. A sudden painful void.

"Zoe." He whispered his vocalizer unable to maintain pitch. He didn't expect an answer; he knew she couldn't. "Zoe...no, please." Static buzzed in his audials, over his optics. "Don't..." He'd felt her spark withdraw during the bond, being pulled further and further away. He'd reached out to it, ran after it, desperate to catch it, but it remained just out of reach until it disappeared completely.

Jazz was alone.

* * *

(1) - During the battle at Tyger Pax, while Optimus sent the AllSpark into space from SimFur, Bumblebee served as a 'distraction' for Megatron.

(2) - Rarified Energon - the type of energon that makes up Sparks and the AllSpark.

(3) - Engineering Physics - includes such topics as: optics, nanotech, electrical engineer, mechanical engineering, solid-state, control theory

(4) - Greasefinger - one of Ratchet's nicknames in TF: Universe - Marvel comics

(5) - 1 Vorn - 83 Earth years - 200 vorns16,600 years (jazz is actually a bit older then that, its just rounded)


	31. Chapter 31 Prowl

Ironhide trudged into the main room. There was an awful lot of noise going on out here. As he looked around, he could see the 'couch' they had rigged to allow the bots to watch the "Wall" in relative comfort was utterly destroyed. Most of the pieces were scattered across the floor. Hot Rod was pinned down by Sunstreaker and Hunter. Oil and grease covered everything in the immediate vicinity except Bumblebee, who still sat beside the group. On the television was a strange animated show about three puppy-like creatures that lived in a water tower.

Arcee and Springer were looking maps of Swiggle-Earth on the newly installed Teletran-1, while Sideswipe was rifling through the Autobot's supply lockers.

Ironhide cycled his vents, loudly, and harrumphed. "Nothing better to do with youth than waste it..." He crossed his arms. Despite appearances he was more than delighted to see his Autobot comrades. But there was no weapon in existence that could have made him admit that. Seeing them here, alive, meant that others had made it off of Cybertron. Others were still out there. After Tyger Pax fell, the Autobots were scattered. When Optimus sent the AllSpark out from SimFur, their remaining forces scattered to the solar winds to find it. The universe was vast, vaster then even they, with their unlimited lifespan could imagine. And empty. That they'd meet up again, on a rock like this, was nothing short of a miracle.

Springer and Arcee looked up as Ironhide grumbled and Springer gave him a respectful nod. Arcee however, rushed across the room and hugged him around his considerable bulk. She let him go before he could react. But she was still grinning. Much like Kup, Ironhide had been a large part of so many Autobot's upbringing and training, which included her. He didn't return the hug, but she hadn't expected him too. He grumbled a bit, exactly as she HAD expected.

Right behind her was Springer, who reached out and clasped Ironhide on his shoulder warmly. He said nothing. He didn't need to.

Hot Rod called out, "Old mech! 'Sup?" Sunstreaker turned that way and waved.

Sideswipe looked up from the supply locker. "Yo, 'Hide, where do you guys keep the Energon goodies?"

A rush of air released from his vents. No respect...

He was saved from having to respond to Sideswipe by the arrival of Optimus and Ratchet. As he stepped aside to let them enter he was a bit dismayed at the disheartening expressions on their faceplates. There was definitely bad news afoot, but there was no time to ask about it, as Sam spoke up again.

"Optimus!" Sam called out. "Ya gotta tell me. What happened? You guys are all over the news!" he pointed towards the TV but shook it away as it showed the ACME studio lot. "Ok." He amended. "That's not it…but it WAS…you WERE."

Prime nodded and proceeded to inform not only Sam, but also the new Autobots, of the events of the past several days, starting with the theft of Jazz's shell.

Sam listened intently as Optimus retold the story. Wow, he thought. Megs almost lived again. It was an incredible story, more so this time because Sam hadn't spent the entire battle in fear for his life. He decided then that he enjoyed the third person point of view much better.

The story finished, Optimus paused. It was obvious Sam still had questions, "You are wondering about the new Autobots and their friends, are you not?" When Sam nodded, Prime looked pointedly at Springer. "As am I."

Springer took the hint. "Human boy...err, Sam..." he began. "We have already made introductions, so I will skip that part. We are Autobots, like Optimus Prime and his crew. Until recently, our mission was the same as all other Autobots -- to locate the AllSpark. Now, we have returned to Earth to locate our missing captain, the Autobot sub-commander, Prowl."

"Sub-commander. Got it." Sam glanced over at the two humans. "Um...so...what about them?"

Springer looked towards Hunter and Harley. "They..." he said, "are..." he searched for the correct terminology, and failed. "...not Autobots."

A collective groan spread through the assembled robots, but Harley, stepped forward. "I'll take it from here, big green." Springer stepped aside. "What he means is, we are from Sector Seven...just like your friend Zoe."

"So..." Bumblebee put in, moving towards the dark skinned, dark haired female a bit. "You're cyber-enhanced humans like she is?"

Hunter shook her head. "No. Team three...us...we were...uh...genetically manipulated and um…well... _gen-ginered_." She looked at her brother, struggling for a word.

Harley sighed. "Good grief." Was he the ONLY articulate being in the room? "We're biological androids...or bioroids for short." He explained. "The sector took the technology it got from Megatron's body and with it, created machines that lead the way towards human gene splicing. We are the results. Smarter, faster, stronger...et-cetera."

Ratchet listened quietly; he'd already scanned them down and was already aware about most of what they were saying. The augmentations to their bodies were very deeply embedded and he doubted any conventional human scans would detect them. They were genetic enhancements rather than implants like Zoe and her team. In short, they were more advanced humans, but not necessarily more powerful.

"Team three." Ratchet said suddenly. "You are the team that fought Prowl in your training."

Harley and Hunter exchanged uneasy glances. "Yes. He is the reason we ran away."

Arcee stepped forward at this point. "Let me explain, Optimus." She turned to Sam. "Sam, on Cybertron, Prowl fell into an area we call J'Nwan and disappeared. One of our scientists, Perceptor, managed to track his energy trail." She turned back to Optimus. "When we left after him we were followed by the Darksyde, a Decepticon ship. Its crew harassed us at every turn. We did our best to throw them, but Soundwave and his drones were able to track us, no matter where we went."

Her anger rose briefly, but she paused to suppress it with subtle, ladylike grace before she continued. "We searched this quadrant of the galaxy, every planet, every moon looking for any sign of Prowl. Eventually, after a somewhat harsh battle, we lost those 'Cons around Talos IV."

A short harsh laugh from Sideswipe interrupted Arcee and he stepped forward. "Yeah…if Springer wasn't such a piston rod we'd have lost them way before that on Darhos, but nooooo. Don't listen to the pilots…_I'm a Wrecker, blah blah blah_." Sideswipes voice slowly turned mocking. "_…what do they know? Blahblah_...feh." He rolled his optics, ignored Springer's scathing gaze and continued the story normally. "So anyway, Prime, we intercepted a signal between Soundwave and Starscream talking about a planet…this one…and the AllSpark so we headed this way. Swindle beat us here."

Bumblebee spoke out. "Swindle! I buried his sorry crankcase under the Rocky Mountains." He and Sunstreaker triumphantly bumped fists.

Springer hid a smile and continued. "Right. We arrived in the year 2005 by human chronological standards. The five of us then took turns sweeping the planet for our commander. We know _now_ that Bee was here too, but then we were under strict radio silence. Only emergencies or Prowl sightings because we assumed those 'Cons were here too. The last thing we wanted to do was send them after Prowl."

Hot Rod took over. "To make a long story short, the kids here escaped from Sector Seven and took Prowl with 'em. They were being chased so they split up. In the mean time they found out a bunch of stuff, like Cybertron's location, and that Screamer had been here about 20 years back, whatever. Prowl and the third member of their team, Jamie, wound up in a shipping container bound for Japan. They hitched a ride back to the Peru and then headed for a radar site in your South of America where they sent a signal to Ultra Magnus, who sent it to Springer."

Sunstreaker pulled Hot Rod back. It was his turn to tell the story, and he told it better. "Yeah. Unfortunately those slaggin' Cons picked up the signal too, and they were on us like stink on sludge. They attacked the ship. Bunch o' us were on Earth so we picked up our new pets...ow...I mean, friends and went to help my bro defend it. Only that crankshaft Cyclonus malfunction-ed some new toy he picked up and it somehow shunted both us and them halfway across the galaxy. We ended up crashing into Nebulos."

"We were not able to contact Prowl before we left and we ended up prisoners on Nebulos before Ultra Magnus and Elita's ships responded to our distress signal." Springer looked pained. "It's taken us a stellar cycle to return."

Hunter pounded a fist into her other hand. "Yeah! And now that we're back, we're going to find Jamie and Prowl, and Primus help anyone who tries to stop us."

Optimus listened to the story quietly, taking it all in. Nebulos. Prowl. Team three...Elita. "Do you know where Prowl is now? Have you heard from Jamie or from him?"

Springer shook his head. "Negative. We haven't had the means of yet. We were hoping you could send out a message on an open channel."

The Autobot leader certainly had the means to send out such a message. He'd done it once before after Megatron's defeat; a call for Autobots to Earth. But he also knew that the Decepticons would pick up any such message as well and letting them know the location of their secret base was an invitation to disaster. Optimus sent out a call, worded carefully as to not give away location, but urging Prowl or Jamie to contact him back on the same line. Now, it was only a matter of time.

"What now, boss-bot?" Hot Rod asked after the call was sent out.

"Now," Prime answered. "We wait."

Silence erupted in the room, with only the noise of the cartoon to break it. Then, "Hey Hot Rod..." Harley turned back towards the Wall. "Don't you think Ironhide sounds a little like that Wakko...just without the quasi-British accent?"

Ironhide's vents cycled...again.

--

Having already told Optimus of the human's condition, Ratchet was left with little to do. Two hours had passed since he left Jazz alone with Zoe but he was loathe to check on them and interrupt their final moments together. He was exhausted and needed to recharge, but his conscience would allow no rest. There simply had to be more he could do. He didn't _want_ to let Zoe and Alex die. But their injuries were beyond his ability.

It was vexing. He was a medical genius. So many times had he pulled sparks back from the Well, and yet he couldn't save two organics. By all accounts they should live, but something was wrong. Perhaps it was his lack of experience with humans and organics, or the fact that they were unlike any being he'd ever seen before. Still, the realization of that didn't help to alleviate his guilt.

The CMO looked up sharply as Jazz walked back into the room. Alone. His visor was down, and he lacked that characteristic upbeat spring in his step. Ratchet knew.

However, before Ratchet could comment, or even before anyone else noticed, Jazz looked up, and smiled. "Yo! Orions! Suuup??"

Ratchet looked down and away, a part of him wishing he could so easily mask his emotions.

Somehow the entire crew of the Orion had all found their way in front of the Wall, fascinated by the human cultural displays. "Jazz!" Sideswipe jumped up to clasp forearms with his friend followed quickly by the others. There were a few breems of joyous reunion before Jazz excused himself and retreated into his room.

It would be a long time before he let himself be happy again, Jazz realized as he lay down on his berth. It would be a long time before he would allow himself to open up to anyone again. It was too painful, this feeling of loss, of emotional devastation. He didn't want to deal with it again. Ever. And he didn't understand how others could. He made a study of the ceiling as he lay back and stared upwards. So fleeting was life. He placed a hand over his own spark chamber.

He was better for having known Zoe, for however brief the encounter. She had been touched by his life, enriched by it, and he had grown more in the past lunar cycle then he had in the past several millennia. And all because she had crossed the boundary to the Well of AllSparks and had found his spark among the void.

Jazz sat bolt upright. If Zoe could cross over...then so could he.

In a flash he was up and back in the med-bay beside her inert shell. It was still slightly warm as he picked it up tenderly and cradled it in his arms. "I won't give up on you Boo..." He whispered and then closed his optics.

--

Outside, the new arrivals had staked out corners to berth in. Hot Rod took Bumblebee's room, Arcee and Springer shared Ironhide's space. Ironhide groused about that, but eventually agreed to berth with Ratchet...just for one night. Ratchet, for his part, was so drained he fell into stasis on the re-built couch in front of the Wall. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were going to wake him, but at Optimus' frown, they decided to go for a drive instead. Sam and Bumblebee took watch duty, and Sam was asleep in a few minutes.

Bumblebee trilled in amusement softly and settled in for a long night.

It was tense around the headquarters, and the scout wasn't used to such apprehension. Everyone had masked their emotions and avoided the ominous fact that Zoe and Alex were dying. No one wanted to ask why and inadvertently remind Ratchet that his best wasn't quite good enough. No one wanted to mention the very obvious fact that the CMO himself was walking wounded, not even Optimus. Though when the leader had gently suggested that Ratchet get a bit of recharge, Ratchet had only snarled and ignored the order.

And there was Jazz and his bond to consider. Though Bumblebee himself had never experienced such a state, he did know the technicalities of one. A spark-bond was always a delicate matter. It was entirely possible that should Zoe off-line, Jazz would follow, unless he severed the bond. Of course, no one wanted to suggest such a thing to him either. Not only was the very prospect of a disconnection a repugnant suggestion, it was also unpleasant. Also, it was possible it would make Jazz mad, and no one wanted to see a Special Forces commander take out his focused anger on anyone other than a 'Con.

Bee drummed his fingers lightly on the counter top. Though the two new human arrivals had stated they didn't need much sleep, it certainly appeared as if they were sleeping now. Laid out on the human sized couch or sprawled out on the floor, both were in a state of deep recharge. They definitely intrigued the Autobot scout. And he mentally listed what he knew about them.

First, they were not born to human parents; rather they had been 'vat-grown' as they put it. They weren't even the prototypes, they were the final results. Even they didn't know how many tries it had taken Sector scientists to get the genetic codes just right. They were immune to nearly all poisons, toxins, and bacteria due to upgraded screening systems and boosted immunities. They were resistant to pain and cold because of adaptions in their brains and the metaglycogen chemical in their cellular structure. They also had large quantities of the metaheme molecule in their bloodstreams in conjunction with engineered and vat-grown muscle and bone lacing. It resulted in nothing less than greater strength and higher stamina.

Each of the three members of Team Three had, in addition to the traits they shared, other genetic abilities. Much like Team Five had done, Team Three had also compiled a training video listing their strengths. Hunter was their Alex, Harley was their Zoe, and Jamie was Simon.

Bumblebee found himself wondering which of the two teams would win in a fight.

Still, he was filled with that familiar hatred of Sector seven, even though he hated the feeling they evoked in him. What would have happened to him if Sam hadn't arrived when he did? What would they have done to him? What DID they do to Prowl? If they were capable of taking innocent human children and turning them into test subjects, lab rats, and slaves...what would they do to beings like him?

They'd even found a way to desecrate Megatron's body. In a way, Bumblebee didn't blame the Decepticon leader for his actions that day. To wake up after years of stasis and find your body infested with probing, burrowing creatures...it would make any bot react the same way. Even Optimus, most likely. He wondered if Megs was aware of what was happening to him, even though he was kept frozen. After all, Bumblebee was acutely aware of his surroundings even though his motor-functions were off-line; his processor was active although sluggish.

He blinked his optics, a thought suddenly occurring to him. Suddenly he wasn't so sure Megatron had been completely off-line the whole time. After all, he was frozen and he was still cognizant although lethargic. The AllSpark, that very thing he'd obsessed over and desired with every atom of his spark, was so close. How maddening had it been for the Decepticon leader to have felt it, realized this, and yet been completely and utterly unable to reach it. What final thought must have raced through his processor as that coveted object was in his grasp at last, as a mere human destroyed him with it?

Bumblebee found the thoughts comforting.

It was two Earth hours later when the call came in. "Hello? Hello?"

Startled, Bumblebee sat up and attempted to trace the signal. It was coming in on the channel Optimus used only for his far ranging calls. "This is Autobot Bumblebee...state your name." Teletran I could not pinpoint the signal fast enough.

"My business?" The voice sounded confused for a moment, then continued. "My name is Jamie. Prowl is with me...and he's hurt...real bad."

Bumblebee jumped up from the chair he'd been slouching in. This was the missing human everyone had been talking about. His fingers flashed over the controls, trying to get a fix on the signal, however it was fruitless. This human had been careful enough to bounce the signal from off several sources. But Bee was no ordinary operator and he quickly got a fix on Jamie's location even as they continued to speak. He also alerted the others. "Jamie, don't say where you are, just stay there. We can come get you."

As Optimus joined Bee at the console, Jamie responded. "Ok. Hurry. He doesn't have much time." The boy paused. "We'll be staying in the hotel California." The signal went silent and Bumblebee turned to look at Optimus.

Springer looked around. "That's it then. We go get him. Bee, where is he?"

Quickly a map was brought to the screen and Bumblebee pointed out a small town in Mexico named Jerez. "Right." Springer nodded. "Let's –"

"Wait, Springer." Optimus said.

"What's there to wait for? You heard Jamie. Prowl needs us now." Springer blurted with disbelief. "I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

The Autobot leader shook his head. Springer had it wrong. "No, it's not that." He could have been mistaken, but he was certain he'd heard a cryptic warning in Jamie's succinct response. If it was true, then they might be headed into an ambush.

By this time Hunter and Harley had joined the group, as well as the other Autobots, even Hot Rod, and it was to the humans that Optimus now turned. He replayed the message.

In the same voice both humans confirmed Prime's hunch. "It's a trap."

Hot Rod glanced at them, "How do you know that?" Even after being with the kids for a year, their code was odd, hard to decipher since they were unfamiliar with the keys.

Hunter shrugged. "Well...Hotel California is a song by the Eagles."

"Yeah," Harley added, "It's a rock-ballad…and ballads, of any type, generally mean trap or danger. Without more lyrics or tune, we can't be more specific."

Arcee looked from Harley to Optimus. "So what should we do Optimus?"

Springer didn't wait for an answer. "I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We're gonna rescue our captain, then we're going to fix him up." He turned around and headed to the door, followed by a worried looking Arcee.

Even Hot Rod looked hesitant. Oh boy, he thought, Springer's been a Wrecker far too long...then he turned back to Prime. "We'll be careful Prime. Let us take care of this. We won't harm the humans, trust us."

Optimus was far too drained to dispute Springer's obvious disregard to his authority, and besides that, the triple-changer had a point. Himself, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz were still too low on energon to risk an altercation with human authorities. The Orion crew was still fresh, and their forms were unknown to the humans. There was still far too much controversy between the humans concerning the Autobots.

Despite the capacity of a few of their kind to accept and even love his kind, humans as a whole were too young a species to accept things that were out of its control. Like Sparklings they were, and had a tendency to fear what they couldn't control, understand, or dominate. And when they feared...they were blind to all else. There was the probable chance that humans would see Sector Seven as their only means of protection from the aliens, both good and bad. No matter what, it was an uphill struggle.

He trusted Springer to complete his mission with little difficulty. It was living with him afterwards that would be complicated.

Bumblebee watched silently as Optimus left without a word.

* * *

Puppy-like creatures - Animaniacs

Swiggle - Used in the prequel novel by Bee to locate Sam. Obvious similarity to Google

Gen-gineered - Gene Engineered

J'Nwan - is the name given by the inhabitants of Cybertron to the region of their planet which intersects with a subspace fissure rotating through numerous pocket dimensions. The effect of this quantum flux in the local traumasphere is to produce a maddening landscape which seemingly ignores all logic and physics. Navigation is rendered nearly impossible, enormous objects and structures spring forth and vanish unpredictably, and the ultimate result of J'nwan's mere presence on unprepared minds is to destroy them utterly. Pronounced GEN-ONE...Simon Furman has a sence of humor. :)

Primus - one of two Cybertronian deities

Ironhide and Wakko - Both voiced by Jess Harnell

metaglycogen - a naturally occuring chemical in your body that helps prevent cells from freezing

metaheme molecule - the molecule in your red blood cells that oxygen attachs too. In this case they have been altered to hold much more oxygen then standard


	32. Chapter 32 Nature vs Nurture

"You have to go back in there sometime Ratch."

The CMO sighed. Ironhide was right; he couldn't continue to put it off. It had now been seven hours since he'd left Jazz and Zoe alone in the med bay, five since Springer had left, and four since he'd gone to recharge. Admittedly he felt much better now, the cyber-toxin was completely gone, as were many of the minor injuries.

Even Ironhide looked better, even though his 'nagging' was nerve-wracking. It was worse because he was right. Ratch was the CMO; the med bay was his office, his home, his life...his function. He could put it off no longer. "Fine." He snapped.

Before he could make good his intention, the door opened and a lone figure came out. "Simon!" The medic exclaimed. "It is good to see you up and—"

"Save it, robot." Simon retorted. His eyes were glowing dimly although there was very little expression on his face. He looked around until he found his motorroid and his armor and sat down to inspect it silently, sullenly.

Ratchet understood. "I am sorry about Alex." He said, sympathetically. He truly was, none more so then he.

Simon didn't answer, only gripped his equipment tighter.

Ironhide sensed Ratchet's anguish and tried to help. "Alex died a hero."

"There was nothing more I could do to help him...Primus I wish I could have." The CMO looked up as Ironhide put his hand on his shoulder to offer comfort.

"Is that an excuse, or your sad attempt to exonerate your actions, robot?" Simon had ceased any pretense at inspection, and now stared openly, balefully at the two robots. "I came to you," He said, lowly, evenly. "I came to you because I believed that you could save my friends. That you were the heroes that Zoe made you out to be, and the warriors that Alex believed you were." He set down the rag he'd been twisting in his hand and looked away. "I wanted to work with the Decepticons because I thought it was the better path. That we could give up this _thing_ inside us and we'd pass for a normal family. But..." his voice broke and he dropped his head. "Zoe and Alex...are dead...and I'm here...and the war, YOUR war will continue to destroy our planet."

"Listen," Ironhide took a step forward in defense. "Ratchet nearly worked himself into stasis trying to save your friends. If he could have, he _would h_ave."

"But," Simon snapped. "He didn't...and that's the difference." He stood up, and began to don his armor. "Alex and Zoe told me I was wrong, But you Autobots are really no different than the Decepticons. Difference is, you Autobots hide behind concepts like honor and righteousness all the while dispensing didactic cliché and half truths. At least you know where you stand with the 'Cons. They are upfront about THEIR deception." Finished, he started his bike and got on.

Ratchet shook his head but said nothing. He could think of no argument suitable to quell Simon's hatred and mollify his own growing self-reproach.

Beside him, Ironhide scowled. This was bad. "What are you going to do now? Where are you going to go?" He asked. Simon was quickly becoming a problem, although he was certain Optimus would not allow him to take him out.

"Hn." The human scoffed as his engine revved. "Now that I'm a liability...you care. Where was this concern when you let my FAMILY die?" Without another word, Simon was gone.

Immediately Ironhide turned to the CMO, incensed. "You did your best Ratchet. He's only a human. A short sighted, narrow-minded emotional HUMAN. Pah! That weak, violent child was touched by a power greater than any organic will ever understand, and yet they spit upon our friendship. They don't understand what you've gone through; that you did all you could. How can they? They have the minds of sparklings and will never understand the cost of their ignorance."

"Geeze Ironhide," a sleepy voice muttered from the couch. "Tell us how you REALLY feel."

Both Ironhide and Ratchet's heads swiveled in unison towards the row of human heads that lined up along the back of the couch to watch the exchange. Hunter, Harley, and Sam. Harley continued to speak with a small smirk. "I mean...I know we're soft and Hunter smells a little, but calling us _human_? That's harsh."

Hunter snickered, "I dunno. I think it's a bit sexah. Big swollen warrior getting all philosophical and stuff, defending the bot he loves..." she rolled her eyes and went back to watching TV. "...makes me feel all funny inside."

Sam watched the two with sleepy curiosity for a few moments longer and then drifted away to sleep again. "Hide...sexy." he muttered.

"PAH!" Ironhide turned and stomped away back to his quarters. Ratchet sighed and went to his.

It was almost eleven hours after Springer, Hot Rod and Arcee had left when Ratchet finally mustered up the will to return to the medbay. It was partly due to the scientific fact there were two lifeless organic bodies there. Organic bodies tended to enter rigor mortis after three hours, although neither body would yet be in an advanced stage of decomposition, both needed proper burial according to human custom.

He went back into the med bay, and sighed. Alex's body remained, but Zoe's was gone. He surmised that since Jazz was also absent, the lieutenant had taken her to his room. His vents cycled, that was just unnatural. He'd have to speak to Optimus about this, and Jazz's nightmares. It was unusual for any of them to dream while in stasis, but lately even Ratchet had found the dreams came more often. And more often than not, the dreams were unpleasant.

Feh. It was useless to dwell on such insignificant issues. He had to prepare his med bay. There was no way of knowing what shape Prowl would be in when he arrived, and having a decomposing human on the exam table could only be detrimental to any treatment program. It was, as he was told repeatedly by Ironhide, during his brief stay in his room, that the humans were ultimately expendable. The humans could reproduce until infinity, while Cybertronians were sterile without the AllSpark.

Ratchet couldn't quite come to an agreement with that, no matter how strenuously Ironhide stated it. His core programming told him that all life, organic or Cybertronian was precious. And his vorns as a Council emissary had not diminished that fundamental drive within him.

His line of reasoning came to an abrupt halt as he leaned over Alex's lifeless body. Ratchet blinked his optics and re-scanned the corpse then he did a diagnostic on his sensor cluster.

Alex's body…was alive.

The CMO had no further time to dwell on this revelation as an urgent communication from Springer interrupted anything more. / _Ratchet, incoming _/

Quickly he moved Alex carefully to the human sized recovery beds to further monitor, and prepared to run the necessary repair programs.

It was not a moment too soon, as Springer and Hot Rod entered half-dragging, half-carrying Prowl, still in his vehicle form, a white police-edition Nissan Skyline. Arcee followed in behind them, followed further by the human who must have been Jamie.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide crowded at the door to watch with varying levels of worry and concern. Bumblebee chirped quietly; he'd never seen the mighty Prowl so injured. His secondary mode was in pretty bad shape. Prowl was covered in dark dents and gashes through his armor, pieces of him literally hung by wires. He hadn't spoken a single word either.

Bee felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Optimus who gazed down on him steadily, offering comfort wordlessly. That's right, Bee chided himself. This is Prowl, the Autobot commander. If anyone was a survivor, it was him. After all, Bee had survived the Sector's cruel treatment so the great Prowl was definitely able to. At least that's how Bee saw it.

He instead turned his gaze towards the newest human to their home/base. He was as different a human as Bee thought he'd ever see. Jamie looked nothing like his comrades and almost exactly opposite. Where Hunter and Harley were dark skinned, Jamie was pale, almost unnaturally so. His eyes were a clear almost water-like blue, and his hair was of a shade of black so dark as to be almost solid. Bumblebee figured his hair was dyed as his eyebrows and eye lashes were so white as to be nearly nonexistent on his face.

Jamie was dressed in all black, with the exception of the white dragon design along the sleeves of the long sleeved undershirt, baggy oversized jeans, and boots. After a quick search on the web Bumblebee decided Jamie was 'Goth'.

Right now however, Jamie looked as worried as Bee felt. Obviously Prowl was a friend and they had been through quite a bit together. Didn't Hot Rod say they'd been separated for a year? So Jamie and Prowl had been on the run together for the same amount of time. He wondered what they had gone though, even as the three teammates shared a joyful moment of reunion.

"OUT!!" Ratchet suddenly exploded. "EVERYONE OUT!! Can't you give a bot room to maneuver in here?" Even Springer took a startled step backwards as the CMO ranted and Hot Rod had to duck as a wrench flew by at head level. Quickly everyone filed out, before more lethal tools took to the air. "Not you Arcee, you stay."

Arcee's shoulders sagged just a bit and then she turned wordlessly to help out where she could. Outside the others lingered in the cramped hallway. "Well scrap-iron." Hot Rod complained. "Hatchet should let us in there. He's OUR captain."

Hunter headed back to the main room. "What is it you think you'd be able to do, Rod?" There was a light-hearted tone in his voice. "Come on. I want Jamie to tell us what happened."

Sam hung back. While he knew he was accepted by the group around him, he certainly felt every part the outsider. Strange robots, strange humans…it was a lot to take in. Although he did like the newcomers, Hot Rod especially, he got the impression that Hot Rod was barely older then Bumblebee, and Bee was the youngest of all. He also got that the Wreckers were some sort of special-forces group within the Autobots, like Navy Seals or Pararescue.

Sam felt a gentle prodding on his back and he looked up to see Sunstreaker crouched down beside him. "Uh...what?" Sam asked.

Sunstreaker shrugged lightly. "Thought maybe there was something special about you. You're human." He said as if that explained it all. "How are you even alive? You have no spark, no subroutines, no codes or algorithms. Your inner stuts are fragile and you shed that squishy outer covering constantly. Gross!" He prodded Sam again. "You have no natural defensive or offensive weaponry other than your ghastly smell and your lives are but a blink of your hair-lined optical."

As Sam stared upwards at him, the Lambo continued, unabated. "Hunter and Harley won't answer this. Seriously, are you truly alive, or just a mobile mass of meat and water that learned to speak somewhere along your simplistic evolutionary ladder?"

Sunstreaker waited for an answer, but when none came he snorted in distaste, "And yet ... you were able to kill the second most powerful being of our kind." He squinted at Sam. "How?"

If it was possible, Sam now felt worse. "Err..."

Sideswipe laughed as he followed Jamie and Hot Rod into the main room. "Careful brother," He warned."You are dangerously close to sounding like you like the boy."

Immediately Sunstreaker stood up and stepped over Sam following his red twin. "Pul-leese." He scoffed. "They should feel lucky I brighten their existence simply by being here."

Sam sighed. He knew he wasn't special in any way, but that yellow Autobot was ...

"A jerk." Hunter came up beside Sam, finishing Sam's thought. "Yeah. Sunflower gets that from a LOT of people, including the other Autobots. Don't let him get to you." She gave him an uncharacteristically sympathetic smile and pulled him into the main room with the others. "He only likes me cause I feed his ego…and I don't shed on his perfect upholstery."

Harley gave Sam a lighthearted punch in the arm. "Yeah Sam, you killed Megatron...something Optimus Prime wasn't even able to do." He smiled when Sam smiled.

In the main room Jamie had taken a seat on the back of the human couch, his feet on the cushion.

"It's Jamie right?" Springer made the obligatory introductions and then moved on to the matter at hand. "Now please tell us what happened?

"Well..." Jamie looked around the room, utterly unfazed by the attention. The big blue and red one was the leader, Optimus. Prowl had spoke volumes about that particular bot and how great of an Autobot he was. He certainly looked intimidating, though not as intimidating as Ironhide. The word bulldog came to mind while he looked at the black and grey mech. The others, he figured he'd get to know soon enough. "Prowl and I escaped. We ended up in Japan. We got back to Peru then headed up to the Arecibo radio telescope in Puerto Rico. We tried to call Cybertron, and talked to Blaster instead, who contacted you and the rest."

Jamie paused for a moment and continued. "We found records that the Sector had a site in the area…and that they were keeping a shard they cut from the AllSpark there."

At that news Bumblebee made a startled chirp while Ironhide let out a thunderous expletive. It was unbelievable, the absolute gall of humanity. Didn't they realize what they did? Didn't they understand the importance of their AllSpark? No, that was the problem, he realized. They _didn't_ understand, how could they? Humans could never truly realize how sacred a relic they once possessed. But with the AllSpark Bee and his people could, they _would, _recreate their world. Cybertron would thrive again but…did he HAVE to leave Sam behind?

Inside the med bay Ratchet worked on Prowl. He had dedicated most of his resources towards that task, but he kept an open channel to the conversation going on in the main room. He listened while he worked. Beside him, as Arcee stiffened, he knew she was similarly multitasking.

Arcee felt a surge of hope at Jamie's news. Like the others, she had heard the news that the AllSpark was destroyed. And like the others she knew that, with its destruction, the fate of their world had been sealed; its inhabitants forced into nomadic lifestyles on adopted worlds that could never truly be called home. She had been with Bumblebee at Tyger Pax while Optimus launched their last hopes into deep space. She had felt the stab of despair and desperate hope that all they did was not in vain.

And now, now there was another chance, given to them by accident. She almost didn't want to give into what could be false hope; to have her raised spirits crushed once again by cruel whims of fate. Still, Arcee found herself turning towards the CMO, hope rising unbidden to her optics.

Even Ratchet felt an unfamiliar surge of something like anger pass through him at that news. The number of Cybertronians that had direct contact with the AllSpark in the past numbered less than a dozen, and yet here, the humans treated it with such nonchalant disregard it tore at his spark. Still, Ratchet realized, there was a miracle to be gained from the horrible sacrilege. The inadvertent tampering of the humans had created a single ray of hope; a beacon of light in an otherwise bleak existence. Perhaps the AllSpark could regenerate from the piece they removed. Perhaps it would be enough to save their home world.

This is bad, thought Springer. With the AllSpark restored, the wars would start anew. Not that they ever truly stopped, but hostilities would return in force once more. A part of him relished the discord. He enjoyed it; the conflict, the missions, planning. Still, he'd seen the sparks of so many of his companions extinguished over the countless years he was unsure the battle was even still worth it. Once beautiful cities were smoking ruin; where once was laughter and music was now silence and death. Perhaps it would be better that the AllSpark remained lost. Destroyed from within, or destroyed from without, Cybertron was doomed either way.

War, thought Ironhide grimly, war would continue with no end in sight. But it would be a familiar war, fought on familiar ground. Vorns and vorns ago, when the Deceptions had first risen, they were battle tested warriors, trained in the Vos arenas, while the Autobots were simple construction workers, politicians, crafts-bots. The Autobots had been unprepared for the war. But now…things were different. Now so many of the young, once idealistic mechs were tainted by war's bitter, bloody, embrace. They were hardened warriors, soldiers, and no longer innocent. All they'd known was war.

Now…they had a chance, and this time, Ironhide thought, the Autobots would not, COULD NOT, fail in their duties. It was inevitable that another would rise to replace Megatron. The Council of Ancients was dead and the AllSpark would be in their direct control. With it they would harness its power to bring back comrades lost long ago. Replenish their ranks, and guard their relic while they rebuilt their world.

Sweet! Hot Rod smiled. They could go back to Cybertron but a pang of disappointment tainted the feeling. This Earth was interesting and it seemed fun, despite the native's distrust of their kind. It was probably nothing they couldn't work out eventually though. Still, Cybertron was home, but it was a dead home…at least for the next couple of vorns. No reason really why some of them couldn't stay here, on Earth, till all the heavy lifting and strut-breaking work was done.

Sunstreaker looked at Optimus hopefully. The sooner they get off this dirty, ugly rock the better. Maybe they could go tomorrow, but that was probably too soon. He glanced at his twin and they shared a smile. He knew Sides wanted off this ride just as much as he did. His optics went to Hunter, the only human he'd _ever_ allow to sit on his upholstery. Could she survive on Cybertron? Would she want to?

Optimus remained silent. He could see the light of hope play across the optics of every one of his assembled troops. Hope, and varying degrees of doubt and regret. His Autobots were warriors, each of them, to the last, and none of them would question his orders to stay on Earth, or to return. But he knew in their Sparks they would each obey for different reasons. He understood his followers, his officers, and even the humans to a lesser degree. Some of them had formed bonds of friendship and even love in the short time they'd been on Earth with humans whose lives had crossed with their own. Some had painful memories of the past and had little desire to reopen old wounds. Others considered Cybertron to be their TRUE home and would do anything to keep it alive.

But what did Optimus want?

The strength of a black hole did not compare at times to the weight of the mantle of leadership he wore. That his decisions had so entirely shaped the fate of their planet and the fates of everyone tied to it so thoroughly was not an easy burden. People he loved had been torn from him, troops he thought of as progeny had gone into battle trusting in him, never to return. Hopes were dashed, lives were ruined…all because of the paths HE chose.

Was it true what Simon had said, that he was no better than Megatron? Megatron had sought the AllSpark for power, for control. He wanted to conquer, to expand. Optimus didn't. And so, where once they had lived in harmony, they turned against one another, and destroyed their planet in the process. It had been Optimus's decision to send the AllSpark into the worm hole. And he'd done so to keep it away from Megatron. Was he truly as selfish as that made him seem to be? No, he berated himself. His reasons couldn't have been selfish. He'd done it to stop the war; to stop the killings. But it hadn't stopped anything. And he'd sent it away even knowing his actions wouldn't end the war…only prolong it. And now, because of his decision, the war included others once blissfully unaware, now painfully involved. Was it the right decision?

That was something only historians could decide vorns from now. Today, all he could do was move on and follow his spark, flawed or not.

"Jamie," Optimus asked. "Where is this shard?"

Immediately Jamie pulled out a small metal box from his backpack. "In here, but…" He paused. "It's damaged."

Optimus twitched. "Damaged?! What do you mean?"

Jamie didn't open the box. "Well…maybe this is what messed up Prowl." At the Autobot's astonished expressions, he clarified. "Well not at first. He was damaged when we escaped and then further in the attack on Xunantunich, Belize. Sector injected him with some sort of virus. He began to degrade, so we used the shard on him. But when we did, it changed started changing things into Decepticons. First my watch, then the GPS, then finally my computer…" he couldn't repress a shudder at the memory. "I don't understand why…unless …it's broken."

Ironhide shrugged. "During the battle in mission City, the AllSpark that Sam had seemed to do the same thing. Could the humans have damaged it more then we realized?"

Hot Rod shook his head. "That's not possible…is it?"

Sideswipe huffed a bit. "It has to be. Look at Team Five. Don't they read as 'Cons? Won't they eventually go 'bad' like Megs did?"

"Not necessarily." Harley argued, "Though it does bring into question the whole nature vs. nurture argument." He tapped his chin and took a seat next to Jaime on the back of the couch. "Modern human technology was based upon Megatron, or the 'Frozen man' as they called him, and thus inherently follows his precepts. So when touched by the life-giving power of the AllSpark, they animate with the nature they were created with. Therefore, if given the chance, would all human technology be 'Decepticon' like him, or could a machine become more than the sum of its parts." He glanced around at the stares he was receiving and the sudden dead silence. "What? I do actually read a book once in a while, you know. "

Jamie agreed. "It IS one of the oldest debates. Is man inherently evil and society makes him good, or is man inherently good and society teaches him to be evil."

"Yeah?" Sunsteaker groused. "What does this _human _philosophy have to do with Prowl?"

Jamie continued patiently. "It would mean the Shard is NOT damaged; that it was, instead, the toxin that degraded him. And that would mean we're dealing with something new. It attacked his communication arrays first, then his ability to transform, then his logic computer…which really messed him up…finally his higher processors, such as speech, and motor functions."

Hot Rod squinted at Jamie. "So…Prowl didn't just THINK he was just a car….he really WAS just a car?"

"Yes."

"Did you get a picture?...ow!"

Bumblebee perked up suddenly. "Toxin! Zoe knows about cyber-venom…She can—"

"Zoe…" Ironhide said softly, "...can't." The gruff warrior put his hand on Bee's shoulder offering what meager comfort he could to the younger bot. He was quiet a moment. "Optimus." He said finally. "What now? We have two pieces of the AllSpark. Do we continue the battle on Earth, or return home and start the fight anew?"

He didn't answer Ironhide. Instead, silently, Optimus left the group. When deciding upon the fates of two worlds, one should never do so in mixed company.

* * *

-- Arecibo radio telescope in Puerto Rico - largest single apature telescope in the world. Famous for being in Goldeneye, Contact and X-files. Used by SETI (Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence)

-- Vos Arena - At the end of the Golden Age of Cybertron, war between the city-state of Vos and Tarn broke out. In order to fix the situation, the Overlord there created a series of gladatorial style arena games between the two. Megatron used these games as recruitment tools for his army, thus he gained battle tested, trained warriors from the get-go.

-- Xunantunich, Belize - /shoo-NAHN-too-nich/ is a Mayan site in Belize, named for a 'stone woman' who appears dressed all in white with fire red glowing eyes in front of El Castillo and disappears into the stone wall there.


	33. Chapter 33 to be continued

A/N -- _Thanks for everyone who has stayed with me this long and who have read this awfully long story of mine. I really didn't think it was going to go this long, and its been over a year in the writing. whew! Thanks to all those who have favorited it, alerted for it, and favorited me (squee!) and thanks to everyone who has left reviews! I need all the help I can get! haha! Take care._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Beep…..beep….beep….beep….

"Prowl, can you hear me?"

"…."

"Damn…Arcee, demodulate the polarity on those in-line compensators. Hurry…" Ratchet jammed a tool into Prowl's open chassis. This toxin that surged through his system was nearly gone, but it was tenacious like nothing he'd ever encountered before. Unfortunately Jamie, from what he'd garnered from the conversation outside, was wrong.

Although it was true that the Shard hadn't directly harmed Prowl, it had not healed him either. Rather, the Shard's energy had turned what started as a crude cyber toxin into a self-replicating cyber-disease. One that, given just a few more days, would have utterly destroyed Prowls cognitive process.

It would have left him a mechanical vegetable.

But now, two hours after Prowl had been returned to the base, his prognosis was good. Other then expunging the remains of the cyber-virus from his system the worst of the damage was to his primary transformation cog. He had several other minor wounds that Arcee was able to repair without Ratchet's attention. It had taken a bit of a combined effort to restore his processing functions and his logic processor, but it wasn't impossible, and now Ratchet leaned over his patient with impatience.

"Prowl," He repeated. "Get the sludge out Commander."

Arcee sighed with a bit of a chuckle. Ratchet never did have the friendliest of bedside mannerisms. "Prowl," She said in a softer tone. "Come back to us sir, we need you."

Slowly, dark blue optics flickered into being, internal servos and mechanisms whining faintly in operation.

The world was dark, with only a few bright spots of light to break the darkness, but it was fading into grey…grey and a pair of bright sky blue optics that gazed down on him hopefully. "Ar…Arcee?" A voice giggled and said something that registered as delight. "Where….where am …?"

"Whoa there…" Ratchet had to restrain Prowl as he attempted to sit up. "You're not ready for that yet Commander. Let's get you fully processing first."

Rapidly Prowl's systems began to come online and more and more of his cognitive functions became active. He was suddenly aware a good amount of time had passed. "Ratchet?" He said quietly and glanced around the room. This did not look like the medical bay in Iacon. For that matter, it didn't look like any hospital he'd ever seen on Cybertron. Where was he now?

Memories came flooding back in a rush. Cybertron. J'Nwan. Then there was a strange organic planet. There were beings, soft scurrying creatures and intense cold. Intense pain.

Ratchet looked up sharply as diagnostics began to beep rapidly in alarm. Arcee glanced between the monitors and Prowl worriedly. "What's going on, Ratch?" She asked. Something was distressing Prowl, and it seemed to be intensifying.

The CMO could only speculate. "Memories?" He said. "It might take a breem or two for him to get his bearings in a row.

Only faintly aware of Ratchet and Arcee, Prowl continued to fight the rising panic within him. Pain and combat. Repair and coldness. There had been hatred and then sudden friendship and trust. There were humans. It all became clearer. Team five. They had rescued him, escaped with him. At least one of them was his friend.

"Jamie." Prowl said suddenly, optics suddenly clear. "Where is Jamie? Is he ok?" He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. They weren't on his ship or any Cybertronian space craft. He didn't believe they were on a spacecraft at all; the air lacked that recycled, stale characteristic. "Ratchet." He said a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Arcee! You are both ok! What happened? Where am I? Where is Optimus?"

"Stick it in neutral for a breem, Commander," Ratchet admonished. "How about we get you fully functional before we play twenty questions with you?"

Despite the situation and without regards to rank or station Arcee flung her slender arms around Prowl's frame, while elicited a grunt of surprise from the Autobot commander. Servos froze into immobility for a click before he awkwardly returned the embrace. She'd always been a touchy sort of femme…when she wasn't in her 'kill everything and everybody' mode…

Before he could stammer out a single word, Arcee had let him go, but the grin remained plastered to her faceplates. "I'll go tell the others!" She announced.

Ratchet's vents cycled but he didn't deny her. He knew the others would crowd back into here, but Prowl deserved to see his friends, his comrades, and they needed to see him. His disappearance vorns and vorns ago had weighed heavily on many of the Autobots. Especially Jazz and Springer.

The two were unique among Optimus' officers. Both were connected with the Autobot Special forces. Jazz was its commander, while Springer had once trained and worked under him. Springer was now leader of the Wrecker squadron, a splinter group of mercenary Autobots that worked for hire. He had replaced Impactor, the group's former, and greatest, leader. Impactor had been Jazz's mentor, teacher, and friend.

Both Jazz and Springer had also been affected by Prowl's disappearance in similar ways as well. Both had voiced disagreement with Optiums' choice of sending Prowl with Chromia on what was clearly a sabotage type mission. Sabotage was Jazz's specialty, and Jazz thought it should be his mission. Springer also was familiar with the mission parameters and just as capable, but he was needed to head up a rescue mission elsewhere. Likewise, Jazz's skills as an operative were also needed elsewhere. Neither had been happy with the arrangement but they had followed their orders.

When the mission went south and Prowl disappeared, it had been Jazz and Ironhide who found Chromia damaged and adrift in the Rust Sea. They had completed their mission to steal the codes to activate Sixshot, but Prowl had the datapad. When Prowl disappeared, so too, did the codes.

There had been so much loss during those days, Ratchet recalled. So many Autobots, friends, family, lost forever. But the loss of the Autobot second in command hadn't weighed heavier on any mech more than it had upon Optimus. It had been his decision to send Prowl, who was the only remaining solider at the time with experience inside the Baird Beaming Facility. Chromia was as proficient as Ironhide when it came to weapons, and nearly as tough, not a single mech would have ever thought her to be capable of failure.

But no one is EVER perfect, Ratchet thought with a final sigh, glancing back at Alex's body again.

He didn't have time to reflect further as the doors flung open wide and Hot Rod rushed in, followed closely by Springer, the Twins, Optimus and Ironhide. "It about time you got off yer sluggish chassis." Hot Rod grinned widely and took on a nonchalant air. "I mean, geeze, you should have told us about this little vacation spot of yours."

For once Springer joined in the jest. "Yeah," he agreed. "Is it our turn to have a one-hundred and twenty vorn hot-energon break? We've been working pretty hard you know…" He gathered around the repair table that Prowl lay on and got serious. "Are you doing ok, commander?"

The twins were quiet as well, both staring at Prowl with anxious interest, as Prowl's expression went from a rare smile, to astonishment. "One-hundred twenty VORNS?!" he echoed. "What?"

"He said, 'One hundred and twenty vorns." Sunstreaker obligingly repeated before being elbowed by Arcee.

Prowl looked distraught. "That, that can't be," He said. "I…it…"

"Alright, back it up bots!" Ratchet growled out. Sheesh, like puppies they were. "Give the commander some room to process." Ratchet stepped back himself as Optimus moved to Prowl's side.

His second in command looked up and managed a nod towards his commander. "Prowl." Optimus said, "Welcome back."

"Thank you sir." He said, then, he paused. "One hundred and twenty vorns?" His voice had the tone of disbelief.

Optimus nodded. "Give or take. Prowl…do you feel up to telling us what happened?"

Prowl shook his head. "Perhaps later, if I may, Sir? It's quite a story. But," he reached into a sub-space pocket on his arm and drew out a small data-pad. "I do have this. Mission accomplished."

The Autobot leader accepted the offered data pad and looked down at it. "Good job, Commander." He smiled. "Join us when you feel ready."

"Yes sir." He paused a moment as he sat up from the table. "Sir…Where's Jazz?"

Ratchet stepped forward. "He's here. I'll…go get him." The CMO didn't look forward to the task, but he turned and left the med-bay. It made him smile a bit, after all this time, Prowl still held a soft spot for the Lieutenant. Still, he wasn't certain what he'd say to Jazz anyway. Ratchet was able to admit to himself he was rather fond of Zoe, perhaps more so then he should be. Was it that hug? His first hug. It had been so different, odd, but pleasant. But she was dead now, and they had to move on.

But was she dead? Alex wasn't, and the original Shard was gone. Could it be…He didn't want to hope as he raised his hand to knock on Jazz's door.

A strange sound from the other side made him pause. It was a humming noise, foreign, but it was the sound of a motor of some sort. He He listened for a moment and heard…Jazz squeal? Laughter? Instead of knocking Ratchet hit the latch and the door slid open with a rush of pneumatic air.

Inside the room he could see Jazz sprawled out on his berth. He was prone, but his upper body was twisted awkwardly away from the door, and his lower body squirmed slightly. The humming sound was louder now as was Jazz's _giggling_.

"What in the name of oil and energon is going on in here?" He demanded.

Jazz's body jumped a bit in surprise, and he quickly twisted into a half sitting position, looking at Ratchet sheepishly. "Uh…well…" he stammered.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at Jazz, waiting for an answer.

From behind Jazz, Zoe jumped up over his shoulder grinning at Ratchet. "Jazz is ticklish!" she blurted out. In one hand she held the source of the noise. A handy-vac. She giggled as Jazz looked a bit embarrassed. "Psst!" She whispered in that not-a-whisper voice. "Don't tell Jazz that you know, Ratch. It's a secret."

The LT looked back at Zoe with a mock glare, while Ratchet stood there speechless. "You know." Zoe said, going on as if nothing at all were strange. "You must have sand in some pretty uncomfortable places too Ratch. If you lie down, I'll help you. I have small hands you know." She held up one for his inspection.

"Zoe!" Ratchet suddenly transformed and activated his holoform, which appeared beside her and swept her up in a tight hug. "You came back!" He was certain there was more he should say to her, more that _should _be said, but for now, he'd have to settle for crushing her body against his.

"Eerk!" Zoe grunted as the wind left her lungs. "Blame Jazz," she said. "He came and got me." Ratchet let her go and the holoform dissolved away. "He…found me." She looked up at Jazz fondly.

Either way, Ratchet smiled and transformed, it was good news. He scanned her down and then scanned her again. "You've….changed!" He said peering at her closely. Physically, she was still the same, except the subtle AllSpark markings that traced down her back, now ran down the right side of her face. They weren't so subtle anymore. He thought back to the recent nature vs. nurture debate. "Zoe…your nature has changed."

When she looked at him oddly, he clarified. "You scan…as an Autobot now."

She glanced to Jazz then back to Ratchet, then back to Jazz as she jumped into his arms. "YAY!" She said, hugging him. "That means my eyes will be blue!" Jazz could only laugh at her simplicity. He loved it. "Hey! What about Simon? Is he ok?"

Ratchet was suddenly somber. "Simon…left."

Zoe nodded sadly. "I knew he would…what with both me and Alex dead there for while." She looked up at Ratchet. "Where is Optimus? There is something I need to do."

Jazz picked her up gently and held her against him and followed Ratchet back out into the main bay.

"ZOE!!" Harley jumped up as Jazz walked back in.

"Harley! Hunter!" Zoe cried, happy to see her friends. "Jamie! The teams all here!"

Team Five quickly embraced what remained of Team Three while the robots stood around and watched the humans in this strange new greeting ritual.

Springer glanced over at Jazz "What's up, Little Bot!"

"Grrr!"

Jazz reunited with his comrades and introduced them to Zoe, while she introduced Jazz to Team Three. After a few minutes she looked around as Optimus came back into the room, himself smiling slightly at the good news.

"It is good that you are well, Zoe." He said cordially. "Ratchet said there was something important?"

Suddenly Zoe was serious. "Yes sir." She said as she pulled out the Shard that they had left by her bedside. It was no longer a shard, now; it had shape, form…function. "It's about this."

The others gathered around her quietly, gazing down upon the artifact in her hand, and she continued. "I need you to take me to Cybertron."

Prime looked a bit astonished at that declaration. "Alright…." He said slowly. "But why? What is that?"

She held up the shard, which began to glow with a dim yellowish-white light. "Because this…is the key."

Hot Rod scratched the back of his head. "The key to what?"

Zoe looked down at it in reverence. "The key….to Vector Sigma."

.

--_ TO BE CONTINUED_

.

.

.

**-- EPILOGUE:**

The sun was almost set as Jazz stood on a hill overlooking Boulder. The sky was deep with reds and oranges over the late fall desert landscape. Prowl made no attempts to hide his footfalls as he walked up to join him. "So, you've bonded with a human." Prowl let out a short chuckle. "Actually, never thought you'd bond with anyone."

Jazz didn't turn around and let out a brief chuckle of his own. "Me neither, but love is a gift, given at random, and never ours to command."

Prowl was silent for a long time, then finally. "Ok…who are you and what happened to Jazz?"

They shared a round of laughter for a moment before falling back into comfortable silence. "Prowl." Jazz said finally as the sun dipped fully below the horizon. "Take care of her." He said softly looking back at his friend. "Bring her back to me."

For a moment Prowl didn't answer, his optics locked with Jazz's. "She's important to you." He stated. "So she's important to me."

Jazz nodded and then looked forward again, the seriousness of the moment fading like the last rays of the sun around them. It was a long trip to Cybertron, but he'd see her again soon.

Zoe walked outside to the two bots and looked up at them. "I'm ready, Prowl." She held only a single bag; her motoroid and hardsuit, as well as Alex's body, had already been brought on board. She was without worry. Ironhide, Jazz and Bee had their holoforms going and promised to help Roscoe in her stead, and Ratchet had reconfigured to orbital bouncer toward organic cargo.

Prowl nodded. "Have you informed the others of your departure?"

"If you mean 'said my goodbyes', then almost." She responded and looked pointedly at Jazz. Prowl took several steps backwards to afford the two a bit of space.

Jazz knelt down in front of her and she jumped up into his arms. The past three days had been a gift. They'd gone camping and generally spent the time exploring each other. He wasn't happy with their separation, but he knew nothing could truly separate them. Not time, not distance, not circumstance.

Neither said a word aloud, there was no need. Everything that passed between them in that moment came from their joined sparks. Crude spoken words were simply inadequate.

Likewise Zoe felt an ache in her heart that was lessened by the knowledge that if she wanted to see him, talk to him, feel him, she had no further to look then within her heart. He was never more than a thought away, and she smiled as he held her to his face for a moment. Finally, he put her down with a grin. "Don't make me come after you ok?"

"Hey," she said, "You're stuck with me Lieutenant. Don't make me come after you either." She looked over at Prowl and picked up her bag again as Jazz stood back up. "Ok. NOW I'm ready."

Prowl nodded once and joined the two. He put his hand on Jazz's shoulder briefly in friendship and Jazz clasped his forearm. "Take care Lieutenant." He activated his com-link. "Arcee…we're ready."

Jazz took a step back and watched as the bright light of the orbital bouncer enveloped them both before fading away, leaving nothing behind but the fading scent of Zoe's honeysuckle shampoo.

He turned and walked back inside the base. The trip to Cybertron probably wouldn't take _that _long. Right?

Jazz turned around; headed back into the barn. Without warning, Ratchet ambushed him with the medical scanner. "Jazz!" The medic shouted angrily, red scanning lines playing over Jazz's body. "In the med bay, NOW." He gave Jazz and none-too-gentle shove in that direction. "And tell me exactly HOW you managed to sprain two processors, overload your holomatrix generator, and flood your distribution system!"

The saboteur winced. Zoe had better get back soon….

_**-- FIN --**_

.

.

.

Orbital bouncer - in the IDW comic the bouncer (basically a ship to planet teleporter) couldn't 'beam' organics...as it killed the three humans attached to the Autobots when they got bounced.

Arcee - In some continuities (IDW) Arcee was a creation by Jhiaxus who tampered with her 'genetic' makeup which caused Cybertronians to use female pronouns to refer to her, thus creating gender. It drove her insane and linked her Jhiaxus whom she chased. She was a killing machine...literally and her spark was kept seperate from her body in order to preserve the peace.

Baird Beaming Facility - a large scale radio transmitter in the city of Kalis on Cybertron.

Vector Sigma - is cybertrons computer brain...THE mega-computer

* * *

To be continued in "The Secrets of Cybertron" and in the short story "Gremlins" ... coming soon.


	34. Chapter 34 Update!

Update!

I have uploaded the beginnings of the next story in this continuity. I am adding this so those of you with me on alert will get the alert.

The Secrets of Cybertron - http: // www. fanfiction . net/s/5776971/1/ The Secrets of Cybertron

(You'll have to remove the spaces in your browser...it won't let me paste a link)

Thanks!!


End file.
